


Niespodzianki

by Homoviator



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Crush, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Turtlecest, Unrequited Crush
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 52,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviator
Summary: Don zaczyna żałować, że żółwie nie posiadają zwykłego okresu godowego. Wtedy mógłby swoje pożądanie i instynkty usprawiedliwić biologią a nie rozważać, jakim nienaturalnym nawet jak na mutanta okazem się stał... Braciakowe klimaty, do tego fluff, angst, bromance all the way, nie zdradzam pairingu, żeby nie psuć historii, ale turtlecest slashowaty będzie :)Mój pierwszy ff do TMNT, (TMNT 2012 serial Nickleodeona, nie jakieś okropniaste filmy z ostatnich 2 lat mind you:) ff mechaty, lekki i fluffowy, indżojcie :)





	1. Nie pytaj i nie mów

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciężko jest zachować odrobinę prywatności w domu pełnym braci, którzy na dodatek są wyszkolonymi ninja :)

Roz.1

 

Nie pytaj i nie mów

 

Pornografia nie jest groźna z powodu tego, co pokazuje, ale czego pokazać nie potrafi

Aleksander Kumor

 

 

Wiedział, że to się może stać, ale wiedza o tym wcale nie uchroniła go przed druzgocącym, szarpiącym nerwy skonstatowaniem, że oszalał i jest to niesprawiedliwe. Jakby życie zmutowanego żółwia ninja w podziemiach kanałów Nowego Jorku nie było wystarczająco niesprawiedliwe. Donatello powinien zdobywać nagrody nobla, jeździć na konferencje naukowe, robić kolejne doktoraty i uczestniczyć w naukowych odkryciach, tymczasem... tymczasem zagapiał się na pot spływający Raphowi z twarzy, płynne ruchy umięśnionych zgrabnie ramion Leo i mocne, krępe uda Michelangelo. I czuł się jak ostatni zboczeniec, bo to byli jego bracia, braciaki, z którymi będąc małym żółwikiem bawił się wspólnymi zabawkami i kąpał się w jednej balii.

Don zwisnął beznadziejnie na swoim wysiedzianym, zarywającym się powoli fotelu komputerowym i potarł dłońmi twarz tak, że aż go zabolało.

W sumie nie powinno go to dziwić, byli jedynymi czterema przedstawicielami unikalnego gatunku, który powstał przez przypadek i który nie zawierał w sobie żadnego osobnika płci żeńskiej. Nikogo podobnego nie było przed nimi i nie będzie po nich, ale biologia nie zważała na tego typu wyjątki. Wciąż niepoważne i skłonne do wybryków, żółwie osiągnęły biologiczną dojrzałość a natura nie lubiła próżni, zwłaszcza jeżeli chodziło o instynkty. To, że zaczną w końcu czuć do siebie coś więcej, zaczną postrzegać siebie nawzajem jako obiekty pożądania, czy to emocjonalnego czy fizycznego, było kwestią czasu i po prostu musiało się zdarzyć. Znalezienie partnerki w gatunku homo sapiens graniczyło z cudem a także z bestialstwem, bo jakkolwiek wychowali się w kulturze masowej wyprodukowanej przez człowieka i promującej ludzki kanon piękna, to jednak człowiek, kobieta czy mężczyzna, był innego gatunku niż zmutowane żółwie... jaki mieli wybór? Oglądanie pornoli w wykonaniu ludzi i oglądanie kopulujących żółwi na Discovery Channel, dużo się od siebie nie różniło i było perwersyjnie jak cholera. Pornografia w wykonaniu ludzi była bardziej społecznie przyjęta więc z tą się nie kryli, natomiast do zwierzęcego świata erotycznego nie przyznawał się nikt. Don nie wiedziałby, że któryś z braci jest tym w ogóle zainteresowany, gdyby nie złapał na tym Rapha. To był dziwny, bezprecedensowy moment. Nocą tak późną, że była już wczesnym porankiem Don poszedł po kolejną kawę, żeby bez snu dotrzymać chociaż do porannego treningu.

Jedynym źródłem światła w salonie był telewizor, i Don z początku myślał, że to Mike usnął przy oglądaniu jakiegoś filmu. A potem zobaczył, że na ekranie dwa żółwie ochoczo oddają się radosnemu przedłużaniu gatunku. Raph, siedzący nieruchomo na kanapie nagle poruszył się, odwrócił się powoli i przez ramię zmierzył Dona nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem wściekle zielonych oczu, które zdawały się błyszczeć w półmroku.

"O sory..."

Don zrobił prosty w tył zwrot i uciekł jak niepyszny do swojego laboratorium. Bez kawy. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu uciekł ani czego takiego właściwie był świadkiem, ale latami szlifowany instynkt młodszego brata wysadził go z salonu, jakby go cała armia Foot goniła. Nie starał się tego podważyć ani zrozumieć. Wychowując się w domu z trzema braćmi człowiek, czy też żółw w tym wypadku, szybko się uczył, kiedy należy dać rejter, nie patrzeć i nie zadawać pytań.

Nigdy o tym później z Raphem nie rozmawiali. Tak samo, jak nie rozmawiali o tym, gdy ktoś kogoś naszedł pod prysznicem w trakcie masturbacji, albo ktoś kogoś usłyszał przez ścianę, jak głuchą nocą rytmicznie pomrukuje i wzdycha. O pewnych rzeczach nie mówiło się po prostu, nawet gdy były one oczywistym i łatwym przedmiotem do żartów i docinków. Nawet zawsze solidny i rozważny do bólu Leo czasami po nocnej medytacji pomrukiwał w swojej sypialni, chyba przez sen, a może i nie. W końcu biologia dopadała każdego, nawet idealnego ninja i liderów.

Pomrukiwanie, które było czymś pomiędzy terkotaniem kota a ćwierkaniem cykad było odgłosem czysto żółwim, i przynależało do zachowań seksualnych. Było także wysoce niekomfortowe, gdy rozbudzony seksualnie żółw starał się być dyskretny w domu pełnym wyszkolonych ninja. Leo był zawstydzony na tyle, że czekał na głęboką noc, aż wszyscy zasną, ale i tak Don go czasami słyszał, zanurzony do późnych godzin nocnych w swoich projektach i eksperymentach. Z Raphem nie do końca było wiadomo, albo zagłuszał się muzyką, albo po prostu wychodził gdzieś głębiej na spacer po kanałach i tam załatwiał swoje erotyczne potrzeby. Don nie słyszał go prawie nigdy, nie żeby kogoś szczególnie nasłuchiwał, po prostu to on był rodzinnym nocnym markiem i to on zostawał po godzinach w swoim laboratorium. Z całej czwórki braci to Raphael właśnie miał najwięcej kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym i chadzał czasami z Casey'm do barów i nocnych klubów. Co tam robili było w sposób oczywisty owiane tajemnicą i nawet taki gaduła jak Jones trzymał język za zębami. Cokolwiek Raph wyczyniał podczas tych nocnych wypraw było intymne i prywatne na tyle, że nawet Leo, wiecznie zdenerwowany znikaniem Rapha, przestał drążyć.

Jedynie Mikey nie miał problemu z erotycznymi odgłosami podczas masturbacji i swobodnie mruczał w swoim pokoju, kiedy tylko naszła go ochota, beztrosko i kompletnie bezwstydnie...

Don drgnął cały, gdy do drzwi jego laboratorium ktoś zapukał z mocą.

"Donnie? Jesteś tam? Może wyjdziesz i zjesz z nami pizzę? Ananas i szynka, z anchovies, specjalnie dla ciebie, żebyś rozczmuchał się po fiasku z April!"

Don zwiesił głowę, po czym wstał i otworzył drzwi, za którymi już czekała na niego roześmiana gębula Mike'a. Nie było sensu ukrywać się przed najmłodszym żółwiem, bo tylko zacząłby jeszcze bardziej nachalnie pukać, gadać i dopytywać.

"Jestem, jestem. Idę."

"Entuzjazm bucha z ciebie mój przyjacielu geniuszu! Ale, ale, pizza czeka! Chodź coś zjeść to zapomnisz o złamanym sercu i raz dwa będziesz z powrotem naszym ukochanym nerdem, posługującym się niemożliwymi do zrozumienia słowami!" terkotał Mikey, bez ceregieli ujmując Dona pod ramię i ciągnąc go w stronę kuchni. "Szybko, bo nam Raph pożre anchovies!"

Donatello westchnął ciężko i poddał się losowi. Od kiedy April i Casey zaczęli się oficjalnie spotykać i randkować, żółwie dawały odczuć swojemu genialnemu bratu, że są z nim, nawet, jeżeli jego nieodwzajemniona miłość do April jest beznadziejnie i nieodwołalnie... nieodwzajemniona. Głównie polegało to na tym, że bracia żartowali z niego, drwili, nagrywali się i usiłowali jak najczęściej karmić go wysokokalorycznym jedzeniem na wynos. Głównie pizzą, czasami jeszcze tłustą chińszczyzną (Raph) i owsianką z proszkiem proteinowym (Leo), ale głównie pizzą. Don z jednej strony był poirytowany drwinami, z drugiej był wdzięczny, że bracia tak błędnie interpretują jego zachowanie. April nie była powodem jego dyskomfortu i izolacji. Od kiedy zaczął odczuwać pociąganie fizyczne do swoich własnych braci, coraz częściej krył się w swoim laboratorium, wychodząc w sumie jedynie na jedzenie i treningi, no i na wyraźne życzenie mistrza Splintera, bo... bo to było po prostu okrutne i niesprawiedliwe! Okrutne, ponieważ orgazm po fantazjowaniu na temat kogoś bliskiego i realnego był znacznie bardziej intensywny niż po krótkiej jednoręcznej sesji z fotografią Scarlett Johansson, niesprawiedliwe, ponieważ to byli jego właśni bracia, z którymi za szczeniaka spał w jednym pudełku pod jednym kocem, biegał po kanałach, przebrany za superbohaterów, i porównywał, kto ma większy ogon...i penisa! I penisa jak rany!...

"Zabij mnie teraz..." wymamrotał Donnie, pocierając drżącą dłonią oczy, ale Mikey nie słyszał, bo właśnie wkroczyli do kuchni, gdzie dookoła stołu wypełnionego pięcioma pudłami pizzy siedzieli Raph i Leo, najwyraźniej gotowi na nakarmienie i "pocieszenie" swojego nieszczęśliwie zakochanego brata.

"Hej, Don, jak się masz?" zapytał Leo, z łagodnym uśmiechem, na który Don się nie nabrał i dobrze zrobił, bo następne słowa najstarszego brata były gładkim przejściem z defensywy do ofensywy. Czyli dla Leo, płynnym przejściem od troski do okazji do pouczenia i dodatkowego treningu. "Nie powinieneś tak długo siedzieć w zamknięciu u siebie. Może chciałbyś dołączyć do mnie na dodatkowe sesje medytacji z mistrzem Splinterem? Zapomniałbyś trochę o, no wiesz, medytacja jest dobra na opanowanie niechcianych emocji."

"Daj nerdowi zjeść w spokoju, nieustraszony, zanim zaczniesz leczyć jego libido medytacją." fuknął znad swojego kawałka pizzy Raph, który inaczej niż Leo przechodził od razu do ataku. "April jest dziewczyną, wybrała chłopaka a nie wielkiego zmutowanego żółwia, wielkie mi mecyje. Możemy zaakceptować ten fakt i zacząć jeść, bo pizza stygnie?"

Nie czekając na odpowiedź Raph zaczął pożerać najbliżej stojące pudło pizzy, nie zwracając uwagi na tyradę Leo na temat panowania nad emocjami i instynktami za pomocą medytacji i żartów Mike`a, dywagującego, że co prawda żadna dziewczyna na świecie raczej na żółwia nie poleci, ale Don jest geniuszem i w końcu prędzej czy później skonstruuje sobie do tych rzeczy robota.

Donatello usiadł pomiędzy Raphem a Mikey`m i zapatrzył się ponuro w zastygający na pizzy ser, rozlany obficie po ananasach. Nie miał chęci jeść, nie miał chęci słuchać drwin, nie miał chęci na kolejne depresyjne rozważania na temat nieprawdopodobieństwa ich istnienia. Zmutowane żółwie, faktycznie nie było dla nich miejsca w świecie, ich biologiczna budowa szokująca i zadziwiająco wydajna, ich instynkty rozdwojone, ale silne. Niedorzeczne, niemożliwe...Może tak naprawdę Don był po prostu żółwiem, któremu przyśniło się, że jest człowiekiem? Samce żółwi, gdy nie było w okolicy samic, potrafiły zacząć kopulować ze sobą nawzajem, niezależnie od płci...

"Co się dzieje, Don? Jakoś blado wyglądasz." pytał Leo, gdy Donatello po raz kolejny zaczął naprędce rozmyślać, jak uciec do swojego laboratorium szybko, niepostrzeżenie i przekonująco. "Wszystko w porządku Donnie?"

"Nie, nic, po prostu mam kilka projektów, które czekają na mnie..."

"Wciąż masz tylko projekty i projekty, Donnie, czemu nie posiedzisz trochę z nami? Jest pizza, jest zabawa! A ty nic nie jesz, nie śpisz, tylko cały czas siedzisz w laboratorium..." Mike zarzucił ramię na kark Dona i spojrzał mu z bliska w twarz, a jego oczy rozjaśniły się pod wpływem nagłej, genialnej niewątpliwie myśli. "Hej! Czy ty czasem nie budujesz sobie jakiegoś robota, czy może raczej robotki Donnie? Tak wiesz, na pocieszenie po April?"

Raph strzelił w Dona drwiącym, rozbawionym spojrzeniem i bez słów przeliterował samymi ustami słowo "robotka". A potem zaczął się śmiać.

"Don na pewno nie buduje sobie seks lali, jeżeli o to pytasz Mikey! Nie ma na to wystarczająco jaj!"

"Hej! Jestem w posiadaniu wystarczających jaj do stworzenia seks robota i wypraszam sobie... " huknął z całą mocą Don, urażony komentarzem odnośnie swojej męskości, na co Leo spojrzał w stronę dojo i zacisnął szczęki. Pizza którą trzymał w dłoni ściśnięta bezlitośnie zaczęła przypominać zmaltretowanego naleśnika.

"Możemy nie rozmawiać teraz o seks robotach i jajach, chłopaki? Mistrz Splinter zaraz skończy medytację i..."

"Nieustraszony jak się już czegoś boi to taty, haha." parsknął zjadliwie Raph. "Zakładam, że nawet Splinter miał do czynienia z seksem przynajmniej raz, w końcu Karai skądś się wzięła!"

"Twój brak szacunku względem mistrza jest obraźliwy Raph, i życzę sobie, żebyś natychmiast przestał. Może ty nie masz problemu ze szlajaniem się po barach z Casey`m i upijaniem się w trupa tanim winem, ale ja..."

Don wgryzł się niemrawo w swój kawałek pizzy, wygłuszając przemowę Leo na temat wstrzemięźliwości, zarówno płciowej jak i alkoholowej, oraz drwiny Rapha, że ich ukochany lider jest tak perfekcyjny, że nawet jakby chciał, swojego celibatu nie miałby jak i z kim przerwać. Standardowe docinki, klasyczne braciakowe dogryzanie sobie i znajome drwiny, i tak dobrze, że Leo i Raph nie zaczęli na serio walki.

Trik był stary, ale zawsze użyteczny i Don wypracował idealnie każdy jego szczegół. Grunt, to nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Starał się utrzymać neutralną pozę i nie nawiązywać z nikim zbytnio kontaktu wzrokowego, jeść, ale nie nachalnie, uczestniczyć niby w konwersacji, ale nic w sumie nie mówić. Szczęśliwie rozmowa potoczyła się w stronę niezobowiązującej, ale dość burzliwej dysputy na temat dyscypliny mentalnej praktykującego medytację wojownika, który radzi sobie z pożądaniami ciała. Raph ogłosił, że to bzdura, ponieważ instynkty i pragnienia są naturalną częścią osoby, człowieka czy żółwia, i wypieranie się ich to tylko dowód słabości umysłu i doginania się do cudzych norm. Leo oczywiście wziął to personalnie i jako lider czuł się w obowiązku wymienić jak wielcy wojownicy w japońskiej historii poskramiali popędy, a nawet, o zgrozo, praktykowali wstrzemięźliwość. Wtedy właśnie Mikey dołączył się z głośnym protestem, że przecież jak to, ninja ninją, ale co żółw robi sobie w sypialni to jego sprawa i nikomu nic do tego! Don zaczął bez przekonania przeżuwać pizzę, potakując głową w odpowiednich momentach dyskusji i ogólnie siedząc cicho. Wiedział, że jest uratowany. Bracia nie zauważyli, że jego dyskomfort i pragnienie izolacji nie ma nic wspólnego z April ani pociągiem seksualnym do przedstawicielek płci pięknej gatunku homo sapiens.

"Nie rozumiem, czemu tak mocno sprzeciwiasz się poskramianiu instynktów za pomocą medytacji, Raph." stonowanym głosem mówił Leo, chociaż słychać było, że mówi coraz głośniej, szybko tracąc cierpliwość. "Przecież nikt ci tego nie narzuca, nikt też nie pyta, co robisz jak z idziesz z Jonesem..."

"Pewnie, nikt nie wyrzuca, tylko patrzy z pogardą, z wyżyn swojego perfekcyjnego panowania nad grzesznym ciałem, haha. I nie. Tej karty nie użyjesz przeciwko mnie, o nieustraszony. Co robię i gdzie idę to moja rzecz, ty sobie medytuj, może kiedyś ten kij z tyłka ci zniknie!"

"To nie tylko twoja rzecz, Raph! Jesteśmy drużyną, jako lider powinienem wiedzieć, gdzie idziesz i co i z kim robisz!"

Raph łysnął zielonymi oczyma, zaciskając dłonie aż mu trzasnęło w kostkach. Leo wytrzymał jego spojrzenie, natomiast Mikey cofnął się instynktownie, unosząc ramiona i usiłując naprawić sytuację, zanim starsi bracia rzucą się sobie do gardła.

"Chłopaki, spoko, luz, to miał być przyjemny wieczór z pizzą a nie przesłuchanie co kto robi po godzinach!"

Don nie słuchał Mike'a, zafascynowany tym co właśnie zobaczył pomiędzy Leo a Raphem. Bo Raph stężał cały, spięty i nagle rozgorączkowany, z ciemnym rumieńcem na policzkach, sięgającym aż po kark, bo zapach Rapha nagle stał się intensywny, korzenny, gorzki, roztarte goździki i olej napędowy, wytarta, wyprawiona skóra i pot. Don poruszył się niewygodnie na krześle, czując znajome ciepło, promieniujące mu gdzieś z okolic podbrzusza. Zapach Raphaela był podniecający, ale jego brutalne, gniewne słowa już nie.

"A z kim coś mogę robić, o nieustraszony? Boisz się niechcianej ciąży czy chorób wenerycznych?" wycedził niskim, mrukliwym głosem Raph, nie spuszczając wzroku z Leo i zaciskając dłonie na wciąż utkniętych za pasem sai. "W tej całej swojej manii kontrolowania wszystkiego, nawet swojego własnego fiuta, zapomniałeś, że jesteśmy mutantami i żadna zdrowa na umyśle kobieta nie weźmie nas pod uwagę, nawet jeżeli chodziłoby o zwykły, niezobowiązujący seks! Zakładając, oczywiście, że na jakąś ludzką kobietę jako zmutowany żółw miałbym ochotę, ale niestety, ssaki mnie nie kręcą! Możesz przestać się martwić o moje życie płciowe, nieustraszony, bo oto osiągnąłem psia krew impas! Żadna mnie nie chce a ja nie chcę żadnej! Nie mam ochoty na tego typu bestialstwo, tak więc zostaje nam dożywotne samotne trzepanie lachy i tyle. Coś o tym wiesz, słyszę czasami w nocy tą twoją abstynencję, czcigodny starszy bracie!"

Przy stole zapanowała głęboka cisza, Leo w sposób widoczny powstrzymywał się, żeby nie cisnąć w Rapha trzymaną w dłoniach czarką z herbatą a Mikey zakrztusił się i wypluł nieprzeżuty kawałek pizzy wprost na talerz Dona. Brutalna bezpośredniość i szczerość Raphaela była jak niespodziewany strzał armatni, druzgocąca i ogłuszająca. Jedna z reguł domostwa żółwi, od kiedy skończyli osiemnaście lat w każdym razie, brzmiała, nie będziesz mówił o życiu płciowym brata swego, nawet jeżeli je usłyszysz przez ścianę, lub zobaczysz je przez uchylone drzwi, nie będziesz drwił, żartował i podnosił tematu, inaczej zemsta dosięgnie cię podczas sparringu a "zęby twe zostaną poluzowane podstępnymi ciosami" jak zawsze dopowiadał Mikey. Ostatnie słowa Rapha wyraźnie wstrząsnęły Leonardo, który zakrztusił się protestami i wzburzeniem, Mikey natomiast zaczął głośno optować za atrakcyjnymi przedstawicielkami rasy ludzkiej, bo w końcu piersi to piersi i są atrakcyjne podnadgatunkowo i ponadczasowo.

"Nie dla wszystkich gadów, Mikey!" fuknął Raph, po czym bluzgnął tak, że aż pociemniało w kuchni, wstał gwałtownie, wywracając krzesło i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

"No ta nasza wspólna kolacja z pizzą świetnie poszła." westchnął Mikey i ukradł Leo kawałek jego wegetariańskiej pizzy. "A chciałem dzisiaj urządzić wieczór filmowy,tak dawno nic razem w czwórkę nie oglądaliśmy..."

"Pójdę pomedytować." oznajmił sztywno Leo, po czym wstał od stołu i z małym, słabym uśmiechem podsunął Mike`owi resztę swojej pizzy. "Smacznego."

Don westchnął i odsunął od siebie upaprany przez młodszego brata talerz.

Może Raph miał taki sam problem jak Don... A może świnie mogły latać. Raph ze wszystkich braci był najbardziej oddalony od Dona, różny pod każdym względem, od temperamentu, po sposób odczuwania i komunikowania się. Tam, gdzie Don był dyplomatą i ostrożnym doradcą, usiłującym zachować status quo, tam Raph był nie patrzącym na konsekwencje zapaleńcem, gwałtownikiem i burzycielem. Jeżeli Raph poczułby jakikolwiek pociąg do swoich braci, jak nic wybuchnąłby im tym prosto w twarz.

 

///////////

 

To było niemal smutne. Don z dnia na dzień wyleczył się ze szczenięcego zauroczenia w April, i zanim zdążył się tym ucieszyć, spostrzegł, że jego radość jest przedwczesna. Nie pomagało tłumaczenie sobie, że jego mózg po prostu szuka atrakcyjnych, pociągających kształtów, które odpowiadają jego rozbudzonemu instynktowi. Nie pomagały zimne prysznice trzy razy dziennie ani poranne sesje masturbacyjne, zostawiającego go spoconego, zawiedzionego i nieusatysfakcjonowanego. Don robił co mógł, ale i tak potrafił się zagapić na eleganckie formy kata Leonarda czy Raphaela, boksującego worek treningowy tak, że pot kapał a wióry leciały.

Łatwiej by było, gdyby jak faktyczne żółwie miały sezon godowy, to usprawiedliwiałoby i ułatwiało wiele rzeczy, Niestety, żółwie w tej kwestii były bardziej podobne ludziom, co tylko dolewało oliwy do ognia i powodowało, że Don powoli ale skutecznie zaczynał wariować.

Nagle odkrył, jak często i jak intensywnie bracia wchodzili ze sobą w kontakt fizyczny. Wyprowadzali ciosy, blokowali je, rzucali siebie na wzajem na maty i uciekali z dźwigni. Poza ninjutsu uprawiali także zapasy klasyczne oraz totalną wolną amerykankę, dopóki mistrz Splinter nie przerywał treningu, bo ktoś komuś szczękę przestawił, albo wyłamał kończynę. Styl wolny nie pozwalał im na skostnienie w technikach sztuk walki, ale też styl wolny zakładał najwięcej kontaktu fizycznego, często w przypadkowych i zawstydzających miejscach. Don do tej pory robił się czerwony na wspomnienie bezwstydnego ataku Rapha, który bezceremonialnie złapał go obiema dłońmi od wewnętrznej strony uda a potem przeszedł płynnie do najbardziej upokarzającej, bolesnej narzutki, jaką można było w zapasach zastosować.

Na tym się jednak nie kończyło. To wszystko to był jedynie kontakt fizyczny tylko podczas treningu. Wszelkie przyjacielskie uściski, przepychanki, siłowanie się, gonitwy, suplesy, przerzuty przez biodro, nelsony, krawaty, wszystko to na porządku dziennym doprowadzało Dona do krawędzi rozpaczy.

Biologia czy nie, mutanci czy nie, to było złe, myśleć w ten sposób o swoich braciach. Zawstydzające, niedorzeczne, nieprawidłowe. Myśleć, co Leo robi pod prysznicem, myśleć o tym, jak mocne i umięśnione stały się ostatnio uda Mike`a, jak oczy Rapha błyszczały groźnie, gdy leniwie i od niechcenia obracał sai w dłoni, oglądając jakaś bardziej brutalną scenę filmową.

Nie sądził, żeby seks robotka załatwiła sprawę jego niezaspokojonych popędów. Nie potrzebował dotyku metalu, czy nawet gumy albo lateksu, nie potrzebował nawet swojego własnego dotyku... potrzebował, żeby zaryzykować banalne i oklepane stwierdzenie, czegoś więcej. Kogoś więcej. Ale jego bracia nie musieli i nie powinni o tym wiedzieć. Pewnie, istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że oni także będą przechodzić przez ten biologiczny czyściec, ale...nie, Don nie chciał teraz o tym myśleć.

Tak zaczęło się prywatne, ukryte piekło Donatella. Potrafił spędzić w laboratorium kilka dni pod rząd, wychodząc tylko na posiłki i treningi. Wiedział, że to strusia taktyka i prędzej czy później któryś z braci wywlecze go za fraki z jego kryjówki, ale póki co nie miał lepszego planu. Dobrze, że akurat zaczynała się jesień. Coraz krótsze dni i chłodne wieczór powodowały, że potrzeba skonstruowania nowego bojlera i naprawy maleńkiego, ale mocnego systemu grzewczego pieczary, zdawały się bardzo palącymi sprawami. Bracia ogólnie dawali mu spokój, woląc ciepłe, dobrze ogrzane leże i działający sprzęt multimedialny od niemrawego, zgryźliwego towarzystwa swojego rodzinnego geniusza.

Don pocieszał się, że przynajmniej nie odczuwa pociągu fizycznego do jednego, wybranego brata, to by było jeszcze bardziej denerwujące i zawstydzające. Z drugiej jednak strony znaczyło to, że odczuwa pociąg fizyczny to nich wszystkich, po trochu, no a to już był poważny problem. Zwłaszcza jeżeli chodziło o Mike`a. Najmłodszy z żółwi był niezwykłą przylepą, przytulającą się z łatwością i z łatwością żądającą atencji. Mike w całkiem naturalny sposób egzekwował swoje prawo bachorowatego najmłodszego brata, zwisając z ramion Rapha, atakując uściskiem Leo, jednak jego ulubionym celem był Don. Coś o skrytym, potrzebującym uczucia naukowcu, coś o samotności w sieci i potrzebie nowego systemu gier, Mike nigdy nie silił się na jakieś wymyślne wymówki i przylgiwał do Dona całym sobą, cały uśmiechnięty i zadowolony. Don nigdy nie miał z tym problemów, aż do teraz, kiedy nieustanne atakowanie dotykiem Mike`a nabrało kompletnie innych konotacji.

Może Donatello nie był pierwszym i jedynym żółwiem z takim problemem. Istniała taka opcja i Don nie byłby naukowcem, gdyby nie zaczął drążyć w tym kierunku. Zaczął nawet bliżej przyglądać się braciom podczas treningów i walk kontaktowych, oczywiście przepełniony czystymi intencjami. Nic się jednak w treningach nie zmieniło. No, może poza wzrastającą agresją Rapha, ale z nim nigdy do końca nie było wiadomo. Rywalizacja dwóch najstarszych braci trwała lata całe z różnym natężeniem, chociaż może faktycznie ostatnio rzeczy szybko eskalowały.

"Gdzie idziesz Raph?"

"Nie twój biznes nieustraszony. Pilnuj swojego kijka w tyłku."

"Słucham?..."

"Idę do Jonesa, ma dwie zgrzewki piwa a właśnie zaczynają się rozgrywki hokejowe. Zaprosilibyśmy cię, Leo, ale niestety, nie chcemy sobie psuć zabawy twoim sztywniactwem."

"Nigdzie nie idziesz. Mamy patrol za dwie godziny."

"To ciekawe. Nigdzie nie idę, powiadasz... No to patrz."

Raphael obecnie niemal nieustannie kłócił się z Leo, dosłownie o wszystko. Za wczesny trening, o zabronienie wychodzenia na powierzchnię, zjedzenie ostatnich płatów owsianych, Raph był z Leo na wojennej ścieżce i była ona znacznie bardziej ostentacyjna i brutalna niż zazwyczaj. Don i Mike w osłupieniu patrzyli jak starsi bracia sparrują się bez pardonu, nie powstrzymując ciosów, nie wycofując się nawet jak przeciwnik był powalony na ziemię. Mistrz Splinter nie mówił nic, obserwował tylko z neutralną miną swoich najstarszych synów, wodzących się za łby jak byki na arenie. Żaden się nigdy nie wycofał, żaden nie odklepał porażki, w walce ninjutsu używali pełnej siły, w wolnym stylu używali wszystkiego, od swojej własnej broni po okrutne, obliczone na efekt słowa. Sparringi kończyły się zwykle mniejszym lub większym rozlewem krwi, który stopował zarówno tego, który krew rozlał jak i tego, który przyłożył do tego rękę. Wtedy Splinter wciąż z miną sfinksa ogłaszał koniec treningu i konieczność odpoczynku.

"Walczyliście dobrze synowie, ale pamiętajcie. Tutaj trenujemy, aby udoskonalić nasze sztuki walki, nie aby kogoś faktycznie pokonać."

Cokolwiek miał na myśli Splinter pozostawało enigmą. Raph i Leo, obici i sponiewierani, przenosili się ze swoimi kłótniami do kuchni, do salonu, potem także na nocne patrole, które żółwie sprawowały co noc w Nowym Jorku. Don nie sądził, żeby narastająca animozja między najstarszymi braćmi była rezultatem obudzonych instynktów seksualnych, chociaż było to możliwe. Nie mógł być przecież jedynym żółwiem, który odczuwał takie ciągoty, inni prędzej czy później powinni także zacząć doświadczać takich pragnień. A może nie, może ich mutacje się różniły, może mutagen był zanieczyszczony, może chociaż zewnętrznie i wewnętrznie byli podobni (Don wciąż miał jeszcze ich sekretnie zrobione w szpitalu zdjęcia rentgenowskie) może mimo wszystko różnili się od siebie diametralnie i to tylko on był na tyle pokręcony, wynaturzony i dziwaczny?...

Co ciekawe, odpowiedź przyszła z najmniej oczekiwanej strony, mianowicie od Raphaela. Butnego, agresywnego, reagującego na wszystko i na każdy temat posiadającego opinię Raphaela. Donatello z wszystkich braci z Raphem miał najmniej wspólnego, tam gdzie on był zachowawczy, rozsądny i kalkulujący, Raph był impulsywny, agresywny, buchający pasją i emocjami. Odnosili się do siebie z przyjacielską, ale niechętną rezerwą, starając się utrzymać pokojowe status quo, bo walki pomiędzy nimi miały całkiem inną dynamikę niż zwyczajowe spory pomiędzy Raphem a Leo. Raph potrafił zamieść Donem podłogę w dojo, potrafił upokorzyć go przed April i całą resztą, skasować jednym zdaniem i jednym ciosem, ale Don potrafił z pełną premedytacją sknocić naprawę silnika ukochanego motocykla Rapha, zablokować mu laptopa i sprawić, że ogrzewanie centralne w pokoju Rapha nieustannie nie działało. Sztuka kompromisu była czymś, co wypracowywali latami i tak w sumie można by nazwać ich relację. Kompromis. Delikatny, subtelny, chłodny kompromis.

Dlatego to, co się stało, było jeszcze bardziej deprymujące.

Pewnej nocy Raph wszedł do laboratorium, bez pukania, bez jednego słowa. Don, który właśnie wypróbowywał nowe, nasączone środkiem usypiającym kunai, westchnął, gdy rzucona przez niego broń wbiła się w futrynę drzwi. Tuż obok głowy Raphaela, który tylko spojrzał na kunai, potem na wiszącą dobry metr w lewo tarczę strzelniczą i uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

"Kiepski cel Donnie."

Don był spokojnym żółwiem, jego mottem życiowym było żyj i pozwól żyć innym, ale należy nadmienić, że wytrącony z równowagi lub wystraszony posiadał spore zasoby gniewu. W tym wypadku jego gniew ukierunkował się na Rapha, który wlazł bez pukania, otarł się o bardzo nieporządną, koszmarną śmierć przez wbicie kunai w oko, a teraz jeszcze miał czelność żartować.

Don dwoma susami podszedł do Rapha i trzasnął go na odlew przez gębę. Wystraszył się sam siebie, gdy tylko zobaczył swoją dłoń odklejającą się od policzka Rapha jak w zwolnionym tempie. Adrenalina była jednak mocniejsza.

"To zatruta broń! Nowa trutka, którą właśnie wypróbowuję na kunai, a ty włazisz mi tu bez pukania jak ostatni idiota!..."

Słowa uwięzły Donowi w gardle, gdy Raph obrócił głowę, potarł policzek i zmierzył go tymi swoimi żarówiastymi, zielonymi oczyskami, które jak zwykle zdawały się lśnić w mroku. Raphael nie był kimś, kto puszczał płazem ciosy, obelgi czy wyzwania i Donatello odniósł wrażenie, że za chwilę jego brat rzuci się na niego z pięściami.

Raph był świetnym ninją i jeżeli chodzi o czystą, brutalną siłę górował nad wszystkimi braćmi. Don z kolei był dobrym ninją, ale zdecydowanie przodował w inżynierii, elektronice i medycynie, i w to w sumie inwestował najwięcej swojego czasu. Nic dziwnego, że Raph podczas sparringów regularnie wygrywał z Donem, i tylko czasami się z niego wyśmiewał, wytykał błędy, słabość. Ale teraz Raph ani nie zamiótł Donem podłogi, ani go nie wydrwił, teraz Raphael patrzył na Donatella i nagle Don zapercypował, że jego brat trzyma się jakoś inaczej niż zwykle, trochę przekrzywiony, skulony, a jego ramię zwisa pod dziwnym kątem.

"Co jest?" zapytał poważnie Don, decydując, że jeżeli Raph będzie chciał mu urwać głowę to musi zrobić to później, ponieważ teraz najwyraźniej są sprawy bardziej palące.

"Wyłamałem ramię." oznajmił Raph monotonnym, płaskim głosem osoby, która usiłuje kontrolować ból i wychodzi jej to jedynie połowicznie. "Myślałem, że mi pomożesz. Nie chcę zawracać głowy Leo a Mike nie potrafi zajmować się takimi obrażeniami."

"Chodź, idziemy." Donatello ujął ostrożnie ramię Rapha, było nienaturalnie gorące i bezwładne. Raphael poddał mu się, gdy Don poprowadził go do kozetki, stojącej w głębi laboratorium i obstawionej wysokimi, wąskimi szafkami. Tutaj trzymał wszystkie przybory medyczne, leki i opatrunki, tutaj był jego improwizowany mały, żółwi szpital. Tutaj miał nawet parawan, kroplówki, leżankę i kilka kaczek. Żółwi szpital w rzeczy samej.

Zmusił Rapha do zajęcia miejsca na kozetce, po czym nie wypuszczając jego ramienia z ręki, otworzył dwie najbliższe szuflady. Bandaże, miejscowy anestetyk, może jakieś sole trzeźwiące, bo jak nastawi bratu tak wyłamany staw to kto wie...

"Boli." zgrzytnął Raph, gdy Don dotknął mu spojenia między barkiem a ramieniem, tuż nad kantem skorupy. "Wolałem przyjść z tym do ciebie, bez zamieszania i hałasu. Nie sądziłem, że mi przyłożysz przez gębę. A nie pukałem bo nie chciałem obudzić Leo, znowu by zaczął gderać."

"Jesteś nieprawdopodobny, Raph. Wolisz zakradać się mi po cichu do laboratorium i ryzykować rany kłute niż posłuchać pouczenia od Leo?"

Raph wzruszył ramionami i psyknął, gdy Don obmacał mu bezceremonialnie łokieć i nadgarstek.

"Każdy ma swoje małe dziwactwa." powiedział cichym, łamiącym się głosem, na co Don spojrzał mu czujnie z bliska w oczy i nagle po raz wtóry doznał olśnienia, takiego, że aż ma moment przestał oddychać. Twarz Rapha była neutralna, beznamiętna nawet, ale jego oczy lśniły mętnym, szklistym blaskiem, który mógł być oznaką początkowego stadium gorączki i silnego bólu kostnego, a mógł być także... Don nagle odkrył, że się poci, z jednej strony miło było nie być jedynym żółwiem, który doświadcza pociągu seksualnego względem swoich braci, z drugiej jednak strony było to dość deprymujące, krepujące odkrycie.

"Znaczy ty. I Leo?... O."

Raph zacisnął usta w srogą, wąską linię, ale nie spuścił wzroku. Odważny i uparty nawet w obliczu zawstydzających, drażliwych faktów. Don niczego innego się po nim nie spodziewał.

"Ja nic z Leo." wymruczał przyciszonym głosem Raph, wciąż mierząc Dona wyzywającym, czujnym spojrzeniem. "Po prostu nie chcę wysłuchiwać gderania i tyle."

Don uznał, że jest to idealny moment na nastawienie wyłamanego ramienia brata. Bez ostrzeżenia czy nawet mrugnięcia ujął odpowiednio bezładną rękę Raphaela, zaparł się i pociągnął z całych sił. Raphael wizgnął głośno, rzucił jak ryba w sieci, niemal strzelając Dona pięścią w twarz, ale nie krzyknął. Zrobił się tylko o kilka tonów zieleni bledszy i oklapł bez sił na kozetce.

Don, co należy podkreślić, nie cierpiał, gdy któryś z braci mu kłamał, a teraz był pewien, że Raph kłamie. Nie zamierzał się jednak pastwić nad rannym. Za bardzo. Z całym spokojem i łagodnością, zaczął bandażować i unieruchamiać ramię Raphaela, puszczając pomimo uszu jego rozedrgane westchnienia i przyspieszony, urywany oddech.

Coś było na rzeczy pomiędzy Raphem a Leo. Jeżeli determinacja Raphaela, aby nie obudzić i nie zaalarmować lidera była aż tak ogromna, coś zdecydowanie było na rzeczy. Coś większego niż jedynie pociąg seksualny.

"Do diabła, Donnie... Mogłeś... dać mi coś... przeciwbólowego..." wycharczał Raph, w sposób widoczny opanowując się ostatkiem sił.

"Mogłem, ale wiem, że nie lubisz ogłupiaczy. Zawsze narzekasz, że jak je bierzesz to tracisz kontrolę i nienawidzisz tego." odpowiedział pogodnie Don, po czym spojrzał Raphowi z bliska w oczy. "Są rzeczy, nad którymi nie mamy kontroli, ale lżej jest je nieść, gdy niesiemy je razem."

Wciąż oddychając chrapliwie Raph spuścił wzrok, coś, czego prawie nigdy nie robił, nawet z mistrzem Splinterem podczas kłótni, nawet podczas jego słynnych walk z Leo. Don uznał, że brat musi być naprawdę obolały, fizycznie i emocjonalnie, i chociaż był zły o kłamstwo i niechęć do współpracy, nie chciał dodawać Raphowi bólu. Niech sobie chowa swoje biologiczne zachcenia, niech się kreci samotnie w wirze tańca z Leo, nie jego to rzecz, nie jego sprawa...

Podał Raphowi dwa proszki i szklankę wody, nagle zmęczony, zniechęcony i smutny. Nieważne, że miał braci, z tym szczególnym problemem był kompletnie, całkowicie, nieodwołalnie sam i w jakiś przykry sposób bolało go to najbardziej. Zawsze, całe swoje życie Don dzielił ze swoimi braćmi wszystko, od jedzenia, po przestrzeń do życia, broń, krew i pot, teraz jednak najwyraźniej został na placu boju sam.

Raph rozgryzł proszki i popił je szybko, odstawiając zdrową ręką szklankę wody. Jego dłoń drżała, ale tylko lekko, co wskazywało na ogromną samokontrolę i upór. Don poczuł się jak ostatni idiota za męczenie brata. Cokolwiek tam sobie raptus czuł do Leo, cokolwiek tam mu się biologicznie gotowało pod skorupą, mogło poczekać. Don nie chciał wymuszać niczego na Raphie, zwłaszcza, gdy ten był pogrążony bólu.

"Wszystko ok? Słabo ci? Wyglądasz coś nietęgo." Don położył Raphowi dłoń na zdrowym ramieniu i przyjrzał mu się ponownie z bliska. "W jaki sposób wyłamałeś sobie to ramię?"

Raph mruknął niekomunikatywnie, wzruszając bagatelizująco zdrowym ramieniem i psykając, gdy uraził kontuzjowane. Odezwał się dopiero wtedy, kiedy było jasne, że Don nie odpuści i będzie się na niego gapił, aż nie uzyska odpowiedzi.

"Miałem... Hm, mały wypadek motocyklowy."

"Motocy... czyś ty oszalał?!" huknął Don i ujął twarz Rapha w dłonie, obmacując skronie i potylicę, o czym zajrzał mu w oczy. Były przekrwione, opuchnięte lekko, ale źrenice reagowały prawidłowo. "Uderzyłeś się w głowę? Miałeś kask? Przyjechałeś tutaj sam?..."

Raphael zmarszczył się i strzelił Dona po rękach, odsuwając go od siebie raz a skutecznie. Gdy wstał z kozetki trochę się jeszcze chwiał, ale wyglądał jakby czuł się już nieco lepiej.

"Rany, jesteś jeszcze gorszy niż Leo. Daj żyć, Don, cholera. Ścigaliśmy zbirów, źle skręciłem, miałem wypadek. Nie pierwszy nie ostatni. Casey mnie przywiózł. Nic się nie stało poza wyłamanym ramieniem. Bym wiedział, że będziesz robić taki ambaras to sam bym sobie nastawił."

"Obaj wiemy, że sam nie dałbyś rady tego zrobić." prychnął Don, ale potem dał tej myśli chwilę. "Słuchaj Raph, może to nie jest zły pomysł? Chciałbyś, żebym cię nauczył trochę więcej o udzielaniu pierwszej pomocy? Tak, żebyś w razie czego wiedział co z czym..."

"I żebym ci nie właził do laboratorium, jak rzucasz sobie kunai do tarczy strzelniczej? Niecelnie, że dodam."

Raph zaśmiał się chrapliwie a Don dołączył do niego, bo faktycznie, tak to mogło zabrzmieć.

"Daj spokój, gdybyś mi nie przychodził po opatrzenie ran to byś mnie wcale nie odwiedzał. Ale serio pytam, może nauczyłbyś się więcej o udzielaniu pierwszej pomocy? Pewnie, że nie dam ci od razu sali operacyjnej i zaszywania ran głębokich, ale pomniejsze rzeczy mógłbyś robić. Walczysz sai, a więc dłonie masz zręczne, poza tym jak chcesz potrafisz się nieźle skupić. Pamiętam, jak pomagałeś mi raz z silnikiem do motoru."

Raph wyglądał na niezbyt zainteresowanego zdobywaniem nowych zdolności, jednocześnie był wyraźnie zaintrygowany, a to zawsze dobrze wróżyło.

"Donnie, znam jak reszta podstawy pierwszej pomocy, z cięższymi rzeczami wolę iść do ciebie. Nie sądzę, żebym się do tego nadawał."

"Ja też nie sądziłem, krew, kości, grypy i wymioty, babranina, a oto jestem." Don powiódł dłońmi dookoła, wskazując na swój improwizowany żółwi szpital. "Oto jestem, pośród całych szaf leków i medykamentów. Popatrz co potrzeba może zrobić z żółwiem."

Raph zaśmiał się głośno i trzepnął rękoma po kolanach, a potem zaklął, bo uraził ramię. Don z krzywym uśmiechem patrzył, jak jego brutalny starszy brat prostuje się, wzdycha i mierzy go czujnym, podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

"Pomyślę nad tym, ok? I za pamięci, Don, nie myśl, że zapomniałem jak mnie tu przy wejściu trzepnąłeś po gębie. Jak tylko wyzdrowieje mi ramię twój tyłek w dojo jest mój."

Właśnie, gdy Don zbierał się do ironicznej odpowiedzi, zawierającej w sobie iluzje do fantazji erotycznych na temat tyłka Leonarda i seksualnej frustracji dojrzewających płciowo żółwi, drzwi do laboratorium uchyliły się i wspomniany Leonardo wetknął przez nie zaspaną, zdecydowanie niezadowoloną twarz.

"Co to za hałasy, Don... Raph? Co się stało?"

Raph spojrzał na Leo z tym swoim dziwnym, nienaturalnie beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy i zaplótł dłonie tak, że pobladły mu kostki. Don dosłownie poczuł parującą z niego desperację i gniew i nie mógł odwrócić wzroku, nagle tknięty przeczuciem tak silnym, że w zasadzie była to pewność. To... był faktycznie precedens! Jak Don mógł wcześniej tego nie zauważyć? Wyraźnie podekscytowany, ranny, wściekły Raphael, patrzył na Leo tak, jakby nie wiedział, czy się na niego rzucić, czy uciekać. Niezdecydowanie zwykle bardzo zdecydowanego brata było czymś bardzo deprymującym do oglądania.

Zanim skotłowane emocje wylały się z Raphaela Donatello postanowił go uratować i sam stawił czoła indagacjom najstarszego brata.

"Hej, Leo, przepraszam, że cię obudziliśmy. Nic się nie dzieje, Raph zaczął ćwiczyć na wolnych ciężarach i nadciągnął sobie ramię, ale już jest ok. Tydzień przerwy w wolnym sparringu i będzie dobrze."

Zielone oczyska Rapha prześwietlały duszę Dona, ale Don, jako naukowiec nigdy zbytnio w duszę ludzką czy też żółwią nie wierzył, więc zignorował to z gracją.

Leo nie dał się zbyć byle czym. Dopiero, kiedy Don objaśnił mu naturę urazu Raphaela, spuścił z tonu. Po krótkich konsultacjach cała trójka rozeszła się do swoich sypialni, życząc sobie dobrej nocy. Don z surrealistycznym poczuciem, że mu się to śni patrzył, z jaką intensywnością i głodem Raph zerka za odchodzącym Leo. Nie skomentował.

"Dobranoc Raph."

"Ehm... dobranoc Donnie."

 

////////

To się po prostu nie mogło dobrze skończyć.

Tydzień bez treningów i możliwości wychodzenia poza leże uczyniły z Rapha bardzo niespokojnego, nabuzowanego żółwia. Siedział albo w swoim pokoju i puszczał muzykę na cały regulator, albo zalegał na kanapie, oglądając całe maratony horrorów i ironizując ile wlezie. Z wszystkiego, od tanich horrorów po braci, którzy akurat podwinęli mu się pod rękę. Leo trzymał dystans, obserwując z oddali, jak Raph strzela Mike`a po plecach, w ramach odwetu za niespodziewane przytulenie, a Mike przepełniony teatralnym dramatyzmem rzuca się na Dona, szukając pocieszenia.

Normalnie Don z chęcią zaoferowałby swojemu jedynemu najmłodszemu bratu pocieszenie, ale teraz nic już nie było normalnie. Teraz Mike był przyjemnie umięśniony, gorący, pachniał zachęcająco bazylią i tymiankiem i czymś, co spowodowało, że Don wyzwolił się szybko z jego uścisku i niemal pędem poleciał pod prysznic, ignorując zaskoczone twarze braci.

Zimna woda w zwykle ciepłych miejscach, na przykład tuż przy spojeniu skorupy z ciałem za karkiem, czy dookoła ud, przyniosła Donowi bolesną ulgę. Na moment. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo wytrzyma jeszcze tego typu napięcie, ale jednego był pewien. Nie długo. Wsparł się ciężko o ścianę prysznica, którego kafelki i całą hydraulikę położył i zainstalował sam. Gdy skończył remont łazienki był z tego taki dumny, entuzjastyczny i wolny... a teraz po prostu zaczynała boleć go głowa od tego wszystkiego, a poczucie rozczarowania i braku satysfakcji szarpało nerwy, o ciele nie wspominając. Ogólnie, zanim jeszcze jego zawstydzające instynkty się obudziły, masturbacja była dla Dona idealnym rozwiązaniem, miał kontrolę nad tym co jak i gdzie, miał kontrolę nad swoimi fantazjami, których gładko i sprawnie używał, aby spuścić gromadzące się w nim napięcie. Teraz nie, teraz jego własne ciało się buntowało, ręka była smutnym substytutem, fantazje galopowały jak szalone, uruchamiając wspomnienia wszystkiego, co kiedyś, jako dorastający żółw odnalazł w sieci.

I był z tym sam, z tym niedopowiedzeniem, wstydem, bo co powiedzieliby bracia, gdyby na głośno zwierzył się im z tego, co przechodził. Wyklęli by go, zdystansowali się, może nawet zażyczyliby sobie, żeby wyruszył na jakąś przemieniającą duszę wędrówkę, trening pod wodzą znanego mistrza ninjutsu, żeby nie oglądać jego zboczonej gęby. Jak twój zdrowy rozsądek wróci to wtedy i ty wracaj, powiedziałby mistrz Splinter i Don poszedłby, w świat, wygnany i jeszcze bardziej samotny niż teraz...

Gdy skończył prysznic i zaczął się wycierać, usłyszał kolejną kłótnię. Mocne, silne, monotonne słowa Leo, mrukliwe, coraz głośniejsze odpowiedzi Raphaela, płynnie nabierające na mocy, a potem coraz wyższe, bardziej rozpaczliwe okrzyki Mike`a i jedno, dudniące, głośne zdanie, kończące całą kłótnię jak nożem uciął. Splinter. Don wsparty o ścianę łazienki wytężył słuch, ale nic więcej nie mógł usłyszeć. Cisza w leżu była ogłuszająca.

Nie zdziwił się, gdy po paru godzinach Raph zapukał do drzwi jego laboratorium i nie czekając na odpowiedź, wszedł do środka.

"Szukam azylu, Donnie. Leo chce ze mną medytować."

"O, więc jednak przyznajesz, że jest problem."

Raph łypnął na Dona złym zezem i podszedł do niego blisko, tak, że Don poczuł jego zapach. Korzenny, gorzko słodki, nieco ostry zapach, który od razu pobudził to, co Don tak usilnie starał się odegnać prysznicem. Raph najwyraźniej też coś poczuł, bo zmarszczył się i oparł zdrowym ramieniem o biurko, stojące za Donatellem, zamykając go w niekompletnym uścisku.

"No więc mam problem." zaczął powoli, szukając czegoś w twarzy Dona i wyraźnie tego nie znajdując. "Czy da się z tym coś zrobić? Wynaleźć jakąś odtrutkę, lek? Możesz mnie z tego wyleczyć? Nie wiem, czy dam radę tak dłużej... "

"Nie mogę cię z tego wyleczyć bo nie jesteś chory a to nie jest żadna choroba." Don z westchnieniem ujął Rapha pod ramię i poprowadził go do kozetki w swoim żółwim szpitalu. "Usiądź, poprawię ci opatrunek na ramieniu, poluzował ci się."

"Więc nie ma żadnego leku?..." zapytał cichym głosem Raph i drgnął cały, gdy Don zacisnął mu bandaż na ramieniu odrobinę za mocno.

"Nie ma. W tym aspekcie jesteśmy akurat wyjątkowo ludzkimi żółwiami, nie mamy sezonu godowego i zawsze jesteśmy gotowi do kopulacji, ale nie mamy żadnych żeńskich mutantów żółwi więc..." Don poprzypinał zapinkami końcówki bandaża i poklepał Rapha delikatnie po unieruchomionej ręce. "...zwracamy się ku sobie."

"Cholera."

"W rzeczy samej."

"A ty, Don?... czy ty też?..."

"Nie mam upodobania w jednym z was... po prostu wszyscy... jesteście na moim celowniku."

Raph zamknął oczy i przez dłuższą chwilę przeżuwał informacje, którymi uraczył go Don.

"Leo nie może się dowiedzieć."

"Nikt się nie może dowiedzieć. I Raph, dobrze wiesz, że jeżeli ktoś potrafi tutaj dochować sekretu to jestem to ja." wytknął Don urażony, po czym zaśmiał się niewesoło. "Jak myślisz, czemu tak nagminnie chowam się w laboratorium?"

Zielone oczyska Rapha uchyliły się leniwie i zmierzyły Dona z rozbawieniem.

"Myślałem, że to twoja norma, ukrywać się za eksperymentami i maszynkami, jak na kraba samotnika przystało."

"Ukrywasz się tutaj razem ze mną, więc sugeruję zmianę tonu, Raph." nadął się Donatello, ale nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. "No więc ty i Leo?... "

"No więc ja i Leo." Raph przeciągnął się, aż mu w karku strzeliło, po czym gniewnie wykopnął spod kozetki szpitalną kaczkę, która poszybowała i z metalowym brzękiem odbiła się od ściany. "Kompletnie bez sensu! Degrengolada i masakra! Gdyby się nasz nieustraszony przywódca dowiedział, zabiłby mnie śmiechem. Nie mogę już z nim normalnie walczyć, normalnie rozmawiać. To mnie wykańcza..."

"Jak tak dalej pójdzie to ta drużyna... ta rodzina się rozsypie." skonstatował smętnie Don, zakładając ramiona na piersi. "Jeżeli coś ci to pomoże, Raph, to zawsze się możesz tutaj u mnie ukryć. Razem się będziemy ukrywać, aż w końcu cała ta sytuacja minie."

"Myślisz, że minie?..." zapytał z okropną, druzgocącą nadzieją w głosie Raph, i Donowi aż się coś zacisnęło boleśnie w gardle. Dawno już nie czuł się tak beznadziejny i bezużyteczny jak teraz.

"Mam nadzieję, że to minie. Minie, albo stanie się lżejsze. Prawdopodobnie... Może. Chyba." Don jedynie poklepał Rapha po zdrowym ramieniu i usiadł obok niego na kozetce. "Nie mam zielonego pojęcia."

 

end

 

by Homoviator 10/2017

 

TMNT w wydaniu 2012 Nickleodeon zawładnęły mną, tak jak onegdaj X-Men, to fandom moich lat szczenięcych, a jego nowe wersje dobrze karmią wena :) dużo mam pozaczynanych ff ale mało skończonych, powoli jednak wychodzę z impasu i będę updatować regularnie...żółwie updaty ahead :)


	2. Nieudaczne haiku i kac

Roz.2

 

Nieudaczne haiku i kac

 

Kiedy jest się samemu, nie można mieć pewności, że np. się nie zwariowało. We dwóch-co innego. Dwóch daje pewność, obiektywną gwarancję. We dwóch nie ma wariacji!

 

Witold Gombrowicz, Pornografia

 

Życie toczyło się dalej swoim trybem. Foot i Purpurowe Smoki zeszły do podziemi ze swoimi nielegalnymi interesami, najwyraźniej nie lubiąc jesiennych chłodów, a Shredder razem z Karai wyjechali do Japonii na jakąś dłuższą wizytę biznesową. Żółwie wychodziły z kanałów tylko na krótkie, niezbędne patrole a tak przesiadywały w leżu, co było o tyle nietypowe, że od kiedy skończyli piętnaście lat wyglądali byle okazji, żeby nawiedzić świat zewnętrzny. Tego roku było inaczej, nie tylko od strony pogodowej. Owszem, ta akurat jesień była chłodniejsza i bardziej wietrzna, ale Don podejrzewał, że to nie jedyne powody takiej dobrowolnej izolacji, którą narzucili sobie bracia. Nawet Raph, zawsze skory do odwiedzenia Casey'ego i zapolowania z nim na złodziejski element Nowego Jorku, tym razem częściej zostawał w swoim pokoju, albo po prostu szedł się przejechać na motorze, a potem raz dwa wracał. Żółwie tego roku w jakiś sposób zadecydowały bez słów, że zostają pod ziemią i odpoczywają.

"Mamy w końcu od czego odpoczywać. Inwazja kosmitów, szukanie zaginionego mutagenu i walka z nawiedzonymi mutantami, które są jego produktem." wyliczał Don, wciąż pochylony z lutownicą nad wymagającym naprawy zderzakiem samochodu żółwi. "Należy się nam wypoczynek jak nic, zwłaszcza, że jak wiemy z doświadczenia, to tylko cisza przed burzą."

"Ale jak tak zalegniecie w podziemiach na zimę to jeszcze wejdziecie w hibernację i to będzie karmił Lodową Kicię?" zaśmiała się April i podała Donowi kubek kawy, który przyjął z wdzięcznością, odkładając najpierw swoją cenną lutownicę. "Zanim zapadniecie w sen zimowy może powinniście ułożyć sobie gniazdo z kołder? Nie wiem, jak to robią prawdziwe żółwie, ale pewnie nie lubią przeciągów..."

Zaśmiali się razem, po czym Don wrócił do lutownicy a April podjęła sekretny plan ułątwienia żółwiom przejścia w hibernację. Pomagał jej w tym Casey i po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu Jones jakoś ani nie denerwował ani nie drażnił Donatella. Może po prostu znalazł się poza zasięgiem rażenia żółwiowego świeżo obudzonego libido Dona, tak jak April, która z dnia na dzień przeistoczyła się z ukochanej, wspaniałej, idealnej dziewczyny w ukochaną przyjaciółkę i nic więcej. Tak czy owak, April i Casey przynieśli żółwiom całe naręcze nowych, puchowych kołder, sugerując, że czas im już układać gniazdo na zimę.

Przyjęli prezenty ze szczerymi podziękowaniami i pytaniem, ile powinni oddać pieniędzy, na co ich ludzcy przyjaciele zawrzeli gniewem i tak zaczęła się pierwsza poważna bitwa na poduszki w leżu żółwi. Centralnie w salonie, na kanapie i na podłodze, a potem już wszędzie. Don nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz śmiał się tak głośno, gdy Raph przyłożył Leo poduszką prosto w twarz a potem sam został podcięty i rozłożony na łopatki przez Jonesa i April. Śmiech Dona nie trwał jednak długo. Leo zaszarżował na niego z okrzykiem rodem ze starych filmów o samurajach i przewrócił go na plecy, w tą koszmarną pozycję, z której nie mógł uciec, ponieważ Leo założył mu swój słynny krawat i ani myślał go z niego wypuścić. Mina mistrza Splintera, gdy wyszedł z dojo i zobaczył pobojowisko, pełne powalonych na ziemię ninjów i cudem nie rozprutych poduch, była bezcenna.

Miło było na chwilę zapomnieć o swoich fizycznych i kompletnie bezwstydnych zachceniach i po prostu pobyć sobie ze swoimi braćmi bez żadnych krępujących myśli czy paniki, że jego zboczone fantazje zostaną odkryte. Takie chwile jednak nie trwały nigdy długo.

Don już zupełnie na serio unikał wszelkich oznak uczuć od strony Mike`a. Gdy tylko widział, że najmłodszy gotuje się do ataku i chce go przytulić, bezwstydnie dawał nogę, nie zważając na to, że wychodzi na wariata albo przynajmniej na mocno niezrównoważonego żółwia. Raz nawet Don skrył się, przypadkiem bo przypadkiem ale zawsze, w pokoju Splintera. Nadprogramowa dawka medytacji, bez zimnego prysznica, była katorgą. Gdy Don skończył medytować Raph już czekał na niego w korytarzu, ze szklanką zimnej wody i propozycją.

"To nauczysz mnie czegoś więcej, Donnie?"

To był ich mały sekret, kod na schronienie się w laboratorium, gdy hormony buzowały za mocno, gdy Leo sparrował się zbyt elegancko a Mike był zbyt wylewny. Raph przychodził do Dona po nauki w zakresie udzielania pierwszej pomocy medycznej, oraz innych, ale równie ważnych medycznych zachowań, mogących uratować im kiedyś życie. Don musiał przyznać, że lubił ten ich wspólne spędzany czas. Raph nie był złym uczniem, owszem, był nieco niecierpliwy i czasami motał się w kolejności następujących po sobie zadań, ale ogólnie nie był zły. Kurcze, był w sumie całkiem dobry, jeżeli patrzeć na skupienie i czujność, jakimi się odznaczał. Cały swój okres rekonwalescencji po wyłamaniu ramienia Raph spędził nieco siermiężnie ale sumiennie wykuwając wszystko, co rzucił na niego Don i to nawet bez protestów i drwin.

Don miał świadomość, że Raph odwiedza go w laboratorium raczej w ramach ucieczki od natężenia hormonalnego skierowanego na Leo, niż usiłuje wyszkolić się na medyka. Nie narzekał. Raph może i nie nadawał się do większych, bardziej skomplikowanych operacji, może nie potrafił odpowiednio dawkować leków, zwłaszcza w kroplówkach, ale umiał całkiem sprawnie radzić sobie ze złamaniami, urazami głowy, ranami kłutymi i ciętymi. Jego wiedza nie była jeszcze wystawiona na próbę ogniową, zawsze łatwiej było bandażować kukłę niż żywego, oddychającego i krwawiącego brata, ale wszystko w swoim czasie.

"Poradzę sobie." mówił z ogromną pewnością siebie Raph, zawiązując na kukle opatrunek krzyżowy i zaciskając go nieco za mocno. "Ile to razy sam siebie opatrywałem? Ile razy składałem gnaty, jak Casey zdecydował, że czas skoczyć z dachu budynku i zapomniał o linie?"

"Przeraża mnie, jak opowiadasz o tych wariactwach z Casey`m." Don pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową i pochylił się nad robotą Rapha, oceniając jego dzieło wprawnym okiem. "Ładnie. Musisz tylko uważać, żeby zostawić trochę luzu w okolicach kostek i palców."

Wspólne problemy zbliżają, i nagle Don odkrył, że spędza z Raphem całkiem sporą ilość czasu. Na szkoleniu medycznym, naprawach motocykla, samochodu, na obchodach terenu dookoła leża, aby sprawdzić czy systemy alarmowe działają. Zawsze jakoś tak wychodziło, że szli ze sobą, co nie mogło umknąć uwadze pozostałych braci.

"Ale ja chcę iść z wami! Nigdy mnie ze sobą nie zabieracie! A potem byśmy zamówili pizze i obejrzeli maraton Władcy Pierścieni, co wy na to?" gadał Mikey, zwisając luźno z ramion Dona i przytulając mu się twarzą do spojenia barku. Raph chyba zauważył nerwowe tiki w oku Donatella, bo zgarnął Mike`a raz dwa, wystawiając go za drzwi laboratorium jak niesfornego kociaka.

"Nie zabieramy cię, bo to parę godzin żmudnego obchodu po kanałach a wszyscy wiemy, jak szybko się nudzisz. Ja się tobą nie będę zajmował, Don też nie. To nie zabawa, Mikey, jak chcesz coś konstruktywnego zrobić to potrenuj z Leo. Na pewno namówisz Nieustraszonego na jakiś kaszaniasty horror a do tego czasu to my z Donem wrócimy."

"Ale...ale!" zaczął jękliwy protest Mikey, tylko, że Raph już zamykał za nim drzwi bo właśnie z drugiego końca korytarza nadchodził Leo.

Don patrzył na całą rozgrywkę z ponurym rozbawieniem.

"Myślisz, że Mikey też zaczyna powoli odczuwać jakiś pociąg seksualny do nas?"

"Kto wie. No przytula się wyjątkowo natarczywie do ciebie. Osobiście wolę, żeby to Mike się sparował z Leo... To się robi po prostu nie do zniesienia!"

Don litościwie nie podjął wątku, tylko otworzył książkę medyczną na rozdziale o oparzeniach i oparzelinach.

 

////

 

Teraz, znając sekret Raphaela Don dopiero dostrzegał, jakie pokłady samokontroli krył w sobie jego brat. Raph nigdy nie pozwolił sobie na chwilę słabości przy Leo, zawsze gotowy do sparingu, posiadający na podorędziu odpowiednią ripostę, albo gest. Tam gdzie Don umykał jak niepyszny, kryjąc się ze swoimi zachceniami pod prysznicem, tam Raph stawiał im czoła i szarżował z impetem.

Czasami, zanim kłótnia z Leo eskalowała Don chwytał Rapha pod ramię i ciągnął do swojego laboratorium, wymyślając jakąś wymówkę, że potrzebuje mięśniaka, aby pomógł zmienić oponę w samochodzie, albo lutownica mu się przyspawała gdzieś do silnika i natychmiast jakiś bezmózgi mięśniak musi mu z tym fantem pomóc. Raph nie puszczał tych obelg płazem, z wdziękiem rewanżując się Donatellowi i nazywając go jajogłowym słabeuszem.

"Brutalny dzikus!"

"Wymuskany inteligent!"

"Jednowymiarowy neandertal ze śmierdzącymi stopami!"

"Zasmarkany pacyfista!"

Raph i Don nie przebierali w słowach, ale gdy przekraczali prób laboratorium, nagle całe napięcie opuszczało ich i zaczynali się śmiać sami z siebie.

"Skąd wiesz, że mi stopy śmierdzą, Donnie?"

"Skąd wiesz, że jestem pacyfistą?"

Chociaż instynkty i popędy nadal wariowały i mieszały mu w głowie, Don sekretnie cieszył się, że nie jest z tym sam. Nawet, jeżeli jego partnerem w zbrodni był Raph, patrzący na Leo wzrokiem wygłodniałego, zdesperowanego żółwia, było to lepsze niż nic.

 

/////////////

 

Jesień zbliżała się wielkimi krokami a Nowy Jork został zaatakowany przez ciężkie wrześniowe ulewy. Silne wiatry znad morza nie polepszały sprawy. Żółwie zaczęły ocieplać swoje leże, uszczelniać cieknące rury i ogólnie gotować się do zimy. Kanały czy nie, zima nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych pór roku, zwłaszcza jeżeli było się mimo wszystko stworzeniem zmiennocieplnym. April i Casey poza wcześniej ofiarowanymi kołdrami i poduchami, znieśli żółwiom całą górę koców, ocalonych z Armii Zbawienia, a z przyniesionej przez nich watoliny, wyszperanej gdzieś w lumpeksach na obrzeżach miasta, Splinter wyplatał mocne, twarde pasy skręconej linki, którą utykał gdzie tylko mógł, zwłaszcza w szczelinach między rurami w kuchni i cegłami w dojo.

Razem z jesienią nadciągnęły też depresyjne klimaty, które Donatello w tym roku odczuwał bardziej boleśnie niż zwykle. Ledwo zwlekał się z łóżka o poranku, ledwie miał siłę doczłapać do maszynki do kawy. Nie miał energii na trening, średnio koncentrował się na medytacjach i kompletnie nie potrafił rozmawiać z braćmi, nie wchodząc w inżynieryjny żargon albo nie zagapiając się na nich jak sroka w gnat. Nikogo w sumie nie zdziwiło, gdy cały tydzień upłynął Donowi na naprawianiu bojlera, usprawnianiu systemów alarmowych dookoła leża i ukrywaniu się w laboratorium, gdy tylko pozwalały na to okoliczności. Raph częściej niż rzadziej dotrzymywał mu tam towarzystwa, czasami leniwie wymieniając oleje w samochodzie, czasami siedząc w kącie i czytając książkę. Zawsze tą samą.

"Czytasz haiku?" zapytał ze zdziwieniem Don, usiłując zachować neutralny ton. Faktycznie był zaintrygowany i ciekawy odpowiedzi a nie chciał, żeby Raph uniósł się na niego świętym gniewem i wystrzeli mu opiniami na temat geniuszy, którzy nie wierzą, że poza nimi są inni zjadacze chleba, którzy także potrafią czytać. Raph miał na każdy temat swoją własną, prywatną opinię i dzielił się nią szczodrze ze wszystkimi, tymi którzy pytali i tymi, którzy woleli nie wiedzieć. Osobiście Don twierdził, że opinie Rapha mocno utrudniają mu komunikację z innymi, ale nigdy nie skonfrontował brata z tą prawdą. Do pewnych rzeczy należało dojść samemu.

Raph nic nie odpowiedział, tylko popatrzył na Dona znad swojej wyświechtanej książki, i Don nagle doznał olśnienia.

"Leo czyta haiku."

"Tak, czyta haiku. Połowy z tego bełkotu nie rozumiem, połowa jest ładna."

Don usiadł obok Rapha na ławce i spojrzał mu przez ramię w książkę. W garażu nie było nikogo, mogli swobodnie porozmawiać, nawet o haiku.

"Czytasz tylko te stare haiku?"

"A są jakieś nowe?" odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Raph, najwyraźniej zaintrygowany taką możliwością. "To haiku nie należy tylko do zmarłych przed wiekami pisarzy japońskich?"

"Nie, Raph, współcześnie też sporo ludzi posługuje się tą formą. Pięć sylab w pierwszy wersie, siedem w drugim, pięć w trzecim, ale współcześnie nie musisz się aż tak trzymać ilości sylab." Don machnął dłonią i wyjął książkę z dłoni Rapha, była usmarowana płynem motorowym i jakimś tłuszczem, prawdopodobnie serem z pizzy. "Musisz tylko obmyślić temat, ulotność, subtelność, natura, co tam sobie zechcesz. Krótko ma być, mniej więcej poprawnie sylabowo i tyle."

Raph popatrzył z powątpiewaniem na brata, a potem wykręcił się tak, żeby dosięgnąć małego stanowiska, gdzie Don trzymał swoje garażowe biurko, laptopa i różne kable. Tam znalazł długopis, kartkę i napisał coś szybko.

"No. I tyle."

Raph wciąż nie wstając z ławy przylepił magnesem karteluszek na metalowej tablicy wiszącej obok, na której rozwieszone były plany i projekty Donatella. Jego litery były koślawe, ale równe i zdecydowane, Don nie miał najmniejszego problemu, żeby je odczytać.

 

Czekają na taniec

samotne żółwie w jesiennym deszczu

mamy przechlapane

 

"Cha cha, nieźle!" pochwalił Don, trącając ramieniem w ramię Rapha i wyciągając dłoń po swoją własna kartkę. " Ale masz rację, liczenie sylab jest przereklamowane!"

Jego własne małe, śmieszne haiku było pośpieszne, ale apropos emdycznego działu, który właśnie z Raphem przerabiał.

Sztuka ninjutsu,

większa sztuka opatrzyć

rany cięte

 

Raph spojrzał zaskoczony na Dona, zaśmiał się krótko i wyraźnie pobudzony, napisał coś na tej samej kartce co Donatello, tak, spontanicznie, na tablicy, nie odklejając nawet magnesu, którym przyczepiona była karteczka.

 

Uniknąć ran i zwyciężyć

sztuka

bezcenna

 

Don łypnął złym okiem na Rapha i wyrwał mu długopis z ręki.

"Powiedz mi to, jak przyjdziesz znowu z wyłamaną kończyną, wojowniku."

"Powiem ci, jak trzeba będzie walczyć i zwyciężyć, bo inaczej któryś z nas umrze." odciął się Raph, ale nie pociągnął tematu, tylko zapatrzył się na karteczki z trzema haiku, wiszące pośród wielkich papierów z rysunkami technicznymi Dona.

"Nigdy nie zrozumiem co Leo widzi w tych wierszykach."

"Myślę, że rozumiesz bardzo dobrze o co w nich chodzi." powiedział cicho Don, po czym klepnął się po udach i wstał, przeciągając się aż trzasnęło. "Czas na kolację a potem Mikey chce oglądać grupowo jakieś horrory z lat osiemdziesiątych. Idziemy?"

I tak zaczęli pisać haiku, magnesami przyczepiali je do tej samej, metalowej tablicy, obwieszonej projektami i wizualizacjami Donatella. Raph zostawiał swoje haiku nocą a rano Don pisał mu swoją odpowiedź. Czasami były to komentarze odnośnie życia rodzinnego, braci, spóźnionego dostawcy pizzy, czasami zapiski mroczniejszych, wstydliwych emocji, które dla kogoś z zewnątrz były nie czytelne, ale dla nich oczywiste i jasne. Raz w tygodniu Don uprzątał karteluszki z tablicy, ale nie mógł zdobyć się na ich wyrzucenie, a więc chował je, w swoim grubym, skórzanym brulionie, w którym notował pomysły, teorie i potencjalne rozwiązania hipotetycznych problemów, które żółwie mogły napotkać, ponieważ takie już miały napompowane akcją i nagłymi zwrotami akcji życie.

 

Młodszy brat i starszy

nie ma

kto mi zrobić herbaty

 

Wyrzuć śmieci

potrzebuję pomocy więc

przydaj się! (ps.herbatę ci zrobiłem, stoi na biurku)

 

Siniak na mojej nodze

opowiada nocą

o moich przegranych

 

Piąty Element

w cieple grzejnika

przynieś jutro koc

 

Robiło się coraz zimniej a przeciągi nocą stawały się jeszcze bardziej dokuczliwe niż zazwyczaj. Bracia pomagali jak mogli, ale i tak największy ciężar przygotowywania się do deszczowych pór jesiennych a potem do zimy, spadał na Dona. Nie narzekał. Lubił mieć co robić, pomagało mu to nie koncentrować się za bardzo na tym, jak mocne, postawne uda ma Mikey, czy z jaką gracją Leo wykonuje po raz setny kata, szlifując je do perfekcji. Raph był w jakiś pokręcony sposób bezpieczny, chociaż posiadał swój agresywny, zwierzęcy magnetyzm i imponujące pokłady siły, Don znał jego sekret. Znał jego tajemnicę. To czyniło Rapha poznanym i zasymilowanym, i nawet, jeżeli pomyślało się o nim w kontekście erotycznym, łatwiej było to wyśmiać i zbyć.

 

W takiej desperacji

wezmę nawet

neandertalczyka

 

Ha ha, powiedział neandertalczyk

obijając łeb

geniuszowi

 

Don był przekonany, że Raph ma do tego dokładnie takie samo podejście. Znali swój brudny, wstydliwy sekret i to czyniło z nich wspólników, ale nie rozpatrywali siebie nawzajem w kategoriach seksualnych. Podczas sparringów z Leo Raphael czasami zerkał na Dona, z desperacją, gniewem ale i też z całkiem sporą dawką humoru.

"Hej! Co ty mnie tu... za ogon! To nie honorowe!" wizgnął wzburzony Leo, gdy Raph kompletnie poza regułami i zasadami walki zrobił unik, przewrotkę a potem złapał go za ogon. Sugestywnie i odrobinę za mocno.

"Raph!"

"Szukaj zwycięstwa nie sprawiedliwości!" zacytował prześmiewczo Raph i spojrzał w stronę także nieco rozbawionego Splintera. "Prawda mistrzu?"

"Prawda..." zaczął Splinter, ale zanim zdołał powiedzieć coś więcej, Leo wytrącił z rąk Rapha sai, podciął mu nogi i z całym impetem wylądował na bracie, przyciskając go całym sobą do maty.

"Gem, set, mecz, Raph. Nawet jak grasz nieczysto mogę cię wciąż pokonać."

Don z poczuciem niepokoju patrzył, jak Raph usiłuje wyrwać się z pułapki, jaką zasadził na niego Leo i jak przegrywa z kretesem, robi się czerwony, zdyszany, wściekły, ale jednocześnie dziwnie osłabiony.

"Puszczaj!..."

"Odklep, Raph."

Szarpanina i dyskomfort, jaki w sposób widoczny przeżywał Raph były trudne do oglądania. Don miał niejasne przeczucie, że on sam zmaga się z popędami biologicznymi bardzo podobnie, tylko on był od Rapha słabszy. I przegrywał szybciej. Raph także mógłby odstąpić, odklepać swoją porażkę i wyrwać się z ambarasującego uścisku Leo, ale Raph miał za dużo dumy i zbyt długo kultywował rywalizację z najstarszym bratem, aby po prostu przyznać się do przegranej. Nie byłby sobą, gdyby tak postąpił. To Don poddawał się losowi, skonfrontowany z nikłym procentem szans na wygraną, Raph niezależnie od wszystkiego zawsze walczył. Czasami bardzo brutalnie i nieczysto.

Leo westchnął z zaskoczeniem, gdy Raph zwinął się jakimś nieprawdopodobnym fizycznie skrętem w bok i strzelił mu celnym, prostym w twarz. Od dołu, w szczękę, bez pardonu. Don jak w zwolnionym tempie widział, jak Leo krzywi się brzydko a Raph robi się na twarzy jeszcze bardziej czerwony i jeszcze bardziej gniewny. Bracia potoczyli się w różne strony, dysząc, ale nie spuszczając z siebie wzroku.

"Wystarczy." przerwał sparring Splinter, i nagle Don zaczął się zastanawiać, czy mistrz Splinter też zaczyna zauważać zmiany w zachowaniu jego i Raphaela. Splinter był wielkim mistrzem ninjutsu, nie można było lekceważyć jego spostrzegawczości...

Ale Splinter nie powiedział nic, zamknął tylko oczy i zaproponował dodatkową godzinę medytacji. Leo przyjął werdykt z ukłonem, Raph z mrukliwym, niezadowolonym westchnieniem, które zwykle spowodowałoby karę w postaci dwudziestu fiflaków po skończonym treningu. Hm, może jednak Splinter widział więcej niż dawał po sobie poznać.

 

Nie mam współczucia dla miecza

ale mam

dla bratniego ogona

 

Tego wieczoru Raph nie zostawił swojego haiku, tylko zniknął. Nie powiedział nikomu gdzie ani po co. Don słuchał cierpliwie utyskiwań Leonarda na nieodpowiedzialnego, w gorącej wodzie kąpanego rodzinnego buntownika, który chociaż jest jesień i ruchy przestępcze w Nowym Jorku nieco ucichły, to powinien mieć przynajmniej tyle kurtuazji, żeby odmeldować się ojcu.

Don nie zdziwił się, gdy około północy Raph wtoczył mu się do laboratorium, w całym anturażu motocyklisty, razem z hełmem, trójpalczastymi skórzanymi rękawicami i buciorami ważącymi po dwadzieścia kilo jeden. Raph pachniał piwem, niewątpliwie znak, że spędził czas w towarzystwie Casey`ego, a jego percepcja była tak rozchwiana, że z rozmachu wlazł w półkę z próbkami oczyszczonej wody kanalizacyjnej, nad którą właśnie pracował Don.

"Co robisz?!..." zaczął gniewnie Don, ale Raph jedynie złapał go za ramiona i spojrzał mu z bliska w oczy, jego twarz wykrzywiona nieszczęśliwie, jego oczy przekrwione i straszne.

"Ukryj mnie! Hik! Donnie...ukryj mnie bo mi Leo... hik... żyć nie da... będzie gderał...gadał.... hik... nie mogę teraz... nie tak... pomóż mi Donnie!"

Don zerknął na uchylone drzwi laboratorium, za którymi już słychać było miękkie, szybkie kroki. Niewątpliwie Leo. Niewątpliwie czekający na kanapie do późnych godzin nocnych i martwiący się, gdzie się jego młodszy brat szlajał po nocach. Zanim Don zdążył pomyśleć co robi i czy to co robi jest dla niego korzystne, złapał Rapha za poły jego motocyklowej kurtki i z siłą, o jaką by siebie nie posądzał pchnął go w kierunku najbliższej szafy. Wysokiej, metalowej, ogromnej, na wpół pustej szafy, gdzie trzymał środki czyszczące i całą kolekcję olejków zapachowych do kominków, zawsze przydatnych, gdy jakiś eksperyment zakończył się wyjątkowo smrodliwie.

Leo wszedł do laboratorium parę sekund po tym, jak Don zamknął za Raphem drzwi metalowej szafy.

"Hej Don. Wydawało mi się, że słyszę jakieś głosy."

Don wyprostował się znad próbek wody kanalizacyjnej, które udawał, że sprawdza i zmierzył Leo zmęczonym wzrokiem osobnika, który nie spał dwadzieścia cztery godziny.

"Leo, nie śpię od dłuższego czasu, tylko mierzę poziom zanieczyszczenia wody kanalizacyjnej dookoła leża, naprawiam wciąż psujący się bojler i pracuję nad systemem alarmowym, żeby nie odpalał się, gdy tylko jakaś większa mysz przemknie przed kamerą." Don teatralnie przetarł dłonią oczy i całkowicie szczerze westchnął ze zmęczeniem. "Też już słyszę głosy, jeżeli cię to interesuje. Myślę, że to przez moją piątą kawę tej nocy."

Leo zareagował tak, jak Don przewidywał, rozluźnił się, uśmiechnął, rozłożył dłonie w przepraszalnym geście.

"Przepraszam, że ci przeszkadzam. Tylko wiesz, nie potrafię spać, jak wszyscy nie jesteśmy w domu, a Raph znowu gdzieś wsiąknął. W sumie może dobrze, że przyszedłem, też się już połóż, Donnie, nie katuj się, już prawie pierwsza..."

"Tak, tak, daj mi tylko skończyć te próbki i pójdę spać. Słowo honoru."

Leo jednak nie dał się tak łatwo zbyć i postanowił zostać w laboratorium, aż na własne oczy nie zobaczy, że genialny brat opuszcza swoje projekty i idzie na zasłużony ze wszech miar wypoczynek. Don nie był zbyt zadowolony tym obrotem sprawy, zważywszy na to, że miał w szafie nabzdryngolonego Rapha, zapewne już śpiącego w oparach olejków eterycznych i środków dezynfekujących, nie potrafił jednak mieć za złe Leo jego nadgorliwej opiekuńczości. Jego nocne pokutowanie było słynne i rozumiał, czemu niepokoi pozostałych członków rodziny. Byli ninjami, chociaż Foot i Shredder póki co się nie uaktywniali nie znaczyło to, że żółwie mogą spocząć na laurach. Starczył jeden sygnał z urządzenia komunikacyjnego Kraanga, jeden między wymiarowy portal otworzony gdzie nie trzeba, i inwazja gotowa. Znając żółwie szczęście, jak ironicznie zwali swój notoryczny pech w kwestii walk z fantastycznymi bytami, potworami z kosmosu i ukrytymi organizacjami, jak już rozpętałoby się takie piekło, to z pewnością trochę by potrwało. Sytuacje awaryjne, w których żółwie zawsze jakimś dziwnym trafem brały dział, zwykle się przedłużały.

Czuwanie Leo nad przepracowującym się bratem jakoś tak płynnie przeszło w grę w szachy i Don miał chęć się zaśmiać ze skrępowania i szczerych chęci najstarszego brata. To było denerwujące i niemal urocze, że aż tak się przejmował i martwił. Swego czasu Leo często grywał z Donem w różne gry, ale od kiedy stał się liderem miał na to mniej czasu. Donatello z rozbawieniem patrzył, jak starszy brat rozkłada drewniane pudełko i wyciąga stare, rzeźbione figurki szachowe. Wiedział, że podkręcony projektami tak szybko nie zaśnie, i najwyraźniej Leo też to wiedział, z uśmiechem proponując rozwiązanie.

"Partyjkę?"

"Nie grałem całe miesiące, a z tobą Leo to chyba całe lata już..." Don przekręcił się na fotelu w stronę starszego brata, zostawiając za sobą próbki kanalizacyjnej wody, burmuszące się na biurku. "...wiesz, że nie ma takiej opcji, że przegram, prawda?”

"Wiem." odparł pogodnie Leo i zajął miejsce przy małym, składanym stoliku, na którym rozstawił szachy, po czym wskazał na miejsce na przeciwko siebie, uśmiechając się do Dona. "Białe czy czarne?"

Leo był jakiś taki przyjemnie opanowany i przystojny dzisiaj, co Don skonstatował z dużą dozą poczucia winy i małą dozą humoru, bo w końcu Leo był na celowniku Rapha i w zasadzie to bardzo dobrze się w ten celownik wpasowywał. Leo i Raph onaj byli świetnymi wojownikami, zdeterminowanymi i silnymi, pewnie, posiadali różnice, ale to właśnie te różnice czyniły ich jeszcze bardziej sprawnymi i wyspecjalizowanymi. Don odegnał niechciane myśli, co by zawsze przykładny i perfekcyjny Leo powiedział, gdyby zerknął na włochate myśli swojego młodszego brata?...

Don rozpoczął grę, ucinając ten tok myślenia. To nie prowadząca donikąd droga, trzeba było szybko załatwić sprawę z szachami i Leo, żeby uwolnić Rapha z szafy. Ha ha, dobry kawał, kiedy w końcu żółw wyjdzie z szafy i przyzna się, że podoba mu się ogon brata?...

"Czemu się śmiejesz Don?" zapytał z błyskiem w oku Leo, uśmiechając się szeroko. Był przystojny, cholera, jak na zmutowanego żółwia. Nie, był po prostu przystojny, poza ramami gatunkowymi.

"Śmieję się, bo zaraz przegrasz Leo." obwieścił Don, brawurą pokrywając swoje zboczone myśli. "Twój ruch, i proszę, nie każ mi czekać, bo tej nocy obaj się nie wyśpimy."

Leo był dobrym przeciwnikiem, spokojnie rozeznawał sytuację i dostosowywał swoje strategie zależnie od okoliczności. Don przypomniał sobie, dlaczego tak lubił grać z najstarszym bratem, mistrz Splinter zbyt powoli decydował się na ruchy, Mikey w ogóle nie potrafił się skoncentrować na grze dłużej niż parę minut, zaczynając prowadzić na głos dialogi pomiędzy figurami szachowymi. Raph nie chciał grać wcale, krótko ucinając, że woli sporty kontaktowe niż jakieś tam rozkminy taktyczne. Leo pośród rodzinnego grona był graczem przyzwoitym i nawet dobrym, potrafił zaskoczyć szybką decyzją i przemyślaną strategią. Niestety Leo był w stanie przewidzieć do czterech ruchów na przód, podczas gdy Don przewidywał osiem. Rozegrali trzy partie, ostatnią Don pozwolił Leo wygrać. Był to zrozumiały sygnał, że kończą grę i idą na spoczynek i Leo idealnie ów sygnał rozszyfrował.

" Wygrałeś, ale wciąż liczę na to, że pójdziesz już teraz spać. Dobranoc Don." powiedział lider, wstając od stolika i kierując się w stronę wyjścia z laboratorium.

"Dobranoc."

Don pośpiesznie zamknął drzwi za Leo i dwoma susami dopadł do szafy, w której zamknął Rapha.

"W porządku? Przepraszam, że to tak trwało, ale wiesz jak jest jak Leo coś zwęszy..."

Raph siedział skulony pomiędzy środkami czyszczącymi, wsparty ramionami o kolana. Jego zwykle mocny, ciemny, zielony kolor przybrał poszarzały, szaro brudny rzucik i Don już miał się spytać, czy brat zwymiotował mu w szafę, gdy Raph nagle podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego szklistym, pijanym wzrokiem osoby doświadczającej ogromnego bólu.

" O rany, co jest? Co się dzieje? Boli cię coś?" zaczął Don, kucając przy bracie i ujął go obiema dłońmi za kark. " Nie mów, że znowu się uszkodziłeś gdzieś z Casey'm..."

"Ze mną to on nigdy tak nie rozmawia..." poskarżył się kiślowatym głosem Raph, gapiąc się na Dona, jakby oczekiwał, że Donatello coś z tym fantem zrobi. " ...On... w ogóle ze mną... nie rozmawia..."

W sposób oczywisty Raph mówił o Leo i Don nie miał pojęcia co odpowiedzieć na takie dictum. Zwłaszcza wychodzące od najsilniejszego, najtwardszego z braci, który nigdy się w ten sposób nie otwierał, nigdy się nie żalił i nie objawiał tak otwarcie swoich emocji. Pewnie i teraz Raph prędzej by sobie łapę odgryzł niż rozważał w szafie Dona swoje nieistniejące życie uczuciowe, ale alkohol robił różne rzeczy z ludźmi. Czy też z żółwiami, pomyślał ponuro Don, po czym wstał i dźwignął w górę Raphaela. Raph był bardziej umięśniony i cięższy od niego, ale był za to niższy, co dawało Donowi pewną przewagę w nawigowaniu spitego brata.

"Chodź Raph, nie myśl o tym za dużo. Weźmiesz prysznic, łykniesz procha przeciwbólowego i odeśpisz to. Jutro świat będzie wyglądał lepiej."

"Nie będzie." sprzeciwił się z dziecinnym uporem Raph, ale potulnie dał się poprowadzić Donowi do łazienki a nawet bez kłótni wstawić pod prysznic. "Nic nie będzie lepiej..."

"Naprawdę? A to dlaczego?" zapytał Don spokojnie, usiłując z całkiem dobrym skutkiem rozproszyć Raphaela i odkręcić prysznic. Udało się. Raph ani nie uciekł, ani się nie wściekł, że ktoś pomaga mu się umyć, tylko bez gracji siadł w brodziku prysznica i pozwolił się Donowi polać ciepłą wodą ze szlaucha. Donatello niemal parsknął śmiechem, gdy brat klnąc pod nosem zasiadł niezdarnie w pozycji lotosu i nadstawił twarz na ciepłą wodę, zamykając oczy i wzdychając z ulgą. Pijany, ufny, otwarty na oścież Raph był zadziwiająco odświeżającym i miłym widokiem, ciekawe, czy jak dać mu mydło, to go użyje...

"Dla nas nigdy nie będzie lepiej." odezwał się nagle całkiem trzeźwym głosem Raph, wciąż z zamkniętymi oczyma nadstawiając twarz na wodę, obmywającą go delikatnie ze szlaucha. "Zawsze będziemy sami, nikt nigdy nas ze zechce w ten...sposób... będziemy zawsze tylko my, razem, ale sami...czyk...Donnie... zmutowane dziwadła... odmieńcy z zapędami... Ja nie chcę być sam!... "

Ostatnie zdanie Rapha było niemal wykrzyczane i pobrzmiewała w nim skarga zmęczonego, zestresowanego dziecka, narzekającego na świat. Don przez chwilę gapił się na zamknięte oczy Rapha, szlauch w jednej dłoni, płyn pod prysznic o zapachu zielonego jabłka w drugiej. Czuł się mocno nie na miejscu, był geniuszem i inżynierem cholera, nie nadawał się do emocjonalnych rozważań jak Mike, czy do strategicznie używanych medytacji jak Leo. A potem pomyślał, chrzanić to, i jednym ruchem wylał sporą ilość płynu pod prysznic prosto na twarz brata.

Spodziewał się protestu, być może ciosu, ataku werbalnego albo fizycznego, tymczasem Raph po prostu zaczął się śmiać. Nie zważając na pianę, wpadającą mu do ust i oczu. Don był tak zaskoczony, że zapominając o wszelkich konwenansach, wstydach i lękach, zaczął rozprowadzać pianę po głowie i ramionach Rapha, nie zważając na to, że zalewa ciepłą wodą i siebie i połowę łazienki.

"Donnie... jesteś … no geniuszem! Cha cha...eh.. Ok, ok, nie będę się...czyk... użalał nad sobą... umyję się tak.. czyk... aż będę cały pachniał jabłkami... czyk, hehe... a potem... do diabła z tym, będę sam i dobra, na pohybel światu... Leo może sobie ze mną.. czyk... nie rozmawiać... jakoś... przeżyję, hehe...."

Don namydlił Raphaelowi ramiona i przód skorupy, w okolicach piersi i pod ramionami, ale zielone oczyska Rapha wciąż gapiły się na niego i najwyraźniej wymuszały na nim jakaś odpowiedź.

"Przeżyję to moje... z Leo... prawda?" zapytał wreszcie mulistym głosem Raph, w sposób widoczny powstrzymując czkawkę, albo wymioty, albo jedno i drugie. Don zniecierpliwiony zakończył mycie swojego spitego w trzy zady brata i bezceremonialnie polał go prysznicem. Brutalnie, po całości. Nie miał pojęcia po co to robi. Trzeba było zostawić Rapha jego losowi, upił się to powinien ponosić konsekwencje, a nie, Don będzie się tu bawił w psychoanalityka, podczas gdy sam wewnętrznie się rozsypuje i jest samotny, roztrojony i kij z tym wszystkim!

"Tak, przeżyjesz, Raph. Przeżyjemy razem. W końcu życie nie kręci się tylko dookoła naszej odmienności i penisa!"

Raph zakrztusił się śmiechem i mydlinami, ale Don nie czekając na żadną reakcję z jego strony złapał dużą szczotę z końskiego włosia, którą trzymali na półce, obok mydeł i płynów pod prysznic. Szczota była niezwykle użyteczna, jeżeli chodziło o czyszczenie skorupy. Można to było oczywiście robić samemu, ale znacznie przyjemniej było, gdy robił to dla ciebie ktoś inny. April porównywała to do mycia pleców przez ludzi, no cóż, skorupy były nieco trudniejsze do wyczyszczenia, zwłaszcza w pojedynkę. Gdy byli mali nie mieli z tym problemu, szorowali się nawzajem, z zadowoleniem oddając skorupę w ręce braci, a potem dorośli. I potem wszystko szlag trafił!

Don zgrzytnął zębami i zamachał szczotką groźnie.

"Siadaj porządnie, skorupę ci umyję!"

Raph wyczuwając nawet w pijanym amoku, że żarty z rodzinnym geniuszem się skończyły, wygrajdał się ze swojej przekrzywionej pozycji lotosu i usiadł w seiza plecami do Dona.

"Tylko Donnie... delikatnie nad ramieniem... trochę nadpęknąłem sobie tam..."

Don zaśmiał się tylko bezlitośnie, po czym oburącz ujął pewnym chwytem szczotę i zaczął szorować. Skorupa Raphaela była w różnych miejscach zarysowana, ukrychnięta, wyszczerbiona, solidny testament jego wszystkich bezpardonowych walk, jednocześnie była twarda, mocna, chyba właśnie przez te urazy jeszcze mocniejsza niż skorupy reszty braci. Raph spięty z początku rozluźnił się wyraźnie i zaczął pomrukiwać cicho, potem coraz głośniej, gdy Don szorował go metodycznie i skutecznie. Był uparty i skrupulatny, docierał szczotą wszędzie, w najmniejsze zakamarki skorupy, rowki i wyżłobienia, szorował po całości i z wigorem, wszystko.

W łazience zrobiło się przyjemnie ciepło i wilgotno, powtarzalność ruchów szczoty uspokajała. Donnie niemal podskoczył cały, gdy zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że pomrukiwanie Rapha zeszło na niższe rejestry i zaczęło przypominać odgłosy żółwiego podniecenia. Raphael zamilknął jak nożem uciął, po czym odkaszlnął i wstał chwiejnie, wyraźnie odsuwając się od dłoni Donatella i nie patrząc mu w twarz.

"Uhhhmmm... dzięki, braciak, za ten... no i wiesz... Dam sobie już sam radę teraz... także ten... dzięki."

Don skrępowany chyba jeszcze bardziej niż Raph odsunął się od prysznica, złapał dwa ręczniki i jeden rzucił bratu. Zaczął się pośpiesznie wycierać, chyłkiem zbliżając się do wyjścia i czując się jak ostatni idiota, nieadekwatny, nieprzystosowany i dziwaczny.

"Proszki przeciwbólowe masz na umywalce, Raph, łyknij tylko dwa i koniecznie popij, jesteś odwodniony. Do zobaczenia jutro." i z tymi słowy Don niezgrabnie salwował się ucieczką z łazienki, zostawiając parującego od gorącej wody Rapha z nieodgadnioną miną i szczotą w ręku.

Tej nocy Donowi śniła mu się April, w bardzo przezroczystym nocnym wdzianku, z włosami upiętymi nad karkiem, zadowolona i kusząca, ale kiedy pochylił się, aby ją objąć jej niebieskie oczy nagle stały się wściekle zielone.

"Zboczony odmieniec!" fuknęła April głosem Rapha a Don na wpół przebudzony rzucił się w łóżku jak ryba w wodzie, strzelając kolanem w stolik nocny i wywracając ramieniem stojący na jego poduszce laptop. Serce chciało mu wyskoczyć z gardła, i nawet jak rozejrzał się dookoła i nie namierzył ani April ani Rapha, poczucie wstydu i skrępowania, czy też po prostu prostego, instynktownego przerażenia, nie dawało się zbyć.

Była szósta rano, za godzinę Leo zacznie trening, więc w sumie można było zjeść wczesne śniadanie i napić się kawy. Z lekkim bólem głowy i poczuciem, że się chyba przeziębił przez te nocne prysznicowanie, Don zwlekł się na dół do kuchni. Przywitał go rozbudzony idealnie Leo i wyglądający jak siedem nieszczęść, wypluty, szary na gębie i opuchnięty Raph. Leonardo z uśmiechem zajadał swoją bezsmakową, okropnie zdrową owsiankę i czytał gazetę, a Raph siedział po przeciwnej stronie stołu niż Leo i przedstawiał sobą obraz skacowanej nędzy i rozpaczy z wyszorowaną na glans skorupą, kompletnie nie pasującą do zbolałej, chorobliwie bladej reszty.

"No i masz ci los..." wymamrotał niewyraźnie Don i skierował się ku maszynce do kawy. Było zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie, żeby czuć się zawstydzonym i zażenowanym tym, że nawet po tak ambarasującym śnie nadal zauważa, że Leo ma bardzo ładnie osadzoną głowę na karku a Raph, nawet skacowany, wciąż posiada imponujące, przyciągające wzrok bicepsy i trapeziusy.

Don przełknął głośno ślinę. Potrzebował kawy i to potrzebował jej szybko.

"Dzień dobry chłopaki." powitał się sztywno, wyciągając kubek z szafki i udając, że interesuje go jedynie kawa.

Leonardo skinął powitalnie znad swojej gazety a Raph opadł dramatycznie głową na blat kuchennego stołu.

"Wiecie, po raz kolejny czytam o włamaniu i kradzieży chemikaliów. Połączone jest to także z częstszymi raportami o aktywności Foot w tych właśnie regionach miasta i coś czuję, że te dwie rzeczy są ze sobą połączone." zaczął Leo, marszcząc się nad swoją gazetą, po czym spoglądając z nadzieją na Dona. "Możesz znaleźć coś więcej na ten temat, Donnie? Możesz przejrzeć raporty policyjne i zobaczyć, co właściwie zostało kradzione? W zwykłej sieci musi być mnóstwo jakiś przypadkowych zdjęć. Być może Shredder wrócił szybciej."

"O Shreddera ci chodzi, nieustraszony, czy o Karai?" wyburczał gniewnie Raph, wciąż rozłożony na blacie kuchennego stołu. "Nie, nie odpowiadaj na to pytanie. Łeb mnie za bardzo dziś boli na takie rozkminy."

Donatello powiódł wzrokiem od zaciętej, urażonej miny Leo do wyczyszczonej skorupy Rapha. Powszechnie wiadomo było, że Leo zależało na Karai a od kiedy Shredder kontrolował ją za pomocą zmutowanego przez Stockmanna robaka, Leonardo nigdy nie powiedział nic na głos, ani nie przyznał się do niczego, ale częściej niż rzadziej szukał okazji, żeby przemówić do rozumu zmanipulowanej kunoichi. Jak do tej pory bez rezultatu. O ile Raph jakoś uciekł spod mentalnej kontroli robaka i wymknął się Shredderowi z łap, o tyle Karai z jakiś przyczyn nie była do tego zdolna. Może tyle lat wierzyła, że Oroku Saki jest jej ojcem, że nie chciała być zdolna... Cokolwiek to było, Leo, gdy tylko istniała możliwość spotkania z Karai, rzucał się na nią z entuzjazmem, co powodowało kwaśny humor Rapha. Teraz, gdy Leonardo okazał się dla Raphaela atrakcyjny, fizycznie, emocjonalnie czy jakkolwiek inaczej, sprawy przybrały jeszcze brzydszy obrót. Leo nie widział w tym nic, tylko butę i upór słynnego z zacietrzewienia i ironii brata, Donnie widział w tym rozbudzonego seksualnie żółwia, któremu jego nieodwzajemnione uczucie tkwi jak drzazga w palcu.

Wyjścia nie było, odkrył Donatello, patrząc na ponure, rozgniewane miny braci, mierzących się ciężkim wzrokiem. Raph nie mógł i nie chciał powiedzieć Leo o swoim zauroczeniu, a nawet jakby powiedział, przyniosłoby to więcej szkody niż pożytku. Leonardo był znany ze swojego ulubienia zasad etycznych i reguł, pewnie, był żółwiem, ale w tych kwestiach akurat zaakceptował kompletnie zasady społecznego współżycia homo sapiens i kto wie, jak zareagowałby na nagłe wyznanie brata.

Zanim Leo i Raph zaczęli się kłócić, Don uprzedził ich słowa, gładko wstrzeliwując się w ich jeszcze niemy, ale już eskalujący pojedynek.

"Spoko, Leo, przejrzę sieć i raporty policji. Długo było cicho więc zapewne Foot coś szykują, nigdy nie zostają w podziemiach na długo." uśmiech Dona zmiękczył nieco nasrożoną minę Leo. "I Raph, zanim zaczniemy trening mamy chwilę, to chodź do laboratorium. Na żywca pokażę ci jak leczyć kaca. Nie możemy zostawić twojej edukacji medycznej bez tego ważkiego tematu, prawda?"

"Ok." zgodził się za Rapha Leo i wstał, odkładając brudne naczynia do zlewu. "Dobry plan. Dzięki Donnie. Załatwcie tego kaca zanim obudzi się mistrz Splinter a ja pójdę obudzić Mike`a, bo sam się na trening pewnie nie obudzi."

Z tymi słowami Leo opuścił kuchnię. Don wstał od swojej niedopitej kawy i wyciągnął ramię, aby pomóc Raphowi, ale ten tylko odtrącił go brutalnie.

"Zostaw!.. Sam sobie poradzę."

Don westchnął ciężko, przewracając oczyma i zakładając ramiona na piersi. Tak, Raph powrócił do swojego naturalnego, zgryźliwego, cynicznego stanu a jego szczerość i otwartość, które okazał pod prysznicem, zniknęły jak sen złoty.

Raph podążył za Donem, jedną ręką przytrzymując zbolałą głowę, drugą podpierając się o ścianę, milczący i zacięty. Don nie skomentował, tylko wpuścił brata przodem do laboratorium, po czym ruszył w stronę swojego żółwiego szpitala, aby znaleźć coś, co postawi na nogi skacowanego brata wystarczająco skutecznie, aby ten przetrwał sesję treningową z mistrzem Splinterem.

"Boli cię głowa czy coś jeszcze? Skorupę masz nadpękniętą, ale niegroźnie, wspomniałeś wczoraj, czy?..."

Raph podszedł powoli do magnesowej tablicy i za pomocą magnesu jednym ruchem przylepił do niej zmiętą, małą karteczkę. Haiku. Don zmrużył oczy i odcyfrował koślawe, rozedrgane litery.

 

Jeden prysznic i brat

uratował żółwia

Dzięki za szczotkę

 

Don uśmiechnął się i zaczął przegrzebywać kolejne szuflady w poszukiwaniu medykamentów na kaca.

"Nie ma za co Raph."

 

by Homoviator

 

10/2017

W następnym rozdziale okaże się, że Raph jest osobnikiem zazdrosnym a Leo nie jest aż taki niezorientowany jak się wydaje! Angst i fluff, fluff i angst buhahahaha :D Komentarze karmią wena, więc nakarmcie wena, jak to ktoś czyta, bo mi jeszcze na grypę jesienną wen zapadnie a u nas to już normalnie zimnica, że hej :) ps. wszystkie błędy to moja wina, pomieszałem w betowaniu koralgola, mea culpa! :)


	3. Poranny rozpad

Człowiekowi potrzebni odbiorcy uczuć- inaczej serce pęka

Stanisław Jerzy Lec

Roz 3

 

Poranny rozpad

 

 

To było po prostu żółwiowe szczęście w całej okazałości. Nocny patrol w jednej chwili był nudnym zerkaniem na nocne ulice Nowego Jorku, a w następnej już uczestniczyli w walce z Foot, którzy usiłowali ukraść jakieś chemikalia z laboratorium rządowego. Karai także brała udział w kradzieży, widocznie zdążyła już wrócić z wyprawy do Japonii.

To nie był ich dzień. Powinni zostać w leżu, nie powinni nosa wyściubiać, zanim ich mała drużyna ninjów nie odzyskałaby równowagi, ale jednak wyleźli, cholera, i to był wielki błąd. Don popatrzył na zaciętą minę Karai, popatrzył na stojących w gotowości bojowej braci, i odniósł drażniące, niepokojąco ulotne wrażenie, że stanie się coś niedobrego. Leo niemal wibrował od potrzeby przekonania Karai, że gdzieś w głębi jest dobra i posiada honor, dlatego powinna natychmiast opuścić Foot i swojego kłamliwego ojca. Raph z kolei niemal chodził cały, wściekły na miękkość i beznadziejność Nieustraszonego lidera względem wyszkolonej, niebezpiecznej kunoichi.

Głosem rozsądku okazał się, cud nad cudy, Michelangelo.

"Chłopaki! Chłopaki! Nie kłóćmy się tylko idźmy przeszkodzić w tej kradzieży!" ozwał się niespodziewanie poważnym, racjonalnym tonem Mikey i bracia spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni, a w wypadku Leo, także zawstydzeni.

To nie był najlepszy moment na walkę, drużyna była nieskoordynowana i rozbita, ale teraz było już za późno. Nie mieli wyboru. Don po długich godzinach przeglądania policyjnych baz danych był w nastroju tak nieprzysiadalnym, że nawet nieustanna kłótnia pomiędzy Leo i Raphem nie ruszała go zbytnio. Coś o głupich zaświergoleniach w księżniczkach zbrodni z półświatków, coś o niebezpiecznym alkoholu, upijaniu się pokątnie i braku odpowiedzialności. Don nie wnikał, Karai wyrzucała z siebie pogróżki, ninja Foot wynosili chemikalia z laboratorium a Leo w końcu wydał swojej odpowiednie drużynie dyspozycje.

"Mikey, Raph, bierzcie chemikalia, Don i ja zajmiemy się Karai."

"Ale czemu Don?..."zaprotestował ogniście Raph, na co Mikey z anielskim uśmiechem jedynie złapał go za kraniec skorupy przy karku i pchnął w kierunku ninja Foot.

"Zapłacisz za to Mikey!" fuknął wściekle Raph, ale już więcej nie dywagował, tylko ruszył w kierunku ninja, którzy widząc, co się święci, coraz szybciej ładowali ukradzione chemikalia do furgonetki.

 

"Myślałam, że będziesz walczył ze mną tylko ty, Leonardo. W pojedynkę, bez pomocy braci." uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie Karai, jej umalowane usta nienaturalnie czerwone w świetle ulicznych lamp, jej oczy zwężone groźnie. "Ale jak widzę potrzebujesz wsparcia, nawet tak kiepskiego jak Donatello."

Don miał już zaprotestować na zniewagę, ale Karai zdecydowała się właśnie w tym momencie wyprowadzić piękny prosty kopniak, idealnie w jego głowę. I dostałby tym kopniakiem konkretnie, gdyby nie Leo, który znikąd pojawił się przed nim i sparował atak.

I tak zaczęła się faktyczna walka. Faktyczna, bo pomiędzy Leo i Karai, dwoma szermierzami, przy których Don ze swoim bo był jak plątający się pomiędzy nogami szczeniak. Nie cierpiał, gdy mu to robili, nie cierpiał, gdy ignorowano go podczas pojedynków, a z drugiej strony miał wrażenie, że nie raz uratowało mu to skórę. Kij, nawet z ostrzem naginata, to nie był miecz, a Donatello chociaż był dobrym ninja nie był ninją idealnym i nawiedzonym. Jak Leo i Karai. Ci, jak się na siebie rzucili to nie powstrzymywali ciosów, zaczęli walczyć bez żadnej zapowiedzi, ostro, błyskawicznie i bezgłośnie. Don usiłował atakować także, ale w wirze walki, oraz tnących ze świstem powietrze mieczy, jego drewniany kij nie był zbyt wydajny.

Może powinien po prostu dołączyć do Mike`a i Rapha, a nie plątać się tutaj pomiędzy Leo a jego niespełnioną, zabójczą miłością. Don spojrzał w stronę reszty braci, strącając swoim bo kilka shurikenów, które rzuciła w ich stronę Karai. Mike i Raph nie mieli problemów z walką i szli przez grupę ninja Foot jak taran. Niezbyt subtelny, ciężki, zielony taran, wywracający zabezpieczone walizki z chemikaliami i rozlewający zawartości dziwnie grubych słojów z ciemnego szkła... co to mogło być...

Wściekły Raph i nietypowo skupiony Mikey byli bardzo skutecznym duo, chociaż może odrobinę zbyt często tłukli, rozlewali i rozsypywali chemikalia, w końcu powinni je ocalić przed kradzieżą a nie niszczyć!...

Karai zaczęła na serio szarżować na Leo, widząc, że akcja Foot faktycznie może się nie udać. Ciosy które wymieniali z Leo, ciężkie, podstępne, zdecydowane, były równie ostre i bolesne, co słowa. Zmieszanie i desperacja najstarszego brata były wyczuwalne i kompletnie zaprzeczały wszystkiemu, co o kodzie ninja wtłukł im w głowy mistrz Splinter. Zadaj cios i zniknij w mroku, tak, oczywiście. Leo i Karai prowadzili pełny pojedynek twarzą w twarz, z otwartymi przyłbicami i długimi przemowami, które przypominały ironiczną debatę publiczną na temat honoru.

"Karai, proszę! Jest w tobie honor, wiem to na pewno. Sama z siebie nie brałabyś w tym udziału! To Shredder tobą manipuluje!..."

"Odpuść sobie kłamstwa, Leo! Już raz mnie zdradziłeś, nie masz prawa pierniczyć mi tu teraz o honorze i szlachetności, ty... ty gadzie!"

"Tylko nie puść jej wolno, nieustraszony! Jeszcze cię wyszkolona kunoichi uwiedzie!" huknął tubalnie Raph, akurat w momencie, gdy Don sparował cios Karai, który jak nic pozbawiłby Leo dłoni. Leo spojrzał na Dona zszokowany, na co Don jedynie uśmiechnął się wszystkimi zębami i swoją wydatną szczerbą. Ha! Jednak kij się na coś przydaje!

Mikey wybrał właśnie ten moment, aby wskoczyć prosto w ostatnią grupę ninja, który usiłowali upchnąć do ciężarówki resztę jakimś cudem jeszcze nie rozlanych chemikaliów. Raph, dotychczas towarzyszący Mike`owi krok w krok, tym razem stanął, jak ten cep ostatni i zmierzył Leo zranionym spojrzeniem.

Bo Leo wymieniał ciosy z Karai, jakby tańczył, bo nieustannie starał się ją przekonać o swoich racjach, pomimo tego, że atakowała go na serio. Bo Leo faktycznie zachowywał się bardziej jak zauroczony sztubak niż nieustraszony lider walczący z przybraną córką przywódcy największej organizacji przestępczej w rejonie Nowego Jorku.

Coś w postawie Rapha, patrzącego na swój obiekt uczuć, i coś w natchnionej walce Leo z jego własnym obiektem zauroczenia, było bardzo niekomfortowe do oglądania i Don miał już tego całego bajzlu serdecznie dosyć!

"Idź Raph! Mam to!" krzyknął Donatello, wtykając się pomiędzy Leo a Karai i przechwytując swoim bo oba ich miecze. Tych dwóch trzeba było rozbroić i to naraz!... ale Don nie był wystarczająco szybki. Karai z wykrzywioną twarzą kopnęła go z całych sił w brzuch, tak, że zgiął się w pół i upadł na kolana. Cholera! Zwycięskie chwile Dona nigdy nie trwały długo. Nad jego głową Leo wyprowadził swój atak, oboma mieczami, z góry i z dołu. Don ledwie miał czas, żeby odtoczyć się z drogi bratu i nie zostać pociętym ninjakenami.

Wszystko potem działo się bardzo szybko. Leo powiedział coś do Karai po cichu, co spowodowało, że odskoczyła od niego, sycząc i parskając jak dziki kot. Gdy zaczęła się wycofywać Leo bez wahania pognał za nią, z głupią nadzieją w oczach i dwoma obnażonymi ninjakenami w dłoniach. Raph odwrócił się od tej dwójki i z okrzykiem bojowym staranował resztkę teraz już na poważnie uciekających ninja Foot a Mikey...

Krzyk Mike`a rozległ się znienacka i zarówno Don jak i Raph stanęli, w pół ruchu, rozglądając się za jego źródłem. To był instynkt, który nie raz uratował im skórę. Gdy słyszysz krzyk brata najpierw namierzasz go, przegrupowujesz siły i patrzysz, jak szybko można mu pomóc. Gdy byli młodsi musieli się tego uczyć, teraz robili to już teraz instynktownie, nawet, gdy krzyczący brat był jedynie bratem, kłócącym się o coś zawzięcie z ojcem, albo lamentującym nad zagubionym pilotem do telewizora.

Raph i Don ruszyli ku Mike`owi, zataczającemu się obok wywróconej, pękniętej walizki, z której coś się sączyło. Coś żrącego, coś co właśnie parzyło najmłodszemu żółwiowi ramię i część uda. Don rzucił się do Mikey`a, nie patrząc na nic, Raph flankował go, odpierając atak niedobitków, którzy opuszczali już miejsce kradzieży, umykając za Karai. Mikey postękując usiadł bezradnie na asfalcie, jego twarz blada, jego dłonie drżące. Don dopadł do brata, klęknął obok niego, po drodze kopiąc z całej siły rozwaloną walizkę, tak, że z łoskotem potoczyła się na bok. Poparzenie chemiczne, chyba amoniakiem! Cholera by to wzięła! Kwasy zasadowe wżerały się głębiej, potrafiły przeniknąć do systemu i spowodować więcej szkód niż tylko zewnętrzne poparzenie. Zanim najmłodszy zaczął rozcierać i dotykać oparzenia, Don unieruchomił mu dłonie, przyglądając się z bliska ranie. Na ramieniu Mike`a pojawiła się już blada, biaława, szklista rana oparzelinowa, na udzie na razie było jedynie białawe wybrzuszenie, ale i ono puchło i siniało w oczach. Potrzebowali wody z mydłem i leków przeciwbólowych i to szybko.

"Raph!..." zaczął Don, ale Raph już łapał Mike`a pod ramię i ciągnął go w stronę najbliższego włazu do kanałów. Mike nie protestował, jęczał tylko cicho i wyraźnie walczył ze sobą, żeby nie dotknąć ran.

"Mikey, to oparzenie chemiczne, nie ruszaj tego, zanim nie zneutralizujemy całego poparzonego miejsca." Don pośpiesznie zakrył ranę na ramieniu brata jakąś zwiniętą z nieprzytomnego Foot kurtką, po czym złapał Mike`a za twarz i spojrzał mu z bliska w oczy. "Dasz radę? Musimy się spieszyć, zejść w kanały, nie możesz mi teraz wpadać w panikę, ok?"

"Ok... Ok..." zgodził się drżąco Mikey, w sposób widoczny usiłując uspokoić przyspieszony oddech. "Ale gdzie Leo?..."

Raph spojrzał rozwścieczonym wzrokiem na Dona, po czym przyspieszył kroku, zmuszając Mikey`a do szybszego przebierania nogami.

"Nie zajmuj się teraz Nieustraszonym młody, najpierw twoje oparzenie, potem reszta."

Raph otworzył właz kanałów i wpakował w niego nieważkiego, oszołomionego bólem Mike`a. Don po raz ostatni obszedł pobojowisko, przyglądając się bacznie rozprutym walizkom z chemikaliami i potłuczonym naczyniom laboratoryjnym. Foot chcieli ukraść coś konkretnego, jednak co, ciężko było stwierdzić, zwłaszcza, gdy większość chemikaliów uległa zniszczeniu. Sądząc po zapachu większość była kwasami, o ile Don się nie mylił, kwas siarkowy, solny, kilka kwasów zasadowych, amoniak. Dobór chemikaliów mógł być obmyślany i celowy, chociaż Don nie miał pojęcia co można uzyskać tego typu kombinacją kwasów... poza destrukcją... teraz nie czas było o tym myśleć, teraz trzeba było jak najszybciej pomóc Mike`owi.

Zeszli do kanałów i pierwsze, co Don zrobił to rozwalił małą, zakręconą na amen, podziemną studzienkę kanalizacyjną, aby obmyć ramię i udo Mike`a. Pojękiwania i zbolałe psyknięcia najmłodszego brata były ciężkie do zniesienia i Raph wyglądał, jakby miał chęć zaatakować gołymi pięściami ścianę. Nie zrobił tego, chyba tylko dlatego, że Don musiałby się wtedy zająć dwoma rannymi braćmi.

Obmycie oparzeliny wodą było jedynie pierwszą, podstawową czynnością, teraz należało Mike`a szybko odtransportować do leża, zneutralizować ranę wodą z mydłem, oczyścić, sprawdzić, czy Mike nie zaczął wdychać jakiś parzących oparów i czy amoniak nie przeniknął głębiej do tkanek, czy nie wda się jakaś infekcja. Kanały Nowego Jorku nie były najbardziej sterylnym miejscem.

"Boli..." mamrotał Mikey i słychać było, jak plącze mu się język. Szok i ból najmłodszego żółwia zawsze działały jak ostroga na jego braci. Mikey z reguły nie miauczał i nie jęczał, starsi bracia wybili z niego ten nawyk jeszcze w czasach dziecięcych, ale gdy zaczynał brzmieć w ten proszalny, jękliwy sposób, rzecz była poważna. Zwykle to Leo zajmował się niańczeniem i uspokajaniem rannego Mike`a, ale Leo miał teraz najwyraźniej inne rzeczy na głowie. Raph się do tego nie nadawał, więc tylko przyspieszał kroku, niemal wlekąc za sobą młodszego brata i potykając się o plątaninę rur kanalizacyjnych.

Dotarli do leża sprawnie i dopiero w świetle lamp okazało się, że oparzeliny Mike`a stały się jeszcze bardziej białe, obrzmiałe i wystąpiły na nich grube, czerwonawe, boleśnie wyglądające pręgi. Raph, który już teraz w zasadzie siłą holował Mike`a, sapiąc i dysząc położył go na kozetce w żółwim szpitalu. Don pobiegł zaalarmować mistrza Splintera, po drodze otwierając wszystkie szuflady z medykamentami.

"Czytałeś o oparzelinach Raph, wyjmij niezbędne rzeczy, przygotuj wszystko. Ja polecę po miskę z wodą i mydłem. I po Splintera... Może mistrz ma coś mniej inwazyjnego na zapobieganie infekcjom niż antybiotyki..."

Raph skinął tylko głową i drgającymi nerwowo rękoma zaczął wyciągać z szuflad potrzebne rzeczy. Don nie miał czasu zajmować się konfuzją brata, trzeba było zawołać ojca, trzeba było działać. Trzeba było te okropne, nabrzmiałe rany Mike`a obmyć, najpierw wodą z mydłem a potem wszystkim co mieli, co tylko mogło zapobiec zakażeniu i infekcji. Może to jednak nie był taki zwykły amoniak, może to jednak było coś znacznie groźniejszego, bardziej skomplikowanego, może Mikey się tego nawdychał? Może trochę połknął?... Istniało tyle przerażających możliwości i Don poczuł, jak wszystkie one zwalają mu się naraz na głowę. Nie, musiał zachować spokój, wszyscy potrzebowali jego spokoju i przytomnego umysłu, będzie się denerwował i panikował, ale potem, jak już będzie sam. Cholera jasna psia krew!

Splinter siedział w swoim pokoju na macie do medytacji, całkiem jakby na Dona czekał. Po wysłuchaniu pośpiesznych wyjaśnień ojciec wziął głęboki oddech a potem nagle ożył, ruszając z miejsca i przeszukując z ferworem starą, ogromną szafę, stojącą na tyłach. Zwoje mantr i zapisków technik posypały się na siwiejącą futrzastą głowę, ale Splinter nie zwracał na to uwagi, skupiony na odnalezieniu odpowiednich ziół.

"Gdzie jest Leonardo?"

Mistrz Splinter wkroczył z rozmachem do laboratorium, taszcząc ze sobą całą pakę ziołowych mieszanek. Don deptał ojcu po piętach, niosąc miskę pełną wody i kostkę najprostszego, białego mydła.

"Pobiegł za Karai, podczas gdy Mike został polany kwasem!" wyjaśnił zgrzytając zębami Raphael. "Jak Nieustraszony dostanie się w moje ręce, będzie tutaj trzeba dostawić drugą kozetkę, Don!"

Splinter miał wystarczająco taktu, aby nie pytać, czy Raphael mówi prawdę. Leo nie wrócił do leża ze swoją drużyną, nie odbierał komórki, nie wiadomo było gdzie jest, natomiast Mike był ranny i to teraz było priorytetem.

Raph przygotował wszystko, ale do dotknięcia ran czy do ich obmycia nie mógł się zmusić. Don go do tego nie namawiał. Poparzone, opuchnięte ciało wyglądało i pachniało strasznie, chyba nawet jeszcze straszniej, gdy nagle odkrywałeś, że nie jest to jakieś anonimowe ciało, tylko należy ono do twojego własnego brata. Raph był przydatny, jeżeli chodziło o pierwszą pomoc medyczną, uczył się szybko i wiele potrafił, ale pewnych rzeczy nie był w stanie przeskoczyć i tutaj wkraczał Don.

Zastrzyk przeciwbólowy, kilkukrotne obmycie oparzeliny, opatrunek wysterylizowany tak, że trzeszczało. Mikey znosił wszelkie administracje przy ranach ze szklistym spojrzeniem osoby napakowanej po nozdrza przeciwbólowcami, a mimo to od czasu do czasu wyrywało mu się z ust jęknięcie. Małe, ciche, żałosne jęknięcie, które powodowało, że Raph, siedzący przy kozetce, zaciskał ręce i marszczył się groźnie. Mistrz Splinter kładł mu wtedy dłoń na ramieniu i proponował, żeby poszedł spać, a on i Donatello zostaną z Mikey`em. Raphael nie chciał iść.

"To wszystko jego wina!" wybuchnął w końcu, gdy po opatrzeniu ran Mike`a mistrz Splinter wrócił do swojego pokoju i Raph został sam z Donem. "Powinien zostać, pomóc nam a nie gonić za spódniczką w samym środku walki! A teraz przez Nieustraszonego Mikey jest ranny i cierpi a on nawet nie wie, bo sobie idiota jeden uciekł z tą swoją księżniczką zbrodni!"

"Ciszej Raph, obudzisz Mike`a." Don westchnął i położył chłodny kompres na czole rozgorączkowanego najmłodszego brata. Mikey zapadł w płytki, niespokojny sen a jego temperatura nagle wzrosła. Mogło to być spowodowane szokiem pourazowym, a mogło po prostu oznaczać, że infekcja już się rozprzestrzenia. Don nie miał pojęcia co to może znaczyć, tak więc milczał, w razie czego gotów do interwencji. To będzie długa noc, chyba, bo w sumie to już był poranek...

"Nie mów mi, że chcesz usprawiedliwić Nieustraszonego, Donnie." zaczął groźnie Raph, ale obniżył ton swojego głosu. "Zostawił nas, swoją drużynę, swoich braci, i to dla kogo! Dla niej?!"

Słowa Rapha były ciche i jadowite, chyba nawet bardziej niż jego zwyczajowe fukanie i głośne ironizowanie. Oczywiście, Raphael miał rację, ale jego poczucie zdrady i urazy miały inne źródło, niż złe wybory lidera. Don popatrzył uważnie na buzującego gniewnie brata, nagle poczuł się bardzo, bardzo zmęczony.

"Nie bądź zazdrosny, Raph. Owszem, Leo źle zrobił, dostanie mu się za to od ojca na bank, nie powinien opuszczać nas podczas walki, ale nie możesz go winić za każdym razem, gdy któryś z nas jest ranny, nie możesz go winić za posiadanie uczuć..."

"Mogę i będę!" sarknął Raph, po czym tak nagle jak uniósł się gniewem, tak oklapł, wspierając ramiona na kolanach i pochylając się ciężko ku ziemi. "Rany julek... To jakaś matnia jest, ten cały cyrk. Nasze życie płciowe na poważnie może nam aż tak rozpirzyć drużynę?..."

Don nie miał na to odpowiedzi, więc milczał.

 

///////

 

Leo wrócił godzinę po tym, jak Don ogłosił, że oparzenie Mike`a jest pod kontrolą i nie ma infekcji. Raph ruszył na lidera z obnażonymi sai i przekleństwami, ale został sprawnie przechwycony przez mistrza Splintera, który nagle i bezszelestnie zjawił się w laboratorium.

"Raphael, do swojego pokoju, natychmiast!"

Obudzony brutalnie Mikey powiódł błędnym wzrokiem po braciach, ale jego oczy zatrzymały się na Leo. Splinter także patrzył na Leonardo, ale swoich słów, skierowanych do Raphaela, nie musiał powtarzać dwa razy.

Byli już trochę za starzy na takie traktowanie ze strony ojca, ale czasami Splinter wciąż egzekwował swoje prawa jako głowy rodziny w ten właśnie sposób. Powiadał, że skoro zachowują się jak dzieci to będą jak dzieci traktowani. Truizm, ale często bardzo prawdziwy, jeżeli chodziło o żółwie oraz ich wesołe żarty i mniej wesołe, braterskie wojny. Podmiana soli na cukier, prawdziwej kawy na kawę zbożową oraz przefarbowanie wszystkich bandan na piękny, raniący oczy magentowy kolor. Żółwie pomimo drugiej dekady bytowania na tym świecie potrafiły się zachowywać jak rozbuchane, rozwydrzone dzieciaki a wtedy mistrz Splinter bez pardonu uruchamiał swój ojcowski autorytet. Raphael usiłował z tym walczyć, buntował się zawsze, nawet gdy byli młodsi, ale coś w głosie mistrza powodowało, że nawet on, burcząc gniewnie, dostosowywał się do nakazu, niezależnie czy miał pięć lat czy osiemnaście. Zwłaszcza, że Splinter rzadko zwracał się ku tego typu rodzicielskim sztuczkom.

Tym razem Raph wybrał łatwiejszą drogę i bez protestów się wycofał. Nie poszedł jednak do swojego pokoju, tylko skręcił do mało używanej sypialni Donatella. Splinter i Don obaj to zauważyli, ale nie skomentowali, Splinter zapewne zadowolony, że nie uniknął sporu z synem odnośnie oczywistych oczywistości, a Don ponieważ był zaskoczony i nie zaskoczony równocześnie. Raph w ciągu ostatnich tygodni szukał wielokrotnie azylu w jego laboratorium, ale teraz nie mógł tego zrobić, ponieważ szpital żółwi był w użyciu, Raphael sięgnął więc po najlepszy substytut jaki miał do dyspozycji. Sypialnia to było zbyt duże słowo na wąską, zakurzoną graciarnię Dona, ze starożytnym komputerem stacjonarnym Windows 95, uginającymi się pod tonami książek ikeowymi półkami i zgrzebnym, przykrytym ohydnym pledem w żółte kwiaty łóżkiem.

Wybór Rapha, aby właśnie tam się uspokoić, był trochę dziwny, ale Don nie wnikał. Raphael potrzebował ochłonąć, jeżeli pobyt w sypialence Donatella mu to ułatwi, to droga wolna. Byle tylko nikt nie zaczął nagle walczyć w żółwim szpitalu, byle tylko Mikey wyzdrowiał a jego rany zagoiły się bez większych blizn, byle tylko Leo zobaczył, że Raph w istocie rzeczy miał rację, ponieważ lider nie powinien ulegać rozproszeniu... tak łatwo w każdym razie.

Don, Leo i mistrz Splinter stali przez moment w milczeniu. Tableau przerwał oczywiście Michelangelo, który pociągnął głośno nosem, zasłonił sobie oczy zdrową ręką i niezdarnie spróbował przekręcić się na bok, plecami do towarzystwa. Leo natychmiast przypadł do kozetki Mike`a, zadając sto pytań na minutę, co się stało, jak się czuje, czy bardzo boli. Don uznał to wszystko za usprawiedliwione, chociaż głupawe w sumie pytania. Oparzenia chemiczne bardzo bolą, Leo, bolą jeszcze bardziej, gdy lider drużyny zamiast jej pomóc, znika gdzieś z przybraną córką Shreddera. Mistrz Splinter zmierzył czujnym spojrzeniem Leonardo, ale cierpliwie poczekał, aby Don wyjaśnił liderowi, że sytuacja jest względnie pod kontrolą. Gdy już było jasne, że Mikey będzie żyć, ojciec nie spuszczając wzroku z Leo skinął głową w kierunku swojego pokoju.

"Leonardo, chciałbym zamienić z tobą kilka słów. Zrób nam obu herbatę, proszę, i dołącz do mnie w moim pokoju."

Don parzył na Leo, jak najstarszy brat wzdycha ciężko, pociera ze zmęczeniem oczy i przysiada bokiem na kozetce obok Mike`a.

"Tak, sensei."

Herbata była tutaj synonimem i znaczyła tyle, co ogarnij się, umyj, uspokój, a potem przynieś herbatę, ponieważ rozmowa, która na ciebie czeka, będzie długa, trudna i lepiej bądź na nią porządnie przygotowany. Mistrz Splinter odwrócił się powoli i nieco zgarbiony, podpierając się ciężko na lasce zawrócił do swojego pokoju, zamykając za sobą cicho suwane drzwi shoji. Don przez moment stał w milczeniu, patrząc na rozmawiającego półszeptem z Mikey`em najstarszego brata. Nie miał dla Leonardo współczucia, sam sobie nawarzył tego piwa i sam je wypije, w zasadzie to Leo powinien być wdzięczny, że Don nie komentował a ojciec odesłał Raphaela, który z pewnością dolałby oliwy do ognia.

A jednak... Leo był jego bratem i coś go w środku bolało, widząc rozdarcie, wstyd i głębokie poczucie winy lidera.

"Mikey, przepraszam... po prostu musiałem spróbować... przekonać ją jakoś... przepraszam, kiepski ze mnie lider..."

"Przestań Leo, daj spokój, wypadki się zdarzają. Mógłbym być ranny nawet, gdybyś tam był, to walka, nie ma reguł. Poza tym, hah, zapomnę o tym incydencie, jak postawisz mi przez następny tydzień tyle pizzy, ile mi się zachce."

Leo i Mike coś tam sobie mamrotali, usiłując pokonać dziwność sytuacji i poczucie winy. Leo z wyrzutami sumienia, jakby cała odpowiedzialność świata spoczęła na jego barkach, Mike usiłując żartami i śmiesznymi żądaniami wywołać uśmiech na twarzy lidera. Jakoś to między nimi zawsze działało. Najstarszy i najmłodszy z żółwi zawsze mieli specyficzny sposób odzyskiwania równowagi po niesnaskach, zwłaszcza, gdy w grę wchodziły urażone uczucia, emocje i generalnie cały bajzel, który nieustannie się powiększał, od kiedy wyszli z kanałów po raz pierwszy, na powierzchnię, do ludzi. Don zaczął porządkować rozrzucone w ferworze walki medykamenty, słuchając szeptania braci, pochylonych ku sobie w zaciszu żółwiego szpitala. Raph zrobił mu na biurku i dookoła kozetki bałagan, i chociaż odwalił kawał dobrej roboty z przygotowaniem wszystkich potrzebnych rzeczy, to jednak posprzątać to już po sobie nie posprzątał. Życie.

Leo zebrał się w końcu, aby ogarnąć całokształt i przygotować się do rozmowy ze Splinterem. Mikey jeszcze raz zażartował, że jakby co, lider ma głośno wzywać pomocy a wtedy Mike przybędzie mu na ratunek, za drobną opłatą, znaczy się dużą pepperoni z podwójnym serem. Leo w zasadzie po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę uśmiechnął się, na to właśnie dziecinne żądanie, skinął głową i wyszedł z laboratorium. Leo nie zauważył, że Mike rozpromienia się cały, widząc, jego uśmiech, Leo nie zauważył nawet, że pomimo leków przeciwbólowych, dyskomfortu i ogólnie przeżytej dzisiaj traumy Mikey walczy ze snem, żeby chociaż chwile dłużej porozmawiać z liderem, upewnić go i uspokoić. Ale Donatello zauważył, zauważył i z wielkim trudem usiłował zachować neutralny wyraz twarzy, bo co do diabła było w Nieustraszonym takiego, że nagle wszyscy się w nim zaświergalali i patrzyli na niego jak w obrazek?!

Gdy drzwi laboratorium zamknęły się za Leonardo, Mikey wyprostował się na swojej kozetce, westchnął i zamknął oczy.

"Nic nie mów, Donnie. Wiem, że to idiotyczne."

"To wcale nie jest idiotyczne, Mikey."

Mike otworzył jedno oko i zerknął na Dona, jego twarz nienaturalnie poważna i blada.

"Nie brzydzi cię to, że tak... to czuję...? Nie powinieneś teraz, no wiesz... obawiać się, że cię jeszcze haha, zaatakuję?"

Zmęczona, blada twarz najmłodszego z braci była tak naznaczona wstydem i rezygnacją, że Don po prostu nie mógł tego znieść. To nie było fair, to nie było fair dla niego a co dopiero dla zawsze uśmiechniętego, nieco naiwnego, ale zawsze szczerego i otwartego Mike`a! Nie byli winni tego, że byli mutantami i wychowali się w izolacji od świata, nie byli winni tego, że los nie dostarczył im potencjalnych partnerów odpowiadających ich genotypowi, nie byli winni tego, że natura nie znosiła próżni i zaczynali się zwracać ku sobie!

"Mikey, nie ty jedyny, oraz nie, nie brzydzi mnie to."

"Ale to wbrew... nienormalne i... dziwne..."

"Co, boisz się, że twój szeroki kręg znajomych się dowie i cię wyklnie za nienormalność?" sarknął Don, ale pośpiesznie zmienił ton, widząc konfuzję i ból brata. "Mikey, to twoja sprawa co i do kogo czujesz. Nie obawiam się, że coś do mnie zaczniesz czuć. Jesteś moim bratem i to się nie zmieni."

Trochę naciągał prawdę, a trochę sam ze sobą toczył debatę, usiłując zachować spokój i nie dać po sobie poznać, że wewnętrznie ma chęć krzyczeć, klnąc i wywracać stoły. Może sam czuł się jak zboczeniec, widząc w swoich własnych braciach obiekty seksualne, ale nie miał prawa sprzedawać swoich lęków i poczucia winy Mike`owi. Zwłaszcza, że jak się okazało, już trzech z braci doświadczyło tego typu pragnień i pożądań i może po prostu tak już skonstruowani byli, w ogólnym zamyśle wszechświata odnośnie przypadkowych, zmutowanych istnień?... Don z ponurym uśmiechem włożył do szafy ostatnie paczki bandażów i odwrócił się frontem do najmłodszego brata. Młody miał ściśnięte boleśnie usta i bladł z sekundy na sekundę, przybierając wypłowiały, sino fioletowy kolor. Tożsamość seksualna i pragnienia cielesne nie były najbardziej palącym problemem, jeżeli chodziło o Mike`a, poparzenia były ważniejsze, a Don zawsze był twardy, jeżeli chodziło o pilnowanie priorytetów.

"Te przeciwbólowe nie znieczulają całego bólu oparzeniowego, prawda, Mikey? Przepraszam, musisz to jakoś znieść, nie chcę cię całkiem ogłuszyć, dopóki nie będę stuprocentowo pewny, że żadna infekcja się nie przypałęta."

"No proszę, a powiedziałeś reszcie, że masz to pod kontrolą." zauważył Mikey, i zaśmiał się cicho, gdy Don jedynie machnął dłonią.

"To prawda. Ja zawsze mam wszystko pod kontrolą. Poza tym chciałem, żeby opuścili mój żółwi szpital i przenieśli swoje małe dramy gdzie indziej. To co, chcesz sobie razem pooglądać na laptopie jakiś serial? Zanim nie zaśniesz? Walking Dead czy Gra o Tron?"

Mikey usnął jakoś w połowie pierwszego sezonu Gry o Tron, zmęczony do kości i owinięty ciasno w dwa koce. Don miał rację, przeciwbólowce działały, ale nie do końca i najmłodszy żółw wciąż odczuwał dyskomfort, kręcił się na posłaniu, było mu zimno, nie mógł znaleźć wygodnego miejsca. Oparzenia chemiczne nie były łatwe, trzeba będzie Mike`a obserwować, aby zobaczyć, jak dużą zrobiły szkodę. Zmęczony, ale dziwnie spokojny Don, widząc, że Mike wreszcie zasnął, wstał zdrętwiały z krzesełka przy kozetce i przeciągnął się. Była siódma rano, Leo pewnie wciąż jeszcze siedział na pogadance u mistrza Splintera i na bank dzisiaj nie będzie żadnego treningu czy chociażby ćwiczeń i medytacji.

Don po cichu powlókł się noga za nogą do swojego pokoju.

Raph nie spał, tylko leżał na jego łóżku, na starej kapie w żółte kwiatki, którą kiedyś podarowała Donowi April. Na Święta. Don nie lubił tej kapy, ale nie potrafił się jakoś zmusić, żeby ją wywalić, zwłaszcza, że była w sumie ciepła a on, nauczony latami często biednego i zgrzebnego przetrwania, nie wyrzucał rzeczy użytecznych. Nawet, jeżeli były pokryte okropnymi, żółtymi, psychodelicznymi kwiatkami.

Don usiadł obok leżącego na łóżku Rapha i wsparł beznadziejnie głowę na ramionach.

"Hej, Donnie, co ci?" zapytał przyciszonym, mrukliwym głosem Raph, odwracając się na plecy. Jego zielone oczy były płaskie, opuchnięte ale wciąż błyszczały jak łuski jakiejś podwodnej ryby w głębinach, groźnie i nieczytelnie.

"Co jest Don?" zapytał już bardziej nagląco Raph, siadając obok Donatella, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu i zaglądając mu w twarz. "Wszystko ok?"

Co mógł odpowiedzieć, na takie pytanie? Raph i Mikey, głuptaki jedne, zauroczyli się w Leo, i na swój pokrętny sposób zaczęli z nim flirtować, Raphael za pomocą pięści i ironii, Mikey, bardziej tradycyjnie, przez żarty i cielęce spojrzenia, rzucane ukradkiem. Obaj bracia zaufali Donowi, powierzając mu swój wstydliwy sekret. I tylko drużyna faktycznie mogła nie wytrzymać takiego stężenia testosteronu, pożądania i nowych, wybuchowych emocji, bo Leo nie był zainteresowany, bo najwyraźniej wciąż gonił za nieosiągalną Karai, a Don czuł się jak piąte koło u wozu, pośród całej tej braterskiej rozgrywki.

Raph wciąż czekał na swoją odpowiedź więc trzeba mu jej było udzielić, żeby dał sobie spokój.

"Jestem... zmęczony."

"Przestań pierniczyć, Donnie. Jesteś padnięty i wypluty, i powinieneś wziąć teraz prysznic i spać przez następne dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Chodź, geniuszu."

Raph jakoś tak całkiem naturalnie doholował Dona do łazienki, zdjął mu ochraniacze i bandanę, rzucił je na podłogę, po czym wstawił go pod prysznic. Gorąca woda spowodowała, że Don dopiero teraz poczuł, że on sam nie wyszedł z dzisiejszej potyczki bez szwanku. Miał kilka niegroźnych, ale bolesnych ran ciętych na ramionach, a także parę porządnych siniaków i obić na udach i okolicach. Skąd się one wzięły, nie miał pojęcia, nie przypominał sobie, żeby...

"Heh, zasypiasz na stojąco Don. Trzymaj się, chyba, że chcesz, żebym tam do ciebie wlazł."

Don sarknął słabo i wsparł się obiema rękami o ścianę kabiny prysznicowej, potrząsając głową i rozbryzgując dookoła gorącą wodę, zalewającą mu właśnie cały tył skorupy, razem z wszystkimi zagięciami, rowkami i połączeniem, gdzie ciało przechodziło w gruby pancerz. Raph po przysłowiowych trzech minutach pod prysznicem, bez wstydu czy zacukania, wyciągnął brata z kabiny, jego dłonie były szorstkie i chropowate, ale łagodne. Don usiłował coś powiedzieć, zaprotestować może, ale jakoś nie mógł się zebrać. Raph osuszył go byle jak dwoma wielkimi ręcznikami, fioletowym i czerwonym, następnie nie puszczając z dłoni jego karku skierował go z powrotem do sypialni.

Don nie zaprotestował, gdy Raph położył się obok niego na wąskim wyrku i przykrył ich obu kwiecistym, okropnym pledem. Był kompletnie wycieńczony, dziwnie przygnębiony i zrezygnowany. Zasnął, zanim Raphael zaczął chrapać.

 

end

by Homoviator 11/2017

Autor uprasza o komentrze albowiem dobrze karmią wena a jesień nieletka dla wilka teog roku;)


	4. Kosiarka spalinowa, jaskółka i pączek

Kosiarka spalinowa, jaskółka i pączek

 

Każdy spożywa swoje życie jak befsztyk: na osobnym talerzu, przy osobnym stoliku.

Witold Gombrowicz

 

 

 

Obudził się z okropnym niesmakiem w ustach, bólem głowy oraz nieprzyjemnym uczuciem, że ktoś odpalił mu kosiarkę spalinową przy uchu. Od kiedy zaczęli sezonowo wyjeżdżać latem na wczasy do Northampton, na starą farmę April, Don był intymnie zaznajomiony z wszelkimi dźwiękami, które mogła wydać z siebie kosiarka spalinowa, a także zdezelowany mercedes, kombajn i umierający ze starości ciągnik. Nawet antyczny, jednopalnikowy kocher nie był mu straszny. Don sukcesywnie ponaprawiał wszystkie starodawne sprzęty na farmie, znajdując w tym chlubę i radość, że może się swojej wybrance serca przypodobać. Nic mu to nie dało, dla April był wciąż jedynie przyjacielem, ale przynajmniej dowiedział się jak naprawiać sprzęty sprzed dwudziestu lat, a także, jak owe sprzęty brzmią. Na fali wspomnień wczasów w Northampton zaczął już odpływać ponownie w sen, ale właśnie w tym momencie kosiarka spalinowa zawarczała mu do ucha ze zdwojoną mocą. Nieszczęśliwy, obolały i na wpół śpiący Don zmarszczył się, odkaszlnął i uchylił opuchnięte powieki.

Nie kosiarka, ale chrapiący Raphael, ha. Don zamrugał powoli, patrząc z bliska na zaspaną gębę brata. Raph leżał na brzuchu, a jego większa połowa zalegała na Donie i miażdżyła go ciężką, twardą muskulaturą oraz noszącą ślady po licznych pojedynkach skorupą. Kompletnie wyłączony z rzeczywistości, nieświadomy, że zalega na bracie i obejmuje go wszystkimi kończynami, skutecznie go unieruchamiając, Raph spał głęboko, z czołem wspartym na ramieniu Dona. I chrapał tak, jakby się miał za chwilę świat skończyć a jedynym ratunkiem było wystraszenie apokalipsy kosiarkowymi dźwiękami.

"Mmhhhej Raph... obudź się."

Raph jedynie chrapnął rozgłośnie w odpowiedzi, po czym złapał Dona w jeszcze mocniejszy uścisk.

"Szzzzcze p...ć minntek..."

Normalnie Don strzeliłby Rapha przez głowę, zaczął się szarpać i wydostałby się jakoś z tej łóżkowej pułapki. Ale jakoś tak nagle osłabł i zadecydował, że zamiast szamotać się z Raphem lepiej po prostu iść z powrotem spać. Był wciąż dramatycznie zmęczony, nie miał siły walczyć, nie miał siły zwlec się z łóżka i wstawić kawy, a więc trudno, pośpi sobie jeszcze trochę z kosiarką spalinową. Jakby słysząc jego myśli Raph w tej właśnie chwili znowu zaczął chrapać i Don trzepnął go mocno po ramieniu.

"Juszz...juszz... rany, Don..." wymruczał niskim, łamiącym się od snu głosem Raph, po czym wetknął głowę pod brodę Donatella. "Dwie mintki, serio..."

"Nnn dobsz...." Don poklepał omdlewającą ręką po skorupie Rapha i ziewnął, tak, że aż trzasnęło mu w szczękach. "Tylko ugh...ciszej chrap..."

"...ok Donnie..."

Nie miał pojęcia, która była godzina, ale w jego pokoju było duszno i ciemno i w sumie czas się nie liczył, gdy Don leżał tak sobie, przykryty pościelami i nieco ciszej chrapiącym Raphaelem. Pomimo pewnego dyskomfortu płynącego z leżenia pod twardą skorupa brata jakoś tak zrobiło mu się przytulnie i bezpiecznie, i nie miał pojęcia kiedy zasnął. Głęboko i spokojnie, z ramionami pełnymi ciężkiego i ciepłego Rapha, pochrapującego czasami i zaciskającego rytmicznie dłonie na jakiejś niewidzialnej broni.

Śniło mu się, że ktoś obejmuje go z miażdżącą siłą, władczo i posesywnie, a jakiś gorący, wilgotnawy członek dźga go gdzieś po tyłach ud, nagląco i jednoznacznie.

"No nie dźgaj mnie tu..." wymamrotał Don, uciekającym głosem wybudzonej z głębokiego snu osoby, na co dźgający penis odpowiedział z zawstydzeniem.

"O sory, sory..."

We śnie trochę się zmartwił, że penis odsunął się razem z mocnymi ramionami, które tak zaborczo go obejmowały, ale nie przejął się tym, ponieważ oddryfował właśnie w tą część snu, gdzie przebywały ustawione długim rzędem kosiarki, mercedesy i wybuchające kochery w Northampton.

Gdy Don obudził się po raz drugi był już w pełni gotowy do stawienia czoła nowemu dniowi, był także w łóżku sam. Raphael zniknął gdzieś, zostawiając po sobie poskręcany koc i zapoconego, wygniecionego jak ostatnie nieszczęście jaśka. Don wstał i bez życia, oraz co trzeba dodać, i bez kawy, zawlekł się do laboratorium, zerknąć, jak tam żyje Mikey po nocy na kozetce.

W laboratorium na korkowej tablicy czekało już na niego najnowsze haiku Rapha.

 

Wybaczyć jaskółce

że leci na wschód

niemożliwe

 

ps.Sprawdziłem opatrunki młodego, jest ok, śpi. Urwę głowę Nieustraszonemu, liczę, że mnie powstrzymasz.

 

Don zdjął kartkę i przez chwilę patrzył na nią z przygniatającym poczuciem pewności, że to będzie bardzo ciężki dla całej rodziny dzień. Albo tydzień.

 

//////

 

Następne parę dni było ciekawą roszadą i grą na przetrzymanie, którą bracia doszlifowali do perfekcji jeszcze za czasów, gdy byli dziećmi. Jeżeli któryś coś zrobił nie tak i zranił kogoś odrobinę za mocno, reszta reagowała na to milczeniem i dystansem, który wykraczał poza słowa. Teraz na ruszt poszedł Leo, ze swoją nieodpowiedzialną pogonią za Karai i pozostawieniem w tyle całej drużyny.

Mikey kurował się w żółwim szpitalu, przechodząc krótki proces rekonwalescencji, podczas gdy mistrz Splinter kazał Leo, Raphowi i Donowi wysprzątać od góry do dołu całe leże i codziennie odbywać dwa długie, kilkugodzinne treningi. Leo w milczeniu znosił niewypowiedzianą wrogość braci oraz ich ciosy podczas sparringów, nie pozostawał jednak dłużny. Don szybko przechodził na pozycje obronne, ale Raphael wciąż atakował i to atakował skutecznie. Jeżeli mistrz Splinter zauważył bardziej agresywny podton sparringów, nie ingerował.

Nigdy nie byli zbyt subtelni, jeżeli chodziło o interakcje ze sobą nawzajem. Chociaż kochali się na zabój i łapy by za siebie dali sobie odciąć, nie oszczędzali się a sprowokowani potrafili dogryźć sobie do kości. Całe życie spędzili razem, wiedzieli gdzie co kogo boli i czasami zdarzały się z tego tytułu bardzo nieciekawe sytuacje. Gruba skóra była wymogiem, jeżeli posiadało się trzech braci i trenowało się razem z nimi bardzo kontaktowe i momentami bardzo brutalne sztuki walki. Czasami jednak, gdy ktoś przegiął cała drużyna dawała winowajcy znać, że posunął się za daleko. Zwykle kwarantanna brata, który zawinił trwała kilka dni, dopóki rzeczony brat nie przeprosił i nie doszedł do porozumienia zresztą. Mistrz Splinter nie pozwalał na dłuższe niezgody, wychodząc ze słusznego założenia, że są dorosłymi ninja i powinni nauczyć się dochodzić do konsensusu szybko, zanim nie skończy się on czymś gorszym niż ciche dni w leżu.

Tak po prawdzie bracia nie potrafili się na siebie dłużej gniewać, nawet bez interwencji ojca. Byli ze sobą zbyt mocno związani i zawsze czuli się niekompletni, gdy jeden z nich, chociażby symbolicznie, odłączał się od drużyny. Mikey po jakimś wybitnie okrutnym żarcie zawsze przychodził do ofiary swojego dowcipu kajając się głośno i oferując zadośćuczynienie w postaci jedzenia. Don rzadko miewał sposobność przepraszać za grubsze przewinienie, a jeżeli już, to załatwiał tego typu rzeczy po cichu, zawsze preferując spokojną rozmowę w zaciszu swojego laboratorium nad teatralne gesty. Dochodzenie do równowagi po kłótni było najbardziej problematycznie dla Raphaela. Raph nigdy nie zbyt wprawny w rozmowach i naprawianiu relacji, tak więc kręcił się jak słoń w składzie porcelany, aby na koniec jak zwykle wylądować u Dona i poprosić go o pomoc w ułagodzeniu waśni. Zwykle waśń ta wynikała z kolejnej utarczki z Leo. Don był już przyzwyczajony do mediowania pomiędzy dwoma najstarszymi braćmi. Raph zawsze umiał się jakoś dogadać z Mike`m, czy wymamrotać przeprosiny dla Dona, ale z liderem wiecznie miał jakieś wahania i zgrzyty.

No i wiadomo teraz dlaczego, pomyślał ponuro Don, jedząc niechętnie ciepłą owsiankę i patrząc dookoła na siedzących przy śniadaniu braci. Nikt prawie nic nie mówił, wszyscy wpatrzeni w swoje talerze, nawet Mike jakoś się nie udzielał, ale można to było złożyć na karb faktu, że wciąż był obolały a oparzenia dawały mu się mocno we znaki. Mistrz Splinter także nic nie mówił, popijając swoją zieloną herbatę i zagryzając ją samotnym tostem z żółtym serem.

Śniadanie było sklecone naprędce przez Leo i było zdrowe i okropne. Owsianka z cynamonem i jabłkami, heh. Zwykle to Mikey gotował, ale teraz nie za bardzo mógł, więc jego obowiązki przejął lider. Trudno, zdrowa owsianka była im przeznaczona. Raph krzywiąc się z niechęcią jadł i usiłował nie gapić się na Leo, co wychodziło mu tylko połowicznie. Może i Raphael był zły na lidera, może i nie mógł wybaczyć jaskółce ukochanego lotu na wschód, ale jego zauroczenie nadal trwało i Don patrząc na wewnętrzne zmaganie brata szczerze mu współczuł. Zresztą rzecz wcale nie była łatwiejsza dla Leo. Blady, ale zachowujący neutralną maskę ledwie ruszył śniadanie, zapewne usiłując nie myśleć o Karai, tak jak Raph i Mikey usiłowali nie zagapiać się na niego zbyt nachalnie. I prawie się im to udawało.

Kuriozalna sytuacja trwała już kilka dni i Don zaczynał mieć jej poważnie dosyć. Na szczęście to właśnie tego poranka Leo zdecydował się rozwiązać wiszący nad domostwem konflikt z braćmi i zrobił to w swoim własnym, unikalnym stylu.

Wstał, ukłonił się tradycyjnie przed wszystkimi zebranymi przy stole i wygłosił krótką mowę przepraszalną. Po japońsku.

"Przepraszam za nieodpowiednie zachowanie, mam nadzieję, że nie naruszy to naszej współpracy w drużynie i obiecuję, że następnym zachowam się w inny sposób."

Leo prawie zawsze rozwiązywał tego typu napięcia z braćmi w sposób oficjalny i publiczny, i Don podejrzewał, że to po prostu kolejny sposób, w jaki Leonardo karał sam siebie za jakiś błąd czy złą decyzję. Niestety, Raph nie dostrzegał martyrologii Leo, sam zanurzony w swoich własnych wstydach i bezradności.

"Inny sposób to znaczy co dokładnie? Następnym razem złapiesz ją i zawleczesz za włosy do jakiegoś hotelu, czy zaoferujesz pierścionek i przytulne mieszkanie w ściekach miejskich? Umówmy się, Nieustraszony, bez ściemy. Będzie następny raz, ponieważ jak tylko pojawia się Karai wszystko inne przestaje dla ciebie istnieć. To może od razu się postarajmy, aby ten twój następny raz nie odbywał się podczas walki."

Raph nie silił się na japoński, tylko zaatakował tak, jak zwykle, celnie i bez pardonu. Mikey otworzył usta, z których nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk a Don popatrzył czujnie na Leonardo i na mistrza Splintera. Przeprosiny każdego z braci, nieważne jak niezgrabne, zawsze były przyjmowane, ale chyba mieli właśnie sytuację bezprecedensową, ponieważ Raph po prostu staranował próbę przeprosin lidera.

"Leonardo..." zaczął mistrz Splinter, usiłując zatrzymać kolejną kłótnię najstarszych braci, ale o dziwno, Leo nie odpowiedział Raphaelowi, nie okazał gniewu ani oburzenia, nawet mu twarz nie drgnęła. Ukłonił się jeszcze raz, sztywno wygłosił ponownie swoją oficjalną formułę i wyprosił się z kuchni, szybkimi krokami kierując się w stronę dojo. Była to ewidentna ucieczka, jeżeli kiedykolwiek jakąś ucieczkę w wykonaniu Leonardo widzieli. Leo nie uciekał przed konfrontacjami ani w życiu codziennym ani w walce, z nikim, a już zwłaszcza nie uciekał przed konfrontacjami z braćmi. Nigdy. Mikey zostawił swoją owsiankę i ruszył za liderem, rzucając Raphowi mściwe spojrzenie a Donatello trzepnął Rapha mocno przez ramię.

"Ty to wiesz jak skomplikować i tak pogmatwaną sprawę!"

Zanim Raph zdołał we wzburzeniu odeprzeć zarzuty Dona, mistrz Splinter popatrzył na niego tak, że słowa Raphaela zamarły mu na ustach. Ojciec patrzył ze smutkiem i z zawodem, rzadko kiedy widzieli u niego taką kombinację, skierowaną na pojedynczego żółwia.

"Usiłujesz zagasić pożar dolewając oliwy do ognia." powiedział cichym głosem mistrz Splinter i wstał od stołu. " Chodź ze mną, Raphael. Czeka cię dzisiaj prywatny trening ze mną."

I tak mistrz Splinter zabrał Rapha na całodzienny trening wytrzymałościowy w kanałach. Co robili, Don nie miał pojęcia, ale gdy wrócili Raphael, zapocony, brudny i śmierdzący najgorszym rodzajem ścieków, miał tylko siłę dowlec się do kanapy i paść na nią twarzą w dół.

"Aż tak źle?" zapytał Don wchodząc do salonu z kubkiem kawy w dłoni. Raph nawet nie podniósł głowy z kanapy.

"Nie czuję nóg i chyba sobie coś nadciągnąłem w plecach. Nie wiem skąd mistrz Splinter ma tyle siły."

"Też nie mam pojęcia. Zawsze mam przeczucie, że ojciec daje nam taryfę ulgową, nawet, gdy mówi, że trenuje na poważnie. Nie chcę myśleć, co by było, gdyby zabrał się za nas na serio." westchnął Don i usiał koło Rapha, przesuwając jego upaprane w Bóg wie czym kulasy. "Weź prysznic, Raph, cuchniesz i brudzisz kanapę. Chcesz coś zjeść?"

"Spaghetti z klopsami. Jakieś resztki w lodówce widziałem, podgrzejesz mi?" Raph stękając i klnąc pod nosem zebrał się jakoś z pozycji leżącej, po czym usiadł koło Dona, zwieszając smętnie głowę. "Nie zginają mi się kolana, hehe... ehm... Zasłużyłem sobie na to, prawda?"

Don chciał być okrutny i sprawiedliwy, naprawdę chciał. Chciał powiedzieć, że po porannej wymianie zdań Leo zabarykadował się w dojo i Mikey niemal siłą wdarł się tam, z herbatą i słowem pocieszenia. Chciał powiedzieć, jak Mikey jakimś cudem nakłonił lidera, żeby przestał katować się treningiem i medytacją i poszedł spać. I Leo poszedł spać, zacięty w sobie, nieszczęśliwy i sponiewierany, poszedł spać do żółwiego szpitala, bo tam obecnie sypiał Mikey i stała tam akurat druga, wyjątkowo wygodna kozetka. Don naprawdę chciał to wszystko powiedzieć, ale nie mógł, bo miał miękkie serce, jeżeli chodziło o Rapha i jego dryfowanie pomiędzy ostrymi, szczerymi atakami a drżącą, obnażoną wrażliwością.

"Prawda, ale błędy zdarzają się najlepszym." powiedział w końcu Don, po czym dopił kawę i pomógł wstać z kanapy chwiejącemu się na nogach Raphaelowi. "Podgrzeję ci spaghetti a ty idź pod prysznic."

"Dzięki, Donnie."

"Nie ma sprawy."

Tego wieczoru Don odbył krótką, treściwą rozmowę z Leo, zalegającym na kozetce w żółwim szpitalu. Powiedział mu, jak bardzo Raphowi jest przykro i jak ta sytuacja jest trudna dla całej drużyny, a Leo tak jak zawsze zrozumiał, i przyjął przeprosiny z drugiej ręki. Pokonał także Dona w szachy trzy razy z rzędu i powiedział mu, że jest niezbywalną, niezbędną częścią tej drużyny i żeby nigdy nie myślał inaczej.

Tym sposobem zakończyła się kilkudniowa niesnaska pomiędzy braćmi. Leo wziął na siebie swój błąd i nikt mu już go nie wytykał, chociaż jeszcze parę dni spał na sąsiedniej kozetce obok Mike`a w żółwim szpitalu. Mikey uniknął blizn po oparzeniach na udzie, ale na ramieniu zostało mu kilka pofalowanych zgrubień, które ku uciesze najmłodszego żółwia April ogłosiła jako bardzo męskie. Raph sam kilka razy zaproponował mistrzowi Splinterowi osobisty trening wytrzymałościowy, żeby, jak mawiał, nabrać krzepy i uodpornić nos. Ojciec nie był zdziwiony, nawet zgodził się parę razy, a potem Raph przychodził do leża zmechacony, utytłany i wypluty. Don podgrzewał mu resztki z obiadu i dochodził do wniosku, że może jednak przetrwają jakoś tą jesień w jednym kawałku.

 

////////////////

 

Dni stawały się coraz krótsze i chociaż w kanałach Nowego Jorku nie było tego aż tak widać, zmiana pory roku była odczuwalna. April twierdziła, że nie widzi różnicy, podobnie jak Mike, który zawsze odporny na jesienne depresje, przeżywał spokojnie ciemne czasy, zagłębiając się w grach komputerowych i komiksach. Don odczuwał różnicę, coś w otaczających ich mrokach było gęstsze, cięższe, zimno było trudniejsze do odegnania, ciemność cięższa do rozświetlenia. Mistrz Splinter częściej medytował, czasami wychodząc ze swojego pokoju tylko na śniadanie. Leo częściej trenował nie ze swoimi ukochanymi ninjakenami a z pojedynczą, długą kataną, oraz częściej dawał się namówić Mike`owi na wspólne granie w Halo. Raph praktycznie nie opuszczał teraz leża, chociaż widać było, że tęskni za powierzchnią i wyprawami z Casey`m. Zamiast brać udział w samozwańczych bataliach i przeziębiać sobie nerki Raphael spędzał długie godziny w kącie dojo ze swoimi ciężarami, nietypowo niechętnie wyruszając poza dom.

Kilka razy Leo odwołał patrol z powodu ciężkich warunków pogodowych i nikt mu tego nie wytykał, nawet Raph. Gdy na zewnątrz szalały jesienne słoty a nocami temperatura spadała tak, że deszcz zamieniał się w śnieg, zmiennocieplne żółwie lgnęły do ciepła. Nie działo się tak bez powodu. Znali swoje ograniczenia aż nazbyt dobrze, wciąż pamiętali, jak Raph i Leo niemal kiedyś zamarzli przez swoją bezmyślność, gdy wyszli ukradkiem na powierzchnię, pooglądać nocą ozdobione świątecznie centrum Nowego Jorku. Don i Mikey znaleźli starszych braci niemal sztywnych z zimna i wycieńczonych po dwóch godzinach szukania po lodowatych, ściekowych labiryntach. Oczywiście idioci nie wzięli ze sobą komórek, oczywiście Don sklął ich od góry do dołu, jednocześnie usiłując wetrzeć w ich zgrabiałe ręce chociaż trochę ciepła i owijając ich wszystkim, co tylko dało się dookoła nich owinąć, włącznie z ohydnym, kwiatowym kocem od April.

Don nie czekał na wyziębienie leża, tylko przy pierwszym śniegu od razu z pełną mocą włączył ogrzewanie. Zwłaszcza przyłożył się do ogrzania i izolacji salonu, gdzie koncentrowało się życie rodzinne. Jesień zapowiadała się chłodna i mogło być tylko gorzej, o ile w kuchni było jeszcze dość znośnie o tyle w dojo czy w pokojach braci zaczynało już być chłodno. Mikey obładowany komiksami migrował coraz częściej ze swojej sypialni na kanapę w salonie, Leo zaczynał medytować w ustronnym kącie, po lewej stronie telewizora, a Raph zniósł sobie książki medyczne, zarekwirowane od Dona, i zainstalował się z nimi na obitym, skórzanym fotelu, z którego wyłaziła od dołu gąbka. Nie wiadomo było skąd wytrzasnął ten fotel, tak czy owak swoje potężne siedzisko Raph ustawił w miejscu, w którym kuchnia przechodziła płynnie w salon i tam właśnie kontynuował swoją naukę.

Don był z niego skrycie dumny i zadziwiony jego metodycznym podejściem do sprawy. Raph najpierw czytał i studiował, a potem nie czekając chciał wypróbować swoją wiedzę w praktyce i tak wlekł Dona do żółwiego szpitala, zawiązując na nim próbne opatrunki, zakładając mu na zdrowe kończyny łupki, szyny, generalnie bandażując, usztywniając i wprowadzając swoją teoretyczną wiedzę w życie.

"Bo jak tego nie zrobię to zapomnę, a jak założę opatrunek raz czy dwa, to potem będę pamiętał."

"Tak, tak. Tylko poluzuj mi ten bandaż, bo mnie udusisz." wycharczał Don, wskazując na odrobinę zbyt dobrze usztywnione ramię i kark. " Pamiętaj Raph, że żywego żółwia opatrujesz, stosuj swoją siłę, czasami jest potrzebna, ale z umiarkowaniem."

Don z rozbawieniem patrzył, jak Raph zły na naganę, ale zdeterminowany doprowadzić rzecz do końca, powoli i uważnie zaczął rozluźniać opatrunek, ostrożnie dotykając mu szyi i potylicy. Siła i umiarkowanie nie były dla Rapha łatwe do zastosowania jednocześnie, ale się uczył.

Mistrz Splinter nie był tak podatny na zimno jak żółwie, ale nadal uparcie medytował w swoim pokoju i niechętnie go opuszczał, więc Don zainstalował mu dwie dodatkowe farelki i stwierdził, że powinno ok.

"W końcu masz futro, tato." mawiał przekornie Don i szczerzył się wszystkimi zębami do mistrza Splintera, na co ten odpowiadał skinieniem głowy.

"Mam futro, i wciąż pamiętam, jak jako małe żółwie ceniliście je sobie niezwykle."

Don też to pamiętał, trochę mgliście, ale pamiętał. Byli jeszcze mali, drobni, nie miał pojęcia ile mogli mieć, ale z pewnością byli jeszcze niemowlętami. Zmiennocieplnymi niemowlętami, które tuliły się jeden przez drugiego do zawsze ciepłego futra ojca, zdecydowanie lepszego niż setki koców czy swetrów. Pamiętał ciemność, ale nie taką groźną i mroczną, ale spokojną, ciemność sypialni i ramion ojca, w których z braćmi spali, bezpieczni i ufni, razem. Jak to się wszystko dramatycznie zmieniło, gdy tylko zaczęli dorastać...

"Zmiana to nic złego, Donatello." odezwał się mistrz Splinter, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Dona i udowadniając po raz kolejny, że potrafi czytać synom w myślach. "Idź za nią, ale nigdy nie zapominaj, czego nauczyłeś się przed nią."

Don nie miał pojęcia jak zinterpretować słowa ojca, więc tylko skinął głową i zrejterował pośpiesznie z pokoju Splintera do salonu. Raph popatrzył na niego dziwnie ze swojego obwarowanego książkami siedziska. Don starał się nie zwracać uwagi na jego ładnie ukształtowane ramiona ani na silny, mocny kark. Przed zmianą nie miał problemu z dostrzeganiem tego, teraz jednak wszystko stanęło na głowie, nabierało zmysłowych znaczeń i powoli zaczynało go to bardzo męczyć.

April i Casey wpadali z nowinami, odnośnie działań policyjnych w sprawie Foot, ale nowiny te prędzej czy później schodziły na tematy przedświąteczne i szkolne. Jeżeli Foot coś szykowała, to bardzo skutecznie zeszła do podziemia. Don wciąż monitorował policyjne bazy danych i działalność przemytniczą w Nowym Jorku, a i tak nie mógł nic znaleźć. Może złoczyńcy także mieli przerwy świąteczne, albo nie lubili śniegu.

"Don, coś niewyraźnie wyglądasz. Wszystko ok? "April spojrzała na zwisającego z fotela Dona, usiłującego pracować przy komputerze i zasypiającego z otwartymi oczyma. "Brrr, zimnica tutaj w twoim laboratorium. Może się przenieść do salonu?"

I co, będę patrzył jak Raph i Mikey tańcują dookoła Leo na paluszkach, robiąc maślane oczy? chciał zapytać Don, ale powstrzymał się, wziął kilka uspokajających oddechów i zmierzył April trzeźwym spojrzeniem.

"Nie, dzięki, wiesz, że nie mogę pracować z nimi wszystkimi, zaglądającymi mi wciąż przez ramię."

"Rozumiem, ale odpocznij trochę, ok Donnie? Masz... niezdrowy kolor na twarzy." powiedziała nieco skrępowana April, najwyraźniej nie przyzwyczajona do komentowania twarzy o naturalnej zielonej karnacji. Don zaśmiał się sucho i rozkaszlał się.

" Khe khe, haha, April... dzięki, nie ma to jak komplement. Cóż to za niezdrowy kolor mam na twarzy? Czyżby...zielony?"

April zaśmiała się razem z nim, po czym zawinęła Donowi na szyi swój własny, pachnący wanilią, wełniany szalik. Jeszcze parę miesięcy temu nie posiadałby się z radości na taki przyjacielski, intymny gest, teraz, teraz się tylko uśmiechnął i zerknął w kierunku drzwi, gdzie przestępował z nogi na nogę zniecierpliwiony Raph.

"Co jest Raph?" zapytał Don a April pomachała Raphowi przyjaźnie ze swojego miejsca obok fotela komputerowego. "Czegoś potrzebujesz?"

"Opatrunki uciskowe chciałem poćwiczyć." mruknął ponuro Raph, widocznie zaskoczony i niezadowolony, że akurat wszedł w trakcie rozmowy Dona z April. "Mogę przyjść później."

"Nie, nie! Zostań, Raph. Jak chcesz, to możesz poćwiczyć i na Donnie`m i na mnie! Może kiedyś będziesz potrzebował opatrzyć i człowieka." April nie zauważyła niechęci Rapha, tylko wstała, przeszła do żółwiego szpitala i z zapałem zaczęła wyciągać z szuflady bandaże. "Zawsze się boję jak Casey coś sobie zrobi podczas tych nocnych eskapad..."

April nie zauważyła niecierpliwości i dobrze skrywanej złości Rapha, który patrzył na nią, jak przegrzebuje szuflady szpitala żółwiowego niczym na świętokradcę w świątyni. Don natomiast zobaczył i zanim jego porywczy brat zdołał zareagować w jakiś nieprzystojny sposób, położył mu uspokajająco dłoń na ramieniu. I ścisnął. Mocno.

"To bardzo dobry pomysł, April. Raph, na mnie już przećwiczyłeś ramiona, możesz spróbować założyć mi opatrunek na nodze, a April zawiązać ramię."

"Umiem opatrywać ludzi, opatrywałem Casey`go." huknął protestująco Raph, ale Don tylko zmierzył go poważnym wzrokiem.

"Uciskowe opatrunki zakładałeś Casey`emu?"

"No nie, tylko usztywniające. I raz go zaszyłem."

"No więc właśnie." Don pchnął lekko Raphaela w stronę nadciągającej z bandażami April, Raph co prawda ani drgnął, ale Don nie dawał za wygraną. "Masz okazję wypróbować coś nowego, skorzystaj z niej."

Raph z początku sztywny i niechętny w końcu się rozczmuchał i przy trzecim opatrunku uciskowym na ramieniu April zaczął nawet żartować. Tematem żartów był Don i jego zauroczenie panną O`Neil, rzecz widziana z perspektywy brata, który miał zaświergolonego żółwia na co dzień i na co dzień doświadczał jego wariactw. Cichcem robione zdjęcia ukochanej, zajadającej się pizzą, dziwaczne, romantyczne dzwonki w telefonie, przypisane do jej wiadomości, skomplikowane plany odnośnie ich wspólnych sesji matematycznych, w których Donnie udzielał obiektowi swoich uczuć korepetycji z trygonometrii. April się śmiała tak, że pozwoliła założyć Raphowi jeszcze dwa opatrunki, tym razem i na nogę. Don przetrwał docinki z nutką nostalgii i głową podniesioną wysoko. Po raz pierwszy bez większego zmieszania czy ambarasu mógł spokojnie powspominać swoje pierwsze zauroczenie i było w tym coś wyzwalającego.

Gdy April stwierdziła, że musi już iść do domu Raph zgłosił się na ochotnika, żeby ją odprowadzić. Wtedy to Don znalazł na swojej korkowej tablicy w laboratorium nowe haiku oraz pączka, wciśniętego na talerzyku za laptopa.

 

Żółw genialny nie dojedzie

do wiosny

na samej kawie

 

Raph robił się w haiku coraz lepszy, chociaż wciąż był na bakier z liczbą sylab. Don wgryzł się w pączka, po czym zerwał z tablicy karteczkę z haiku i schował ją do swojego specjalnego notesu, w który przechowywał wszystkie poetyckie wypociny Raphaela. Jakoś nie chciał, żeby inni się na nie natknęli, nie chciał się nimi dzielić. To była prywatna rzecz, no i zawsze w razie czego można jej było użyć jako materiału do szantażu.

 

Na kawie i pączku

dzielny żółw

dojdzie wszędzie

 

Don z uśmiechem pozostawił na tablicy swoją odpowiedź. Miał chęć położyć się spać wcześniej, więc wyłączył komputer, pogasił światła w laboratorium i poszedł do swojej sypialni, przeżuwając z lubością pączka.

 

/////

 

Nie czuł się zbyt specjalnie. Uczestniczył dalej w treningach, ale miał wrażenie, że jego ciało wykonuje wszystko mechanicznie a mózg wciąż śpi i nie nadąża. Z początku myślał, że to przemęczenie, okres jesiennozimowy zawsze był dla Dona okresem wzmożonej pracy i aktywności, bo bojler, ciepła woda, bo ogrzewanie i izolacja... Don jako złota rączka zabierał się za to wszystko z entuzjazmem, ale ostatnio jakoś nie mógł się skupić. April także potrzebowała jego pomocy, ponieważ jej pralka strzeliła focha, a przed świętami nie za bardzo było rodzinę O`Neil stać na nową. Casey nie dał rady naprawić delikatnych złączy więc April zadzwoniła po Dona, który spędził całe dwa dni na naprawianiu, najpierw pralki, potem suszarki, zmywarki do naczyń a na koniec laptopa, ponieważ pan O`Neil nie potrafił żyć w zgodzie z Windowsem 10.

Don złapał się na tym, że pije kawę jak wodę i nie ma ochoty na jedzenie, bo wszystko smakuje mu jak rozmokła dykta.

"Ale Donnie! Pizza z anchovies!" namawiał Mikey, chodząc za Donem i usiłując wetknąć mu chociaż kawałek smakołyku, który w ramach podziękowania nabyła im April. "I z anchovies, i jedną mamy z ananasem i szynką, i z łososiem, jak lubisz takie klimaty! Tyle pizzy, że ha! Nie daj się prosić, Donniiieeeeeee!"

"Daj mi spokój, Mikey, jestem zajęty." zbywał brata Don, i ignorując czujne spojrzenie Rapha odwracał się na pięcie i zaszywał w laboratorium.

W laboratorium zawsze miał dużo pracy i mógł przestać myśleć o pierdołach. Ignorując poczucie pustki w żołądku i lekki ból głowy, czający mu się w potylicy, Don zabrał się za porządkowanie swoich ostatnich wynalazków. Chrzanić bojler, nowe działka przeciwlotnicze w ich nowym pancernym samochodzie to było to.

Składał swoje złe samopoczucie na karb jesieni i zimna, z uporem maniaka ignorując to, że wciąż jeszcze zagapiał się na braci jak na obiekty erotyczne. Jednak im dalej w las tym więcej drzew i Don zaczynał powoli przeczuwać, że sprawa jest bardziej skomplikowana, niż tylko przebudzenie seksualne żółwich instynktów. Zaczął rozpatrywać konsekwencje tego, co się z nimi działo w skali długoterminowej i co tu dużo gadać, przyszłość rysowała się przygnębiająco. Raph i Mikey krążyli dookoła Leo i być może nawet po jakieś dekadzie czy dwóch, uda się któremuś z nich go zdobyć. To zostawiało Dona w sumie bez opcji. Nie zamierzał pocieszać się odrzuconym przez Leo bratem, ba, nie miał pojęcia, czy jest w stanie w ogóle wejść w taką pokręconą relację, a to znaczyło, że zawsze już będzie w tej sferze sam. Oczywiście zawsze będzie miał swoją zwariowaną familię, braci, przyjaciół, ale nigdy nie będzie z nikim intymnie, blisko, bliżej niż z rodziną. Nigdy nie będzie z nikim ani uprawiał seksu, ani przytulał się, oglądając film. Nigdy nie obudzi się koło kogoś nad ranem i nie będzie go sobie mógł pocałować, bo tak, bo właśnie ma na to ochotę i może.

Nagle Don zdał sobie jasno sprawę z tego, że to właśnie go czeka i nieodwołalność tej sytuacji uderzyła go jak taran. Żadna kobieta nie byłaby na tyle szalona, aby związać się na serio z żółwiem, żaden z braci go nie chciał, a on sam nie miał pojęcia, jakby mógłby się w ogóle znaleźć w takiej relacji. Jego doświadczenia były mizerne, często czysto teoretyczne i oparte na relacjach osób trzecich lub filmach. Może zostanie mu już na zawsze tylko oglądanie ludzkiego świata razem z jego bogactwem fizyczno-emocjonalnych doznań, z głębin kanałów Nowego Jorku, jak oglądanie świątecznego jarmarku przez szybę. Jakby samo bycie mutantem nie stanowiło wystarczającego ograniczenia, nawet małe, nieszkodliwe, przyjemne mrzonki o spełnionej miłości i udanym seksie, były mu zabrane. Obraz roześmianej, radosnej April stanął przed oczami Dona tak wyraźny, że aż go coś za gardło złapało.

"Donnie, chcesz kawy?" zapytał Raph, który pojawił się za nim nagle, jak diabeł z pudełka, tak, że Don aż podskoczył. "Co ty tu tak po ciemku siedzisz z tym kompem? Włączę ci światło."

Zanim Don zdołał zaprotestować, Raph włączył górne światło w laboratorium. Na pewno zobaczył jego zaczerwienione, opuchnięte oczy, ale nic nie powiedział, tylko postawił mu kawę koło klawiatury.

"Wszystko ok?"

"Ok." odpowiedział jak echo Don. Raph zawahał się, po czym pokręcił głową, uniósł dłonie w geście poddania i wyszedł z laboratorium.

Don pamiętał dokładnie moment, w którym zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że są inni i zawsze będą inni, że nigdy nie będą częścią ludzkiego świata. Miał wtedy pięć lat. Zbudował wtedy swój pierwszy, malutki telewizor, z trzech starych gratów znalezionych na śmietniku, i razem z braćmi za pozwoleniem mistrza Splintera zaczęli śledzić fantastyczny, kolorowy świat kultury popularnej. Z początku zafascynowani szybko wspólnie doszli do wniosku, że są inni, co było w ich dziecięcych umysłach równoznaczne z tym, że są brzydcy. Przez dobre kilka lat tkwili w tym przekonaniu, pomimo długich tłumaczeń ojca, że każde życie jest cenne i nie można determinować swojej wartości jedynie za pomocą wyglądu fizycznego. Po jakimś czasie, gdy mieli może z osiem lat, a Don był w stanie z pozbieranych po śmietniku części zbudować i telewizor plazmowy i wieżę stereo, nagle zaczęli postrzegać swoją inność jako dar, coś cennego. Różnili się od populacji ludzkiej, owszem, ale byli wyjątkowi i specjalni, silniejsi i bardziej odporni niż zwykli ludzie. Idealni kandydaci do sztuki ninjitsu, do rzeczy wielkich i niezwykłych.

Teraz, gdy byli jeszcze starsi i przetrwali jakoś okres dojrzewania, trwali w zawieszeniu pomiędzy tymi dwoma opcjami i starali się o tym za bardzo nie myśleć. Byli inni i ich inność nie była akceptowalna dla większości ludzi, ale byli także specjalni, wyszkoleni, silni a przez to przeznaczeni do innego życia. Don przychylał się ku drugiej opcji, był wyjątkowy nie tylko dlatego, że był żółwiem, był także geniuszem, i spokojnie mógłby zdobywać nagrody i tytuły doktorskie, gdyby tylko dane mu było studiować na uczelniach wyższych. Jego domeną był intelekt, zawsze żył bardziej w swojej głowie niż na zewnątrz, być może dlatego odkrycie, że fizycznie prawdopodobnie zawsze będzie sam, tak bardzo nim wstrząsnęło.

 

////////

 

"Don?"

Raphael stanął w drzwiach laboratorium z tacą w dłoniach. Na tacy piętrzył się wielki kubas herbaty i dwie ogromne kanapki, chyba jakieś bułki z mięsem. Raph popatrzył dezaprobującym wzrokiem na Dona a Don nagle odkrył, że wpółleży na swoim biurku, obejmując ciepłego laptopa, ma odciśnięte na policzku klawisze i kręci mu się w głowie. Bardzo kręci mu się w głowie. Wyprostował się, potarł dłońmi twarz i zamknął oczy, usiłując opanować vertigo, ale nagle przez świat przetoczyła się warcząca, biała pustka, która niemal łagodnie przesunęła go po biurku w dół, ku podłodze. Nawet nie miał czasu krzyknąć.

Gdy otworzył oczy, leżał na kanapie w salonie a cała rodzina pochylała się nad nim z zaniepokojonymi minami. Nie miał pojęcia jak znalazł się w salonie, ani kto przykrył go kłującym, wełnianym kocem, ale zanim zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć, zapytać, całą wizję zasłoniło mu ogromne zbliżenie twarzy Raphaela. Raph wyglądał na poły na wściekłego, na poły na zmartwionego i było w tym coś uroczego i groźnego zarazem. Don skulił się instynktownie pod kocem.

"Zemdlałeś." poinformował suchym głosem Raph, wciąż unosząc się ze swoją wielką gębą nad Donem i przysłaniając mu wszechświat.

"Nie zemdlałem, tylko straciłem przytomność." odpowiedział odruchowo Don, ale gdy spróbował usiąść, Raph jedynie położył mu dłoń na piersi. Był tak słaby, że nie mógł jej odtrącić.

"Donnie, zdrowi ludzie nie tracą przytomności ot tak sobie." odezwał się zza Rapha Leo, zakładając ramiona na piersi. "Jesteś blady, nic nie jesz, Raph mówi, że to jakieś jesienne osłabienie. Powinieneś nam powiedzieć, że nie czujesz się dobrze."

"Nie czuję się dobrze." posłusznie potworzył Don, zamykając oczy i wzdychając głęboko. "Przestańcie desperować. To tylko lekkie przeziębienie. Odpocznę, napiję się kawy i będę jak nowy."

"Oj, bo mnie zaraz cholera weźmie!..."

Ignorując miny zaskoczonej familii Raph zgarnął Donatella w ramiona, razem z kocem i poduszką, po czym dwoma susami dopadł do jego nieużywanej sypialni. Don został siłowo usadzony na łóżku, następnie Raph zrobił pośpieszną rundkę po schodach i przyniósł trzy zapasowe farelki z garażu. Włączył je na pełny regulator, prosto na leżącego na skotłowanym łóżku Dona, usiłującego zawinąć się nieporadnie w koc.

"Nie wiem, czy to żółwia cecha, czy po prostu jesienna ludzka depresja, Donnie, ale jesteś wyziębiony." gadał Raph, z rozmachem wręczając Donowi gorący termofor we włochatym pokrowcu i przykrywając go kolejnym kocem. " Tak, wiem, to nie medyczne określenie, ale nie na darmo oglądałem Discovery Channel. Wiem, że żółwie wyziębione wchodzą w stan hibernacji. Jesteśmy mutantami, więc na dwoje babka wróżyła, ale w sumie myślę, że jak się porządnie rozgrzejesz, najesz i wyśpisz, i kilka dni nie wejdziesz nawet do swojego lodowatego laboratorium, będzie ok."

Don w osłupieniu, zza dwóch, skłębionych koców, naciągniętych niemal na oczy, patrzył, jak Raph kręci mu się po sypialni, ustawiając na stoliku nocnym kubek parującego rumianku, termos i pudło pączków. Mięsne kanapki gdzieś zniknęły, dobrze, Don czuł, że w sumie zjadłby coś słodkiego, ale kanapkom nie dałby rady. Pociągnął nosem, zacisnął oczy i skulił się pod kocami. Słowa same wyleciały mu z ust.

"Właśnie doszedłem do wniosku, że już zawsze będę sam."

Raph stanął w pół ruchu, patrząc na niego z przewrotnym błyskiem w zielonych ślepiach.

"Nieprawda. Zawsze będziesz z nami."

"Nie słuchasz mnie, Raph. Zawsze będę sam. Bez partnera."

Raph przez moment stał tak, bez ruchu, po czym usiadł obok Dona na łóżku i pochylił się nad nim, nagle poważny i skoncentrowany. Jego zielone ślepia łysnęły zabawnie żółtymi refleksami.

"Ja też będę sam, Don. Nie ma takiej opcji, żeby Leo mnie zechciał. Ja jestem zbyt impulsywny, a on jest zbyt perfekcyjny, Nieustraszony, hah. Prędzej pogoni za tą swoją Karai, niż zwróci na mnie uwagę."

"Nie wiesz tego, Raph, może się kiedyś Leo odblokuje..."

"Donnie, to jest żółw po uszy wypełniony kodeksami honorowymi, bushido i innym badziewiem. Nawet jak mu przejdzie z Karai to znajdzie sobie jakąś inną niemożliwą do zdobycia pannę. Nawet nie próbuj mnie przekonać, Donnie, to beznadziejne jest i tyle. Razem będziemy sami, więc przestań pierniczyć głupoty."

"Zawsze możesz, no wiesz, spróbować jakoś podejść Leo." zauważył Don, spuszczając wzrok i przytulając mocniej termofor. "Jesteś atrakcyjny fizycznie a jak chcesz, potrafisz być zabawny i przyjemny w przebywaniu."

"Heh, dzięki, ale on mnie nie zechce. Wiem to na pewno. No więc będziemy sami razem, Donnie, ha ha...ehm."

Don popatrzył na zrezygnowaną, smętną minę Rapha i po raz pierwszy zauważył, nie, poczuł, jak bardzo brat był zbolały, przygnębiony, jak bardzo cierpi, szamocząc się z beznadziejnym uczuciem do lidera. Raph był szorstki, humorzasty i gwałtowny, faktycznie Leonardo mógł przy nim jawić się jako elegancki, opanowany, skryty wojownik, przepełniony strategiami, planami i tajemnicami. Nagle, przez ułamek sekundy, Don miał objawienie, że Raph przy Leo czuje się jak wieśniak przy szlachcicu, obszarpany, niewyrafinowany i prosty. Nigdy nie zasłuży na jakiekolwiek uczucie i nigdy nie dojdzie do ładu ze swoją tęsknotą za idealnym wojownikiem ninja, jakim był Leo.

Głupi Raph. Zasługiwał na to wszystko i na jeszcze więcej, ale oczywiście w swojej krótkowzroczności, zamroczeniu pociągiem fizycznym i potrzebami emocjonalnymi, jakoś to pominął.

"Chodź."

Donnie odsunął się pod ścianę i podniósł koce, a Raph bez słowa władował się mu do łóżka, wyprostował się i westchnął.

"Zanim zjesz pączki zjedz i kanapkę, Donnie. Mówię poważnie. Jest w pudełku z pączkami. A potem sobie odpoczniemy, razem, w tym oto ciepłym pokoju i nie będziemy się przejmować bzdetami."

Nie było sensu walczyć z Raphem, który jak się uparł to nic go nie ruszało, zwłaszcza, że to tylko jedna kanapka a pączków było na pewno więcej. W sumie dobra wymiana. Don z miękkim uśmiechem wyciągnął rękę do nocnego stolika i wymacał kanapkę w pudle z pączkami. Była nieduża, twardawa i Don podniósł ją sobie do twarzy, przyglądając się jej nieufnie.

"Jakieś warzywa może włożyłeś do tej kanapki?"

Don poczuł jak Raph pod jego bokiem prycha z politowaniem, po czym przysuwa się do niego bliżej, blisko, tak, że niemal wpiera twarz w bok skorupy Dona.

"Heh, warzywa. Jestem mężczyzną a mężczyźni nie jedzą warzyw. No chyba, że do wątróbki."

"Nie no, nie można jeść wątróbki bez warzyw. Amen."

Donnie zaśmiał się i wgryzł się w kanapkę, rozsiewając okruszki. Nadal był trochę osłabiony i kręciło mu się w głowie, ale nie było już tak źle. Może faktycznie farelki, herbata rumiankowa i kanapka działały cuda. Zjadł kanapkę, zagryzł ją trzema pączkami, zostawiając trzy pączki dla Rapha, po czym napił się rumianku i ułożył na powrót na łóżku. Aż drgnął cały, gdy poczuł ramię Rapha, obejmujące go w pasie. Ha. Najwyraźniej Raph zadecydował, że trzeba być dla wyziębionego Dona czułym.

"Co robisz?" zapytał łagodnie Don, spoglądając z uśmiechem na ocienioną twarz brata. Raph przewrócił oczyma i oduśmiechnął się. Ładnie się oduśmiechnął. W ogóle Raph był bardzo przystojnym żółwiem, jakby się bliżej przyjrzeć, nawet w takiej nieporządnej scenerii jak zbobrowane, nieużywane łóżko Dona.

"Jestem delikatny." odpowiedział powoli Raph a jego zielone oczy przymrużyły się leniwie. "Jeżeli masz zamiar się ze mnie z tego powodu śmiać, to mogę przestać być dla ciebie delikatny."

"Nie, nie, tego byśmy nie chcieli... po prostu wziąłeś mnie z zaskoczenia. Nie mam... nie mogę... po prostu jestem..."

Don czuł, że się zapętla, bo Raph westchnął głośno i przyciągnął go do siebie bliżej, zaciskając mu na brzuchu ramię.

"Mów Donnie. Chcę zrozumieć co tam się w tej genialnej głowinie dzieje, zanim całkiem się zakopiesz w tej swojej depresji..."

Nie miał chęci dzielić się swoimi przygnębiającymi wynurzeniami na temat samotności i związków, ale coś w głębokim, niskim głosie Rapha, w całej tej ich łóżkowej, bratniej bliskości było bardzo komfortowe i Don po prostu nie mógł i nie chciał się dłużej izolować.

"Nie wiem, czy dam radę być tak całe życie sam." wyznał zawstydzony i upokorzony swoim oświadczeniem. Oto masz, techniczny geniusz, sprytny wynalazca i zatwardziały racjonalista wyznawał, że poza jego intelektem jest świat, którego braku może po prostu...nie znieść. "Jestem zawstydzony i zły jednocześnie. Wy się sobie kręcicie dookoła Leo a ja zostaję na uboczu i nie wiem jak to będzie potem. Statystycznie to w końcu któryś z was zdobędzie Leo... a ja zostanę sam, i nie wiem, czy dam radę..."

Raph zacisnął ramię na Donie jeszcze mocniej, jakby rozumiejąc, że alternatywa była straszna i lepiej było nawet tego nie wypowiadać. A potem trzepnął Dona z otwartej ręki po udzie.

"Gadasz w kółko Donnie. Już przecież ci powiedziałem, będziemy sami razem. Damy radę, razem, podkreślam, a teraz dosyć tej ckliwej gadaniny! Podaj mi pączka, geniuszu."

Don zaśmiał się, zaskoczony i nagle przepełniony dziwną ulgą. Przy Raphie śmiał się znacznie częściej niż zazwyczaj, nawet April nie wywołała u niego tylu samorzutnych uśmiechów i humoru. Będą sami, ale razem, jakiż wspaniały, powalający na kolana paradoks. Don kręcąc w niedowierzaniu głową podał Raphowi pączki.

 

End

 

by Homoviator 11.2017

 

Komentarze karmią wena więc autor uprasza, dokarmcie wena na Święta :)


	5. Rekonwalescencja mięczaka

Roz.5

 

Rekonwalescencja mięczaka

 

 

Najpiękniejsza przyjaźń istnieje między ludźmi, którzy wiele od drugich oczekują, ale nigdy nie żądają.

Albert Schweitzer

 

Pączki i rumianek nie zdołały jednak uchronić Dona. Jego przeziębienie i osłabienie w ciągu jednego dnia przeszło w piękną, charczącą, zasmarkaną grypę, pozostawiając go obolałego, zatkanego i nieszczęśliwego.

Czuł się fatalnie, zimno i gorąco naraz, na dodatek kaszel męczył go tak, że mógł tylko oklapnąć bez sił na posłaniu i dyszeć. Pocił się jak wieprz, drżał i zasypiał w połowie zdania, i najlepsze, nie za bardzo pamiętał co mówił, ponieważ właśniefala wieczornej gorączki kompletnie go wyłączała. Czas płynął inaczej, staczając się po spiralnych okręgach w dół a Don chciał już tylko, żeby to wszystko się skończyło. Głowa chciała mu pęknąć z bólu a plecy łupały tak, że mógł tylko skulić się w smętny kłębek razem z czterema, przyniesionymi przez Rapha termoforami. Farelki w sypialni ustawione były na pełną moc, a Don i tak drżał i dygotał pod przykryciami.

"Żyjesz?" zapytał Raphael i usiadł koło Dona na łóżku z kubkiem gorącej herbaty.

"Nie. Idź sobie." wycharczał nieswoim głosem Don, nie ruszając się ze swojego gniazda skręconych koców, pledów i termoforów. "I tak nie dam rady nic przełknąć..."

"To tylko herbata z cytryną. Zauważ, że nie pytam czy się jej napijesz, tylko po prostu zmuszam cię do jej wypicia Donnie. Koniec i kropka." Raph bezwzględnie odsunął przykrycia i nie pomny na jęki i protesty zmusił Dona ręcznie do przyjęcia pozycji siedzącej. "O rany, fatalnie wyglądasz..."

"Czuję się jeszcze gorzej niż wyglądam." wyznał żałośnie Don, wspierając się ramieniem o Rapha i z rezygnacją przyjmując od niego herbatę. "Jak mi to nie przejdzie do końca tego dnia.... to mnie dobij. Cios z litości, wiem, że potrafisz..."

"Heh, i co wtedy? Kto będzie naszym nadwornym medykiem?" Raph objął Dona ramieniem przez plecy, stabilizując go i pilnując, żeby nie polał się herbatą. Donatello zacisnął dłonie na kubku i zerknął na brata zza opuchniętych, klejących się powiek.

"Ty oczywiście. To chyba jasne, że będziesz następnym w sukcesji medykiem naszej zmutowanej rodziny." Don siorbnął głośno parzącej język herbaty. Była za mocna, gorzka i wspaniale rozgrzewała od środka, na całe parę sekund, zanim zimne dreszcze ponownie nie przejęły władzy nad jego ciałem. "Masz naturalną empatię, dobre wyczucie, Raph/ Zawsze opiekowałeś się wszystkim co nadawało się do opiekowania.... nami, he he, no i też zwierzakami, jak tylko mogłeś... teraz jeszcze jesteś w trakcie szkolenia... ale dobrze jest mieć dwóch medyków w drużynie, wiesz, na wypadek..."

Raph zabrał ze zgrabiałych dłoni Dona kubek, zanim Don zdołał go upuścić. Zielone oczy lśniły nieczytelnie, ale Don był zbyt słaby i zbyt chory, aby się temu bliżej przyjrzeć, teraz chciał spać. Tylko spać, głęboko i bez snów, tak długo, aż prześpi tą całą grypę, tą całą hormonalną i emocjonalną i lodowatą zimę...

"To... wiedziałeś o moich zwierzakach?" zapytał niskim, głębokim dziwnie głosem Raph, pomagając Donowi na powrót ułożyć się na posłaniu i przykrywając go dodatkowym pledem. Don zapadł się w poduszki z westchnieniem, które płynnie przeszło w duszący, męczący kaszel.

"Raph... jesteś moim bratem... znam cię i wiem, kiedy przechowujesz w tunelu obok garażu pudło ze znalezionymi, małymi kotkami... wiem też, kiedy przetrzymujesz w swoim pokoju rannego gołębia... i fretkę... i jeża... mam nadzieję, że ten jeżyk wyzdrowiał, to był bardzo fajny jeżyk..."

"Wiedzaiłeś o tym, ale nikomu nie powiedziałeś, prawda? Leo... też wie?" zapytał niemal szeptem Raph, utykając Donowi pod ramię termometr i poprawiając mu poduszki. Don skrzywił się, ale pozwolił mu na to, chociaż głowa zatętniła mu obrzydliwie, gdy tylko nią poruszył.

"Leo nie wie.... ja wiem, bo ode mnie podbierałeś leki i bandaże dla swoich podopiecznych." Don zacisnął powieki, usiłując opanować zawrót głowy tak silny, że aż go zaćmiło. "Przestałeś się opiekować.... zwierzakami, Raph... jakiś czas temu...co się stało?"

Wilgotna, zimna szmatka wylądowała na twarzy Dona z rozmachem, i nie wiedział, czy odczuwać ulgę czy się obrazić, ale dalsze dotyki Rapha były już delikatne. Raphael przetarł Donowi twarz, poprawił owijający mu szyję szalik, podciągnął zsuwające się koce i podetknął je krańcami pod spód, tworząc przytulny, ciepły kokon.

"Po tym jak Spike przeszedł mutację i stał się Slashem, doszedłem do wniosku, że więcej mogę wyrządzić zwierzakom krzywdy niż im pomóc." słowa Rapha były ciche i niechętne, najwyraźniej nie w smak było mu to, że ktoś o jego małym, zwierzęcym sekrecie wiedział. Jego mina była zdystansowana i neutralna, ale w coś w jego oczach, coś w sposobie trzymania ramion, mówiło wyraźnie, że temat jest dla niego bolesny, ale też i dobrze przeanalizowany. "U nas to zwierzaki tylko mogą dostać się do mutagenu, mogą zamienić się w coś... to chyba lepiej pozostawić je swojemu losowi."

"Nawet, jeżeli oznaczałoby to śmierć?" zapytał Don powoli, na co Raph jedynie pochylił się nad nim z zaciętymi ustami.

"Tak. Chyba tak. Daj ten termometr, geniuszu. Hmm, masz coraz większą gorączkę Donnie, twoja temperatura znowu wzrasta..."

Być może gorączka czyniła go bardziej drażliwym i wybuchowym, a być może po prostu nie mógł znieść rezygnacji i czarnowidztwa u swojego zwykle ognistego, silnego, upartego brata. Don usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku, rozwalając całą ostrożną konstrukcję koców i przykryć pod którymi był ułożony, i złapał Rapha za ramię. Pocił się, sapał, śmierdział chorobą i miał to absolutnie gdzieś, ponieważ Raphael nie miał prawa rezygnować ze swojej empatii i chęci niesienia pomocy słabszym, ponieważ to było po prostu nie do pomyślenia...

"Nie opowiadaj mi tu bzdur Raph! Życie zawsze jest warte ocalenia, nieważnie czy to życie jeża, kota czy zmutowanego żółwia. Jeżeli możesz uratować czyjeś życie to to robisz, a potem co będzie to będzie! To co się stało ze Spike`m to nie twoja wina. Widziałem jak się nim opiekujesz i byłeś w tym świetny, reszta to tylko niefortunny przypadek!... a teraz dawaj miskę, będę rzygać."

Raph z osłupiałą miną posłusznie podał Donowi miskę i to w ostatniej chwili, tak, że Don ledwie do niej trafił. Żołądek boleśnie kurczył mu się pod wpływem torsji, a smak w ustach był po prostu ohydny i nieomal spowodował kolejne wymioty. Dysząc, sapiąc i narzekając na swój żałosny stan Don zaległ ponownie w pieleszach.

"Zabij mnie teraz...."

Raph nie odpowiedział, tylko zmusił Dona do przepłukania ust i wypicia kubka letniej wody. Następnie uprzątnął miskę i jej obrzydliwą zawartość, po czym wrócił do sypialni, usiadł na łóżku Dona i ponownie przetarł mu twarz mokrym ręcznikiem. Był dziwnie delikatny, albo po prostu nie chciał ponownie uprzątać wymiocin i wolał nie drażnić schorowanego brata. Tak czy owak Don nie narzekał. Raph przetarł mu ostrożnie najpierw twarz, potem czoło i szyję, a na koniec położył mu mokry ręcznik na oczy i zaśmiał się niewesoło.

"Wzniosłe gadki o ratowaniu życia, a tu proszę, obrońca życia nagle rzyga na mnie owsianką i prosi o śmierć."

Don drżącą dłonią odgarnął ręcznik z oczu i mętnym wzrokiem popatrzył na uśmiechającego się Rapha.

"...jadłem owsiankę?..."

"Nie pamiętasz?" Raph pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową i wstał z łóżka, przeciągając się z rozmachem. "Dobra, znowu masz gorączkę i majaki, Donnie. Tak więc kolejna porcja ibupromu i herbaty, i tym razem dam ci pączka a nie zabójczo zdrową owsiankę sprokurowaną przez Leo."

Coś tam jeszcze Raph mówił dalej, coś o utrzymaniu w tajemnicy jego sekretnej potrzeby ratowania zwierzątek, coś o podtrzymywaniu image`u silnego, twardego żółwia, i że Leo nie może się za żadne skarby dowiedzieć. Don nie pamiętał. Rozgorączkowany, zbolały i kaszlący zapadł w płytki, męczący sen, w którym ktoś wciąż kładł mu chłodne kompresy na czole i opowiadał, jak ciężko jest wypuścić ozdrowiałe już zwierzaki na wolność.

 

////

 

Następne kilka dni upłynęło w zasadzie w podobny sposób.

Raphael sprawdzał Donowi temperaturę, pilnował, żeby coś zjadł i czegoś się napił, podawał aspirynę i letnią wodę z miodem i sokiem z cytryny. Przykrywał, zmieniał poszwy, obcierał twarz szmatką, zanurzoną w zimne wodzie i generalnie był zawsze obok, z miską, ręcznikiem i tabletką przeciwbólową. Don z początku tego nie percypował, zanurzony w swojej mizerii jak ryba pływająca brzuchem do góry. Dopiero gdzieś przy drugiej wypełnionej gorączką i majakami nocy spostrzegł, że co prawda ojciec, Leo i Mike zaglądają do niego, zobaczyć jak się czuje, ale to Raphael jako jedyny ma z nim nieustanny, czynny kontakt.

"Dobra, Mikey, koniec z tym gadaniem, wymiataj stąd zanim sam złapiesz grypę. I Leo, daruj sobie owsianki. Donnie ich nie toleruje, jak każdy przy zdrowych zmysłach zresztą." Raph sprawnie wypraszał braci z sypialni i pośpiesznie zamykał za nimi drzwi, wzdychając z ulgą. Don wzdychał razem z nim. Jakkolwiek kochał swoją rodzinę był teraz zbyt zmęczony i chory na rozwlekłe opisy nowej serii przygód Kapitana Ryana w wykonaniu Mike`a czy nieśmiałe zagadywania Leo odnośnie researchu w policyjnych bazach danych. Ostatnia akcja z Karai skutecznie przyblokowała romantyczne zapędy lidera, ale najwyraźniej Leo wciąż miał jeszcze jakieś nadzieje względem kunoichi i tylko Don nie miał o tym siły myśleć.

"Dzięki Raph." wymamrotał Don, gdy Raph po raz kolejny wystawił za drzwi Leo i jego owsiankę.

"Nie ma za co geniuszu."

Raph w sposób całkowicie naturalny stał się osobistym lekarzem Donatella. Leo i mistrz Splinter odstąpili od tego zaszczytu bez szemrania i Don nie miał pojęcia jak Raph to wynegocjował. Zwykle to Donatello zajmował się chorymi, a kiedy nie czuł się na siłach, jego rolę przejmował ojciec albo Leo. Mistrz Splinter był świetny, jeżeli chodziło o ziołolecznictwo oraz akupunkturę i sukcesywnie przekazywał swoją wiedzę Leo. Chociaż Don wierzył raczej w racjonalną medycynę naukową, musiał przyznać, że czasami alternatywne podejście Splintera się przydawało. Ale nie teraz. Teraz był czas jesiennej grypy, która nie poddawała się naparom ziołowym, grypy, która miażdżyła kości, druzgotała płuca, rozsadzała głowę i pozostawiała Dona obolałego na wskroś, bez nadziei i bez tchu.

W sumie to mógłby umrzeć. Z biologicznego punktu widzenia jego istnienie było przypadkowe i nieznaczące, żadnego potomka nie spłodzi, ba, nawet żadnego partnera nie będzie miał, do kochania i do rozmnażania, więc w sumie czy teraz, czy za sześćdziesiąt lat, co za różnica. Chyba dywagował o tym na głos, bo ktoś położył się obok niego i przytulił go mocno, niezdarnie głaszcząc go po zbolałej głowie.

"Kto by pomyślał, że taka z ciebie mękolina Donnie... no już, już, nikt nie umiera, nikt nie jest sam. Życie jest cenne, każde życie, sam mi tak klarowałeś. No to będziemy sobie żyli nasze cenne życie tutaj w kanałach i na pohybel całej reszcie świata."

Don smarknął potakująco w odpowiedzi i wtulił zapoconą, uklejoną twarz obejmujące go ramię.

 

////////////

 

Grypowa apokalipsa trwała półtora tygodnia, chociaż dla Dona było to jak dobry miesiąc. Gdzieś pod koniec drugiego tygodnia nagle odkrył, że może już sam bez pomocy dojść do łazienki a kaszel nie wyrywa mu już płuc z piersi. Wciąż jeszcze miał lekka gorączkę i spał głęboko tylko na przeciwbólowcach, ale było już znacznie lepiej.

"Myślę, że od następnego tygodnia możesz wznowić treningi." oznajmił stanowczo Raph, stając w drzwiach sypialni i mierząc Dona zabawnym spojrzeniem. "Zrobiłeś się jeszcze słabszy, musisz nadbudować siłę bo jak jesień tak cię rozkłada to co będzie zimą?"

Don wiedział, że Raph ma rację, ale mimo to zrobił kwaśną minę i usiadł pośród zbobrowanych koców i przykryć.

"Nie za wcześnie na musztrę? Dopiero co wyszedłem z paskudnej grypy." narzekał zgryźliwe Don, ale wiedział, że Raph ma rację. Raph też to wiedział, sądząc z jego pobłażliwego uśmiechu i zabawnej iskierki, tańczącej w zielonych oczach.

"Im szybciej zaczniesz tym szybciej dojdziesz do stanu używalności, Donnie. Czytam i wprowadzam to co czytam do praktyki, więc nie próbuj mnie tutaj zakręcić. Lekki trening na początek, jak chcesz to pomogę ci podszlifować formę, bo nawet przed grypą nieco już dawałeś ciała."

"He he..ha... Widzę, że nie umknę przed twoim czujnym okiem Raph..." Donnie przeciągnął się, aż trzasnęło i nagle poczuł, że tak, będzie żyć, że w zasadzie to ma chęć na jakiś bardziej intensywny ruch, bo grypa pozostawiła go spiętego, sztywnego i bez życia. "Ale w zasadzie to miałbym chęć na trening. To trzymam cię za słowo, Raph, tylko proszę, nie jedź po mnie jak po Leo. Rekonwalescencja to prawdziwa rzecz i nie chciałbym być uziemniony tylko dlatego, że zdecydowałeś, że jest inaczej."

Jakoś tak pogaduszki z Raphem, jego żarty i zdecydowane ale spokojne podejście do treningu, były dla Dona bardzo ożywcze. Leo i mistrz Splinter z radością przyjęli czwartego żółwia na treningu i nawet, po krótkiej rozmowie, zgodzili się na to, że Raph ma w sprawie zdrowia Dona ostatnie słowo.

"Bo jak zacznie znowu rzygać to ty sprzątasz, Leo."

Don roześmiał się na widok zaskoczonej miny Leo i tryumfującego uśmiechu Rapha.

"Zapewniam, że postaram się powstrzymać od wymiotów, a teraz możemy już zacząć trening? Z chęcią rozciągnę plecy, bo się przez tą grypę konkretnie zasiedziałem."

Powrót do treningów nie był łatwy. Leo nigdy nie dawał za dużej taryfy ulgowej rekonwalescentom a Raph był w tym jeszcze ostrzejszy. Mikey zerkał z zaniepokojeniem na Dona, ale ten o dziwno, całkiem dobrze znosił surowy treatment, jaki zastosowali na nim starsi bracia. Może rzeczywiście spędzał zbyt dużo czasu w swojej głowie, podczas gdy powinien zainwestować bardziej w ciało. Nawet humor mu się poprawił, nawet zaczął żartować, i chociaż Raph podczas sparringu dosłownie i metaforycznie rzucał nim po ścianach i bezlitośnie wytykał błędy, Don po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu poczuł, że jednak żyje, i jeszcze trochę pożyje i chrzanić resztę.

"Zapodajesz swoim kijkiem Donnie, cha cha." śmiał się Raph i unikał kolejnego ciosu, pół żartem pół serio wystosowując swój własny atak. "Orientuj się!"

"Sam się orientuj!" odpowiedział uprzejmie Don a ostrze naginaty wysunęło się z jego bo, mijając twarz Rapha o milimetry. "Każdy kij ma dwa końca i w obu może być ukryte ostrze."

W sumie to trening z Raphem miał w sobie coś z zabawy, coś rozluźniającego i przyjemnego. Nawet, gdy Don przegrywał na koniec, przyciśnięty brutalnie przez Rapha do podłogi, to z gracją przyjmował porażkę i nie psuło mu to zbytnio humoru. Mistrz Splinter obserwował ich sparring ze swojej maty medytacyjnej i widać było, że coś analizuje. Co, Don nie miał pojęcia, ale chyba wprawiło to ojca w dobry nastój, bo na koniec treningu sam wziął w nim udział. Żółwie miały zaatakować go razem ustalając uprzednio taktykę. Zwykle tego typu ćwiczenie kończyło się dla nich klęską i teraz było podobnie, tylko, że Mikey pomógł Leo na tyle, że lider niemal zdołał uderzyć ojca a Raph osłonił Dona tak, że co prawda obaj upadli, ale niegroźnie i od razu mogli wstać, gotowi do dalszej walki.

"Starczy, synowie. To koniec na dzisiaj, to był dobry trening." ogłosił Splinter, na co żółwie ukłoniły mu się tradycyjnie. "Leonardo, chciałbym zamienić z tobą kilka słów."

O czym ojciec rozmawiał z Leo nie było do końca wiadomo, ale resztę dnia lider spędził z Mike`m, grając z najmłodszym żółwiem w gry komputerowe i medytując. Było to o tyle dziwne, że Mikey nigdy sam z siebie dodatkowo nie medytował, zwłaszcza z Leo. Don i Raph obserwowali braci z kanapy, na której przerabiali właśnie rodzaje szwów wewnętrznych, używanych w czasie poważniejszych operacji.

"Ty też mógłbyś trochę więcej pomedytować. Sam, albo z Leo." zauważył sugestywnie Don, na co Raph zrobił się czerwony na gębie i odwrócił wzrok.

"Nie sądzę, żeby to coś dało, Donnie."

"Nigdy się nie dowiesz, jak nie spróbujesz."

 

/////////////////////

 

Don miał kilka pomysłów na to, jak sprawić, by Leo zbliżył się nieco do Rapha.

Pomysły te były dość trywialne, ale mogły w sumie zadziałać, a przynajmniej zwrócić uwagę Leo na to, że w ogóle istnieje taka opcja. Istnieje Raphael, który nie kłóci się nieustannie, nie podważa wciąż jego słów, nie walczy z każdym rozkazem, że istnieje Raphael bardziej ostrożny, empatyczny, opiekujący się rożnej maści i różnego gatunku znajdkami i samorzutnie uczący się podstaw medycyny, ponieważ nie może znieść myśli, że ktoś kiedyś może potrzebować pomocy, a on nie będzie mógł jej udzielić. Don był pewny, że Leonardo z chęcią ujrzałby tą stronę Rapha, i może nawet bardzo by mu się ona spodobała, ale ze szlifowanych wieloma latami ról nie łatwo było się wydostać. Don zaproponował metodę małych kroków. Wspólna partyjka szachów z Leo, wspólny trening, dodatkowe treningi medytacyjne. Don podsunął Raphowi, że w sumie to zaczął pisać haiku i mógłby pokazać je Leo, ponieważ Leo na bank pisał swoje haiku, zapewne bardziej tradycyjne i związane raczej z przemijającym pięknem natury, ale zawsze. Może zamiast wciąż rzucać się sobie do gardła, powinni po prostu usiąść z liderem i porównać notatki, mogłoby się okazać, że w sumie to już są sobie bardzo bliscy...

"I pomyśli, że jestem mięczakiem." podsumował Raph i założył ramiona na piersi, nachmurzając się cały. "Mowy nie ma, żebym pokazał Leo swoje wypociny."

"Ale mnie pokazujesz. I zostawiasz nawet na tablicy, gdzie każdy je może przeczytać." wytknął Don, na co Raph żachnął się cały, a jego wzburzenie płynnie przeszło w głośny śmiech.

"Ty to co innego, Donnie, ty sam jesteś mięczakiem więc przy tobie nie muszę się obawiać o image!"

Normalnie Don zaśmiałby się razem z Raphem z tego ironicznego stwierdzenia, a potem zagroził, że przestawi mu tak laptopa, żeby otwierał tylko zawirusowane strony pornograficzne. Ale teraz było jakoś inaczej, teraz słowa Rapha ubodły Dona do żywego. Nie był, nie chciał być mięczakiem w grupie. Oczywiście był względnie utalentowanym ninja i z pewnością był lepszy niż dziewięćdziesiąt procent żołnierzy Foot, ale przy Leo faktycznie, odstawał. I to w niezbyt dobrym tego słowa znaczeniu. Raph był urodzonym wojownikiem, Leo idealnym ninją, Mikey od małego miał zdolności atletyczne, natomiast Don, heh. Don, gdyby miał wybór, zapewne wybrałby inną karierę zawodową niż ukryty zawsze w cieniu zmutowany żółw ninja.

Raph spostrzegł chyba zmianę nastroju Dona, bo podszedł do niego i strzelił go po skorupie, jego uśmiech zacukany, jego oczy współczujące i miękkie.

"Hej Donnie, nie bierz tego do siebie. Po prostu masz wybitnie uzdolnionych w sztukach walki braci, to niełatwo ci z nami wyrównać, i tyle. Hej, jak chcesz to mogę z tobą dodatkowo trenować, żebyś miał ciało wytrenowane tak dobrze jak mózgownicę, co ty na to?"

"A nie pomyślałeś, aby potrenować trochę więcej z Leo?" zapytał kąśliwie Don, ale Raph jedynie objął go jednym ramieniem przez plecy.

"Nie nadymaj mi się tutaj, Donnie. Potrenuję z tobą, a potem zapytam Leo, ok? Tak może być? No, to zbieraj swojego kijka, geniuszu, czas rozruszać gnaty."

Trzeba było przyznać, że dodatkowe sparringi z Raphem były bardzo edukacyjne i na pewno wzmacniające. Don napocił się i nagimnastykował, zanim zdołał w ogóle wystosować cios, ponieważ Raph po prostu szedł do przodu jak taran, mocarny i nieugięty. Krok po kroku Don uczył się nie ustępować przed Raphem, a przekierowywać jego własną siłę tak, żeby pracowała przeciw niemu. Było to trochę problematyczne, a z drugiej strony gdy przeciwnik miał przeważającą siłę fizyczną, była to jedyna droga. Raph był wymagający i nieustępliwy, ale gdy uderzył zbyt mocno, zawsze wycofywał się, pozwalając Donowi na chwilkę wytchnienia.

"Bo rekonwalescencja i w ogóle!" Raph puścił perskie oko do rozciągającego się w kacie dojo Mike`a. " Nie chciałbym cię za bardzo uszkodzić, Donnie, jesteś w końcu naszym delikatnym, genialnym kwiatem!"

Don z groźnym warczeniem wstał z kolan i natarł bez zapowiedzi, zaciskając zęby i obiecując sobie w duchu, że jeszcze kiedyś przetrzepie Raphaelowi tyłek. Kiedyś było jednak kluczowym słowem, ponieważ Raph widząc, że Leonardo wchodzi do dojo, z flarą i fantazją przerzucił sobie Dona przez ramię i cisnął nim o ścianę. W ostatniej chwili jedynie zmiękczył nieco przewrotkę i upadek przeciwnika. Donatello usłyszał trzask swojej własnej skorupy, uderzającej o podłogę, zobaczył gwiazdy a potem nie widział już nic.

Gdy doszedł do siebie leżał z głową na kolanach klęczącego Raphaela, kłócącego się zawzięcie z pochylającym się nad nim z surową miną Leonardo.

"Gdzie ty masz głowę, Raph? W bicepsach? Jeszcze przed tygodniem był chory jak pies i majaczył, a ty walisz w niego jak w worek treningowy!..."

"Jesteśmy ninja, jak się nie pocisz na treningu to krwawisz w prawdziwej walce! Mogłem trochę stonować, ale co to by był za trening!... o Donnie... Hej, Don, sory, że tak mnie poniosło."

"Nie ma sprawy..." Donatello odtrącił ręce Rapha i usiadł chwiejnie, macając sobie obolałą głowę. "Będę miał guza i tyle. Chyba muszę chwilę odpocząć. Nic mi nie jest, jestem w porządku... ale wy możecie trenować dalej, Raph, Leo, nie przeszkadzajcie sobie."

Raph oczywiście nie dał się zbyć, tylko zgarnął Dona z podłogi i przetransportował go na kanapę w salonie, nakazując odpoczynek i głupawe filmy klasy B do końca dnia. Don nieco obity, trochę upokorzony i zdrętwiały włączył sobie Powrót do przeszłości, a potem jakoś tak naturalnie dosiadł się do niego Mikey z popkornem i gorącą czekoladą, następnie nadciągnęli z przeprosinową pizzą Raph i Leo, i cały wieczór stał się wspólnym, braterskim wieczorkiem filmowym. W ruch poszły cała trylogia Władcy Pierścieni, Matrixa i Hobbita. Dawno nie spędzali w taki rozluźniony, swobodny sposób czasu, dawno nie pili ze sobą gorącej czekolady, zagryzając ją niebezpieczną pizzą z łososiem, awokado i sosem musztardowym. To był bardzo miły, bardzo potrzebny wieczór. Nawet raz Raph i Leo nie zaczęli się kłócić, nawet raz nikt nie zaczął się denerwować wyborem filmów. Pomimo coraz chłodniejszej, coraz ciemniejszej jesieni w leżu buzowało tego wieczoru życie, pod kocami, przy rozkręconym na maksa ogrzewaniu, ale zawsze. Warto było zobaczyć podczas treningu gwiazdy, pomyślał z nostalgią Don, patrząc na usadzonych dookoła niego braci, gadających z pełnymi ustami i dopingujących drużynę krasnoludów, przedzierających się przez przepełnione pająkami lasy..

O piątej nad ranem Don obudził się skołowany, zawinięty szczelnie w koc i wetknięty pod ramię chrapiącego Rapha. Obok Leo, śpiąc na klasyczną popielnicę, z głową odchyloną do tyłu na oparcie kanapy, przygarniał do siebie rozłożonego jak rozgwiazda Mike`a, układając go sobie pomiędzy nogami. To było zabawne do oglądania, bo im bardziej Mikey usiłował uciec spomiędzy odnóży Leo, tym bardziej Leo mu to uniemożliwiał, zaciskając na nim ramiona i wspomniane odnóża równocześnie. Atmosfera w salonie była senna i niemrawa, telewizor mrugał jakimiś zatrzymanymi w połowie napisami końcowymi. Don zastanowił się muliście, która w zasadzie jest godzina, zmarszczył się, kichnął, a potem zobaczył, że w drzwiach salonu stoi mistrz Splinter i patrzy mu prosto w oczy.

"Dziś trening odwołany." ojciec bezgłośnie poruszył ustami i z uśmiechem wycofał się do dojo. Don zastanowił się przez chwilę, co tak naprawdę myśli widzi ojciec, obserwując swoich biedzących się z hormonami i dojrzałością płciową synów, ale były to bezowocne rozmyślania. Mistrz Splinter, jeżeli chciał, potrafił być idealnie nieczytelny.

Raph chrapnął gwałtownie, niczym kosiarka, która przejechała po kamieniach, po czym zagarnął Dona bliżej i zaczął posapywać przez nos.

"...jeszczmmm... chwilę... Donnie..."

Don wsparł głowę na ramieniu Rapha i zapadł ponownie w sen.

 

////////

 

Raph spróbował także dodatkowych treningów z Leo, a te sparringi zawsze kończyły się kłótnią, gdy Leonardo wygrał, albo cichymi dniami, gdy wygrał Raph. Don i Mikey patrzyli z poboczy, jak najstarsi bracia wodzą się za łby, nie potrafiąc przyjąć ani porażki ani wygranej w sposób kulturalny i zgodny. Rywalizacja, którą latami uprawiali, wydatnie im w tym przeszkadzała. Ponadto, widać było jak na dłoni, że walka w krótkim dystansie grała Raphowi na nerwach. Pragnął jej i unikał jednocześnie, co prowadziło do kuriozalnych sytuacji, w których nie wiadomo było, czy Raphael jest myśliwym czy zwierzyną łowną.

Leo, przeżywający ciężko na swój ukryty, martyrologiczny sposób niespełnioną miłość do Karai, nie powstrzymywał się. Nacierał wszystkim co miał a Raph, który zawsze kochał wyzwania, był wprost wniebowzięty. Jednocześnie w przeciągu jednego tygodnia stał się tak poobijany, poharatany i nadwerężony, że Don powoli zaczynał mieć dosyć opatrywania wiecznych kontuzji najstarszych braci. Trzy rany cięte Rapha, jedna kłuta Leo, zwichnięcie, wyłamana szczęka, naciągnięty mięsień czworo głowy. Mistrz Splinter patrzył z ciekawością, jak Don odholowuje ogłuszonego Rapha do swojego laboratorium, ignorując podejrzliwe spojrzenia Mike`a i zaniepokojone pytania Leo.

Tym razem Raphael był zwierzyną i miał bardziej obitą gębę niż Leo. Donowi natomiast skończył się nie tylko lód w zamrażalce i bandaż usztywniający, ale i cierpliwość.

"Daj spokój Donnie, to masakra jakaś. Nie wiem czy go rąbnąć po gębie czy pocałować, o. Masz, powiedziałem to na głos. Możesz się już zacząć śmiać." Raph siedział w żółwim szpitalu na kozetce i usiłował nie uciekać przed paczką zamrożonego groszku, którą na podbite oko usiłował mu zaaplikować Don. "Auć! No cholera jasna, Don, to boli a ty mi tu jeszcze groszkiem..."

"Nie mam już lodu do opatrunków, bo się tak obijacie, że cały zużyliście." westchnął Don i jedną dłonią delikatnie ujął twarz Rapha a drugą powolutku przyłożył mu ponownie zamrożony groszek. "I nie zamierzam się śmiać. Chyba jednak trzeba zastosować inną taktykę, bo to się robi śmieszne."

Raph nie umiał rozegrać sytuacji z Leo i zaczynało być jasne, że wspólne treningi nie są żadnym rozwiązaniem, ale Don postanowił i tak dyskretnie pomóc uparcichowi. Zimno powodowało, że życie rodziny koncentrowało się w salonie i było to o tyle przydatne, o ile pozwalało na szybką podmianę. Don zaczynał partyjkę szachów z Leo, a potem pozwalał ją dokończyć Raphowi, wymawiając się, że właśnie w tym momencie jakiś eksperyment w laboratorium na niego czeka. Raph oczywiście gapił się na niego, jakby chciał go zabić, ale i tak, zostawał, aby rozegrać partyjkę z nieustraszonym.

Kilka razy już Don tak wycyrklował, że Leo i Raph grali ze sobą w szachy, czasami nawet kilka partii, ale jakoś nigdy nic z tego dobrego nie wychodziło. Raph relacjonował potem, że ciężko mu jest zachowywać się naturalnie i być na luzie, gdy nieustraszony siedzi przed nim z miną stratega wyruszającego na wojnę.

"I wygrywa cały czas! Donnie, żebyś wiedział, to upokarzające znacznie bardziej niż prawdziwa fizyczna walka! Mam wrażenie, że Nieustraszony gra ze mną w szachy tylko dlatego, że ma jakąś nawiedzoną nadzieję na to, że mnie tego nauczy. Bo ja Donnie, nie umiem grać! No, nie tak jak ty czy Leo w każdym razie, podczas sparringu jeden do jednego, wygrywam z Leo co drugą walkę, ale szachy..."

"Przestań się emocjonować, Raph, po prostu traktuj to jako spędzanie wspólnie czasu, a nie rywalizację."

"Ale ja zawsze rywalizuję z Leo..."

"I to chyba twój największy problem, Raph, a teraz dawaj no tu tę książkę." Don wyciągnął dłoń po książkę, którą nerwowo ściskał brat. Raph, dwumetrowy żółw, z wielkimi dłońmi i ogromnymi mięśniami naramiennymi, pochylający się nad książką na wąskiej, szpitalnej kozetce, wyglądał dzisiaj wyjątkowo wrażliwie i jakoś tak... rozczulająco. Don zgrzytnął zębami, odganiając bezsensowną myśl i z rozmachem otworzył książkę na odpowiednim rozdziale.

"Urazy głowy i wstrząśnienia mózgu nie są najłatwiejszym tematem, zwłaszcza, jeżeli masz do dyspozycji jedynie wiedzę teoretyczną."

"Zawsze mogę ci ogłuszyć Mike`a na sparringu, żeby było trochę praktyki!"

"Nie dzięki, praktyka nigdy nie powinna uprzedzać teorii. Poza tym po incydencie z oparzeniami ruszyłbyś tylko Mike`a, a Leo zafundowałby ci własnoręcznie wstrząśnienie mózgu."

"Heh, spróbowałby." nadął się Raph, na co Don tylko pokręcił głową,

"Nie kuś losu."

 

/////////

 

Jedynym negatywnym wynikiem całej afery na linii Leo Raph był fakt, że Mikey zaczynał coś podejrzewać, więcej, zaczynał czuć się wykluczony. Don doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Mikey jest z nich wszystkich najbardziej obdarzony intuicją i jeżeli chce, jest wybitnie czujny i spostrzegawczy. Czasami aż za bardzo dla swojego własnego dobra. Don nie był zdziwiony, gdy pewnego wieczoru Mikey zdybał go, gdy właśnie kończył pracę nad udoskonalaniem bojlera, i bez owijania w bawełnę zaatakował z grubej rury.

"Raph też chce Leo, prawda?"

Don klęczący na kocu przy bojlerze spojrzał na Mike`a i powoli odłożył spawacz. To było typowe dla najmłodszego z żółwi, szczere, średnio gramatyczne pytanie, które blokowało wszelkie niedomówienia i półprawdy, żądając jednoznacznej, konkretnej odpowiedzi. Mikey nie wyglądał na zawiedzionego i złego, wyglądał raczej jak ktoś bardzo zrezygnowany i smutny.

"Dlatego tak próbujesz ich razem gdzieś usadzić, Donnie? Szachy, treningi."

"Mikey, Raph robi to co chce, dobrze wiesz, że nawet mistrz Splinter z rzadka potrafi nakłonić go do czegoś, czego sobie nie życzy. Reszta... jest tajemnicą, Raph powierzył mi swoją tajemnicę tak jak ty. Nie każ mi proszę łamać danego słowa."

"Spoko, spoko, nie mam zamiaru wyciągać od ciebie sekretów Rapha, tylko wiesz...nie chcę się czuć jak piąte koło u wozu, podczas gdy wy sobie gracie w szachy."

"To postaraj się spędzać więcej czasu z Leo, z Raphem, ze mną. Nikt cię nie izoluje, dopóki sam nie zaczniesz się izolować." Donatello wstał od bojlera i wytarł dłonie w ręcznik, po czym podszedł do Mike`a i dał mu prztyczka w nos. "Hej, nie smutaj się, nawet jak teraz jest to wszystko dziwne to zawsze będziemy twoimi braćmi. No będzie czasami idiotycznie, absurdalnie i kiepsko, ale co robić! Żółwia karma, cha cha..."

"To znaczy, że zagrasz ze mną dzisiaj w Witchera?" zapytał uśmiechając się całą swoją piegowatą gębulą Mikey. Don pomyślał, ile jeszcze rzeczy czeka na niego do zrobienia, policzył ilu paniom ze strony randkowej online powinien odpisać na wiadomość (trzem, był dość nowy jeżeli chodziło o randki online i miał bardzo ambiwalentny stosunek do całej zabawy), a potem wzruszył ramionami.

"Ok, ok. Zagram. Daj mi się tylko ogarnąć, Mikey, umazałem się od tego bojlera."

Co mógł powiedzieć, zawsze miał słabość do swojego jedynego młodszego brata, zwłaszcza, gdy Mikey robił proszącą minę kopniętego szczeniaka, no po prostu Don nie mógł mu odmówić. Mikey szczęśliwie nie korzystał ze swoich mocy młodszego brata zbyt często, względem Donatella, w każdym razie, bo jeżeli chodziło o Leo i Rapha, Michelangelo był bezlitosny. Grał na emocjach, na poczuciu winy i zobowiązaniach jak wirtuoz, bez wahania i z wyczuciem. I dobrze, bo i oni jako starsi bracia często nie ułatwiali młodemu życia, to w sumie się wyrównywało.

Gra w Witchera z Mike`m okazała się bardziej rozprężająca, niż Don sądził. Rycerze, potwory i fantastyczne średniowiecze, idealna rozrywka, żeby zapomnieć o kłopotach dnia codziennego. Raph coś tam marudził, że potrzebuje Dona do wyjaśnienia czegoś odnośnie wstrząśnienia mózgu, ale Don zbył go bez większych problemów. Mikey od całej tej akcji z poparzeniem chemicznym był dość przygnębiony i jeżeli kilka godzin grania w gry poprawiło mu humor, to Donatello był na to gotowy.

 

/////////////////

 

Trzeba przyznać, że Mikey intensywnie próbował wcielić w życie radę brata. Przez kilka dni usiłował spędzić nieco więcej czasu z Donem, ale jak szybko się okazało, Raph w zasadzie monopolizował wolny czas Donatella. Jak nie rozważaniami odnośnie medycyny, które wyczytał w książkach, to pytaniami praktycznymi, o opatrunki, rodzaje szwów, szycia wewnętrzne i zewnętrzne. Mikey nie chciał przeszkadzać więc pomimo zacukania i zrozumiałego skrępowania, powoli zaczął dryfować w stronę Leo. I całkiem dobrze mu spędzanie z liderem wolnego czasu wychodziło. Głównie dlatego, że uderzył Leo w słaby punkt, mianowicie w trening. Tam, gdzie Raph unosił się gniewem i nie pozwalał sobie nic powiedzieć, dopóki Leonardo nie wygrał i nie zamiótł nim podłogi, tam Michelangelo zawsze z chęcią przyjmował porady i uczył się rzeczy nowych. Idealny student dla idealnego nauczyciela in spe. Leo nigdy nie krył, że, jeżeli istniałaby taka możliwość, z chęcią zostałby kiedyś mistrzem i prowadził swoich własnych uczniów w sztukach walki i ninjutsu.

"Nie ugiąłeś kolana i dlatego upadłeś, Mikey. To wstawaj, zrobimy to jeszcze raz." mówił Leo, z uśmiechem patrząc jak Michelangelo wstaje z podłogi na swój unikalny sposób, znaczy z efektownej przewrotki i tygryska. "Dość pokazów, Mikey, trenujemy!"

"Tajess mój kapitanie!" wrzeszczał Mikey i od razu przystępował do ataku, tym razem stosując poradę Leo.

Raph, sparujacy się właśnie obok z Donem, nachmurzył się i natarł z rozpędu. Don z całym spokojem uniknął łatwo ataku i trzepnął brata kijem po łapach.

"Ogarnij się, Raph. Tutaj masz walkę a nie tam."

Raph tylko zawarczał w odpowiedzi, po czym natarł ponownie, usiłując nie patrzeć, jak Mikey świetnie bawi się z Leo podczas ich udawanej walki. A było na co patrzeć. Leo kochał tłumaczyć coś komuś i poprawiać go, bez ukrytych pobudek czy poczucia wyższości, Mikey natomiast żwawo i ochoczo przyjmował jego pouczenia, sprawnie przekładając je na praktykę. Leo, który od walki z Karai, był w raczej kwaśnym nastroju, wyraźnie kwitnął przy zainteresowaniu i zaangażowaniu, jakimi raczył go Mikey. Najmłodszy z żółwi pozytywnie reagował na wskazywanie błędów, nawykły od małego, aby podążać za wskazaniami i korzystać z doświadczenia starszych braci. Raph nigdy nie posiadł tej umiejętności, raczej woląc po swojemu przegrać i wyciągnąć wnioski niż przyjąć cudze doświadczenia.

Don wykonał poprawne salto nad Raphaelem, po czym dwoma celnymi uderzeniami bo powalił go na kolana. Brat miał czas jedynie krzyknąć i zagapić się na Donatella z urazą i czymś, co wyglądało bardzo jak niechętny podziw.

"Mówiłem, tutaj masz walkę." zauważył lekko Don, nie korzystając ze swojej przewagi, tylko specjalnie dając przeciwnikowi czas na przegrupowanie sił.

"Może i mam." odpowiedział powoli Raph i wstał z kolan, podnosząc swoje sai i uśmiechając się do Dona wszystkimi zębami. "Udowodnij mi to, geniuszu. Jeszcze raz."

 

end

 

by Homoviator 12/2017

 

Autor uprasza o komentarze, bo karmią wena a wen w te jesienne, krótkie dni jakiś senny... w Następnych rozdziałach znowu pojawi się Karai, także akcja i konfrontacje pomiędzy braćmi na horyzoncie :)


	6. Zazdrość i wybuchy

Roz.6

Zazdrość i wybuchy

 

 

Zazdrosny kocha więcej, ufny kocha lepiej

 

Jean-Baptiste Poquelin (Molier)

 

 

 

Karai dała o sobie znać jakoś na początku grudnia i od razu zaczęła wykonywać podejrzane ruchy, dookoła laboratorium chemicznego na uniwersytecie NYC oraz przy dokach, którymi napływały coraz to nowe dostawy. W aktach były to dostawy bananów i ananasów, Don po głębszym wywiadzie z podziemnym światkiem hakerów, odkrył, że to nie owoce a broń i bliżej niezidentyfikowane chemikalia.

Karai kryła się w swoich działaniach, ale Don wiedział, że potrafi się ona kamuflować znacznie lepiej.

"To pułapka." oznajmił, gdy pokazał Leo i mistrzowi Splinterowi swoje odkrycia, logi z rozmów na ukrytym chacie, razem ze spisem transportów w dokach. "Kryje się, ale zbyt łatwo ją namierzyć."

"Czyli chce być namierzona." mina Leo była twarda i nieczytelna, ale Don znał swojego najstarszego brata dobrze i widział jego wewnętrzne rozdarcie jak na dłoni. Już wystawał od komputera, żeby jakoś pocieszyć Leo, coś powiedzieć, może przytulić, ale Raph oczywiście go ubiegł. I oczywiście był brutalnie bezpośredni i bezpardonowy.

"Karai chce być namierzona, przez ciebie Nieustraszony." wytknął z rozbrajającą szczerością Raphael, wyłamując sobie z groźnym trzaskiem nadgarstki. "Pytanie, czy dasz jej to, czego chce, heh, taki żarcik...czy obserwujemy ich działania dalej."

Leo poczerwieniał na twarzy i już miał udzielić jakiejś kąśliwej odpowiedzi, ale Don przerwał mu ostrym gestem. Naprawdę nie mieli czasu na napięcie erotyczne między Leo a Raphem, zwłaszcza, że po kilkumiesięcznej przerwie Foot nagle ruszyła to akcji i lepiej było zmobilizować siły, niż trwonić je bezproduktywnie na jakieś emocjonalne waśnie.

"Dalsza obserwacja może być groźna." Don odkaszlną znacząco, zmrużył oczy i popatrzył na ekran komputera, przy którym ślęczał ostatnie czternaście godzin. "Liczba przeszmuglowanej broni rośnie a wciąż nie wiemy, do czego tak naprawdę Karai zbiera te chemikalia. I co to właściwie jest. Moi znajomi hackerzy nie wiedzą, a jak oni czegoś nie wiedzą, znaczy, że kroi się grubsza afera."

"Jeżeli damy Karai czego chce, czeka na nas pułapka." fuknął Raph i założył ramiona na piersi, spoglądając wyzywająco na Leo. "Nawet nie próbuj wmówić mi, że jest inaczej Nieustraszony. To przebiegła żmija jest a ty jak piesek na smyczy leziesz prosto w jej paszczę."

"Możesz przestać się nakręcać, Raph." wycedził wyraźnie walcząc o zachowanie spokoju Leo i mierząc Raphaela kamiennym wzrokiem. "Cokolwiek wybiorę, Karai będzie częścią akcji, czy ci się to podoba czy nie. To ona dowodzi tym szmuglującym banany i ananasy oddziałem Foot. Osobiście. Natkniemy się na nią prędzej czy później, więc możesz sobie od razu odpuścić całą tą gadaninę."

"Leo ma rację, Raph." skinął głową Don, na co Raph odwrócił się do niego gwąłtownie, jego mina zaskoczona, jego oczy lśniące.

"No nie, Donnie, ty też?!"

Mikey nietypowo dla siebie milczał, słuchając ostrej wymiany zdań między Leo a Raphem i usiłującego zachować zdrowy rozsądek pośród zagorzałej dyskusji Dona. Milczał razem ze Splinterem, który także obserwował konwersację braci z zmyśloną miną i dłońmi zaciśniętymi na lasce.

"Może ty zadecydujesz tata?" zapytał niby w żartach Mikey, chociaż jego oczy się nie śmiały. Mistrz Splinter położył dłoń na ramieniu swojego najmłodszego syna.

"Leonardo jest przywódcą i aby w pełni przejąć kiedyś dowodzenie nad tym klanem i drużyną, musi nauczyć się jak postępować bez moich interwencji."

"Ale potrzebujemy twojej interwencji!..." wymiauczał bezradnie Mikey, wskazując na coraz głośnie kłócących się braci i Don miał ochotę go objąć, bo cholera, Mike nie był niczemu winny. Młody cierpiał sobie spokojnie i w ciszy z powodu swojej nieszczęśliwszej miłości, podczas gdy Raph i Leo musieli uskuteczniać całą szopkę. Od werbalnego sporu, druzgocącej ironii i bezlitosnych kpin, po walkę fizyczną, bo Raph właśnie wyciągał swoje sai zza pasa a Leo wyglądał na kogoś o dwie sekundy przed obnażeniem obu mieczy.

"Jeżeli zamierzacie się pojedynkować, proszę, róbcie to w dojo a nie w moim laboratorium!" huknął Don, po czym wstał i wcisnął się pomiędzy starszych braci, fizycznie ich rozdzielając. "Chowaj te sai Raph, Leo, cofnij się! Mistrzu! Może mistrz coś doradzi w tej jak widać patowej sytuacji..."

Ale Splinter nie chciał doradzać, ani opowiedzieć się za czy przeciw i nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy Don dostrzegł specyficzne wycofanie ojca. To było dość nietypowe. Mistrz Splinter zawsze czuwał i zwłaszcza, gdy chodziło o strategiczne podejście, wchodził z Leonardo długie dysputy na temat taktyk i ich zastosowania w danej sytuacji. Teraz nie, teraz ojciec patrzył uważnie na swoich synów, wyraźnie coś wewnętrznie rozważał, ale nie mówił nic. Jego milczenie zaczęło się jakoś na początku jesieni, gdy Raph zaczął być podwójnie agresywny względem Leo a Don spostrzegł, że jego bracia pociągają go znacznie bardziej niż miękka, pachnąca kwiatami April. Ha, może ojciec doszedł do wniosku, że skoro są już dojrzali, także w sensie seksualnym, pozwoli im zmagać się z tym całym galimatiasem po swojemu, bez nacisków, bez osądów. Może ojciec widział te ich pożal się boże zauroczenia, cielęce oczy i długie, poranne prysznice, i wiedział, że cokolwiek teraz zadecydują, musi to być ich własna decyzja oraz ich własne konsekwencje.

Don pomasował sobie nagle bolące skronie. Migrena nadciągała i lepiej było jej zapobiegać niż leczyć. Raph przerwał swoją głośną i okraszoną przekleństwami dysputę z Leo, i podszedł do niego, zaglądając mu w twarz.

"Coś cię boli, Donnie?"

"Głowa, od tych waszych krzyków." sarknął Don i odsunął od siebie ręce Rapha zdecydowanym ruchem. "Idę do swojego pokoju. Z laptopem. Cokolwiek Leo zadecyduje zamierzam śledzić poczynania Karai i zgromadzić jak najwięcej danych. Jeżeli usłyszę waszą kłótnię z mojej sypialni, jak bum cyk cyk, wyłączę wam całe ogrzewanie w leżu."

Milczenie braci było jego jedyna odpowiedzią. Raph coś zaczął mówić, ale uciszył go mistrz Splinter.

"Leonardo, Raphael, dojo. Natychmiast. Odnoszę wrażenie, że potrzebujecie osobistego treningu w parach."

Tego wieczora, po specjalnym treningu z ojcem i Leo, Raph mamrocząc inwektywy dowlókł się do sypialni Dona i padł na łóżko twarzą w dół. Don nawet nie podniósł wzroku znad książki, tylko odsunął się do ściany i przykrył brata pledem w żółte kwiatki.

 

///////////

 

Jesień robiła się tak zimna, że w sumie mogłaby już uchodzić za zimę. Don podpiął się pod kilka przewodów elektrycznych naraz, żeby nie zwracać uwagi na zbyt duże zużycie energii sklepów i bloków mieszkalnych, znajdujących się bezpośrednio nad leżem. Szczęśliwie światełka świąteczne i ozdoby ciągnęły sporo, przez co łatwiej było zamaskować nielegalne podpięcia pod puszki elektryczne. Don sprawdzał je teraz co dwa dni. Wieczorne mrozy potrafiły dać się nieźle we znaki, nawet wyizolowanym generatorom elektryczności, a on wolał nie ryzykować zimnego leża. Żółwie pomimo ogrzewania, farelek, bojlerów były wyziębione a ich stałocieplni przyjaciele zaczynali to dostrzegać. April i Casey ponownie nanieśli im kupionych w second handach koców i pierzyn, ojciec April zaproponował im nawet przezimowanie w jego domu, ale odmówili. Wiedli zbyt specyficzne życie, żeby pomieścić je w ośmiopokojowym apartamencie pana O`Neil dłużej niż kilka dni.

Poza tym życie płynęło we względnej, nie do końca zwyczajnej, ale jednak, normie. Karai dalej niedbale maskowała swoje przemyty w dokach, czasami fantazyjnie szmuglując prawdziwą skrzynkę bananów, Mikey przyniósł Raphowi rannego kota, znalezionego na wpół zamarzniętego przy studzience kanalizacyjnej, a Leo nie podejmował żadnych działań. Przez całe następne dwa tygodnie. Bracia nie naciskali na niego, podobnie jak mistrz Splinter, który jedynie powtarzał, żeby trenowali intensywniej, ponieważ zima wyraźnie rozluźniła ich ćwiczeniowy reżim.

Don, zwykle niechętny tego rodzaju nadprogamowym treningom, tym razem odkrył, że nie ma nic przeciwko. Mistrz Splinter parował go już niemal cały czas z Raphem, wszelkie narzekania kwitując stwierdzeniem, że Donatello za dużo rozmyśla nad atakiem a Raph z kolei myśli za mało, więc nauczą się nawzajem, jak równoważyć te dwa stany. Nie było co dyskutować, ojciec miał rację. Jak zwykle. Raph nacierał jak czołg, spontanicznie i nieoczekiwanie, trudno było przejrzeć jego następny ruch, Don natomiast lubił być kilka kroków do przodu i rozważyć wszelkie możliwości. Raph mu tego nie ułatwiał, ale też w swoim entuzjastycznym sposobie ataku, brutalności i gwałtowności, potrafił na ślepo wejść w pułapkę. Don uwielbiał obmyślać pułapki.

"Cholera, Donnie, niemal mnie tutaj ciąłeś tą swoją naginatą!" na poły z niesmakiem na poły z zachwytem westchnął Raph, parując kilka ciosów Dona i wycofując się na pozycje obronne.

"Niemal cię ciąłem bo nie chciałem cię ciąć i specjalnie tak to obliczyłem, żebyś miał te dwa centymetry na ucieczkę." wyprostował się dumnie Don, na co Raph kompletnie poza wyuczonymi technikami, bez finezji czy sztuki, uderzył go łokciem w bok. Donatello niemal upuścił broń i potoczył się pod ścianę dojo, skołowany, ale zdeterminowany od razu wstał.

"Nie obliczaj za dużo tylko patrz co się dzieje, geniuszu!" zaśmiał się Raph a Don zaśmiał się z nim. Zwykle nie cierpiał, gdy ktoś wyśmiewał jego bardziej analityczny styl walki, ale z Raphem wszystko było jakieś takie bardziej przyjazne, zabawne i znośne. Nawet, jeżeli lądowało się twarzą na ścianie, albo otrzymywało się ciosy tak silne, że miało się po nich ogromniaste, bolesne, czarno fioletowe sińce. Don psyknął boleśnie, łapiąc się za obite udo, na co Raph jedynie opuścił gardę i wymamrotał jakieś ciche 'przepraszam'.

"Patrz co się dzieje, Leo! Skoncentruj się, Leo! Oczy na przeciwnika, Leo!" papugował Mikey, z zaraźliwym śmiechem atakując najstarszego brata, który obserwował wymianę ciosów Dona z Raphem, i na chwilę opuścił broń. "Leeeeeeooooooo! Chcę wypróbować dzisiaj uniki, więc nie baw się , tylko wystosuj mi tu kilka swoich najlepszych ataków! Pokaż na co cię stać!"

Mikey był w siódmym niebie, sparując się ze swoim obiektem uczuć i jednocześnie najlepszym w technikach ninjutsu żółwiem. Don miał pewność, że Leo także dobrze się bawi z Mike`m, ponieważ zwykle skoncentrowany do bólu i zasadniczy, tym razem prychnął, uśmiechnął się, a potem wyprowadził bardzo celny, bardzo zabójczy cios oboma ninjakentami. Leo nie oszczędzał Mike`a, nie tak jak kiedyś, gdy zawsze dawał najmłodszemu taryfę ulgową. Teraz nie, teraz widać było, że cokolwiek tam zadziało się z Karai, Leo był zdeterminowany przygotować swoich braci do poważnej walki, a jeżeli Mikey chciał się nauczyć, to się nauczy. W najbardziej bolesny, celny sposób. Don kątem oka obserwował, jak Leo nacierał bez tchu, na serio, tak jak zwykle nacierał jedynie na Rapha, ponieważ był pewien, że Raph odparuje. O dziwno, Mike także dawał radę parować ataki Leo, więcej, specjalnie wykonywał jedynie uniki, nie kontrując, całkiem, jakby była to dla niego przednia zabawa, jakby umykanie przed ostrzami ninjakenów było dla niego czymś naturalnym i łatwym.

"Czy mnie się wydaje, czy technika Mikey`a się poprawiła?" zapytał retorycznie Raph, próbując przyszpilić Dona do ściany i dostając kijem po łapach za swój trud. "Aua! Donnie!"

"Leo trenuje z Mike`m na poważnie, dlatego wychodzi im to obu na dobre." wyjaśnił lekko Don, oddryfowując swobodnie od przepełnionych furią ataków Rapha i wykonując nad nim klasyczną przewrotkę, tak, że wylądował za jego plecami. "Jestem przygotowany na wszystko, aby rozbroić cię, zanim wejdziesz ze mną w walkę kontaktową. Przy tych twoich przerośniętych bicepsach, wolę przyciąć cię na miarę, zanim za bardzo się do mnie zbliżysz!"

"O, więc podobają ci się moje bicepsy, heh?" zapytał z dziwnym zadowoleniem i przebiegłością Raph, po czym zablokował cios od tyłu, którym chciał go znokautować Don. "Może powinieneś też trochę mięśni nabrać, geniuszu!"

Raph bez użycia broni, jedynie gwałtownym wysunięciem bioder trącił Dona tak, że ten znowu poleciał na ścianę.

"Jeden mięśniak w drużynie wystarczy, nie chciałbym zabierać ci twojej ciężko zapracowanej pozycji!" Don wyrzucił kilka shurikenów, z których Raph odbił za pomocą sai dwa, a trzeci utknął mu w krawędzi skorupy, tuż za ramieniem. Raph odkręcając głowę spojrzał zezując na metalową gwiazdę, wbitą w jego skorupę.

"To też obliczyłeś, Donnie?"

Don uśmiechnął się wszystkowiedzącym uśmiechem rodzinnego geniusza i wstał, kręcąc swoim bo pięknego dwu ósemkowego młyńca.

"Magik nigdy nie ujawnia swoich sekretów."

"He, to teraz już magik a nie naukowiec?"

Raph nie dawał nikomu ulg i jechał po wszystkich równo, ale Don odniósł subtelne wrażenie, że po nim jedzie dwa razy mocniej, niż po reszcie braci. A potem trenuje na nim użycie bandaży elastycznych, opatrywanie obić i wyłamanych kończyn, i zasypiają razem w sypialni Dona, bo u niego jest cieplej i przyjemniej pachnie. Tak w każdym razie twierdził Raph, instalując się na łóżku brata ze swoim własnym włochatym, brudno brązowym kocem i małą, płaską, ubitą na kamień poduszką.

"Może po prostu przyznaj, że twój hamak nie nadaje się do spania zimą i wolisz przezimować u mnie." Don spojrzał znad ustawionego na kolanach laptopa, akurat, żeby zobaczyć, jak Raph wkręca się obok niego pod przykrycia i prostuje swoje ogromne, umięśnione ciało z zadowolonym westchnieniem.

"Rozgryzłeś mnie, mózgowcu. A teraz zamykaj laptopika i chodź, idziemy spać. Musisz wypocząć, żebym mógł ci jutro znowu porządnie skórę przetrzepać."

"Myślałem, że wolisz przetrzepywać skórę Leo." zauważył zgryźliwie Don, ale wyłączył laptopa, ustawił go na stoliku nocnym i usiadł na łóżku, spoglądając na zwiniętego w kłębek Rapha. "Posuń się, to moje łóżko, a ty całe miejsce zajmujesz."

"Leo jest zbyt trudny do regularnego przetrzepywania skóry, więc wyżywam się na tobie, cha cha...no Don, nie rób takiej miny tylko chodź spać. Zimno."

Nie podobały mu się za bardzo słowa Rapha, ale zawsze zmiękczał go niski, mrukliwy, intymny ton brata i jego spojrzenie, ni to spokojne, ni to zadowolone, zaspane i zrelaksowane. Nie potrafił mu się oprzeć, może w zasadzie to opierać się nie chciał, zmęczony i sterany researchem na temat działalności Karai. Raph mruczał, żeby zostawić komputery, książki i wynalazki, i Don słuchał, jak ugodowy, łagodny żółw, jakim w sumie był, ciągnąc do ciepła i bliskości. Poza tym dobrze się spało z kimś, a Raph grzał jak kaloryfer, co pośród chłodów grudniowych nocy było wspaniałym bonusem.

Zawsze jakoś tak szli spać odwróceni do siebie plecami, a budzili się skotłowani i przytuleni na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Czasami Don budził się całkowicie pod Raphem, który jak żywy, gorący, chrapiący koc przykrywał go, kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na to, że go miażdży. Czasami Don obejmował Rapha od tyłu, wszystkimi kończynami, a Raph, umięśniony, ogromny i zaspany, odnajdywał się z wdziękiem w roli małej łyżeczki i nawet chrapał jakby odrobinę ciszej. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali, nigdy jakoś nie czuli potrzeby. Gdy Raph budził się czasami z rana z potężną erekcją, po prostu wypraszał się z sypialni Dona i szedł pod prysznic, a Don narzekał, że tylko wypuszcza ciepło z legowiska i zakopywał się ponownie pod przykrycia.

"To co, chcesz, żebym został?" pytał z wyszczerzonymi w uśmiechu Raph, na co Don ze zrezygnowanym pomrukiem jedynie zapadał się głębiej pod koce. "Dobra, dobra, prysznic najpierw, a potem włączę ci maszynkę do kawy, bo czuję się dziś wyjątkowo szczodry. Z kawą może stawisz mi porządnie czoła na porannym treningu, he he..."

Treningi z Raphem, chociaż zwykle kończyły się dla Dona sińcami i naciągniętymi mięśniami, były zabawne. Ponadto fajnie było wiedzieć, że tak, jest się przygotowanym na atak Karai, nie tylko od strony technicznej i informacyjnej, ale także od strony fizycznej.

Tym razem Don chciał być idealnie przygotowany na wszystko, włącznie z ewentualnym odwrotem taktycznym, ogłuszeniem Leo i zawleczeniem go siłą do domu, na wysadzeniu połowy doków kończąc. To nie wyglądało dobrze. Karai swoimi kiepsko zamaskowanymi przemytami wystosowywała swoje zaproszenie do walki, jednocześnie ośmieszając ich, ośmieszając Leo. Jej działania pod przykryciem były w sumie jawne, zaledwie nieco zamaskowane papierologią importu i eksportu w porcie i dokach. Wiedziała, że Leo dostrzeże jej ruchy i prowokowała go, albo faktycznie zastawiała pułapkę na żółwie, albo nie przejmowała się już kamuflażem, posiadając jakiegoś niezwykle mocnego, ukrytego w rękawie asa. Shredder wyszkolił Karai idealnie, perfekcyjna kunoichi, jej działania zawsze miały podwójne dno i nigdy nie były jednoznaczne. Co widział w niej Leo, pozostawało tajemnicą, i chociaż Raph głośno gardłował, że chodziło o wprawne władanie mieczem i cycki, Don był przekonany, że to nie to... Nie tylko to w każdym razie.

Po jednym z nadprogramowych, kilkugodzinnych sparringów z Mike`m Leo przywlókł się o północku do laboratorium Dona i usiadł ciężko na kozetce w żółwim szpitalu.

"Zagraj ze mną w szachy, Donnie. Ja wygram, ruszamy za Karai, ty wygrasz zostajemy w cieniu i obserwujemy. "

Don odchylił się na fotelu komputerowym i sięgnął po odłożone na pobliską półkę pudło szachów.

"Wygląda na to, że chcesz zostać w cieniu. Dobrze wiesz, że wygram."

"O? Jesteś pewien? Nie doceniasz mnie, braciszku." Leo uśmiechnął się smętnie i wziął pudło szachów z dłoni Dona, po czym zaczął wyciągać pionki i ustawiać je na szachownicy.

Po kilku godzinnej partii szachów, paczce ciastek i kilku termosach zielonej herbaty Donatello wygrał. Tak jak zawsze. Leo co prawda stawiał nadspodziewany opór i próbował wszystkich trików w książce, jednak potrafił przewidzieć jedynie cztery ruchy przeciwnika do przodu. Don potrafił przewidzieć sześć. Ale szachy to nie było prawdziwe życie, szachy miały zasady i reguły, a życie było pokręcone, pomieszane i często po prostu popieprzone. Don widząc smętną minę Leo, odkładającego figury szachowe do pudełka, wstał od biurka i pochylił się, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu starszego brata.

"Wygrałem, ale sądzę, że powinniśmy ruszyć za Karai. Z czysto logicznego punktu widzenia, lepiej wejść w pułapkę, o której wiemy, że jest pułapką, niż wejść w pułapkę znienacka. Pułapka się zdarzy, prędzej czy później, więc lepiej wejść w nią we względnie kontrolowany sposób."

"Tak. Dzięki Donnie."

Leo uścisnął Dona, krótko, po żołniersku, po czym nie patrząc mu w oczy opuścił laboratorium. Niewątpliwie, aby spędzić noc na przygotowywaniu strategii i planu ataku na Karai i jej mały przemytniczy biznes w dokach. Don z pustką w głowie i ze ściśniętym sercem patrzył przez moment na drzwi. Był zmęczony, sterany, ale o spaniu dziś nie było już mowy, ponieważ poczuł właśnie potrzebę świeżej, nie termosowej herbaty. Rad nie rad ruszył do kuchni, na zdrętwiałych nogach i zaczynającą już tętnić migreną głową. Było grubo po północy, za późno i za wcześnie na kawę, hah, tak więc herbata, no i może jakieś ciastko. Tylko po cichu, żeby bracia znowu nie zaczęli jęczeć, że nie śpi. Dopiero zamykając za sobą drzwi Don zobaczył, że na korytarzu stoi Raph i podpiera się chwiejnie o ścianę, obserwując go zamglonymi, wodnistymi oczyma osoby, która wypiła o jedno, albo jedenaście, piw za dużo. Don westchnął mentalnie i obiecał sobie w duchu przy następnej okazji opieprzyć Jonesa za dostarczanie do leża napojów alkoholowych.

"Hej, Raph, co jest?"

Raph odkleił się od swojej ściany i niemrawym, chwiejnym krokiem ruszył ku Donowi. Pachniał piwem, krakersami i mroźnym powietrzem. A więc pili alkohol razem, na powierzchni. Cholerny Casey Jones.

"Maślane oczy robisz do nieustraszonego?" odezwał się niewyraźnym głosem Raph, jego spojrzenie ciężkie, jego dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści. "Donnie, myślałem, że grasz w mojej drużynie...hik... a ty smalisz cholewki do Leo! Gra w szachy gra w srachy hik... widziałem jak się na niego gapisz..."

"Przestań bredzić Raph. Leo przyszedł, bo chciał porady, więc mu ją dałem, za pomocą szachów. Leo wciąż myśli o Karai i o naszym planie jak przerwać jej działania w dokach, potrzebował bezstronnego spojrzenia."

"Wiem, wiem...czego nie wiem to jak ty sobie w głowę wbiłeś, że ktoś taki jak Leo zwróciłby na ciebie uwagę..."

Don, powolutku holujący za ramię Rapha w kierunku swojej sypialni, stanął w pół kroku i spojrzał z bliska w opuchniętą, czerwonawą twarz brata.

"Ktoś taki jak Leo?"

"No wiesz, Leo to fantastyczny przywódca i świetny wojownik, z tym swoim mieczem psia krew tańczy! I tańczy też nieźle, bez miecza... Leo nigdy się tobą nie zainteresuje hik romantycznie! A ty w sumie to tylko udajesz, że walczysz i to na dodatek kijem! Kijem! Jak będzie ktoś potrzebował dyrygenta to wiadomo gdzie się zgłaszać!"

Zwykle Don zrejterowałby na pozycje ironiczne, nie pozwalając się sprowokować zawianemu i zalatującemu piwem Rapowi, ale dzisiaj akurat nie dał rady. To się w głowie nie mieściło! Jak Raph mógł w ten sposób go dyskredytować?! Jak mógł tak go obcenić, uznać za bezużytecznego ninję i niegodnego uczucia nerda?! Jak mógł gadać mu takie obraźliwe rzeczy, jednocześnie korzystając z jego pomocy w zakresie nauki o medycynie! A on tak się starał być dla Rapha przyjacielem, być wyrozumiały, tak się cieszył, że Raph pomimo ich różnic traktuje go jak równego sobie...

"Wiesz co Raph?"

"...Co?"

"Pieprz się."

Nie miał pojęcia skąd wziął tyle siły i energii, i to tak późno w nocy. Z krzykiem rzucił się na Rapha, jednym susem i pchnięciem przewracając go równo do tylu, na plecy, a potem huknął go z całej siły przez twarz łokciem. To nie była tradycyjna walka, to była agresywna kotłowanina z wszystkimi chwytami dozwolonymi. Kompletnie nie w stylu Dona. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że klnie i krzyczy, wytykając Raphowi jego zazdrość, bezbrzeżną głupotę i chamstwo. Po prostu wizję przysłoniła mu czerwona mgła i chciał tylko zranić Rapha tak bardzo jak on, ten nieociosany, gburowaty młot, zranił jego! Wtoczyli się bezładnie do laboratorium, szamocząc się i krzycząc. Coś pękło z trzaskiem, coś wywróciło się i potłukło, jakaś szafka z menzurkami ugięła się i runęła z ogłuszającym brzękiem na sam środek laboratorium. Don nie zwracał uwagi, skupiony na zadawaniu na oślep ciosów Raphowi, który powalony na ziemię wił się pod nim jak piskorz, spowolniony alkoholem i zaskoczeniem. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie było wiadomo gdzie góra gdzie dół. Po intensywnej, krótkiej szamotaninie Don jeszcze raz smagnął Rapha przez gębę z liścia, a Raph w końcu otrząsnął się z zaskoczenia, złapał go za kark i zaczął bardzo skutecznie dusić. Spięci w uścisku poturlali się w głąb szpitala żółwiego, zwalając kolejne książki, pudełka i słoiki. Pomiędzy dwoma prostymi, które zainkasował Raph od Dona i miażdżącym hakiem, którym Raph trafił Dona centralnie w podbródek, zjawiła się reszta żółwi. Pośród krzyków, przekleństw i wypluwanej krwi Raph usiadł okrakiem na Donie i złapał go za ręce, unieruchamiając. Nie na długo, ponieważ Mike i Leo we dwójkę siłowo ściągnęli go z rozwścieczonego geniusza. Właśnie wtedy, gdy usiłował Raphaelowi podbić oko łokciem i prawie mu się to udało.

"Idiota!"

"Raphael, czemu atakujesz Donatella? Co tutaj się dzieje?!" Leonardo powiódł zaalarmowanym wzrokiem pomiędzy siedzącym z obitą gębą na podłodze Raphem a dyszącym ciężko Donem, któremu ze skroni i ust już zaczynała kapać krew.

"Zapytaj tego tutaj, zazdrośnika chamowatego! Pies nie zje i drugiemu nie da, prawda? Wielki wojownik, mocarny Raphael, a nie może stawić czoła faktom. Tchórz!" sarknął wściekle Don, oskarżycielskim gestem wskazując na Raphaela i ocierając sobie krew z twarzy.

Leo i Mike popatrzyli na Rapha, a ten zbladł znacznie i Don widział wyraźnie moment, w którym brat zaczął się lękać, że jego sekret zostanie wyjawiony. Przed całą rodziną, włącznie z obiektem jego niemożliwej miłości. Głupi. Don nigdy nie zdradziłby żadnej tajemnicy, nawet tajemnicy należącej do tak ograniczonego, chamowatego neandertalczyka jak Raph.

"Nic, nic. Leo, nic się nie stało. Nic niezwykłego dla tego tutaj... Po prostu... wyjdź, Raph. W...Wyjdź mi z mojego laboratorium."

Leo musiał jakoś wyczuć, że stało się coś ważnego, jednocześnie delikatnego, i lepiej nie drążyć tutaj i teraz, co wywołało taki wybuch u Dona. Lider bez pytań i indagacji, zgarnął Rapha z podłogi i bezceremonialnie wywlókł go z laboratorium za fraki, zaczynając słynną tyradę odnośnie spożywania alkoholu w leżu i skrajnego braku odpowiedzialności.

"Wiem, że skończyliśmy osiemnaście lat, ale to nie znaczy, że..."

Za drzwiami dało się słyszeć pytanie zaniepokojonego mistrza Splintera, ale Leonardo płynnie zmienił taktykę, oznajmiając, że Raph po prostu musi zażyć więcej wykańczającego fizycznie treningu, ponieważ go nosi. Don słuchał jak lider kryje niesnaski braci przed ojcem, tak jak wiele razy wcześniej, pewne konflikty powinni rozwiązywać w swoim własnym gronie, bez udziału ojca.

Głosy z korytarza przed laboratorium przesunęły się w kierunku dojo, a Don nagle poczuł, że ma obolałą szczękę, coś naderwanego w karku i czuje się bardzo, bardzo słaby. Stojący przy nim Mikey złapał go pod łokieć i zaprowadził na kozetkę w żółwim szpitalu.

"To co, uhm... chcesz o tym pogadać Donnie?" zapytał jedyny najmłodszy brat, jakiego Don posiadał, i przyłożył mu do krwawiących ust lekko wymiętą chusteczkę higieniczną. Don uśmiechnął się blado, ale zabolało go, więc przestał.

"Nie Mikey. Ale dzięki."

 

//////////

 

Don nie należał do najbardziej emocjonalnych osób i wybuchy tego typu były dla niego rzadkością. Bardzo wyczerpującą, uwłaczającą jego intelektowi, szargającą nerwy rzadkością, która zostawiała go wyzutego z sił, zniesmaczonego i z gruntu zawstydzonego. Unikał takich emocjonalnych erupcji jak ognia. Fakty jednak pozostawały faktami i jako naukowiec Don nie mógł ich łatwo zdyskredytować. Najbardziej bolało go nie to, że Raph podejrzewał go o zakusy na Leo, ale, że powątpiewał w jego umiejętności ninja i zdatność do kochania. Bo przecież Leo mógł odwzajemnić uczucie jedynie idealnemu ninja, a nie jakiemuś tam zasiedziałemu w laboratorium nerdowi. Don niby wiedział, że jest przyzwoitym ninją a jego starsi bracia są obiektywnie lepszymi wojownikami. Niby wiedział, że Raph nie myśli logicznie, gdy chodzi o Leo. A mimo to słowa Rapha cięły Dona do kości. Nie chciał być postrzegany jako słabeusz, jako osobnik nie nadający się do kochania, nie przez Rapha... Było to tak niewygodne, bolesne odczucie, że Don jak stał tak od razu poszedł spać. Na kozetce w żółwim szpitalu, z jednym mizernym kocem i jedną, włączoną na maksa farelką. Zawsze reagował na duże stresy nagłą potrzebą snu.

Mikey posiedział trochę z nim, ale w końcu i on poszedł, zostawiając Dona jego zamulonym migreną i bólem, ciemnym, pokręconym snom.

Gdy się obudził był cały sztywny, wyziębiony i gotowy stawić czoła prawdzie. No dobra, pół prawdzie, ale wiedział już, gdzie leży sedno problemu. Po prostu przyzwyczaił się do postrzegania Rapha jako swojego prywatnego przyjaciela, najlepszego przyjaciela. Pewnie, reszta braci była też przyjaciółmi, ale to z Raphem Don spędzał ostatnio najwięcej czasu, z nim zasypiał, czytał książki medyczne, z nim był najbliżej... i bolało go to, że w oczach Raphaela jest jedynie miękkim, nieudolnym ninją, który co prawda ma swoje pozytywy, potrafi shackować co trzeba, i posiada wiedzę medyczną, ale ogólnie na koniec dnia jest jedynie żałosnym nieudacznikiem. Raph wolałby zadawać się z Leo, no ale ponieważ Leo jest zajęty bezpłodnym rozmyślaniem o Karai, Raph zaszczycił swoją obecnością i przyjaźnią Donatella. Z braku laku dobry Don.

Skulił się na kozetce i przykrył głowę kocem, usiłując powstrzymać gorącą wilgoć, usiłującą wylać mu się z oczu. Bolało go to wszystko, w sposób, w jaki jeszcze nigdy nic go nie bolało. Nawet z April, nawet, gdy pośredni go odrzuciła. Nie chciał tej całej sytuacji z Raphem bardziej analizować, chociaż miał pewne małe, zdradzieckie przeczucie, że wszystko to jest wynikiem rozbudzonej seksualności. Jego własnej i reszty braci. Spędzał z Raphem tyle czasu, tyle się przez ostatnie tygodnie o nim dowiedział, że.... Coś musiało się zdarzyć. I zdarzyło się, cholera, Raph wolał Leo, Mikey wolał Leo, Leo wolał Karai a Don... Don wiedział, że te całe pociągi seksualne i atrakcyjność fizyczna względem własnych braci, źle się skończą.

//////////////

 

Następne parę dni Don całkiem jawnie ukrywał się przed wszystkimi. Przed braćmi, ojcem, przed April i Casey`m. Wychodził ze swojego laboratorium jedynie aby zaopatrzyć swoją małą lodówkę, stojącą w kącie i zwykle zawierającą jedynie tosty i dżem, załatwić potrzeby fizjologiczne i trenować. Na treningach nie odzywał się nie pytany a nawet zapytany sprytnie kierował rozmowę na inne tory.

Nie nawiązywał kontaktu wzrokowego z nikim, a na Rapha nawet nie patrzył. Dobrze, że Leo wiedziony jakimś instynktem starszego brata podczas sparringów wybierał Rapha, tak, że w sumie ani razu Raph i Don nie brali udziału w sparringu jeden na jeden. Mikey walczył z Donem miękko i przyjaźnie, i ogólnie traktował go, jakby był osobą chorą, potrzebującą przytulenia i zachęty.

"Zagrasz ze mną dziś, Donnie? Mam nowego Witchera."

"Nie dzisiaj, Mikey."

Raph kilka razy próbował przeprosić Dona, usprawiedliwiając się zbyt dużą ilością piw u Casey`ego. Don słuchał, kiwał głową a potem bez słów kierował Rapha ku drzwiom laboratorium. Nie chciał jego kawy, nie chciał pączków ani niezgrabnych kanapek z mięsem. Nowe haiku pojawiały się na tablicy w laboratorium, ale zrywał je i wyrzucał do śmieci, nie czytając. Nawet ktoś tak gruboskórny jak Raph powinien zaczaić, że Don nie ma ochoty się z nim widzieć i rozmawiać.

Oczywiście Raph musiał się uprzeć.

"Otwórz, Don. Kotu coś jest." odezwał się zza drzwi laboratorium mrukliwy głos Rapha, a Don przewrócił oczyma, ponieważ tak, oficjalnie, Raph nic nie rozumiał i nic nie pojmował.

"Donnie!"

Don dwoma susami dopadł drzwi, otworzył je z rozmachem. Zmierzył chłodnym spojrzeniem Rapha oraz leżącego mu w tych jego muskularnych ramionach kota. Kot był jakiś taki zmechacony, sflaczały i oddychał z trudem, otwierając żałośnie pyszczek. Widocznie jakieś zapalenie dróg oddechowych, może zatrucie... Don popatrzył na czerwonego na gębie Rapha, na chorego kota, a potem bez ceregieli złapał kota i zatrzasnął Raphaelowi drzwi przed nosem.

Spodziewał się, że Raph zacznie walić pięścią w drzwi, żądając zwrotu swojego kota, ale na szczęście nic takiego się nie stało. Raph postał przez chwilę przed drzwiami laboratorium, po czym westchnął głośno i ciężkim, powolnym krokiem odszedł w kierunku dojo. Don odetchnął, dopiero teraz zauważając, że wstrzymuje oddech.

"Mamy przechlapane." poinformował smętnie kota Donatello, na co zwierzak jedynie zamiauczał żałośnie.

 

 

end

 

by Homoviator 12/2017

 

Komentarze karmią wena :) jednakowoż komentarze z przekleństwami i wyrażeniami wulgarnymi będą kasowane. Ludzieńki, trzymajmy poziom.


	7. Jak dawniej

roz.7  
Jak dawniej

 

 

Dyplomata to człowiek, który się dwukrotnie zastanowi, zanim nic nie powie

Winston Churchill

 

Najpierw myślał, że kot ma zapalenie płuc, potem, że coś dostało się fizycznie do jego płuc, a na koniec stwierdził, że potrzebuje zdjęć rentgenowskich, ponieważ kot nie reagował na żadne leczenie, w związku z czym diagnoza była nieprawidłowa. Kotu zaleczyła się co prawda zraniona tylna łapa, ale wciąż oddychał ciężko, chrapliwie, jakby miał katar, którego nie miał, bo Don zaglądał Rudemu i do pyszczka i w nos i nic nie mógł zobaczyć. Tak więc rentgen. Mikey, asystujący przy działaniach weterynaryjnych, patrzył na Dona jak na wariata, gdy rozstawił całą swoją starodawną, składaną maszynę rentgenową centralnie na środku laboratorium.

"To pewnie tylko jakaś infekcja... po co zaraz naświetlać kociaka..."

"To nie infekcja. Daj mi pracować Mikey."

Raph kilka razy próbował wtargnąć Donowi do laboratorium, pytając o stan kota i przynosząc przeprosinowe kawy, ale Don stalowa ręką wystawiał go za drzwi, z adnotacją, żeby przestał mu przeszkadzać i nie chce żadnych kaw od wielkich wojowników. Nie mógł jednak nie zauważyć złego stanu Raphaela, nawet, jeżeli wciąż jeszcze był na niego zły. Raph był blady na gębie, miał opuchnięte oczy i jakieś nowe siniaki na ramionach, ogólnie wyglądał na wyzutego z energii i krańcowo zmęczonego. Don postanowił twardo, że nie będzie się tym zajmował. Od dwóch dni miał misję, duszącego się powoli na biurku kota, i był zdecydowany znaleźć przyczynę tego dramatycznego stanu i wyleczyć go.

"Spoko, Donnie, dzieki...." zaczął Raph, wyłamując sobie splecione palce, jego oczy mętno zielone, jego usta zaciśnięte w bolesna kreskę. "Chciałem, rozumiesz..."

"Aha, aha. Tak." Don po raz kolejny zamknął drzwi z rozmachem, po czym odwrócił się do stojącego za nim z kotem w rękach Mike`a. "To co. Zastrzyki z antybiotykiem i te rozrzedzające wydzieliny. Dawaj tu Rudego proszę, Mikey, zaczynamy."

Mikey popatrzył na niego podejrzliwie, ale na szczęście nie zaczął gderać i analizować, tylko ułożył kota na kozetce.

Don wiedział, że przejmuje się za bardzo zdrowiem jakiegoś znajdka. Wiedział, że był na pozycji, w której mógł spokojnie rzucić Raphowi w twarz, że skoro to on zniósł chorego zwierzaka do leża, to sam powinien się nim zajmować. Wiedział, że rzuca się całym sobą w leczenie kota, ponieważ pozwala mu to nie myśleć o tej całej pokręconej sytuacji z Raphem, a mimo to... A mimo to nie mógł przestać. Kot był rudy, chudy, wyraźnie dłuższy czas zaniedbany, nie miał lewego ucha i wyglądał jak ostatnie nieszczęście, chociaż i tak lepiej, niż wtedy, gdy Raph go przyniósł do domu. Sierściuch mógł mieć może około półtora roku, wiele przeszedł, a teraz oddawał się w ręce Dona z taką ufnością i rezygnacją, że po prostu trzeba było mu pomóc. Nawet, jeżeli zabierało to Donowi cenny czas, który powinien poświęcić na research na temat przemytów Karai.

"Myślę, że może powinieneś jakoś inaczej planować swój czas, Donnie. Nie śpisz, tylko zajmujesz się kotem..." zauważył łagodnie Leo, siadając koło biurka Dona, na którym pomiędzy dwoma komputerami leżał na złożonym kocu kot, i charczał dramatycznie usiłując oddychać.

"Aha, aha. Tak, słusznie, słusznie." mruknął Don i jeszcze raz obejrzał zdjęcia rentgenowskie płuc Rudego. Leo westchnął, po czym złapał go za rękę, zmuszając do spojrzenia sobie w oczy.

"Donnie. Chciałem za kilka dni wyruszyć do doków. Sam, albo z drużyną. Lepiej z drużyną."

"A więc jednak chcesz się konfrontować z Karai." Don popatrzył w stalowoniebieskie oczy Leo, a następnie odłożył zdjęcia i pogłaskał kota po grzbiecie. Rudy jedynie miauknął cicho, bez siły, bez tchu. "Ostatnio trochę się uspokoiło w dokach. Poczekajmy przynajmniej, aż Karai wykona jakiś ruch."

"Obaj wiemy, że brak ruchu znaczy tylko tyle, że szykuje się jakaś większa dostawa. Chciałbym być na to przygotowany, to dobry moment na wyjście z cienia."

"Będę śledził najmniejsze poruszenia w sieci, żaden przemytnik nie umknie mojej uwadze. I dzięki za troskę, ale sam planuję swój czas i robię to bardzo wydajnie, więc twoje obawy są bezpodstawne. Znam swoje priorytety Leonardo."

Leo spojrzał z zaskoczeniem, słysząc ostry ton w głosie Dona, ale Don jedynie westchnął, potarł twarz dłońmi i położył rękę na ramieniu najstarszego brata, uśmiechając się ze znużeniem.

"Przepraszam, przepraszam. Jestem... trochę zmęczony, to wszystko. Jest ok, naprawdę. Nie musisz się zamartwiać niczym Leo. Ruszymy kiedy chcesz, a sprawę z kotem załatwię szybko. Zredukowałem możliwe diagnozy do dwóch."

"Chcesz zatrzymać tego kota?" zapytał Leo i wyciągnął rękę, aby podrapać kota delikatnie za uszami. Don prychnął z uśmiechem.

"Nie, ale Mikey chce. Kręci mi się po laboratorium od kiedy Raph mi przyniósł Rudego. Nic nie powiedział, ale znam Mike`a i wiem, kiedy jego chęć opiekowania się braćmi mniejszymi daje o sobie znać."

"To Mikey jest najmniejszy z nas." Leo uśmiechnął się i podrapał mocniej kota za uszami, na co kot zareagował zadowolonym, ale wciąż charczącym mruczeniem i nadstawieniem łebka na pieszczoty. Było w słowach lidera coś miękkiego, jakiś podton, którego Don dawno nie słyszał, być może nie słyszał nigdy. Ha.

"Mikey jest najmłodszy i najmniejszy. " powiedział powoli Don, nie spuszczając wzroku z Leo. "Dlatego ma potrzebę opiekować się jeszcze mniejszymi od niego."

"Może to robić, bo my opiekujemy się nim." spojrzenie Leo, utkwione w mruczącym kocie, stało się na jedną, krótką, wspaniałą chwilę tak miękkie i nabrzmiałe uczuciem, wzruszeniem jakimś, że Don mógł tylko z kłapnięciem zamknąć otwarte już w pytaniu usta.

"Leo?..."

Leo odchrząknął, przełknął głośno, po czym podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Dona. Już spokojnie, trzeźwo i z pełnym opanowaniem.

"Donnie, nie wiem co Raph ci takiego zrobił, że jesteś na niego zły, ale przebacz mu. Jak Mikey opiekuje się mniejszymi, tak ty opiekujesz się tymi większymi. "

"Co przez to rozumiesz?"

Leo przewrócił oczyma w nietypowym dla siebie pokazie rozbawienia i zniecierpliwienia.

"Ty opiekujesz się Raphem, Donnie. Nie zaprzeczaj. Wiem, że ostatnio się zbliżyliście i wiem, że robię teraz to, co ty zawsze robisz dla Rapha. Próbuję doprowadzić do zgody pomiędzy Raphaelem a tym z was, którego aktualnie obraził... Czyli z tobą. I tak, wiem, co Raph do mnie czuje, ale niestety nie wiem, co z tym zrobić, dlatego chcę, żebyś to ty z nim pogadał..."

Don popatrzył na najstarszego brata z niedowierzaniem. Leo widział pożądanie Rapha, ale nie widział Mike`a. Zadziwiające, jak można być ślepym. No, ale najciemniej jest pod latarnią, prawdziwości tego stwierdzenia doświadczył Don w całej tej sytuacji z Raphem i wiedział, jak łatwo jest zobaczyć coś, czego nie ma, jeżeli tylko bardzo mocno się tego chce.

"Nie mów tego nikomu." wystraszył się nagle swojej otwartości i szczerości Leo, źle interpretując milczenie Dona. Donatello jedynie się uśmiechnął.

"Zobaczę, co da się zrobić. I spokojnie, możesz mi zaufać, nic z tej rozmowy nie przekroczy progu mojego laboratorium."

"Dzięki." odetchnął z ulgą Leo, aby następnie zarumienić się, wyłamać sobie głośno palce i skierować się niezgrabnie ku drzwiom. "Dzięki. To ja będę już szedł."

Don obserwował, jak jego najstarszy, najbardziej opanowany i utalentowany i strategicznie brat, wycofuje się rakiem jak niepyszny, zawstydzony i nieswój. To było intrygujące i zagmatwane, rozważy to później, a teraz powinien skoncentrować się na rzeczach prostszych, jak na przykład na dychającym ledwie kocie.

 

////////////

Rudy, jak się okazało, nie miał zapalenia płuc ale miał za to astmę. Zastrzyki na rozrzedzenie wydzielin bardzo mu pomogły, tak jak zmodyfikowane specjalnie dla zwierząt dawki leków na astmę. Raph zareagował na tą nowinę niewyraźnym mruknięciem i zaszyciem się w swoim pokoju, z którego dochodziły ogłuszające dźwięki ciężkiej muzyki metalowej, natomiast Mikey, który aktywnie uczestniczył w badaniach i leczeniu Rudego, nie posiadał się z radości.

"To możemy go zatrzymać? "pytał raz po raz, trzymając kota na ramionach i głaszcząc go ostrożnie po łebku. "Prooooszę Donnie! Leo już się zgodził!... "

"Pewnie, że Leo już się zgodził, heh. " Don pokiwał głową i wyciągnął rękę, aby także pogłaskać kota. Leo był ostatnio odrobinę zbyt miękki, jeżeli chodziło o najmłodszego żółwia. Ciekawe, czy to była tylko predyspozycja najstarszego brata, czy coś więcej. Nie, lepiej było się temu bliżej nie przyglądać, zwłaszcza, że niedługo będą ruszać na misję, na której z pewnością spotkają Karai.

"Nie wiem, Mikey. Raph zawsze wypuszcza swoje znajdki a my z zasady nie trzymamy zwierząt w leżu. Idź zapytać Rapha, albo mistrza Splintera. "

"Ale Donnie, tata mi na bank odmówi, to ty idź do niego! Zagadaj, że samotny, opuszczony kiciuś z astmą!"

Mikey jak zwykle posiadał wspaniałą intuicję i rozeznanie, co u kogo i jak można ugrać. Rapha nawet nie wspomniał, bo wiedział, że Raph będzie chciał zwrócić Rudemu wolność, gdy tylko kot wydobrzeje. Mistrz Splinter z kolei zapewne nie zgodziłby się na zatrzymanie Rudego z jednej, prostej przyczyny, mianowicie Mikey, gdyby mógł, adoptowałby wszystkie stworzenia, jakie tylko napotkał na swojej drodze, od przypadkowych kotów, po karaluchy. Dlatego Mikey delegował do mistrza Splintera Dona, przebiegły, sprytny żółw, hah. Chociaż ostatnio Mike nie uśmiechał się tak szeroko jak zwykle, w zasadzie, gdyby się zastanowić, to generalnie ostatnio rzadko się uśmiechał, tak naprawdę, na serio. Don zmarszczył się, przyglądając się uważniej najmłodszemu żółwiowi, a następnie westchnął i potarł dłonią zmęczone oczy.

"Ok, ok, Mikey, zagadam z tatą, ale zabierz teraz kota do Rapha. Nie chcę go tutaj przy moim nowym, dopiero co zbudowanym bojlerze."

Mikey uśmiechnął się krótko, złapał Dona w mocny uścisk, miażdżąc przy tym bardzo niezadowolonego z takich poczynań kota, po czym wybiegł z laboratorium. Chwilę potem Don usłyszał, jak młody z zapałem trajkocze do Rapha, którego chyba musiał zdybać w korytarzu, tak szybko go odnalazł. Wysoki, podekscytowany głos Mike`a mieszał się z niskim, mrukliwym i niechętnym barytonem Rapha, i Don zastanowił się prędko, czy tak właśnie brzmieli razem, gdy rozmawiali sobie, swobodnie i luźno, studiując różne zagadnienia medyczne. Pewnie tak. Coś w brzuchu Dona zacisnęło się boleśnie, ale zignorował to. Raph zawsze będzie jego bratem, pewnie po kilku miesiącach gniewu dojdą do ładu z tym wszystkim, tylko wrócą do normy, nie będą tak blisko. Don nigdy z nikim nie będzie już tak blisko. Miał wystarczająco dumy, aby nie godzić się na rolę smętnego substytutu Leo.

Głosy oddaliły się spod drzwi laboratorium i tylko wtedy Don rozprostował zastałe kości, przeciągnął się i ruszył na pogawędkę do mistrza Splintera. Czas było rozstrzygnąć losy Rudego, gdy już uratowało się go z zakusów astmy.

Ojciec siedział w dojo, naprzeciw swojego ogromnego drzewa i medytował. Głęboko medytował. Nawet ucho mu nie drgnęło, gdy Don otworzył shoji i wsunął się cichaczem do środka. Może nadszedł czas, aby zacząć medytować więcej, razem z ojcem. Mistrz Splinter pomimo tego, że stracił rodzinę, stracił człowieczeństwo i w zasadzie wszystkie szanse na jakąkolwiek miłość romantyczną, pozostawał spokojny. Nieporuszony i zadowolony, jak głaz, nagrzany promieniami słońca. Don zatęsknił nagle za takim stabilnym, pewnym ciepłem.

Odchrząknął głośno i uklęknął przed mistrzem..

"Ojcze. Chciałbym porozmawiać."

W dojo tata zawsze był albo mistrzem, albo ojcem. Jakoś tak w przestrznie treningowej odczuwało się bardziej jego rangę i umiejętności, niż gdziekolwiek indziej. Ojciec nawet nie otworzył oczu, ale jego uszy drgnęły i przesunęły się w kierunku Dona.

"Słucham, synu."

"Mikey chciał zapytać, czy kot, którego wyleczyłem, może zostać z nami w leżu."

Mistrz Splinter uśmiechnął się, wciąż nie otwierając oczu. Don zaplótł nerwowo dłonie, nagle onieśmielony prośbą, bo cholera, trzeba było zostawić Mike`a i sprawę kota, a nie się niepotrzebnie mieszać.

"A ty co o tym myślisz, Donatello." odezwał się spokojnym, wyważonym głosem ojciec, na co Don odetchnął głęboko i także zamknął oczy.

"Myślę, że powinniśmy oddać kota April, żeby znalazła mu dom, albo oddała do schroniska. Rudy ma astmę, mieszkanie w wilgotnych kanałach będzie dla niego męczarnią."

"A zatem zrób tak, jak uważasz za stosowne, Donatello."

"Dobrze. Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie. Jesteś największym mistrzem ninjutsu w tym stuleciu. Jesteś jednocześnie szczurem, a one znane są z inteligencji. Zakładam więc, że widzisz, że ja i moi bracia doświadczamy teraz specyficznej dla dojrzewania społecznego, i w ogóle wszelakiego dojrzewania, zmiany."

"Tak." odpowiedział niewzruszenie ojciec, na co Don poczuł, jak dusząca gula podchodzi mu do gardła. Co on sobie myślał, że będzie mógł ot tak sobie, poruszać takie tematy z mistrzem? Głupi, głupi Donatello, ale teraz nie było wyjścia, zaczął to musi skończyć, choćby miał się tutaj posypać i spalić ze wstydu.

"Czy... to znaczy, gdybyśmy, hm... Zwrócili się ku sobie, gdybyśmy poszukali pomiędzy sobą bliskości nie tylko braterskiej, ale hm, innej. Czy to by było dla nas niszczące czy budujące?"

Don czuł, że Splinter otworzył oczy i czujnie mu się przygląda. Nie miał pojęcia w jaki sposób to wiedział, po prostu wiedział i już. I bał się uchylić powieki, zobaczyć dezaprobatę, zawód i smutek ojca, trwał więc tak, w seiza, z zaciśniętymi powiekami i pięściami, ułożonymi równo na kolanach.

"Nie pytasz o moje aprobatę czy dezaprobatę synu. A więc odpowiem ci pytaniem na pytanie." głos mistrza Splintera był spokojny, chociaż dało się w nim wyczuć pewne napięcie. "Co ty sądzisz, Donatello? Czy takie relacje byłyby budujące czy niszczące dla twojej drużyny?"

"Myślę, że niszczące będzie, jak będziemy je ignorować, bo relacje się pojawią, czy chcemy, czy nie. Ale nie chcę, żeby ktoś... został sam..."

"Donatello. Nikt nie zostanie sam." głos ojca był miękki, bliski i Don nagle przypomniał sobie, jak był mały i budził się z koszmarów a tata uspokajał go, obiecując, że potwory pod łóżkiem mają tylko tyle siły, ile jej im dasz.

"Jesteście braćmi, pomimo różnic i kłótni, jesteście dla siebie najbliższymi istotami i nie pozwolicie, aby którykolwiek z was opuścił wasz krąg. Pewne ścieżki musicie odkryć sami. Nie zamierzam was osądzać, ani wyznaczać granic, jeżeli o to ci chodzi, synu. Pamiętaj tylko, że zawsze będziecie mieć siebie nawzajem."

"I pewnie chcesz, żeby pogodził się z Raphem." zauważył z ponurym uśmiechem Don i otworzył oczy, nagle przepełniony ulgą i wdzięcznością, na co mistrz Splinter zaśmiał się głośno i uścisnął mu ramię, jego dłoń była futrzasta i ciepła, jego spojrzenie pełne zadowolenia i dumy.

"Tak. Proszę, dojdź do ładu z Raphaelem. Zniszczył wczoraj dwie kukły treningowe i kilka bokkenów. Brak konwersacji z tobą ewidentnie mu nie służy."

"Skąd wiesz, że to konwersacje ze mną uspokajają Rapha?"

"Donatello, jestem stary, ale nie głuchy." oznajmił z wszystkowiedzącym uśmiechem Splinter i wyglądało na to, że to dla niego koniec rozmowy. Don ukłonił się, podziękował i opuścił dojo, rozgrzany wewnętrznie i dziwnie spokojny.

 

////////

 

Don był zaskoczony aprobującym podejściem mistrza Splitnera do całego tego galimatiasu, jednocześnie był ujęty tym, jak bardzo ojciec ufa mu i jego zdolnościom rozsądzania i mediacji. Ojciec nawet przez chwilę nie osądził rzeczy ludzkimi zasadami i regułami, nawet przez chwilę nie zaczął wątpić, czy związki pomiędzy braćmi wyjdą im na dobre, czy któryś z nich w ogólnym zamieszaniu hormonalnym i uczuciowym, nie zostanie zepchnięty na boczny tor, nie zostanie sam. Don znał swoją wartość, wiedział, że jest geniuszem i jego rodzina polegała na nim w wielu kwestiach, ale gdzieś w środku czuł się najsłabszym ogniwem, tym, kogo nikt nigdy nie wybierze na partnera. Nie był tak wyrafinowany i zdyscyplinowany jak Leo, nie posiadał takiej wrodzonej radości i intuicji jak Mikey, nie był tak silny i zdeterminowany jak Raph. A mimo to mistrz Splinter widział w nim coś, co powodowało, że zostawiał osąd sprawy jemu właśnie. To było przyjemne... Don szybko pogrzebał swoje poczucie niższości pod skorupą geniuszu i utalentowanego inżyniera. Gdy żyło się z trzema braćmi, lepiej było zbytnio nie odsłaniać się ze swoimi słabszymi stronami, inaczej docinkom nie będzie końca.

 

////////

 

Mikey nie był zbyt zadowolony z decyzji ojca i rozbeczał się rzewnie, gdy April zabrała Rudego, upewniając najmłodszego żółwia, że nawet dom dla sierściucha znalazła, więc będzie dobrze. Raph nie komentował, ani nie wtrącał się. Kurowanie znajdków oddzielał ostro od zatrzymywana ich, zawsze zwracając swoim podopiecznym wolność.

"Miejsce kota nie jest w kanałach." mówił, gdy Mikey po raz ostatni żegnał się z Rudym i zasmarkiwał kolejną chusteczkę.

"Miejsce żółwia nie jest w kanałach, a jednak oto jesteśmy." powiedział w przestrzeń Don, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź Rapha, zmył się jak niepyszny do swojego laboratorium.

Tego dnia podczas treningu Mikey uparcie milczał i tylko atakował Leo, który odpierał go bez trudu, ale z zaskoczeniem, i nawet parę razy zapytał wprost, o co mu chodzi. Mikey milczał. Tak jak Don milczał, gdy sparrował się z Raphem, na pół gwizdka, bez pary, tak, aby szybciej skończyć tą farsę. Przegrał trzy razy, dwa razy doprowadził do chwiejnego remisu, wtedy to mistrz Splinter oznajmił głośno koniec treningu.

W ten sposób upłynęły dwa dni, Mikey dąsał się wciąż i umykał przed jakąkolwiek konfrontacją, a Raph usiłował coś powiedzieć, zagadać jakoś do Dona, co Don kwitował skinieniem głowy i szybką ewakuacją. Potem czuł się winny, powinien załagodzić jakoś sprawę i dać sobie na wstrzymanie, ponieważ czuł, że zaraz ruszą do walki. Karai gotowała się wyraźnie do jakiegoś grubszego skoku i żółwie nie powinny teraz się spierać i być wewnętrznie podzieloną, rozchwianą drużyną.

Ale Don nie mógł, nie był w stanie, tak więc umykał przed Raphem a Raph, całkiem inaczej niż miał to w zwyczaju, nie ścigał go, ani nie namawiał głośno do konfrontacji. Taka sytuacja nie mogła trwać w w nieskończoność, ale Don brał co mógł.

 

/////////

 

Przepraszam

chcę, żeby było

tak jak dawniej

 

Don przez długą chwilę gapił się na haiku, przyczepione na samoprzylepnej kartce po środku ekranu jego otworzonego laptopa. Tak jak dawniej, hm. Otępiały i drętwy zdjął ostrożnie karteczkę, przyglądając się nakreślonym pospiesznie literom. Tak jak dawniej, znaczy zanim zaczęli odczuwać pociąg fizyczny względem swoich braci, czy jak dawniej, gdy spędzali wspólnie z Raphem czas, czytali medyczne książki i zasypiali stłoczeni w sypialni Dona.

Chyba jednak dawniejsze dawniej było lepsze. Przynajmniej nie budziło złudnych nadziei i nie bolało.

 

Ja też

 

Don wykonał dopisek na haiku Rapha i przylepił je z powrotem do ekranu laptopa. Nie miał chęci dzisiaj już pracować, może powinien pograć z Mike`m w jakieś gry, żeby się odpowiednio odmóżdżyć, może czas był najwyższy wypróbować z Mike`m tą nowa pizzę z ananasem i łososiem.

Od kilku dni, od kiedy oddali April Rudego, Mikey nie był w sosie. Pewnie, wciąż żartował i się śmiał, ale coś było nie tak, jakiś nieprzyjemny dźwięk wkradł się do jego śmiechu, jakaś ostra krawędź pojawiła się w jego zwykłym, przyjazny spojrzeniu. Leo chodził dookoła Mike`a ze zmartwieniem, jak kwoka dookoła chorego kurczęcia, ale o dziwo, nie poprawiało to wcale humoru najmłodszego żółwia, więcej, kompletnie mu to kwasiło nastrój. Leo wyczuł chwilę, bo co prawda dalej krążył dookoła Mike`a, ale z nieco większej odległości. Dobrze, ponieważ Don zamierzał spędzić cały wieczór na grach z Mike`m.

"Hej Mikey, chcesz może zagrać w jakaś grę?"

"Hej. Nie, dziękuję."

Don stanął w pół kroku, zaskoczony odpowiedzią najmłodszego żółwia, który patrzył na niego właśnie płaskim spojrzeniem ze swojego miejsca na kanapie.

"Serio? Zawsze chciałeś, żebym z tobą zagrał..."

"Chciałem, prosiłem wiele razy, żebyś ze mną zagrał w Witchera, żebyś zjadł ze mną pizzę i obejrzał film. Ale wciąż odmawiałeś, czy to takie dziwne, że teraz ja odmawiam? A może tylko ty możesz odmawiać, a ja mogę jedynie czekać aż któryś z moich braci łaskawie się poświęci i zagra ze mną w jakąś głupią grę?"

Mikey mówił cichym, równym głosem a dla Dona miało to efekt jak pełnowymiarowy krzyk. Krzyk i uderzenie, cios jakiś. Tak, pewnie, ostatnio nie miał zbyt dużo czasu dla najmłodszego brata, wymawiał się od gier i filmów, wykręcał się od rozmów, cały skoncentrowany na swoim bólu i Raphie i tak, oficjalnie, Don nie był ostatnio najlepszym bratem... Chyba wolałby, żeby Mikey krzyczał.

"Mikey..."

"Idź sobie, Donnie. Nie mam ochoty z tobą gadać, ale dzięki za wysiłek."

Uśmiech na twarzy Dona zamarł, ale Mikey nawet nie odwrócił wzroku od ekranu telewizji, na którym wiedźmin szlachtował właśnie jakąś przerośniętą mątwę.

Spodziewał się ostrych słów od Rapha, ponieważ ironia i szczerość na zmianę były jego ulubionymi zachowaniami, spodziewał się nawet krytycznych uwag od Leo, który usiłował zawsze i wszędzie był idealnym liderem i perfekcyjnym przywódcą. Ale Mikey...Mikey był inny, zawsze przyjazny, otwarty i Mikey zawsze lgnął do braci, do przyjaciół, zawsze chciał z nimi spędzać czas, grać w gry, jeździć na deskorolce. A oni go ignorowali, teraz Don widział to wyraźnie, ignorowali próby i wyciągnięte ręce Mike`a, przez to całe zamieszanie, przez zauroczenia, burze hormonalne, kłótnie i niespełnione miłości. Mikey tylko tracił obiekt swojego zauroczenia, Leo, ale także zaczynał tracić resztę braci. Raph zabarykadowany w swoim pokoju ledwie zamieniał z nim kilka słów, Don zbywał go, zajęty swoimi wewnętrznymi problemami, a Leo traktował go jak Raph traktował Donatella, zabawny, przyjemny, może nawet drogi, ale mimo wszystko substytut. Mikey, tak jak Don, nie chciał być substytutem.

"Mikey... przepraszam."

"Nie teraz, Donnie. Ale dzięki." uśmiechnął się samymi zębami Mike, po czym zebrał się z kanapy i sztywnym krokiem oddalił się do swojego pokoju. Don został sam, z włączonym telewizorem i porzuconą w połowie grą Witcher 2. Wiedźmin i jego mątwa beznamiętnie patrzyli się na jego porażkę animowanymi oczyma.

"Możesz już wyjść, wiem, że tam jesteś Leo."

Szybko i bezszelestnie Leo opuścił swoją kryjówkę przy cieniach, koło wejścia do kuchni. Cholerny idealny bezgłośny ninja.

"Czy w takiej sytuacji możemy ruszyć na Karai?" zapytał retorycznie Leo, siadając koło Dona na kanapie i wyginając nieszczęśliwie usta. "Przejrzałem ostatnie dane, które przechwyciłeś od przemytników. Karai szykuje coś większego, wiem to. Ale nie wiem, czy w obecnym stanie nasza drużyna powinna w ogóle startować do Karai."

Don nie miał na to pytanie odpowiedzi, więc tylko dalej gapił się na Wiedźmina i jego mątwę. Leo pogapił się także, po czym z westchnieniem wyłączył grę i telewizor.

 

//////////////////

 

Kilka dni nic się nie działo, karteczka nadal wisiała na laptopie. Raph specjalnie unikał sparringu z Donem, dobrze, bo niewyspany, przemęczony Don nie był na chwilę obecną najlepszym przeciwnikiem. Czuł, że jest osłabiony i rozregulowany, pozbawiony harmonii. Nawet dodatkowe sesje medytacyjne z mistrzem nic nie dały. Don po prostu tęsknił za spaniem przy kimś drugim, cieplejszym, przy kimś, kto przycisnąłby go porządnie do poduszek i unieruchomił, gdy śnił swoje niewygodne, rozbiegane sny, nie pozwalające mu na odpoczynek. Było to zawstydzające, ale jednocześnie tak dojmujące odczucie, że nawet przestał je wypierać.

Reszta drużyny wcale nie była w lepszym stanie. Zwykle to Mikey nagabywał Leo na dodatkowe sparringi i trening, ale teraz najmłodszy żółw ani o tym myślał, uśmiechnięty sztucznie i umykający od razu, gdy tylko lider zwrócił się do niego po imieniu. Mikey miał niesamowite zdolności, jeżeli chodziło o prędkość reakcji i wyczucie intencji. Zanim Leo zdołał wygłosić jakąś mowę przywódcy czy po prostu zakomunikować swoje zmartwienie Mike bezpardonowo i bezwstydnie dawał nogę. Szast prast, otwarte drzwi i już nie było go w dojo. Michelangelo odbębniał swoje zgrzebne minimum na treningach a potem znikał, czasami w swoim pokoju, czasami gdzieś indziej, nikt nie wiedział gdzie. Tyle dobrze, że komórki nie wyłączał i można było w razie czego go namierzyć. Don podejrzewał, że Mikey spędza ostatnio sporo czasu na powierzchni, u April. Kiedyś by go to drażniło, teraz nie.

Teraz drażniło go to, że Raph podczas sparringów koncentrował się jedynie wtedy, gdy walczył z Leo. Don nie ujawniał jednak swoich emocji, nie miał chęci antagonizować ani prowokować Raphaela. Chciał po prostu... chciał po prostu spać, zasnąć, głęboko i spokojnie, a gdy się obudzi odkryć, że wszystko jest po staremu, jak dawniej, żadne instynkty płciowe nic nie mieszają, żadne pożądania ani hormony nie zakłócają zwykłego życia rodzinnego ich dziwnej familii.

Zima nadciągała już na całego. Dni były coraz krótsze, ciemność coraz bardziej opresyjna a żółwie brnęły przez treningi samą siłą woli. Mistrz Splinter nie dawał im chwili na odsapnięcie, nalegając na dłuższe medytacje po sparringach.

"Potrzebujecie teraz podwójnie skupienia i samozaparcia, moi synowie. Zimno wpływa nie tylko na wasze ciała, ale i na umysły, a to o wiele bardziej niebezpieczne."

Don słuchał słów ojca otępiały i drętwy. Niebezpieczne będzie ustawienie piątej farelki w jego sypialni, ale chyba będzie musiał to zrobić, ponieważ było mu nocami straszliwie zimno...

To był fatalny grudzień, fatalny koniec jesieni, fatalny czas. Podczas treningów Mikey nie odzywał się praktycznie do nikogo poza mistrzem Splinterem, Leo w sposób bardziej apodyktyczny i oschły niż zazwyczaj, obwieścił, że niedługo ruszają na misję do wschodnich doków, gdzie szmuglowała bóg wie co Karai, i potrzebują być idealnie zgrani, w stu procentach. Raph nic nie mówił, tylko podczas sparringu pokonał Dona trzy razy, bez szczególnych emocji czy starań, a potem, już po skończonym treningu, usiłował władować się Donowi do łóżka.

"Co robisz?" zapytał monotonnym, znudzonym głosem Don, patrząc jak świeżo umyty, pachnący i parujący od prysznica Raph wtacza mu się do sypialni. Jaskrawozielone oczy brata lśniły w półmroku, intensywne i nietypowo skupione. Don nie zamierzał jednak się wycofywać, owszem, był zdeterminowany położyć kres tej kłótni i przejść do starej, wcześniejszej, zdystansowanej przyjaźni z Raphem, ale bez przesady.

"Co, co robię?" zapytał nieskładnie Raph i usiadł na łóżku Dona, wycierając sobie ręcznikiem kark i tył głowy. "Chcesz, żeby było tak jak wcześniej, prawda? No, to jestem... I nawet książkę przyniosłem. O złamaniach otwartych, cudo."

Don popatrzył beznamiętnym wzrokiem najpierw na nieco zawilgoconą, ale w dobrym stanie książkę, którą Raph miał pod pachą, potem na samego Rapha, który z ręcznikiem na ramionach, bez ochraniaczy i maski, wyglądał jakoś tak młodo i chwiejnie. Pewnie, był wciąż umięśniony, potężny i twardy, a łóżko uginało się pod jego pokaźnym ciężarem, ale jakoś tak w tym półmroku sypialni Raph nagle wyglądał na swój wiek. Don zamknął oczy, wziął głęboki oddech, przypomniał sobie słowa ojca, po czym spojrzał Raphaelowi prosto w twarz.

"Nie, Raph. Tak jak wcześniej, znaczy tak jak wtedy, gdy utrzymywałeś względem mnie dystans i zagajałeś do mnie dłużej, tylko wtedy, kiedy czegoś potrzebowałeś albo nie potrafiłeś czegoś zreperować." wyjaśnił uprzejmie Don, zmiękczając swoje oschłe słowa uśmiechem. Miał wrażenie, że to nie był ładny uśmiech, sądząc z miny Rapha, nie mylił się.

"To nie chcesz mi już dłużej tłumaczyć tych medycznych rzeczy?..." zinterpretował sobie powoli Raph, już zaczynając się burzyć, ale Don uciął jego protesty jednym, stanowczym gestem.

"Nie. Nadal możemy szkolić cię na medyka, ale nie będziemy tego robić w mojej sypialni, na moim łóżku. Nie będziemy także razem sypiać i nadprogramowo trenować. Poprosiłem już mistrza Splintera o dodatkowe lekcje. Dam sobie radę, nie musisz mi już pomagać."

"Donnie, przecież cię już za tamto przeprosiłem. Byłem cymbał, głupoty gadałem, nigdy bym cię nie zamienił na Leo..."

"Raph, ok, spoko, nie tłumacz się. Po prostu chcę wrócić do stanu sprzed, w którym spałem sam, albo nie spałem w ogóle i nikt mi swoimi niespełnionymi miłościami głowy nie zawracał."

Trzeba było przyznać, zraniona mina Rapha, jego ostre, zbolałe spojrzenie i gotujący się pod spodem, ale opanowany gniew, były satysfakcjonujące, i poprawiły Donowi humor. Na całe dwie sekundy. Już miał cofnąć złe słowa, no bo cokolwiek by się nie działo, Raph był jego bratem i chociaż miał nie najłatwiejszy charakter, to serce miał dobre i...

Na szczęście, zanim Don zaczął plątać się w zeznaniach Raph wyszedł z jego sypialni. Wyszedł krocząc powoli i oglądając się raz po raz, jakby nie dowierzając, co się dzieje. Don odetchnął dopiero, gdy Raph zamknął za sobą drzwi. Trochę trudno było patrzeć, jak Raph, najbliższy przyjaciel Dona przez ostatnie parę tygodni, odchodzi, ale Don jako medyk rodzinny wiedział, że czasami musi poboleć, żeby wyzdrowiało.

Tej nocy nie mógł zasnąć, kręcił się w łóżku, przegrzany i niezadowolony, nie umiejąc sobie znaleźć miejsca. W końcu zrezygnował, wstał i powlókł się z kocem na ramionach do laboratorium. Przynajmniej Leo będzie miał pożytek z jego bezsenności.

Przez kilka dni Don nie spał, tylko śledził poczynania Karai. Rzucił się w ten resasearch całym sobą, pił dwie kawy naraz i miał wrażenie, że mózg mu się gotuje, ale wyłowił spośród zebranych danych fałszywe daty przemytów w dokach.

"Wie, że ją śledzimy, Leo, dlatego wstawia niepoprawne daty."

"Ale masz sposób, żeby ustalić, kiedy przychodzi ten największy ładunek, Donnie?"

Don łypnął na Leo przekrwionym okiem i dopił resztkę kawy. Była zimna i gorzka, ale przełknął ją i tak.

"To poważne pytanie czy tylko zadajesz je dla efektu dramatycznego, Leonardo? Oczywiście, że mam sposób jak zlokalizować prawdziwe ruchy Karai. Nie bez przyczyny zarywam noce i rozsiewam wici po podziemnym światku Nowego Jorku, żeby jakaś japońska kunoichi wyślizgiwała mi się z rąk."

W tym właśnie momencie Raph zapukał do drzwi laboratorium i nie czekając na odpowiedź władował się ze swoimi trema książkami medycznymi do środka. Przez chwilę bracia patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, Leo zaskoczony, Don neutralny zmęczeniem po swojej wolcie researchowej, a Raph... Raph zaklął pod nosem, wycofał się z laboratorium i zatrzasnął za sobą z hukiem drzwi.

"To popieprzone jest." odezwał się cicho Leo, na co Don odstawił z trzaskiem swój pusty kubek po kawie tak, że aż laptop się zatrząsł.

"Myślę, że linię tego co popieprzone a co nie dawno już przekroczyliśmy."

Tym sposobem Don nie przespał kolejnej nocy, ale za to uzyskał od jednego z hackerów informację, że za dwa dni przyleci na lotnisko La Guardia specjalny ładunek dla Karai. Z Japonii. Nie zapisany w żadnych rejestrach importu i eksportu, niewidzialny, nie istniejący, w specjalnych, szczelnych walizach, niczym jakaś bomba atomowa w częściach. Leo po tej wiadomości siedział u mistrza Splintera bitą godzinę, a gdy wyszedł z pokoju ojca, jego oczy były koloru stali.

"Wyruszamy za dwa dni. Tego ładunku nie możemy przepuścić. To nasz sygnał, żeby wkroczyć."

Don tylko skinął głową. Gdy Leo działał w trybie nieustraszonego przywódcy, zwykle bracia nie sprzeciwiali mu się, ani nie usiłowali rozluźnić atmosfery żartem czy pytaniem. Teraz nie było inaczej.

 

////////////////

 

Przez następne dwa dni mieli w planach trzy treningi na dzień. Don nie spał i zaczynało być widoczne, że Raph nie śpi także. Raphael zawsze był podwójnie poirytowany, gdy nie wyspał swoich przepisowych ośmiu godzin, a jego zły nastój widać było zwłaszcza w porannym treningu. Don kątem oka obserwował, jak Raph brnie przez swoje kata bez skupienia, siłowo, z zaciśniętymi szczękami i napiętym karkiem. Upominania Leo przyniosły tylko odwrotny rezultat.

"Czep się czegoś innego, Leo, a nie zawracaj mi gitary bo twoja panna organizuje przemyty."

"Raph!"

Mistrz Splinter przerywał rodzącą się kłótnię, zrządzając sparring i pozwalając Raphaelowi pierwszemu wybrać oponenta. Wybierze Leo, zawsze wybiera Leo, pomyślał ponuro Don, zamykając oczy i usiłując wyglądać, jakby medytował. Wybierze Leo... i dobrze, nie mam dzisiaj siły na to wszystko...

"Don. Wybieram Dona. Do pierwszego pojedynku." ogłosił mocno Raph, wstając z kolan i podążając na środek dojo. "Chodź, geniuszu, pokaż co masz w środku."

Don zmierzył Rapha kalkulującym spojrzeniem i wstał ze swojej seiza, kłaniając się najpierw Splinterowi, potem bratu, który wyzywał go na pojedynek. Szczęście nie było po jego stronie. Dzisiejszy trening składał się z walki bronią przeciwnika, czyli Don miał walczyć sai a Raph bo. O ile Leo radził sobie dobrze z nunchaku i idealnie parował średnio wprawne ciosy mieczem Mike`a o tyle Don mógł mieć poważny problem. Był wprawny w nunchaku, nawet całkiem nieźle walczył ninjakenem Leo, ale sai nie było jego forte. Podwójna, niewielka, wymagająca bezpośredniego kontaktu broń, nie zostawiająca dystansu względem przeciwnika i wymuszająca na walczącym nieustannej reakcji... Don był raczej myślicielem, wolał utrzymywać dystans, żeby zaplanować najbardziej efektywną i szybką pułapkę. Tutaj nie było mowy o pułapkach, tylko walka kontaktowa dawała mu jakie takie szanse, chyba, że chciał, aby Raph porzucał nim po ścianach jak pies flakiem a potem zostawił go, żałośnie rozpłaszczonego na podłodze dojo.

Don przeczuwał, że był to mały odwet Raphaela za wywalenie go z sypialni kilka dni temu. Od tamtej pory ledwie się do siebie odzywali, uprzejmie wymieniając książki medyczne i wskazówki odnośnie zakładania gipsu. Don przełknął głośno patrząc na ponurą, zaciętą minę Rapha. Ignorowanie teraz nie wchodziło w grę, nie miał możliwości manewru i musiał walczyć. Nikt nie interweniował. Leo nic nie powiedział, tylko gapił się na nich jak sroka w gnat a Splinter zgodził się na sparring, z lekkim uśmiechem, który tylko jeszcze bardziej zdenerwował Dona. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że w pojedynku z Raphem nie ma szans. Cholera, on sam to wiedział, i zwykle przyjmował to status quo ze spokojem rozsądnego, rozumnego stoika, ale teraz, czy to przez hormony, czy przez nie dający się zaspokoić, erotyczny, wybujały głód, Don uniósł się gniewem. Tak, istniała duża szansa, że przegra, ale zanim przegra to pokaże Raphowi na co jego ciężki tyłek stać!

Napędzany gniewem na wszechświat, który nie oferował mu żadnego przyzwoitego partnera do intymnego związku, ani możliwości zrobienia doktoratu z chemio fizyki, Don wystosował pierwszy atak. Nie spał porządnie od nie pamiętał już kiedy, nie mógł nic przełknąć poza suchym tostem i kawą, a zimne prysznice nie pomagały. Jak miał zostać na koniec dnia upokorzony, wyśmiany i pobity w dojo, przynajmniej mógł to zrobić ze stylem.

Zaatakował tak jak wiele razy widział to u Raphaela, góra dół, sai ułożone równo, aby w razie czego z obu stron ciąć przeciwnika. Raph skinął z zadowoleniem głową, ale nie był zaskoczony a bo w jego dłoniach odparowało Dona zręcznie, wytrącając mu z dłoni jedno sai. Don wykonał dwa uniki przed atakiem Rapha, skok, piruet, blok i pad. Jakimś cudem zdołał odzyskać utracone sai i wyprowadzi cios od dołu, trafiając Rapha rękojeścią w tył uda a Raph najpierw syknął z bólem, a potem się zaśmiał.

Wizję Dona przysłoniła czerwona mgła.

"Tyyyy...."

To co działo się dalej było jednym wielkim ciągiem chaotycznych, rozmazanych obrazów, w których Raphael napierał bezlitośnie na Dona a Don część ataków odpierał a cześć po prostu przyjmował, zdeterminowany nie poddać się. Nie tym razem, nie teraz, kiedy był tak zły, że mógłby wybuchnąć, gdyby nie brał właśnie udziału w walce!

Widział zaskoczone spojrzenie Splintera, czujne, rozeznające oczy Leo i przerażenie pomieszane z fascynacją na pucołowatej gębuli Mike`a. Miał dość tego, że wszyscy oczekiwali jego porażki, miał dość pobłażliwych spojrzeń Rapha i jego ironicznych uśmieszków. Co to za kuriozalne życie on tutaj wiódł, zmutowany żółw, który nie powinien istnieć, geniusz zamknięty w kanałach ściekowych Nowego Jorku, umysł idealny do budowania maszyn transportowych pomiędzy wymiarami, ale nie nadający się do opanowania instynktów płciowych, i to instynktów kompletnie bezużytecznych bo przecież Raph i tak woli Leo i do diabła z tym wszystkim!...

Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu Don wydał z siebie rozgłośny krzyk bojowy i zaatakował swojego brata na serio, na prawdę. A Raph na serio odparował, na serio zaczął walczyć, z nim, nie z Leo, nieustraszonym przywódcą, tylko ze swoim genialnym bratem, ale średnim ninją, i było w tym coś wyzwalającego i strasznego zarazem. Cios, unik, znane kroki z kata, niczym taniec pomiędzy nimi, błysk w zielonych oczach Rapha, coś na kształt zaskoczonego uznania, cios, cios, cios, bezdech a potem... Jedno sai wyleciało z dłoni Dona, gdy Raph strzelił go po przedramionach swoim kijem. Uniósł drugie sai, aby odparować nadchodzący cios, ale jakoś krzywo uniósł, za mało, za wolno.... a potem znajomy dźwięk uwalniającego się z bo ostrza naginaty.

Don pomylił kroki, zachwiał się i stracił rytm, upadając na jedno kolano.

"O cholera... Don! sory sory sory sory..."

"Donnie!"

Raph puścił bo, stając przed Donem z opuszczonymi ramionami i dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Don popatrzył na wystające mu z uda ostrze naginaty, po czym upadł na oba kolana, oddychając ciężko. Nie czuł bólu i wiedział, że to nic dobrego.

Słyszał, jak w oddali Leo i Mike zaczynają ku niemu biec, jak Leo zaczyna opierniczać Rapha od góry do dołu za zranienie brata, słyszał też mistrza Splintera, który spokojnym głosem poinstruował Raphaela.

"Wyjmij mu ostrze z uda, synu."

Raphael uklęknął przed Donatellem, złapał go jednym ramieniem w mocny uścisk, a potem ujął bo i zdecydowanym szarpnięciem wyjął tkwiącą w udzie brata naginatę. Don usłyszał zduszony, piskliwy kwik i odkrył, że to jego własny głos. Krew ciurkała mu z rany na udzie grubymi, ciemnoczerwonymi strugami i oczywiście, Raph musiał mu akurat trafić w żyłę głęboką uda.

"Przepraszam. Przepraszam, Donnie... Przepraszam."

"Przyznaj, że po prostu zapomniałeś, że Don ma w bo schowaną naginatę. Przez przypadek wyciągnąłeś ostrze, jak można być tak bezmyślnym!..."

"Zamknij się Leo, powiedziałem przepraszam. Nie zrobiłem tego naumyślnie. Hej Don! Don! Otwórz oczy!"

Nie, jestem zmęczony i idę spać, pomyślał Don mętnie, i zasnął.

 

End

 

by Homoviator 12/2017

 

Zdrowych, wesołych Świąt życzę wszystkim czytaczom, którzy jeszcze czekają na ten ff :) niech Mikołaj będzie hojny a pierogi smaczne :)


	8. Kiedy wszystko idzie nie tak

Roz.8

 

Kiedy wszystko idzie nie tak

 

Nie ma odpornych na ciosy, są tylko źle trafieni.

Jerzy Kulej

 

 

 

Obudził się z mglistym poczuciem, że unosi się w łagodnej, puchowej kołdrze. Było mu miękko i ciepło a ktoś w bardzo przyjemny sposób masował mu łydkę. Duże dłonie na mięśniu brzuchatym krążyły uspokajająco i jak normalnie zacząłby się zastanawiać, czemu ktoś trzyma go w ogóle za nogę, i czemu jest zawinięty w kołdrę, tak teraz jakoś nie mógł się zmusić do głębszej analizy.

"Donnie? Obudziłeś się?..." ręce na jego łydce objęły mu ostrożnie kolano i powędrowały do uda, powoli i niespiesznie. "Donnie?"

"Meeehhhmm..."

"Ok, przyniosę ci kawy, ale najpierw musisz się porządnie obudzić i coś zjeść. Na pusty żołądek kawy nie będziesz pić, nie po tym anestetyku."

"Uhmf..."

"No, wiedziałem, że się zgodzisz."

Coś miękkiego i puchatego rozpostarło się na Donie, a potem dłonie opuściły jego łydkę. Przez chwilę unosił się w błogim stanie pomiędzy snem a jawą, otulony, rozgrzany i oczadziały. Ocknął się, gdy ktoś z brzękiem postawił gdzieś blisko, bliziutko pachnącą wybornie, świeżo parzoną kawę. Dłoń powróciła na jego łydkę, tym razem tylko jedna, ale wystarczyło, zrozumiał przekaz. Don uchylił z trudem powieki i popatrzył na słabo oświetlony boczną lampką żółwi szpital, na parującą filiżankę kawy, stojącą na biurku oraz na siedzącego obok Rapha, masującego mu bezwiednym ruchem kolano i okolice.

Raph uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, jego oczy zmrużone, jego mina nietypowo spokojna.

"Hej Donnie."

Jego myśli były muliste i powolne i odkrył, że jego ciało ma się podobnie do jego umysłu. Spowolnione, bezwładne i ciężkie. Zmarszczył się i przełknął głośno. Miał w ustach posmak trzydniowej skarpety a w głowie nikłe, ale narastające dudnienie, które rozpoznawał jako efekt uboczny środków przeciwbólowych.

"..kawy...."

"Już, już. "

Raph pomógł mu usiąść na kozetce, następnie przysunął się i oparł sobie Dona o pierś, stabilizując go jednym ramieniem a drugim podając mu lukrowaną muffinkę. Don skrzywił się niesmakiem.

"Kawy, Raph."

"Najpierw jedzenie, potem wspomagacze, Donnie."

"Umpffff...to wszystko... twoja wina..."

"Tak, oczywiście, jedzenie, kawa, Don."

Gdzieś z boku Mikey westchnął głośno a Leo odchrząknął zmieszany. Obaj bracia popatrzyli kilka razy to na Rapha i Dona, to na siebie nawzajem.

"Czy tylko ja widzę w tym coś mocno niepokojącego?" zapytał teatralnym szeptem Mikey, na co Leo złapał go za ramię i odciągnął trochę dalej, w kierunku drzwi.

"Cokolwiek widzisz Mikey, lepiej oglądaj to z odpowiedniej odległości, bo może wybuchnąć i dostaniesz rykoszetem."

Don zignorował szeptaną wymianę zdań braci, z zamkniętymi oczyma przeżuwając mechanicznie muffinkę i zapijając ją odrobiną wody, byle jak najszybciej dostać się do kawy. Raph wiedział, jak zrobić porządną kawę, ale nieustępliwie trzymał filiżankę z dala, czekając, aż muffinka zostanie należycie przełknięta.

"Okrutnik..."

"Nie ma za co." odparł pogodnie Raph i podał Donowi filiżankę, przytrzymując ją tak, żeby jej nie upuścił. "Spokojnie, Donnie, powoli..."

Don już nie słuchał. Ożywcze ciepło wspaniałego, aromatycznego napoju bogów rozlało się falami po jego skostniałym ciele. Kilka chwil po prostu trwał tak, wsparty o ramię Rapha, otulony spadającą kołdrą, z zamkniętymi oczyma i filiżanką kawy tuż przy ustach. Wspaniały zapach, wspaniały brak bólu i ogólne spowolnienie spowodowane lekami przeciwbólowymi. Cudo. Mógłby tak życie spędzić, z kawą, kołdrą i Raphem, stabilizującym go, żeby się nie wywrócił z nadmiaru prochów. Raph spróbował włożyć mu w dłoń kolejną muffinkę. Don otworzył oczy.

"Ok, jestem z powrotem online. Opowiedz mi co się zdarzyło, Raph, pamiętam tylko, że dziabnąłeś mnie moją własną naginatą w udo."

Raph przynajmniej nie przepraszał i nie krygował się zbytnio, a jego wyjaśnienia były rzeczowe i krótkie. Don został ranny podczas treningu, stracił przytomność z powodu przemęczenia i nagłego szoku pourazowego a Raph zaszył mu żyłę.

"I dwie powłoki głębokie w twojej nodze, Donnie. Nawet ładnie mi wyszło, nie będzie prawie blizny, ale na akcję w La Guardia się nie nadajesz..."

Leo i Mike stali z tyłu Rapha, zerkając niepewnie na Dona. Jakoś tak czuł się obnażony pod ich spojrzeniem, bo odwrócił twarz i schował ją w ramieniu Rapha. Wiedział, że wygląda teraz żałośnie i słabo, pokonany na zwykłym sparringu, bezsensownie ranny, akurat przed misją. Najgorszy ninja w drużynie, zaiste geniusz, hah.

"Masz więcej kawy?" zapytał szeptem, na co Raph jedynie wyciągnął nad nim swoje umięśnione, ogromne ramię.

"Mam cały dzbanek kawy, ale to nic nie zmieni. Musisz zostać w domu, Don, nie możesz z nami wyruszyć."

Ostatnie słowa Rapha wypowiedziane były, jakby oczekiwał sprzeciwu, ale Don nie miał na to energii, zwłaszcza, że widział, jak Leo pojedynczym, twardym skinieniem głowy godzi się z werdyktem Rapha, a Mikey obserwuje całą sytuację z dziwnym, nietypowo ponurym rozbawieniem.

"Ok, daj mi usiąść porządnie." westchnął Don a Raph bez słów wypuścił go z uścisku, pomógł mu zająć wygodniejszą pozycję i nawet wsunął mu poduszkę pod udo. Dobry ruch, zważywszy, że coś gorącego zaczynało się mu tam ulewać pod opatrunkiem... Leo obserwował ich interakcję z neutralną, poważną miną. Mikey parsknął niewesołym, cichym śmiechem, ale nic nie powiedział.

Don zignorował dziwne reakcje braci, miał teraz istotniejsze rzeczy na głowie, jak na przykład swoją rozprutą czysto na wylot nogę. Rozsunął opatrunek, obejrzał fachowym okiem robotę Rapha, szwy, ułożenie rany, obrzęk dookoła, a następnie wyprostował się na kozetce, westchnął i pozwolił Raphowi na powrót zamontować opatrunek. Nie czuł bólu. To nie była jakaś dramatycznie groźna rana, ale mimo wszystko, była to rana głęboka a takich nie należało lekceważyć, szczególnie, jeżeli mieszkało się w kanałach. Sepsa i rozmaite zakażenia krwi były tutaj bardzo realnym zagrożeniem.

Raph sprawnie zabandażował mu udo, na koniec usiadł przy łóżku na podłodze i ujął łydkę Dona w dłoń. Don łypnął na niego złym okiem, Raph z właściwą sobie nonszalancją zignorował go.

"Z żyłą i szwami nie będziesz miał problemów, ale masz trochę uszkodzony mięsień. Nie wiem jak bardzo. Okaże się, jak już staniesz na nogi."

"Okaże się, jak już będziemy po misji." wtrącił się nie znoszącym sprzeciwu głosem Leo, przerywając dziwnie intymne tableau na kozetce. Raph uśmiechnął się krzywo i odsunął, ale łydki Dona z rąk nie puścił. Leo odkaszlnął niewygodnie.

"Donnie, nie możesz z nami iść dziś nocą. Pójdziemy na tą misję we trzech, ale twoje wsparcie techniczne bardzo się przyda."

Don zacisnął usta i przechylił filiżankę tak, żeby wysączyć z niej resztki kawy. Mściwie złapał z rąk Rapha kolejną muffinkę.

Nie potrafił zaakceptować werdyktu Leo, nie gdy właśnie Raph udowodnił mu, że jest najsłabszym fizycznie ogniwem w drużynie, ale rozumiał jego argumenty i rad nie rad, musiał się zgodzić. Z rozwaloną nogą bardziej by zawadzał niż pomagał, poza tym akcja faktycznie mogła skorzystać na jego zdalnym udziale w misji. Przeglądanie terenu kamerami industrialnymi, podgląd kamer lotniskowych, monitorowanie komunikacji pomiędzy obsługą lotniska a przemytnikami Karai. To wszystko wymagało umiejętności i czasu, którego podczas faktycznej akcji Don nie posiadał, zwykle zmuszony do improwizacji i wolt wielozadaniowych.

Może i nie był idealnym ninją, ale nawet pozostając w domu, przy swoich komputerach Don w żadnym wypadku nie był bezużyteczny. W razie potrzeby mógł być bardzo przydatnym koordynatorem, posiadającym dostęp do wszystkich baz danych lotniska, zapewniającym komunikację pomiędzy braćmi i hackerem, przechwytującym niewygodne dokumentacje na temat istnienia zmutowanych żółwi ninja. Nie chcieliby, żeby ich zdjęcia dryfowały swobodnie po sieci tylko dlatego, że jakaś kamera industrialna złapała ich odpowiednim momencie w odpowiednim miejscu.

O ile Don przyjął decyzję Leo z kwaśną zgodą, o tyle Raph niespodzianie zaczął mieć obiekcje. Bardzo samolubne, wyrastające z głupiego poczucia braku gotowości obiekcje kogoś, kto nagle musi wypróbować w praktyce swoją teorię.

"No dobra, wiem, że Donnie nie nadaje się na tą misję, ale co z wsparciem medycznym w razie czego?..."

"Nie mamy wyboru, dziś w nocy Karai odbierze bardzo ważą i bardzo tajną przesyłkę na La Guardia, i nie będzie czekała, aż nasza drużyna będzie w odpowiedniej kondycji." zakomunikował sucho Leo, po czym dziabnął na odlew. "Trzeba było o tym pomyśleć, zanim nadziałeś Dona na naginatę."

Mikey przewrócił oczyma i strzelił się głośno ręką po czole a Don wsparł się policzkiem o dłoń i przymknął powieki. Wszyscy wiedzieli jak na takie traktowanie zareaguje Raph, ale o dziwo, Raph nie ruszył do walki z Leo, nawet nie rzucił swoją patentowaną ironią, czy bolesną szczerością na temat zakochanych w ludzkich kobietach żółwi. Raph po prostu zamknął z kłapnięciem usta, wziął kilka głębszych oddechów, odwrócił się i szybkimi krokami opuścił laboratorium.

Intrygująca reakcja, chociaż Don się chyba domyślał, co ją spowodowało. I zerknął na Leo z zawodem.

"Naprawdę musiałeś to zrobić?"

Leo poczerwieniał na twarzy i spuścił wzrok, ale co ciekawe odpowiedział za niego Mikey.

"Wyluzuj, Donnie. Nieustraszony nie może być cały czas stuprocentowo perfekcyjny we wszystkim, musi czasami jakiś błąd zrobić. Chociażby dla statystyk."

 

/////////

 

Don dorwał Rapha, gdy wychodził spod prysznica i nie dał mu spokoju, dopóki starszy brat nie podążył za nim do laboratorium.

"Powinieneś leżeć a nie kuśtykać po leżu." mruknął z niezadowoleniem Raph, na co Don jedynie wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął z głębisz szuflad swojego biurka spore zawiniątko. Wiedział, że wcześniej czy później się przyda, chociaż miał nadzieję, że będzie to później niż wcześniej.

"Co to?" zapytał Raph podejrzliwie, gdy Don wetknął mu zawiniątko w dłonie.

"To mała, przenośna apteczka. Zawsze mam jedną przy sobie, jak ruszamy na tego typu misje. Weź, Raph, specjalnie ją dla ciebie skomponowałem. Masz tam wszystko, co potrzebne do pierwszej pomocy."

Raph przez moment trzymał żołnierską, parcianą torbę medyczną i patrzy na nią, jakby miała wybuchnąć mu zaraz w rękach.

"Myślisz, że dam sobie radę, Donnie? Znaczy, bez ciebie... sam?"

Don uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Cały Raph. Co do rozwalania głów i łamania kończyn przeciwników nie miał wątpliwości, ale gdy w grę wchodziła odpowiedzialność za innych, cały się zaraz spinał i powątpiewał w swoje możliwości. Don poklepał Rapha po ramieniu, zdawkowo i szybko, ignorując nerwowe ściśnięcie w żołądku, gdy zielone oczyska Raphaela łysnęły pytająco.

”Myślę, że się nie dowiemy, dopóki nie spróbujemy. Ja też tak zaczynałem, przecież nie ukończyłem żadnej szkoły medycznej, a jednak jakoś wam gnaty składam, prawda? Poza tym Raph, zaszyłeś mi bezbłędnie nogę, pięknym ściegiem supełkowym, że dodam. Zaszyłeś nawet żyłę. Przez ostatnie miesiące założyłeś tyle opatrunków, naczytałeś się tyle książek, że nie ma takiej opcji, żebyś sobie nie poradził. Tylko oddychaj, nie panikuj i miej głowę na karku, a będzie dobrze."

Raph popatrzył na torbę medyczną, popatrzył na Dona, po czym wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się. Bardzo ładnie się uśmiechnął. Żołądek Dona podskoczył nerwowo na widok tego uśmiechu, cholerne hormony, cholerni przystojni starsi bracia, z mięśniami, uczuciami i w ogóle.

"W razie czego zadzwonię do ciebie po poradę, co, Donnie?"

Don odchrząknął i odwrócił wzrok, udając, że jest kompletnie zajęty poprawianiem obluzowanego opatrunku na udzie.

"Oczywiście."

 

///////////////

 

Cały dzień w sumie minął im na odpoczynku przed misją. Leo zaszył się z mistrzem Splinterem w dojo na dodatkowych sesjach medytacyjnych, Mikey znowu gdzieś zniknął, a Raph siedział z Donem i razem przeglądali po raz kolejny wszystkie dostępne dane na temat akcji Karai. Siedzieli sobie razem na kozetce w żółwim szpitalu, pili herbatę i udawali, że wszystko jest ok. I może i nawet było ok. Don nie potrafił się dłużej gniewać na żadnego z braci, zawsze dążył do harmonii i równowagi, i w tym wypadku nie było inaczej. Tak, Raph też zmagał się na swój sposób z efektami hormonalnych zmian, które w nich zachodziły. Tak, Raph potrafił być denerwujący, apodyktyczny i osądzający i potrafił zapomnieć o ukrytej w kiju bo naginacie. Tak, Raph nie potrafił się za bardzo znaleźć na wąskim terenie pomiędzy byciem bratem i przyjacielem, a czymś jeszcze, czymś o czym ciężko było nawet myśleć, co dopiero analizować jakoś głębiej. Ale Raph nie był w tym całym zamieszaniu sam. Don miał bardzo podobne problemy, tylko inaczej sobie z nimi radził.

Teraz jednak nie było czasu na tego typu rozważania. Mieli misję, Karai wykonywała swój pierwszy większy, międzynarodowy ruch a jej zainteresowanie trudnymi do zdobycia chemikaliami było po prostu niebezpieczne, podobnie jak Leo i jego zauroczenie przybraną córką Shreddera.

Raph jakoś tak nie mógł się odlepić od zabandażowanego odnóża Dona, wciąż a to trzymał go za łydkę, a to za stopę. Don z początku tego nie zauważał, hackując kamery na lotnisku La Guardia z ustawionego na brzuchu laptopa. W całkiem naturalny sposób dawał się dotykać Raphowi i nawet czerpał z tego pewną przyjemność.

"Wygląda na to, że to są jakieś chemikalia związane z przemysłem spożywczym. Patrz, gdzie są produkowane... Musicie je szybko przechwycić i opuścić teren. Zamknę kamery lotniska w loopie, ale nie mogę tego robić dłużej niż dwadzieścia minut. La Guardia wzmożona działania antyterrorystyczne i sprawdzają często pracę swoich kamer. Mogę oczywiście zhackować je całkiem, ale wtedy zostawię ślady, których lepiej w sieci nie zostawiać."

Raph słuchał rewelacji Dona z zamyśloną miną, wyraźnie usiłując zapamiętać jak najwięcej faktów. Widać było, że zbiera się w sobie, ale do czego, Don nie miał pojęcia.

Gdy nadszedł czas wyruszenia na misję, Mikey magicznie pojawił się w salonie a Leo jak zwykle zabrał ze sobą tyle nadprogramowej broni, ukrytej po ochraniaczach i w skorupie, że Don zastanawiał się jak w ogóle jest to możliwe. Co więcej, Leo nie chciał nosić żadnego, nawet najmniejszego mikrofonu, utrzymując, że będzie przeszkadzał w walce. Bo walka się zdarzy prędzej czy później.

"A wtedy nie będzie ważne, czy słyszysz jak się pojedynkujemy, czy nie, Donnie." oświadczył kwaśno Leo, przytraczając dodatkowy kunai do pasa. Nikt nie pytał, z kim lider planuje się pojedynkować, wszyscy wiedzieli o kogo chodzi i wszyscy przyznawali mu rację. No, prawie wszyscy. Don czułby się lepiej mając bezpośrednią łączność z braćmi, nie tylko wideo z lotniska, ale w końcu i on skapitulował.

"W razie czego zadzwonimy, bierzemy komórki jak zwykle." Raph stanął przy siedzącym przy swojej konsoli komputerowej Donie i przestąpił z nogi na nogę, w nietypowym pokazie nerwów i niepewności. Don skupiony na inicjowaniu programu, przechwytującego kamery lotniskowe i pobliskie cctv, dopiero po chwili zauważył, że Raph jakoś tak stoi, kręci palcami młynka i jakby...no, jakby na coś czeka.

"Czego chcesz, Raph?"

"Ehm, uścisku na pożegnanie?" zażartował z nerwowym śmiechem Raph, po czym odchrząknął i przybrał swoją zwykłą, gburowatą, arogancką minę. "Sory, że nie możesz z nami iść, geniuszu. Moja wina, przepraszam."

"Odpokutujesz swoje winy już wkrótce. Zobaczymy czy twoje umiejętności medyczne sprawdzą podczas misji." Don uśmiechnął się znad klawiatury i trącił zdrową nogą łydkę Rapha. Mocno. "Nie daj się zabić. W zasadzie to nie daj nikogo zabić, Raph. Powodzenia."

Zrobił to trochę specjalnie, specjalnie podkreślił wagę treningu medycznego Rapha, żeby trochę się na nim odegrać. Niech zna ciężar, jaki zwykle spoczywa na Donatellu. A z drugiej strony był ciekawy jak sobie Raph poradzi i po cichu mu kibicował. Co innego bandażować odnóża w zaciszu domowym, a co innego udzielać pomocy medycznej w sytuacjach nagłych, awaryjnych, często wciąż podczas walki... nauczy się, musi się nauczyć, w końcu Don nie był wieczny....

Raph oddał Donowi lekkiego kopniaka w łydkę, tą zdrową oczywiście, po czym odsalutował prześmiewczo i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z laboratorium.

 

///////

 

Wyruszyli kwadrans przed północą, uzbrojeni po zęby i milczący. Nawet zwykle trajkoczący Mikey tym razem był cichy i skupiony, i Don z ciekawością obserwował, jak niespokojnie zachowuje się Leo, skonfrontowany z milczącym nagle najmłodszym bratem.

"Mikey, wszystko ok?"

"Tak, kapitanie mój kapitanie. Wszystko ok, czemu pytasz?"

Leo zamknął z kłapnięciem otworzone w odpowiedzi usta. Mikey udał, że nic nie zauważył, zajęty poprawianiem dodatkowych shurikenów, schowanych w ochraniaczach. Raph przewrócił oczyma i trzepnął najmłodszego brata z całej siły po skorupie.

"Chociaż raz się nasz młody na poważnie za coś zabrał, daj mu spokój Nieustraszony."

Leo strzelił w Rapha zimnym spojrzeniem, ale nie skomentował.

"Ruszamy."

Don patrzył jak bracia opuszczają leże z poczuciem, że boli go żołądek i coś jest poważnie nie tak ze światem. Zawsze wyruszali razem, a gdy ruszali rozdzieleni zwykle działo się coś złego. Prawie zawsze. Żółwiowe szczęście w pełnej krasie. Doświadczenie pokazywało jasno, że żółwie mają większe szanse na powrót bez kontuzji i ran, gdy ruszają pełną drużyną, teraz jednak... Don spojrzał rozeźlony na swoje zabandażowane udo, a Raph jako ostatni opuszczający dom, odwrócił się właśnie w tym momencie i puścił mu piękne perskie oko.

"Nie stresuj się, Donnie. Nie dam się zabić ani nie dam zabić nikogo. Do rychłego."

Z zaciśniętym żołądkiem i nieprofesjonalną suchością w ustach Don pochylił się na laptopem.

 

////////

 

Gdyby nie wiedział, kiedy dokładnie dotrą do La Guardia i jakiego wejścia na dachu użyją, miałby trudności z namierzeniem ich. Bracia byli świetnymi ninjami, jeżeli się przyłożyli, a przykładali się dzisiaj dość mocno. Dobrze, działali w trojkę i drużyna była osłabiona, podwajanie wysiłków, żeby zostać w cieniu i nie być przez nikogo zauważonym było dobrą taktyką. Lotnisko może nie tętniło życiem, ale też nie było wyludnione. Loty odchodziły dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę i jedyną w sumie różnicą był fakt, że wszyscy, podróżni i personel, byli zaspani, poruszali się powoli i ogólnie widać było, że pędzą na kawie.

Don to rozumiał i szanował. Sam obalił dwa duże kubki kawy, zanim bracia w ogóle dotarli do La Guardii.

Przemytnicy pojawili się parę minut wcześniej, przy dokach transportowych lotniska, na samych tyłach i niemal od razu zostali namierzeni przez ninjów Karai. Don wysłał odpowiedniego smsa do Leo i sfokusował trzy najbliższe przemytnikom kamery. Dwa niepozorne, niewielkie kontenery czegoś, co oznaczone było jako niebezpieczne chemikalia, zostały ustawione na poboczu, gdy Karai rozpoczęła krótką rozmowę z szefem przemytników, dwie głowy górującym nad nią rudym chłopem o postawie tura.

Mężczyzna najwyraźniej nie mógł uwierzyć, że dobija targu z małą, drobną Japonką i co prawda przyjął walizkę czegoś, co jak przypuszczał Donnie, było pieniędzmi, ale jego mina wskazywała na rozbawienie i lekceważenie. Karai się to chyba nie spodobało, bo po kilku wymienionych zdaniach jednym, krótkim ruchem dłoni wbiła rozmówcy maleńkie kunai w gardło. Chłop zagulgotał, zachwiał się i upadł.

Na ten sygnał z cieni wynurzyli się zarówno ninja Karai jak i żółwie. Foot miała przewagę liczebną, a żółwie miały Rapha, który jak taran przebił się przez chmarę wroga, usiłując dostać się do kontenerów. Don nie miał pojęcia, że wstrzymuje oddech. Wysłał kolejnego smsa do Leo, tym razem informując go, żeby się spieszyli, zabrali kontenery i zwijali się, bo za pięć minut przybędzie policja. Leo odczytał smsa, ale na niego nie odpowiedział.

Walka zaczęła się szybko i tak cicho, że strażnicy wkroczyli dopiero po dobrych kilku minutach. Nieliczna obsługa lotniska, która przyszła sprawdzić co się dzieje, została powalona na ziemię przez przemytników, którzy usiłowali zbiec z miejsca zdarzenia. Foot im na to nie pozwolili, najwyraźniej wyrok wydany przez Karai na ich szefa był wyrokiem na cała grupę.

Don obserwował zmianę strategii Karai beznamiętnie. Być oszukanym przez oszustów, ironia. Foot wybiła większość przemytników, reszta uciekła, a wtedy Karai i jej drużyna przejęli kontenery i pieniądze, którymi mieli zapłacić przemytnikom. Don podkręcił ostrość.

Z dwóch kontenerów zostały wyjęte dwie walizki, wyglądające na dość ciężkie, może okute, uzbrojone. Tyle zabezpieczeń dla czegoś tak niewielkiego? Don zmrużył oczy, a wtedy jeden z wojowników Foot został brutalnie wywrócony przez Mike`a, który przechwycił od niego walizkę, tyko po to, żeby Karai kopnięciem wytraciła mu ją z rąk. Jej miecz tylko błysnął. Zanim Mike zdołał przewrócić się i odturlać w bezpieczne miejsce Leo odparował cios Karai, posyłając walizkę w powietrze. Don z poczuciem, że oto katastrofa się zbliża patrzył, jak walizka pięknym łukiem leci w górę a potem upada i roztrzaskuje się, uwalniając pomarańczowe kłęby sypkiego jakby, nieregularnego dymu.

Żołnierze Foot odsunęli się, ale nie uciekali, natomiast żółwie i Karai zostali, przyjmując na siebie dziwną pomarańczową substancję, która w końcu zaczęła opadać.

Don wlepiał oczy w ekran komputera, obejmując go już teraz jawnie ramionami.

"Co to jest?..."

Bracia ocukrzeni cali czerwonopomarańczowym proszkiem kichali i prychali i jak nic na pewno nałykali się tego specyfiku jak trzeba. Pierwszy ogarnął się Leo i krzyknął coś, co nawet bez fonii Don zrozumiał w lot.

"Odwrót!"

Odwrót, i to nie tylko taktyczny. Ochrona lotniska została zaalarmowana, czas wydajnego hackowania kamer Dona się kończył, policja właśnie zajeżdżała od stron przylotów, no i wyglądało na to, że proszek, którym obecnie były pokryte żółwie i Karai zaalarmował Leo na tyle, że rzucił się do rejteru. Nie zwracając uwagi na siebie, tylko na zagarnięcie drugiej, wciąż jeszcze nie otwartej walizki. Donnie patrzył na ekran niemal obejmując komputer i krzyknął bez sensu.

"Za tobą!"

Karai zamierzyła się mieczem i cięła równo i bez wahania, prosto przez mięsień naramienny Leo. Broń utknęła w górnej części skorupy żółwia, tak mocno, że Karai musiała ją puścić. Leo, wciąż trzymając nietkniętą walizkę z chemikaliami upadł na kolana, z ostrzem makabrycznie wystającym mu z okolic prawej łopatki, a wtedy Mikey zaszarżował. Don patrzył w osłupieniu, jak zwykle wyluzowany żartowniś przeistacza się w bezwzględnego wojownika. Mikey brutalnie ogłuszył Karai, zadając jej trzy błyskawiczne ciosy w głowę, a potem bez litości, całkiem jak nie on, zaczął okładać ją swoimi nunchaku. Gdzie popadnie. Bez techniki. Raph musiał go siłą odciągać od powalonej na ziemię, nieprzytomnej, zakrwawionej na twarzy Karai.

Drżącymi dłońmi Don złapał za komórkę.

"Chłopaki?! Odbierzcie, no!" krzyknął bez sensu do słuchawki, zsuwając się na samą krawędź krzesła komputerowego i niemal wlepiając twarz w ekran. "Halo!"

Ktoś odebrał komórkę Leo, ale nie wiadomo było kto. Don słyszał tylko krzyk Rapha, potem statyczny szum i alarmy, odpalające się na lotnisku jeden po drugim. Ktoś upuścił telefon, ktoś krzyczał i klął. Kotłowanina, którą pokazywały kamery trudna była do odcyfrowania, wszędzie unosił się pył z bomb gazowych ninja Foot, którzy właśnie zgarnęli zmasakrowaną Karai i salwowali się ucieczką. Program hackujący kamery dobiegł końca a alarmy antyterrorystyczne na lotnisku zakłócały łączność audio i wideo. Gdy ostatni ekran wygasł, pokazując jedynie symbol lotniska La Guardia, komórka Leo rozłączyła się a Don z rozmachu uderzył pięścią w biurko.

"Cholera jasna no!"

Jego program uruchomił na nowo kamery lotniska, już poza loopem. Oby chłopaki dali radę ewakuować się z La Guardii czym prędzej, inaczej Leo wykrwawi się na śmierć a dowody na istnienie żółwich mutantów zostaną ujawnione, w HD. Ktoś zadzwonił, Don zgrabiałymi palcami odebrał komórkę. Mocne, zdecydowane słowa Rapha huknęły mu prosto do ucha.

"Don, jesteśmy w samochodzie, wracamy. Szykuj kozetkę i szpital. Mamy walizkę i mamy rannego. Rozłączam się."

Don wstał od komputerów i kuśtykając od razu zaczął przygotowywać się na przyjęcie pacjenta. Leo na pewno stracił dużo krwi, zapewne miał uszkodzone mięśnie i chociaż kości pewnie miał całe, to przebita na wylot skorupa nie rokowała dobrze. Raph powinien wyjąć z rany miecz, dla kogoś początkującego będzie to ciężkie, ale miecz musi zostać usunięty, zanim poczyni większe szkody w delikatnym łączeniu między ciałem a skorupą Leo.

Spróbował zadzwonić na komórkę do Rapha i Mike`a, ale nikt nie odbierał. Mistrz Splinter stał w progu laboratorium i patrzył, jak Don miota się pomiędzy szafkami szpitala żółwiego a przygotowanym już dla Leo stanowiskiem na kozetce.

"Czy mogę ci w czymś pomóc synu?"

"Nie. Ale możesz zabrać stąd Mike`a jak tylko Raph przywlecze tu Leo. Mam nadzieję, że dał radę, że wyjął miecz i zrobił to dobrze, bo jak nie to rana może być jeszcze groźniejsza, skorupie potrzeba lat, żeby się nadbudować..." wiedział, że mamrocze pod nosem, ale nie mógł przestać. Przestał dopiero wtedy, gdy kwadrans później Raph i Mikey wkroczyli do laboratorium, holując pomiędzy sobą nieprzytomnego Leo.

Bez wystającego z pleców miecza. Don zatoczył się niemal z ulgi, ale zmusił się do zachowania trzeźwego myślenia, wiedział, że to dopiero początek. Leo krwawił jak zarzynany wieprz, pomimo opatrunku uciskowego, który Raph wciskał mu tak mocno w ramię, że aż mu palce pobielały. Co było dziwnym kontrastem ze strugami krwi, wylewającej się z wyłomu w skorupie.

"Dawaj go tu..."

Raphowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Sprawnie zebrał Leo i niczym jakąś pannę młodą dotaszczył do kozetki i ułożył go na niej, uważny na ranę. Mistrz Splinter ujął Mike`a pod ramię i silną ręką wyprowadził, mówiąc coś uspokajającym głosem. Don nie słuchał, najważniejszy był teraz wykrwawiający się Leo, ze strasznie wywróconymi do tyłu oczyma i skrwawionymi, porwanymi kawałkami ciała, wystającymi z miejsca, gdzie broń Karai przebiła mu skorupę. Pod obojczykiem, do łopatki, na wylot. Rany, to wyglądało jeszcze gorzej niż na ekranie laptopa.

"Podaj mi antyseptyki i zastrzyk, ja obmyję ranę..." zaczął Don, ale zamilkł widząc jak Raph, blady na twarzy, wciąż umazany pomarańczowym proszkiem, stoi jak słup i nie wykonuje żadnego ruchu.

"Raph?..."

"Wyjąłem mu to, chociaż nie chciałem... ale wyciągnąłem, bo prosił... urrh... Nie mogę... "

Naprawdę nie miał teraz czasu na załamanie nerwowe Rapha. Zawinął go raz dwa w koc, usadził na swoim komputerowym krześle, wytarł mu zakrwawione dłonie w ręcznik i włożył w nie kubek gorącej herbaty.

"Dobra, nic nie rób, tylko sobie tutaj posiedź, Raph."

Raph wydał z siebie zduszone wizgnięcie, ale nie upuścił herbaty ani nie zwymiotował, czyli dobrze, ogarniał jeszcze całokształt, zamiast zacząć panikować i pogrążać się w szoku. Donowi wystarczył jeden ciężko ranny brat na ten akuratny moment historyczny.

 

End

 

by Homoviator 01/2018

Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku wszystkim :) zabalowałem nieźle na ten sylwester, ale już z powrotem updatujemy żółwiowe fiki :) komentarze karmią wena, dajcie więc proszę znak, czytacze, że jeszcze podążacie za historią bo zimowe dni dają się wenowi we znaki mocno... :) bliżamy się powoli do slashu, aż się boję, haha, no i mój drugi ff żółwiowy też będzie miał update niedługo so stay tuned :)


	9. Wypadek

Roz.9

 

Wypadek

 

Mężczyzna zakochuje się tak, jakby spadał ze schodów: to po prostu wypadek

 

Oscar Wilde

 

 

Trudno było zbadać i zaszyć odpowiednio ranę, która co prawda przeszywała Leo na wylot, ale ukryta była mimo wszystko pod skorupą. Don jednak może i nie był najsilniejszym ninją w drużynie, ale był cholera jasna psia krew geniuszem. Po małej gimnastyce z opiłowaniem krawędzi pęknięć na skorupie brata i usunięciem kilku fragmentów zrogowaciałej skóry z rany, dostał się wreszcie do miejsca, w którym mógł ranę porządnie obmyć, obmacać i przebadać. Skorupa Leo uratowała mu życie, ale sprawa nie była przesądzona. Oby tylko nie wdało się jakieś zakażenie, oby tylko starczyło mu krwi do transfuzji, oby nie ruszyło to głębszych warstw skorupy, która częściowo łączyła się z ich kręgosłupem, bo przecież byli żółwiami!...

Zamiast panikować Don złapał kubek z kawą, wypił go do dna, łykając sporą dawkę fusów, po czym po raz setny umył dłonie i zabrał się do roboty.

Zaszywanie wszystkiego, klajstrowanie pęknięcia i piłowanie zrogowacenia trwało dobre cztery godziny. Leo był blady jak trup, gdy Don wyprostował się znad jego nieruchomego ciała, ale jego stan był stabilny. Mniej więcej. Jak na kogoś, komu ktoś przebił skorupę, pełniącą pośrednio rolę kręgosłupa. Don nie chciał o tym myśleć, więc nie myślał, koncentrując się na zachowaniu higieny, dezynfekcji nieprzytomnego brata i całej sceny operacyjnej.

Raph wciąż siedział tam, gdzie został usadzony i patrzył się tępo przed siebie, z zaciśniętymi szczękami i nietkniętą herbatą w dłoniach.

"W porządku Raph?" zapytał Don, na co Raph jedynie wykonał dziwny, nieskoordynowany ruch ramionami i odstawił kubek z herbatą. Też był sterany, ale jednak Leo wyszedł z tej potyczki w najgorszym stanie i to na nim Don koncentrował się najbardziej. Mikey zniknął gdzieś zagarnięty przez ojca do dojo, a Raph, jego panika, szok i zimna herbata mogli poczekać.

W końcu stan Leo ustabilizował się. Co prawda stracił dużo krwi i trzeba będzie sprawdzić, gdy się tylko obudzi, czy ma czucie we wszystkich kończynach, ale Don był dobrej myśli. Rana została porządnie zaszyta a pęknięcie na skorupie zaklajstrowane gipsem na tyle, żeby nie powodować dalszych ubytków. Specjalnie na ta okazję Don trzymał krew do transfuzji, także Leo spał sobie teraz, oczadziały od znieczulaczy i nawet blady za bardzo nie był. Blado był za to Raph, który, gdy Don podziwiał swoje szycia na ranie Leo, podszedł go od tyłu i złapał za rękę.

"Donnie... myśmy się tego świństwa...nawdychali i chyba nawet trochę zjedliśmy..."

Don odwrócił się do Rapha, mrużąc czujnie oczy. Raph był wciąż pokryty smugami pomarańczowego proszku, który z jakiś przyczyn szmuglowała Karai. Był także blady i drżący, ale to akurat mógł być po prostu wynik paniki, chociaż w sumie wyglądał na na spoconego, miał szkliste spojrzenie i...

Raph wsparł się ciężko o biurko Dona, po czym wykręcił się i zwymiotował mu prosto na stopy.

"No świetnie."

 

//////////////

 

Don wyprostował się znad komputera i odsunął z rozmachem mikroskop. Miał wrażenie, jakby nie spał tydzień, a była to przecież tylko jedna, koszmarna noc. I poranek, dopowiedział sobie w myślach ponuro Don, zarzygany do imentu poranek.

Po krótkich wstępnych badaniach okazało się, że proszek, który Karai tak potajemnie sprowadzała to dość złożony chemiczny komponent, posiadający silne właściwości uzależniające i coś, co Don mógł określić jedynie jako eksperymentalnego agenta, przeznaczonego do kontroli nad uzależnionymi osobnikami. Shredder prowadził w tej materii sporo badań a jego współpraca z Kraangiem dostarczała mu środków, do których nie powinien mieć dostępu. Nie w normalnym ziemskim świecie z normalną, ziemską chemią w każdym razie.

Jednego Shredder nie przewidział, mianowicie, że uzależniający element chemiczny będzie posiadał w sobie substancje, których gadzie żołądki nie były w stanie przetrawić. Rabarbarowy komponent, wchodzący w skład tego diabelskiego proszku, ludzie mogli w swoich ciałach przetworzyć, żółwie mogły tylko w wielkich bólach zwymiotować i wypocić. I to właśnie robiły.

Don potarł ze zmęczeniem twarz, wstał od komputera, po czym sprawdził raz jeszcze stan Leo. Wytarł bratu upaprany policzek i usta, zmienił ręcznik podłożony pod jego głowę. Przynajmniej lider nie miał świadomości, że leży sobie na boku i wymiotuje. Nie wiadomo dla kogo by to było gorsze, dla dumy Leo, czy wymęczonego uprzątaniem wymiocin Dona. Bardzo wymęczonego całą akcją, operacjami, nerwami a teraz jeszcze uprzątaniem wymiocin Dona.

Donnie westchnął i ostatni raz przetarł usta Leo mokrą szmatką, zerkając na przeciwległy kąt żółwiego szpitala.

Z braćmi, którzy w pełni świadomie doświadczali obecnie ostrych wymiotów, mdłości i ogólnie wszelkich nieszczęść spowodowanych zatruciem pokarmowym, było gorzej. Mikey i Raph pokładali się na ustawionych dodatkowo kozetkach, na zmianę wymiotując, klnąc, popijając wodę i pocąc się tak, że aż z nich parowało. Don wolał nie myśleć, co by było, gdyby zjedli więcej cudownej chemii Shreddera.

"Umieramy? Czuję się tak, jakbyśmy umierali." Mike zaległ z powrotem na zapoconym prześcieradle, zamykając oczy i oddychając głośno ustami. Nawet nie odłożył swojej zababranej miski, tylko ustawił ją sobie pod ramieniem, obejmując ją mdlejącą dłonią.

"Nikt nie umiera Mikey!" fuknął Raph i zrobił się siny na twarzy, po czym z rozbryzgiem zwymiotował w trzymane na kolanach wiadro. "Chociaż pewnie... byłoby lepiej... huurrkk...umrzeć..."

"Kiedy przestaniemy rzygać, Donnie?..." zapytał Mikey i spojrzał na swojego starszego brata błagalnie. Don może i był zmęczony, wykończony i miał dość sprzątania wymiocin, ale jedno spojrzenie jego jedynego młodszego brata przywracało go szybko do pionu. To nie była ich wina, to nie była niczyja wina. Don wstał od Leo, podszedł do Mike`a i wyjął mu ostrożnie z objęć zarzyganą miskę.

"Przestaniecie wymiotować, gdy wydalicie z siebie to, czego wasze organizmy nie są w stanie strawić. Zrzucicie to i wypocicie, innej drogi nie ma. Wasza ekspozycja na te chemikalia nie była długa, więc zakładam, że efekty mogą potrwać, no, z jeden, góra dwa dni."

"Zabij mnie..." poprosił poważnym głosem Mike, aby następnie rozkaszleć się, zwymiotować i zalegnąć w zapoconych prześcieradłach. Don zauważył, że Mikey nie do końca wcelował w swoją miskę, cholera.

"Jak możesz sprzątać nam wiadra... i wciąż gadać te swoje naukowe nowiny, Donnie?" zapytał zduszonym głosem Raph, w sposób widoczny walcząc z powtórną falą wymiotów i torsji. Don uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i usłużnie zabrał upapraną miskę Mike`a, po czym podał mu czyste i puste wiadro.

"Talent."

Mikey usnął w końcu, wyczerpany wymiotami i narzekaniem. Don obserwował, jak najmłodszy brat kręci się na swoim posłaniu, ubija poduszki, układa koce, aż w końcu zabiera cały swój majdan i przysuwa do kozetki Leo. Mikey przysunął obie kozetki tak blisko siebie, że w sumie mogły uchodzić za jedno większe łóżko i uparcie gapił się w swoją miskę, unikając spojrzenia Dona. Może bał się oceny, może nie chciał wdawać się w męczące dysputy i usprawiedliwianie. Don nie wnikał. Gdy najmłodszy z żółwi zaległ na swoim posłaniu tuż przy nieprzytomnym najstarszym żółwiu, Don przetarł im obu twarze wilgotną szmatką i przykrył kocem. Razem.

"Dzięki Donnie." wymamrotał sennie Mikey, następnie wyciągnął rękę, złapał dłoń Leo i zamknął oczy. Kilka sekund potem już spał, rozgorączkowany i obolały, ale już bez wymiotów.

Don patrzył przez dłuższą chwilę na Leo i Mikey`a. Gdy odwrócił się, żeby wyjść z laboratorium i wziąć wreszcie zasłużony prysznic, jego uwagę przykuły oczy Rapha, wpatrzone w niego nieruchomo.

"Co jest? Potrzebujesz czegoś, Raph?"

Raph skrzywił się i tłumiąc stęknięcia i zbolałe psyknięcia odwrócił się twarzą do ściany, tyłem do Dona.

Nie miał siły się denerwować czy czuć urazę. To były cholernie długie dwadzieścia cztery godziny i jeżeli Raph chciał zgrywać twardziela lub z jakiegoś wydumanego powodu czuć urazę, to droga wolna. Coś w środku Dona zacisnęło się boleśnie, ale zignorował to i zamknął za sobą cicho drzwi laboratorium. Był zbyt zmęczony, by rozmyślać nad skłębionymi, pogmatwanymi emocjami, jakie wyzwała w nim Raph.

Chciałby powiedzieć, że nawykł do tego typu zachowań braci. Zawsze po większej akcji, gdy Don wykonał już swoje medyczne czary, miał chęć na jakieś towarzystwo, nawet płytkie, nawet jakąś zwykłą, głupawą konwersację o zmianie bandaży. Bracia rzadko oferowali mu tego typu kompanię i nie mógł ich za to winić. Każdy radził sobie inaczej ze schodzeniem z adrenalinowego wyżu, traumatycznymi przeżyciami czy świeżo odniesionymi ranami. Leo zwykle szedł medytować, dopóki Mikey nie wyciągnął go niemal siłą z dojo, aby pograć w jakieś stare, zdezelowane RPG. Mikey grał we wszystko, co tylko mieli w leżu, w przerwach nawiedzając kuchnię i pożerając tony niezdrowych kalorii, na co Leo zawsze patrzył krzywym okiem. Raph był z kolei samotnikiem, szedł do siebie, zamykał się i nie wychodził, dopóki nie zgłodniał, utyskując, burcząc i ogólnie odstraszając każdego od zbliżenia się bardziej niż na dwa kroki. Don był wyjątkiem, Raph łaskawie pozwalał mu na oględziny ran i nawet nie był przy tym zbyt zgryźliwy.

Nie teraz, najwyraźniej, pomyślał kwaśno Don, po czym ruszył w stronę pryszniców. Donnie wykonał robotę to Donnie może odejść, hah.

Gorąca woda nie pomogła mu się rozluźnić, ale ciepły rumianek i dwa dodatkowe koce już tak. Pamiętał nawet, żeby zjeść dwa samotne, zostawione przez Mike`a w lodówce pączki. Opatulony w koce ułożył się na łóżku w swojej sypialni, nie zapalając światła. Naukowa część jego mózgu analizowała chłodno ten stan, post traumatyczne przeżycie, zawsze niosąca wiele zagrożeń operacja przeprowadzona na własnym bracie, pośpieszna diagnoza zatrucia żółwi, wydłużające się czekanie i szybka, gwałtowna akcja na przemian, obie równie wyczerpujące. Don rozumiał logiczne argumenty, rozumiał, czemu jest tak zmęczony, padnięty i w proszku, ale jego mniej naukowa strona, naturalna i emocjonalna, miauczała, narzekała i nudziła, aż w końcu i ona zamilkła, pozostawiając niewygodną, zimną pustkę. Tak, to było dobre słowo, Don był teraz pusty. Zrobił swoje i odłożył sam siebie na półkę, jak narzędzie, którym zresztą był.

Im był starszy tym bardziej bał się tej pustki. Czuł, że jest groźna i trzeba się jej przeciwstawiać, ale nie miał pojęcia jak to zrobić.

Życie było łatwiejsze, gdy był młodszy, gdy instynkty seksualne i rozbuchane emocje nie mieszały mu w głowie. Wcześniej świat był po prostu uplecioną z książek, filmów i rozmów z braćmi bezpieczną siatką, w której mały żółw imieniem Donatello funkcjonował całkiem sprawnie i w której był kompletnie szczęśliwy. Ze swoimi fantastycznymi opowieściami, czytanymi na przemian z książkami medycznymi, fizyką kwantową i podstawami inżynierii. Bracia byli braćmi, kłócili się, śmiali, ale zawsze byli obok, zawsze na wyciągnięcie ręki. Ojciec uczył ich ninjutsu, w swój własny surowo łagodny sposób, ale nie było pośród nich ani najlepszego, ani najgorszego, byli po prostu oni. Cztery zmutowane żółwie, bawiące się w ninja w kanałach Nowego Jorku i oglądające całymi wieczorami kreskówki. A potem zaczęli dojrzewać, zaczęli myśleć, zaczęli rozważać, kto jest lepszy, kto pasowałby bardziej do świata ludzi, kto zasługiwał na akceptację a kto nie. Ekspozycja na świat na górze, na ludzkie wartości, cywilizację, na ocenę zmieniła ich nieodwołalnie, powodując, że im bardziej świat zewnętrzny rósł, tym bardziej ich własne leże malało i kurczyło się. Nie pasowali już do niego. Nigdzie nie pasowali, ani do ludzi, ani do skrytych w mrokach kanałów. Konfrontacja przypadkowych mutantów z tysiącami lat historii, kultury, kanonów zachowania, piękna, brzydoty, poezji i przekleństw, szczęścia i nieszczęścia, bogactwa i skrajnej biedy...

To nie mogło pójść dobrze i chociaż na początku jakoś dawali sobie radę, koniec końców polegli. Jeden po drugim. Jak dzieci po wieloletnim treningu wystawione w pierwszej, poważnej walce, gdzie trening stykał się z praktyką, teoria z rzeczywistym życiem. Byli nieprzygotowani, niedojrzali, chociaż Don przeczuwał, że w sumie nigdy nie byli by przygotowani, więc Mistrz Splinter zrobił dobrze po prostu wrzucając ich w nową rzeczywistość, którą byli z początku zachwyceni. Tylko na poły świadomi, że nie ma powrotu do bezpiecznej izolacji leża, bliskości z braćmi, nieomylności Mistrza Splintera. Tylko na poły świadomi, że masturbacja to dla nich nie tylko początek życia seksualnego, ale także koniec, bo nigdy z nikim dalej się nie posuną, na zawsze utknięci, zastopowani, inni.

Zaczęli się oddalać, od siebie nawzajem i swojego uplecionego z książek, komiksów i filmów świata, złożonego z filmowych cytatów, plakatów, rozmów na chacie i treningu. I nagle świat stał się jeszcze większy, nagle świat ludzi stał się bardziej realny niż ten ich własny ukryty w cieniach kanałów, nagle oni sami stali się dla siebie obcy. I choćby Don spróbował powrócić do tego stanu sprzed dorastania, do stanu w którym byli zawsze blisko, zawsze razem, jednakowi, już nie potrafił. Wyrósł, zmienił rozmiar, już nie pasował do małego gniazda, które utkał dla nich w kanałach mistrz Splinter. A mimo to pragnął ponownie tej bliskości, potrzebował, żeby ktoś postrzegał go jako kogoś więcej niż tylko wygodnego wyszkolonego medyka, technika i informatyka. Pustka w jego piersi była ziejąca i bardziej bolesna niż zazwyczaj.

Don skulił się pod kocami, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Analityczna część jego umysłu wciąż obserwowała chłodno jego adrenalinowe załamanie, krach i zmęczenie, emocjonalna część po prostu płakała i nie wiedział co z nią zrobić. Gdyby był człowiekiem uznałby, że to początek depresji, ale był żółwiem i kto wie, czy zmutowane żółwie były zdolne do depresji... Nawet jeśli były, wątpliwe, że istniało jakieś lekarstwo na żółwią depresję. Don sięgnął po omacku po pudełko z proszkami nasennymi i na sucho łyknął dwa, po czym ułożył się ponownie pośród koców, poduszek i ogólnego miażdżącego poczucia końca czegoś, co można by od biedy nazwać młodością.

 

////////////

 

Następny dzień przeminął Donowi na monitorowaniu stanu zdrowia braci, na okazjonalnym uprzątaniu wymiocin i rozmowach z mistrzem Splinterem, który chciał go namówić na zjedzenie czegoś ciepłego. Mistrz nie dał rady. Don nie mógł myśleć, gdy czuł, że stoi na krawędzi wielkiego odkrycia i musi pozostać niezwykle czujny, inaczej owo odkrycie po prostu przejdzie mu koło nosa.

April i Casey także wpadli, zaalarmowani przez Splintera, z dodatkowymi opatrunkami i medykamentami. April podeszła do Dona i bez słów objęła go mocno. Kiedyś, dawno, dawno temu, cztery miesiące temu, dałby się za taki ścisk pokroić, teraz jedynie westchnął i pozwolił się przytulić, patrząc nieruchomym wzorkiem nad rudą głową swojej niedoszłej dziewczyny. Casey, stojący z boku, odchrząknął głośno, obejmując April w pasie i odciągając ją mało subtelnie od Dona.

"Chodźmy zobaczyć, co z chłopakami, no i pizze trzeba do kuchni zanieść..." Casey gadał coś jeszcze a April dołączyła się do jego potoku słów, mówiąc coś o nowym horrrorze, którzy przyniosła na dvd, Don nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Odkrycie, cokolwiek miało to znaczyć, nie czaiło się w ludzkich przyjaciołach ani niegdysiejszych szczenięcych miłostkach.

Mistrz Splinter podszedł do Donatella i dotknął ostrożnie jego ramienia. Donatello spojrzał na ojca, z nagłą, ostrą świadomością, że jest od niego odrobinę wyższy, większy, cięższy. Dziwne, nie miał pojęcia kiedy i jak się to stało. Zwykle ojciec był najwyższy, górował nad nimi, wiekiem, posturą i doświadczeniem, a teraz, teraz wszystko stawało na głowie. Don zmarszczył się i potarł zmęczone oczy.

"Zjedz coś. Nie chcę, żebyś i ty zachorował." wymruczał ojciec, chowając dłonie w szerokich rękawach kimona.

"Nie zachoruję, tato." odpowiedział pogodnie Don i całkiem jak nie on, przygarnął ojca ramieniem, na krótką chwilę wpierając twarz w jego futro na karku.

"Jeżeli tak twierdzisz, pozostaje mi się zgodzić." skonstatował z zaskoczeniem mistrz Splinter, gdy Don już odsunął się od niego, czując, że robi się czerwony na twarzy.

"Dzięki, tato."

Jakoś nie mógł się zmusić do tego, żeby nazwać ojca Mistrzem, nie wiedział dlaczego. Był pewny, że ojciec to zauważył, nic jednak nie powiedział, tylko mocno uścisnął ramię Donatella i ruszył do kuchni do April i Jonesa. Don patrzył na towarzyskie spotkanie kuchenne jak przez dwie, grube szyby, po czym bez słowa wymknął się do laboratorium, sprawdzić, czy są jakieś wymiociny do posprzątania.

Żółwi szpital zaanektowany był przez Leo i Mike`a, który przestał już wymiotować, ale czuł się jeszcze mdło i niepewnie, więc został na swojej przysuniętej do lidera kozetce. April i Casey zajrzeli do swoich strutych przyjaciół, zaproponowali wspólne oglądanie filmu, ale Mikey jednoznacznie ogłosił, że dziękuje, naprawdę, ale czuje się fatalnie i chce po prostu sobie pospać, aż w końcu Leo ruszy swój leniwy tyłek i się obudzi. April roześmiała się, oznajmiła, że ok, innym razem, po czym uścisnęła Mike`a i wyszła z laboratorium. Casey ruszył za nią, zerkając ciekawie na nieruchomego Leo i układającego się koło niego na powrót na kozetce Mike`a. Don nie komentował.

"Gdzie jest Raph?" zapytał Mike`a, gdy najmłodszy żółw skulony nieszczęśliwie, spojrzał na niego sklejonymi snem, zaczerwienionymi oczyma.

"Powiedział, że już z nim ok i poszedł do swojego pokoju." udzielił informacji Mike, a następnie wyciągnął ramię i powiódł dłonią po miejscu pęknięcia skorupy Leo. "Donnie? Dlaczego on się jeszcze nie obudził?"

"Ponieważ napakowałem go tyloma lekami, że zwaliłoby słonia z nóg, co dopiero żółwia. Daj Leo chwilę na wypoczęcie, Mikey. Jest stabilny, zaszyty, zaklajstrowany, po prostu musi odpocząć"

Mikey popatrzył na Dona szklistym wzrokiem a potem zamknął oczy, wciąż dotykając skorupy Leo i wtedy epifania Dona pojawiła się, jasna, klarowna i tak prawdziwa, że nie można jej było zignorować.

Życie było najważniejsze. Raph miał rację. Miał najwięcej racji z nich wszystkich, tylko nie potrafił tego zakomunikować, zaplątany w swoich emocjach, poczuciu niższości i niezdolności do powstrzymania się od szybkich, nieprzemyślanych reakcji. Raph zawsze dbał o życie, nieważne w jakiej formie przychodziło, nieważne czy był to parchaty kot, szczeniak bez tylnej łapy czy gołąb, pozbawiony oka. Nieważne, czy to był zbuntowany, rozgniewany Mikey, tęskniący za graniem w gry ze swoimi braćmi, czy spragniony towarzystwa Don. Raph gromadził swoje znajdki i jak opiekun wszystkich małych zwierzątek z Doliny Muminków, leczył, pilnował, a potem wypuszczał, bo w życiu nie chodziło o to, żeby je zamykać bezpiecznie pod kluczem i pilnować...

Miał ogromną chęć pójść do Rapha, znaleźć go i podzielić się z nim swoim starym, nowym odkryciem, ale priorytety ułożyły się inaczej. Tak więc Don najpierw zbadał Mike`a, a potem sprawdził parametry Leo, który na krótką chwilkę odzyskał przytomność, ale od razu oddryfował w gorączkowy, przepełniony majakami sen stworzenia napakowanego po nozdrza lekami przeciwbólowymi. Don cierpliwie zmienił mu opatrunek na ramieniu, sprawdził klajstrowanie pęknięcia na skorupie, a potem oddalił się, udając, że nie widzi, jak Mikey kładzie się obok Leo na kozetce i zagarnia go w przekrzywiony, niezdarny uścisk.

"Mhhhhhikey?..." zapytał sennie Leo, na co Mikey coś odpowiedział, Don nie usłyszał już co, bo wychodził, zostawiając braciom odrobinę prywatności.

Poszedł sprawdzić, jak się ma Raph, ale drzwi do pokoju brata były zamknięte na mur. Pukanie nie przyniosło rezultatu, Don nauczony latami życia pod jednym dachem z Raphem, wiedział, że brat wyjdzie jak będzie gotowy, ani wcześniej, ani później.

Tego wieczoru Don usiadł w laboratorium, przy swoim laptopie, i wyciągnął wszystkie planu okolicznych ścieków, które zgromadził przez ostatnie kilka lat. Poszukiwanie nowego pomieszczenia nie było łatwe, zwłaszcza, że Don nie bardzo wiedział, czego szuka. Jego zardzewiała, rzadko używana intuicja podpowiadała mu jednak, że gdy znajdzie, to będzie wiedział, czego szukał, tak więc wytrwale wertował trzy piętra ścieków dookoła starego leża. Około trzeciej rano znalazł pięć potencjalnych miejsc, w których mógłby zacząć swój nowy, mały projekt. Odseparuje się na kilka tygodni, może na kilka miesięcy, odsunie się trochę od Rapha, żeby nie wpaść w swoje własne popaprane emocje i wróci. Chyba wróci. Na pewno. Usatysfakcjonowany Don wydrukował wszystko co potrzebne mu było do wyprowadzki, ułożył na swoim biurku, po czym powlókł się do swojej sypialni i zaległ na skotłowanym łóżku.

Spał, zanim zdołał naciągnąć na siebie koc.

 

/////////

 

Obudził się z opuchniętymi oczyma i drapiącym gardłem. Zrobił ruch, żeby odsunąć koce (kto go przykrył i kiedy?...) ale zablokowało go czyjeś mocne, ciężkie ramię, trzymające go centralnie przez pierś. Zmrużył oczy, odkaszlnął i spróbował jeszcze raz. Ramię ani drgnęło, natomiast drgnęła cała ciepła masa koców tuż za jego plecami.

"Don?"

Raph. Don westchnął i jeszcze raz spróbował przesunąć sobie z piersi ramię brata. Bez skutku.

"Mówiłem ci, że nie życzę sobie, żebyś mi właził do łóżka!"

"Już przestałem rzygać."

"Dzięki za update, Raph, ale nie o to mi chodziło."

"To o co ci chodziło, Donnie?"

Nie zamierzam być dla ciebie substytutem Leo, pomyślał Don, ale słowa jakoś nie chciały mu przejść przez gardło, tak więc milczał. Nie chciał mocować się z Raphem i uciekać, dlatego zmusił się, żeby spokojnie leżeć i czekać, aż Raph załapie, że jego ramiona na brzuchu Dona nie są mile widziane. Raph, oczywiście, szybko wyłapał jego nastój, ale ani myślał postąpić jak gentleman, tylko jeszcze bliżej, jeszcze nachalniej przylgnął do boku Dona, wzdychając ciężko.

"Powiedz mi w końcu, czego chcesz."

Donnie prychnął i zasłonił sobie dłonią oczy, czując, jak zbliża się ogromna, post traumatyczna migrena.

"I co wtedy zrobisz? Jak już powiem ci czego chcę?"

"Wtedy postaram ci się dać to, czego chcesz." wyłuszczył z nutką zniecierpliwienia Raph i Don poczuł, jak brat opiera sobie policzek o jego ramię. "Serio, Don, nie każ mi tego na głos mówić, sam nie wiem... nic nie wiem. Ale dzisiaj w nocy obudziłem się z miską pełną wymiocin pod pachą, bólem głowy, który czuję nawet w kolanach...i jakoś tak pomyślałem, że czegoś potrzebujesz, coś jest z tobą nie tak... no to przyszedłem."

"Dzięki za troskę, nie trzeba. Możesz już iść, Raph."

Raph zacisnął boleściwie usta, ale swojego ramienia nadal nie cofnął.

"...muszę?"

"Nie musisz." wyszeptał Don i odwrócił się na bok, wpasowując się lepiej pod ramię Rapha, na co Raph przystał z zadowolonym mruknięciem i kilkoma cichymi, sennymi, podnieconymi mruknięciami.

"Uch, sory." skonfundowany Raph był ciekawy i rozczulający i Don wewnętrznie nienawidził się za bycie tak miękkim dla swojego najtwardszego brata.

"Jak ty to robisz?" zapytał gdzieś z bliska, tuż tuż, z tyłu głowy Dona, Raph.

"Co robię?" nie zrozumiał Don, a Raph przytknął mu twarz do tyłu głowy i westchnął głośno.

"Jak jesteś w stanie operować swojego własnego brata i nie bać się, że uszkodzisz mu kręgosłup, skorupę, że go na trwałe okaleczysz."

"Zauważam, że bardziej boisz się, że kogoś unieruchomisz i okaleczyć niż, że kogoś zabijesz. Raph."

"To też! Rany, Don, jak możesz tak sobie po prostu wyłączać emocje."

"Zdradzę ci mój sekret, ale teraz połóż się, Raph, i przestań się emocjonować i ruszać. Jestem zmęczony, nadwerężony i dopiero co się obudziłem, a już mam chęć iść dalej spać..."

"Jaki jest twój sekret?"

"Jestem świadomy, że rany związanej ze skorupą, z kręgosłupem mogą was na trwale uszkodzić. Rozumiem, że to nie zwykłe rany kłute i cięte, tylko poważniejsze uszkodzenia i nieodpowiedni ruch może usadzić was na wózku. Rozumiem też, czemu się wahałeś, chociaż jesteś zwykle zdecydowany i masz silną wolę... ale, Raph, jaki mam wybór?" Don odwrócił się do Rapha całym sobą, a Raph rozluźnił swój uścisk, ale tylko trochę, tylko tak, żeby upewnić się, że Don mu nie ucieknie.

"Ktoś musi zadziałać, ktoś musi pogmerać wam w skorupie, w kręgosłupie pod nim, tylko czasami na szczęście. Gdy to... robię, hm... po prostu na ten dany moment nie myślę, że jesteście moimi braćmi. Zapominam. Nie myśl o mnie źle, ale... Wyobrażam sobie, że to ktoś inny, nieznajomy, nie brat. Chyba dlatego chirurgowie mają zabronione przeprowadzanie operacji na członkach rodziny. Ciężko jest odciąć się od emocji, myślenia, co się stanie, jeżeli coś pójdzie nie tak... nie stać mnie na takie rozproszenie, więc … na tą chwilę zapominam..."

Oczy Rapha błyszczały dziwnie, skupione i fosforyzujące lekko w półmroku sypialni. Don nie zauważył nawet, kiedy zaczął szeptać. Raph przysunął się do niego, blisko, bliziutko, tak, że czuł niemal jego oddech na swoim ramieniu. Zamknął oczy, nie pozwalając sobie na rozklejanie się i na wypominki, bo robił to, co należało zrobić i nikt inny się do tego nie nadawał... a potem płacił za to, małą, samotnie przeżywaną w laboratorium traumą, bo faktycznie, traktując brata jak obce mięso nieznanej osoby mógł go okaleczyć, niezależnie od wszystkiego. Emocje odsunięte nie znikały, prędzej czy później powracały i napierały. Musiał z tym skończyć, musiał się oddalić, zdystansować, nie tylko emocjonalnie ale i fizycznie. Przeprowadzka była dobrym rozwiązaniem, z pewnością bracia zrozumieją, z pewnością ojciec zrozumie...

Don podskoczył niemal, czy poczuł, jak coś miękkiego odtyka mu skroni. Nos Rapha. Don przekręcił się na bok i zagapił się na nagle bliską, ogromną i dziwnie wywrażliwioną twarz brata.

"Co?..."

"Dlatego znalazłeś sobie nowe leże i planujesz przeprowadzkę Donnie? Żeby odpocząć od odpowiedzialności za nasze skorupy i życie seksualne?" cichy, niski głos Rapha, jego intensywne spojrzenie i silne ramiona, sprawiły, że Don mógł tylko zamrzeć w bezruchu.

"Skąd... wiesz?"

Gdy Raph przedstawił to w ten sposób nie wyglądało to ani trochę na logiczną, racjonalną próbę zdystansowania się siłującego się z depresją żółwia. Wyglądało to na ucieczkę. Don przełknął głośno, ale nie spuścił wzroku. Raph mówił dalej.

"Zostawiłeś wydruki potencjalnych leży na swoim biurku. Nie trudno się domyślić, po co robisz ten research. Nie daleko, ale też nie blisko... Don..."

"Nie uciekam." oznajmił z mocą Don, a Raph po prostu zagarnął go w miażdżący uścisk i cmoknął głośno w skroń.

"Ciiii, Donnie... "

Raph otarł mu z policzka toczącą się w dół, grubą, dziecinną łzę, a potem ujął jego twarz w dłonie. Don nie mógł i nie chciał otwierać oczu, trwał więc tak, złapany, unieruchomiony i słaby.

"Jesteś najsilniejszym żółwiem, jakiego spotkałem." wymamrotał duszonym szeptem Raph, gdzieś blisko, tuż obok jego mokrego policzka. "Nigdy nie myśl o sobie inaczej. Ja mogę zaszyć rozprute ciało, nawet gnaty złożyć, ale większe operacje są poza mną. Nie dałbym rady... ze skorupą, wiedząc, że mogę kogoś..."

"No dobra, cha cha... Przekonałeś mnie, nie wyprowadzę się... razem będziemy zajmować się zwykłymi ranami, a operować cięższe urazy mogę sam." zaśmiał się mokrym, urywanym głosem Don i otworzył oczy, właśnie wtedy, gdy Raph przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i pocałował go prosto w usta.

 

End

 

by Homoviator 02/2018

 

Autor prosi o wyrozumiałość, gdyż znowu pogrzebał w już zagrabionym ładnie tekście... nieprzemakalny haha :) no i autor uprasza także o komentarze, zima wena dorwała i ciężko mu ostatnio się zebrać w sobie :)


	10. Nocne podróże na koniec roku

Roz. 10

 

Nocne podróże na koniec roku

 

 

Wystarczy oddać się iluzji, żeby odczuć realne konsekwencje

 

Stanisław Jerzy Lec

 

 

Powinien jakoś zaprotestować, coś powiedzieć, wyśmiać całą sytuację. Po traumatycznych wydarzeniach ludzie zachowywali się często irracjonalnie i impulsywnie, nie było sensu przypisywać temu większego znaczenia. Ale jakoś nie mógł się zebrać, nie mógł zmusić się do wydobycia głosu, gdy Raph trzymał go ostrożnie za twarz i całował, powolutku, niepewnie, niezdarnie, słodko i koszmarnie, absolutnie idealnie.

"Mogę?..." zapytał szeptem Raph, prosto w policzek Dona, a Don poczuł, że tak, owszem, Raph może, całować i więcej, może wszystko. Bez wstydu, bez nerwicy i rozmyślań nad moralnością, depresją i zboczeniami. Obudzone instynkty seksualne Don już od dłuższego czasu są dość mocno scentrowane i to na Raphaelu, i rany, jaki on był głupi, że tego wcześniej nie zauważył.

Raph wciąż czekał na jego odpowiedź, wtykając mu nos pod żuchwę. Don wyciągnął ramiona i złapał go mocno, przyciągając do siebie z całej siły.

"Pewnie, że możesz."

Poddał się, wcale nie dla dobra nauki, eksperymentu czy zwykłej ciekawości. Poddał się, bo pocałunek Rapha był czymś kompletnie innym, niż sobie wyobrażał, gdy myślał o seksie i emocjach au general. Gdy myślał o April. Miękkiej, dziewczęcej April, z jej pofalowanymi, rudymi włosami, piersiami i drobnymi dłońmi. Raph nie był ani miękki ani drobny, Raph był masywny, ciężki i zdecydowany, nawet, jeżeli w sposób widoczny brakowało mu praktyki.

Don westchnął głośno, gdy Raph pogłębił pocałunek, przyciskając go całym sobą do łóżka. Teraz już obaj mruczeli, otwarcie i jednoznacznie, terkocząc tak, aż drgania rozchodziły się po ich skorupach i aż dziwne, że nikt z rodziny tego nie usłyszał.

Don nigdy się z nikim nie całował, ale odkrył, że z Raphem jakoś całkiem naturalnie mu to wychodzi. Naturalnie, swobodnie, jakby to robili cały czas, po prostu o hej, mam ochotę cię pocałować, mogę? Jego usta, większe niż ludzkie, pasowały do ust Rapha i sam nie wiedział kiedy i jak złapał Rapha za skorupę i przyciągnął do siebie bliżej. Jeszcze bliżej, tak blisko jak pozwalała im na to fizjologia.

Raph przerwał pocałunek, aby odetchnąć i zaterkotał podnieconym, łamiącym się pomrukiem a Don zadziwiony, odpowiedział mu także, podekscytowanym mrukotaniem. Instynktownie, nie miał pojęcia jak, po prostu jego mózg przełączył się z nieustannej pogoni myśli na bardzo fizyczne, bardzo biologicznie uwarunkowane zachowania. I nagle nie mógł wypuścić Rapha z uścisku, nagle potrzebował być blisko, jeszcze bliżej, bezwstydnie i otwarcie. Raph smakował jak kawa, zmieszana z czymś gorzkim, ziołowym, a jego zapach był korzenny, ciężki, odurzający i uspokajający swoją smolistą nutą, czymś co Don kojarzył zawsze właśnie z Raphaelem, i jego motorem oraz stadkiem znajdków, zachomikowanych w jego pokoju.

Czuł, że powinien o coś zapytać, ale nie mógł się skoncentrować. To mógł być jedyny raz, kiedy miał możliwość pocałowania Rapha i chyba nie było sensu nagle zalewać go pytaniami, o intencje, o uczucia, uczciwość i Leo...

Do drzwi sypialni ktoś zapukał, zamaszyście i z wigorem. Głośno. Raph złapał Dona za ramiona, odsuwając go od siebie i patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma ze źrenicami rozszerzonymi tak, że niemal zasłaniały zielone tęczówki. Dyszał, był zgrzany i pobudzony i Don mógł tylko gapić się na niego głupio, bo tak, to on tego dokonał, on swoim pocałunkiem zmienił twardego, cynicznego Rapha w rozpalonego, czerwonego na twarzy, oddychającego ciężko żółwia, gotowego do kopulacji...

Zanim Don miał czas wystraszyć się tej myśli, ktoś ponownie zapukał do drzwi, tym razem jeszcze głośniej i bardziej natarczywie.

"Donnie? Leo nie czuje się za dobrze... Wstawaj i chodź do laboratorium!" huknął zaskakująco niskim, tubalnym głosem Mikey i trzepnął kilka razy w drzwi, jakby dla podkreślenia wagi swoich słów. "Budź się, Donnie! Proszę..."

Don jednym susem wyskoczył z łóżka i podszedł do drzwi, otwierając je na oścież. Mikey wyglądał gorzej niż wtedy, gdy postanowił pobić swój osobisty rekord i nie spał cztery dni, tylko grał w Mycrafta. Podbite, opuchnięte oczy, wyschnięte usta, popielaty, chory kolorek na policzkach, drżące dłonie. Don złapał Mike`a za ręce i już miał spytać co się dzieje, a wtedy Mikey spojrzał nad jego ramieniem wgłąb sypialni. Prosto na zalegającego wciąż w łóżku Rapha, z fiutem na wierzchu i pokręconym kocem, którym zarzucił sobie właśnie na twarz.

Cokolwiek chciał powiedzieć Don uleciało, zapomniane na rzecz białego szumu i nagłej fali czystej, bezmyślnej, nie dającej się wyartykułować paniki. Słyszał jak Raph z wściekłością rzuca koc w kąt i siada na łóżku, jak Mikey przestępuje z nogi na nogę, odchrząkując znacząco i zakładając ramiona na piersi.

"No to niespodzianka."

Don bez słowa złapał Mike`a żelaznym chwytem za skorupę i ruszył, ciągnąc go za sobą do laboratorium. Nogą zamknął za sobą drzwi do sypialni. Nie mógł zmusić się do spojrzenia na Rapha, chociaż czuł na sobie jego palące spojrzenie.

"Donnie? Co Raph robi w twoim łóżku? Cały ehum...na wierzchu?"

"To świetne pytanie." Don miał chęć zaśmiać się histerycznie, ale powstrzymał się, bo czuł, że jego śmiech przeszedłby w końcu w płacz, a teraz nie mógł pozwolić sobie na emocjonalny rozpad. Leo go potrzebował, Mikey go potrzebował, a Raph... w zasadzie co robił Raph w jego łóżku całą tą piekielną zimę? Zanim ich hormony na dobre się rozszalały, zanim zaczęły się pocałunki i obnażone genitalia, bracia mogli czasami nocować ze sobą i nie czuć się dziwnie, nie było podtekstów, nie było wątpliwości i dramy. Teraz, razem z tymi cholernymi instynktami nic już nie było pewne, i faktycznie Raph spędzał za dużo czasu w łóżku Dona, a jak tego nie robił, to Don tęsknił... obrzydliwie, słabo, żałośnie tęsknił, nie za obecnością brata ale obecnością Raphaela, konkretnie...

"Donnie? Chcesz o tym pogadać?" Mikey zamknął za nimi cicho drzwi do laboratorium. "Bo wiesz... możemy pogadać, jak chcesz. Jak już zaklajstrujesz Leo, bo chyba jego gorączka wróciła od tej rany, co mu zadała ta żmija. Nie wygląda dobrze...

"Nie chcę o tym gadać, Mikey." wycharczał Don, pocierając za mocno twarz i ruszając w kierunku żółwiego szpitala. "Nie ma o czym gadać."

Mikey wyglądał, jakby miał się zacząć kłócić, ale Don po prostu odwrócił się do niego plecami i zajął się tym, w czym był dobry. Logicznym, rozumowym użyciem wiedzy medycznej , przebitego mieczem na wylot brata i potencjalnej infekcji. Żadne pocałunki, żadna konfuzja, po prostu medyczna robota na zasypiającym i wciąż budzącym się gorączkowo liderze.

Pęknięcie w skorupie Leo wyglądało dobrze, ale o ile rana na plecach zachowywała się poprawnie, o tyle rana na piersi zaczynała się paprać. Chyba. Leo był przytomny, ale oddryfowywał co parę minut, rozgorączkowany i skołowany. Mikey trzymał go za ramię, coś opowiadał o trutce w chipsach, oraz Shredderze, któremu brakowało oryginalności nawet w wynajmowaniu sposobów na uzależnienie mieszkańców Nowego Jorku.

"Pizzą by chyba było łatwiej ich uzależnić, nie? Pizzę je każdy! Wyzdrowiej w końcu Leo, to sobie zjemy, i nie pozwalam ci trenować, dopóki nie zjesz ze mną wystarczającej liczny pizzy z pepperoni!"

Don z zaciśniętymi ustami przygotowywał strzykawkę z anestetykiem i słuchał monologu Mikey`a. Leo był przytomny, a ponowne czyszczenie rany i zakładanie sączków będzie bolesne, więc lepiej było go znieczulić. Nie było to optymalne działanie, Leo już kilka razy w ciągu krótkiego czasu został uraczony znieczulaczami, a poza tym resztki trutki mogły się gdzieś tam w jego ciele unosić...

Duże zło i mniejsze zło. To nie były sterylne warunki, idealne do operacji, i nawet z wrodzoną odpornością żółwi i zastrzykami przeciwko tężcowi innym badziewiom, które czyhały w kanałach, było to ryzykowne i trudne do wykonania.

Donatello ponownie umył ręce i pochylił się nad rozognioną raną.

 

/////////

 

W końcu po kilkunastu godzinach nieustannego monitorowania stanu Leo, Don wyszedł z laboratorium, słaniając się na nogach i pocierając zdrętwiałymi dłońmi twarz. Na korytarzu czekał na niego Mikey i Raph, wsparty o ścianę z założonymi na piersi ramionami i dziwną, nietypową dla siebie, spiętą miną. Don nie miał siły tego rozważać, po prostu podszedł do Rapha powoli i stanął przed nim, z opuszczonymi ramionami i pustką w głowie.

"Hej."

"Hej."

"Leo!..."

Mikey przemknął obok Dona i rzucił się pędem ku leżącemu na kozetce laboratorium Leo. Nawet nie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Raph nie spojrzał za najmłodszym, nie drgnął, tylko stał tak, przed Donem, a Don chciał coś, czegoś potrzebował, ale nie potrafił tego wyeksplikować. Nie wiedział jak. Może gdyby był lepszy w haiku, może gdyby ramiona Rapha nie były tak wygodne... Czemu słowa były takie beznadziejne, gdy chodziło o potrzeby i emocje... Don czuł, że zasypia na stojąco i kiwa się sennie, usiłując telepatycznie wytłumaczyć Raphowi, czego od niego chce, czego potrzebuje...

Gdzieś w głębi laboratorium, Mikey przypadł do kozetki Leo i objął go, nie przestając gadać, natomiast w ciemności korytarza Raph powoli i nietypowo delikatnie otworzył ramiona i zagarnął do siebie Dona, najpierw ostrożnie, lekko, na koniec ściskając tak, aż Donowi coś w plecach chrupnęło. To było niezwykłe, zapierające dech w piersiach, jak oglądany na otwartym powietrzu po raz pierwszy zachód słońca, powiew wiosny pośród mokrych śniegów. I wtedy Don poczuł, że właśnie tego potrzebował, bliskości, ciepła, mocnego, pewnego uścisku, oznajmiającego światu, że nieważne jak bardzo Don wyparł dzisiaj emocje, zszywając rozprute ciało brata, wciąż jest ktoś, kto widzi go jako wartościowego, bliskiego, cennego, nawet, gdy ledwie trzyma się na nogach, nawet, gdy wszystkie jego bramy są otwarte...

Bezwstydnie zaciągnął się ciepłym, korzennym zapachem Rapha, mieszaniną skóry, oleju motorowego i mydła, i wtulił twarz w kark brata. Czuł jak Raph przyciąga go do siebie jeszcze bliżej, jak obejmuje go jeszcze ciaśniej, a potem wzdycha, całuje go, krótko, słodko i odsuwa się. Spięty, zawstydzony, jakby coś go ukuło. Don podniósł twarz i podążył wzrokiem za spojrzeniem Rapha.

"Co?..."

W głębi laboratorium, w kiepsko oświetlonej części szpitala żółwiego Leo leżał na kozetce i obejmował jednym ramieniem Mike`a, który pochylony nad nim... Don poczuł jak żołądek zamienia mu się w bryłę lodu, bolesną i ciężką. Mikey całował Leo, śmiejąc się i jakby trochę płacząc naraz, a oczadziały od leków Leo odpowiadał na jego pocałunki, powoli i miękko. Pośród laboratoryjnych cieni i białych, świeżo zmienionych bandaży najmłodszy i najstarszy się odnaleźli... Don popatrzył na parę skrytą w cieniach laboratorium, popatrzył na zawstydzoną, czerwonawą twarz Rapha i nagle było wszystko jasne, czemu Raphael tak znienacka i zdecydowanie zwrócił się ku Donowi, czemu wlazł mu ponownie do sypialni i całował. Czemu Raph nagle zapomniał o Leo i rzucił się na najsłabszego ninję, geniusza inżynieryjnego i zamkniętego w sobie nerda.

Don spojrzał Raphowi prosto w oczy, tysiąc pytań na jego języku, milion myśli na sekundę.

"No nie mów..."

Raph zerknął nad ramieniem Dona, na scenę w żółwim szpitalu, po czym spuścił wzrok, ale z ramion Dona nie chciał wypuścić.

"Don to nie tak. Nie rób scen... po prostu daj mi nieco więcej czasu... naprawdę się staram, robię co mogę... nie potrafię tego tak po prostu wyłączyć!... i nie chcę cię stracić..."

Ale Don już nie słuchał. Jednym szarpnięciem uwolnił się z uścisku Rapha, ze zdławionym gardłem zauważając, jak ramiona brata wyciągają się ku niemu na jedną, rozpaczliwą chwilę, aby opaść beznadziejnie z powrotem.

"Myślę, że na mnie już czas.

"Donnie..."

Nie zamierzał być zastępnikiem Leo. Nie osądzał ani Mike`a ani Leonarda, ale cholera go weźmie, jeżeli zgodzi się na... Don zamknął oczy i odetchnął, nie zwracając uwagi na wysypujące się właśnie z Rapha słowa. Niestety, był samotnym, zgnębionym na ciele i duchu żółwiem, który mógł się w pewnym momencie swojego życia (i depresji) zgodzić na granie roli substytutu dla Rapha.

I dlatego musiał uciekać.

"Donnie? Przepraszam...nie każ mi tego mówić, nie dam rady... zostań, i do diabła zresztą, tylko zostań...!" Raph urwał swoją bezsensowną wypowiedź, gdy Don otworzył oczy, spojrzał na niego, po czym odsunął się jak od zarazy, i zaczął szybkim krokiem kierować się ku swojej sypialni.

"Nie zmierzam być zastępnikiem Leo dla ciebie, nigdzie, w łóżku zwłaszcza." wysyczał wściekłym, nie swoim głosem i z kłującą boleśnie satysfakcją zobaczył, jak Raph cofa się, jak jego twarzy wygina się w konfuzji, panice i nie dającej się zwerbalizować emocji. Zapewne strachu, że jak ostatni z braci, Don, odejdzie, to niestety, zasób dogodnych partnerów seksualnych drastycznie się dla Rapha zmniejszy.

"Nie musisz nic tłumaczyć, w porządku, rozumiem. Nic ci z mojej strony nie grozi, Raph, nikomu nic nie powiem."

"Ale..."

Co więcej powiedział Raph, Don już nie słyszał, ponieważ zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi do sypialni i rozejrzał się po niej pośpiesznie. Trudno było mu zignorować rozkopane łóżko, na którym jeszcze nie tak dawno był tak doskonale, idealnie całowany, ale dał radę. Skoncentrowany na swoim planie ucieczki i jego błyskawicznej realizacji działał i nie pozwalał sobie na myślenie. Był zmęczony, drżały mu dłonie i migrena właśnie zaczynała szarpać mu płaty czołowe mózgu, ale przynajmniej nie był już senny.

Wysłał smsa do April i jej taty, wysłał im także maile, po czym zaczął się metodycznie pakować na swoją ucieczkę. Nie mógł zostać w leżu, nie teraz, gdy Mikey i Leo w końcu postanowili coś zrobić z tym swoim emocjonalno-erotycznym napięciem, a Raph z braku laku wziął go na celownik. Trzeba było się salwować ucieczką, Don, strateg z urodzenia, nigdy nie miał z tym problemu. Miał problem natomiast ze swoją własną reakcją na Rapha, to przed nią uciekał.

Bał się sam siebie, bał się, że pewnego dnia, za tydzień, miesiąc, nie będzie miał wystarczająco siły, aby odmówić Raphowi, gdy ten przyprze go do muru. Nawet, jeżeli Raph będzie traktował go jako substytut Leo, nawet, jeżeli będzie tylko udawał przywiązanie, aby otrzymać gratyfikację seksualną, Don mógł okazać się za słaby... i pójść na tą uwłaczającą godności, upodlającą umowę, bo w końcu co innego na niego czekało?

Miał pełną świadomość tego, że takie myślenie to ślepa uliczka. Sprzedawać siebie samego tak tanio, za podróbkę, za imitację uczucia, to było okropne. Nieważne żółw, człowiek, mężczyzna czy kobieta. Może jednak Don powinien się wyprowadzić na dobre, może powinien zdystansować się i ochłonąć i odciąć pępowinę, ponieważ tak, żółwie dorastały i nastolatki powinny czasami opuszczać swoje gniazda.

Potknął się o ładowarkę do laptopa, zaklął, po czym podniósł ją i z rozmachem wrzucił do plecaka.

Nie miał czasu rozważać tego galimatiasu, teraz chciał po prostu się stąd usunąć na jakiś dłuższy czas i April będzie mogła mu w tej kwestii pomóc. Przeprowadzkę zaplanuje później, jak już nie będzie to tak bolało...

W pewnym momencie Mikey zaczął dobijać się do jego sypialni, zawołał nawet tatę na pomoc, ale Don był nie wzruszony. Nikogo nie wpuścił, wysłał tylko smsa do Leo, że nic mu nie jest, musi tylko zaaranżować pewną wyprawę i wyjechać na tydzień, dwa, albo pięć. W końcu Leo był jego liderem, powinien mieć przynajmniej jakie takie pojęcie, co się dzieje z Donem.

Leo pomimo swojego ciężkiego stanu odpowiedział natychmiast. Jednym zdaniem.

 

Zachowaj ostrożność i wracaj, jak najszybciej Donnie.

 

Czasami Leo rozumiał go bez słów, nawet ranny i ogłupiały od leków, czemu do diabła Raph nie mógł zrozumieć go nawet, gdy Don kładł mu wszystko jak kawę na ławę?

Godzinę później, opatulony w płaszcz, szalik, z plecakiem i torbą na laptopa, Don opuścił leże. Kanały dookoła wiały grudniowym chłodem, tak, że zgrabiały mu dłonie. Nikt mu w jego ucieczce nie przeszkadzał, nikt za nim nie wołał, nie żądał wyjaśnień. Leo musiał zawiadomić wszystkich, co się dzieje.

Gdy Don skręcił w ostatni kanał, prowadzący do wyjścia ściekowego koło domu April, z cieni wyłoniła się zakamuflowana idealnie, cicha jak duch postać. Don aż podskoczył, ale nawet nie wiedział kiedy wyciągnął swoje bo i uwolnił od razu ostrze naginaty. Tylko nikt go nie atakował, zamaskowana postać przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyła na niego a potem odsunęła kaptur. Ojciec. Don zacisnął zęby, zawstydzony, że dał się tak podejść, ale mistrz Splinter nie skomentował, tylko podszedł, objął go mocno i krótko, odsuwając od siebie wprawnie naginatę.

"Wracaj bezpiecznie i nie bądź zbyt srogi ani dla siebie, ani dla swojego brata."

Don otworzył już usta, żeby się sprzeciwić, bo akurat kto jak kto ale on miał wszelkie prawa, żeby być srogim dla Rapha, ale ojciec już się odsuwał, już znikał w cieniach kanałów, niemal bezszelestnie. Jego szybkie, ciche kroki przeszły w prawie niesłyszalne kapanie wody i Don został sam. Schował bo, poprawił plecak i z palącymi policzkami ruszył ku drabinkom ściekowym, prowadzącym do włazu.

 

/////////

 

April okazała się niezwykle pomocna i wyrozumiała i oczywiście zdawała pytania. Który z braci go tak zranił, co się stało, czy na to związek z Leo i jego nawiedzonym zauroczeniem Karai, dlaczego Raph ciągle do niej wydzwania i jakieś dziwne pytania zadaje. Don odpowiadał półgębkiem, uspokajając April, jednocześnie dając wyraźnie znać, że nie zamierza opowiadać wszystkiego i po prostu potrzebuje samotności, a konkretniej, potrzebuje kluczy do farmy w Northampton. Potrzebuje pobyć sam, z dala od leża, braci i ich napięć seksualnych, z dala od klejącego się do Leo Mike`a z dala od Rapha i jego pocałunków.

Odkrył, że w sumie to chciałby porozmawiać o tym całym galimatiasie z April, zasięgnąć jej rady. Zawsze była świetna w odgadywaniu i analizie ludzkich zachowań i intencji, miała świetną intuicję... ale nie mógł się zmusić do tego, żeby wtajemniczyć swoją niegdysiejszą miłość w zaognione, nabrzmiałe detale swojego porypanego związku z Raphem. Lepiej, jeżeli April się tylko domyślała, bo domyślała się na pewno. Widział to w jej oczach, we współczujących uściskach, w które go ukradkiem łapała, jakby oczekując, że ją odtrąci. Nie odtrącił. Logiczna część jego mózgu wytykała mu tą słabość, ale rozemocjonowana część po prostu chciała pociechy, nawet takiej małej, ulotnej i lichej.

Gdy April po rozmowie ze swoim ojcem dała mu klucze i zaproponowała wyjazd na farmę do Northampton, na czas nieograniczony, zgodził się bez wahania i podziekował. Był już spakowany i gotowy, duży, parciany plecak kostka z kurtką, laptopem, ładowarkami i puszkami jedzenia. Tata April zapewniał, że w Northampton w spiżarce powinno być dużo konserw, ale Don wolał być przygotowany.

"Dziękuję za pomoc, April, pani O`Neil."

"Nie ma sprawy... tylko proszę, dawaj znaki życia, Donnie." April uścisnęła go raz jeszcze i rany, dopiero teraz zauważył jak często go ściskała i dotykała. Musiał faktycznie wyglądać żałośnie, heh.

"Będę tam dzwonić do ciebie czasami, ok, Donnie? Może bym też tam przyjechała, na jakiś weekend... dam ci znać. No i wyślij coś do mistrza Splintera i do Leo, wiesz jak się martwią."

Co ciekawe, to Casey zaoferował się, że odwiezie Dona na farmę. Normalnie Don by odmówił, wolał być podwieziony przez ojca April, ale nie chciał robić więcej kłopotu. Rodzina O`Neil i tak pomagała mu bardziej, niż musiała, więc nie chciał jeszcze dokładać im fochów. Casey w ciągu piętnastu minut zjawił się w przedpokojach domu pana O`Neil. W milczeniu obserwował, jak Don żegna się z April, z jej tatą i jak pod osłoną nocy wsiada do zapyziałego pick upa, który Jones wciąż rasował i wciąż ładował w niego więcej pieniędzy, niż stary gruchot był wart.

Casey nie wytrzymał oczywiście zbyt długo i gdy tylko skręcili na autostradę, zaczął pogadankę.

"Donnie. Raph chciał, żebym ci przekazał, że przeprasza."

"To nie twoja sprawa, Jones." oznajmił lodowatym tonem Don, wlepiając wzrok w krajobraz za oknem. Białe, ośnieżone pola, czarne kikuty bezlistnych drzew i szarobure, brzuchate chmury, pędzące po nocnym, grudniowym niebie. Idealny czas na pobyt w odosobnionej farmie na końcu świata.

Casey jednak nie dał się zbyć tak łatwo i dalej nadawał, tym swoim zjadliwym, aroganckim tonem.

"Jak to nie moja sprawa? Raph od października bodajże marudzi, jęczy i generalnie zachowuje się jak nie on. Niby wiem, że Leo i jakieś tam tarcia seksualne, pierdalamenta, ale teraz jest znacznie gorzej. Raph nie chce powiedzieć, co się między wami w sumie stało, a wyłóż sobie, to mój najlepszy przyjaciel i jeżeli mu coś zrobiłeś!..."

"To co? Jeżeli mu coś robiłem, to co, Jones? Rany jesteś jeszcze bardziej ograniczony niż myślałem. Skąd wiesz, że to JA mu coś zrobiłem a nie na odwrót?!"

Chciał zachować zimną krew, naprawdę, ale jakoś tak wyszło, że z cichego, ironicznego szeptu przeszedł płynnie w pełnowymiarowy krzyk. Nawet w swoich własnych uszach brzmiał żałośnie.

Casey siedział na swoim fotelu i całe trzy sekundy patrzył na niego z uniesionymi w pytaniu brwiami, aby następnie zwrócić wzrok na jezdnię. Nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego, hm...

Resztę drogi spędzili w milczeniu. Casey pruł na granicy dozwolonej prędkości, a Don nie komentował, odwrócony wymownie do okna i nastroszony pod swoim płaszczem, bluzą z kapturem i dwoma szalikami. Chciał czym prędzej dotrzeć na farmę i opuścić samochód Jonesa. Nie chciał myśleć. Nie chciał się kłócić.

Casey puścił radio i nie wybrzydzając słuchali wszystkiego co leciało, od radosnego, nieskomplikowanego popu po heavy metal. Don ledwie zauważał zmiany gatunków muzycznych, wciąż przypominając sobie, jak bardzo nie jest Leonardem i jak bardzo Raph musi być zdesperowany, że aż zgodził się na swojego młodszego brata, byle tylko nie być samemu. Odkrycie, że Don z otwartymi ramionami przyjmował afekty Rapha, że z chęcią kontynuowałby całowanie, przytulanie i przyciszone rozmowy nad książkami medycznymi, było dławiące i wyciskało mu z oczu łzy. Nie płakał, nie mógł, nie przy Jonesie, nie z powodu jakiegoś głupiego uczucia, emocji, która nie dawała się wypowiedzieć, a jednak potrafiła go złapać za gardło tak, jak żaden inny faktyczny, fizyczny wróg nie mógł. Don nie był idealnym ninją, nie był liderem, nie posiadał umiejętności władania kataną ani przesiadywania na medytacji po kilka godzin dziennie. Donatello nie był Leonardem, i jako taki był dla Rapha kompletnie nieużyteczny...

Don przykrył się swoim płaszczem i przekręcił tak, aby jak to tylko możliwe odwrócić się od Jonesa. Czytelny znak, że nie chce gadać i ma w nosie cudze opinie. Niestety, nawet po długich godzinach jazdy, gdy na wschodzie zaczynało już dnieć, a oni zaparkowali w końcu przed farmą, Jones musiał otworzyć swoją twarz i zacząć wypluwać z niej słowa.

"Don, wiesz, że jestem waszym wspólnym przyjacielem. I wiesz, że jeżeli Raph ci coś zrobił, to na pewno nie umyślnie i musisz dać mu szanse się wytłumaczyć, bo to matoł jest czasami. Zrobi coś a dopiero potem myśli, tak już ma, ale ogólnie to...dobry żółw jest, Donnie, i powinieneś, nie, musisz dać mu szansę na wyjaśnienia."

"Nie wiesz o czym mówisz, Jones. Zostaw to, wysiadam, dzięki za podwózkę."

Casey zrobił minę i wymownym, dramatycznym gestem zgasił silnik.

"Nie zaprosisz mnie na kawę? Jechałem tutaj z tobą kilka godzin, mógłbyś mnie przynajmniej napoić kofeiną po nocnej podróży."

Don przewrócił oczyma, ale był zbyt dobrze wychowany, żeby wygnać Jonesa zaraz po tym, jak wyświadczył mu przysługę.

Działali jak dobrze zgrany, zmęczony i potrzebujący kawy zespół. Casey otworzył cały dom i oborę, a Don obszedł piwnice i uruchomił stary bojler, włączył ogrzewanie, gaz i wodę. Za oknami właśnie wschodziło słońce, znacząc bladozłote ślady na grubych, pokrytych lekkim kurzem zasłonach. Ostatni raz Don był tutaj latem, z braćmi, na małą majówkę, na którą zaprosił ich pan O`Neil, i wtedy farma wyglądała inaczej, przewietrzona, z otwartymi na oścież oknami i poczuciem letniego lenistwa i swobody. Teraz było inaczej, całkiem, jakby dom razem ze zmianą pór roku przechodził w zimowa hibernację. Pokrowce na kanapach,zamknięte na głucho okna, zapach naftaliny i lekko stęchłego powietrza zamkniętych dość długo pomieszczeń. Don postanowił, że nie będzie używał wszystkich pokojów, ogrzeje jedynie kuchnię i najbliższą jej sypialnię, reszta zostanie uśpiona zimowym snem, czekając na wiosnę...

Cały obchód farmy i okolicznych przybudówek dał Donowi czas, aby mentalnie przygotować się na rozmowę z Jonesem, bo Jones chciał rozmawiać, żeby go licho wzięło. Zwykle jednotorowy, prosty aż po chamstwo, ale lojalny i szczery Casey, nagle objawiał swoją mediacyjną, zrównoważoną stronę. Gdyby Don wciąż nie był pogrążony w swoim własnym poczuciu odrzucenia, przegranej i ogólnej niechęci do życia, byłby pod wrażeniem.

Z April Don miał zahamowania, aby rozmawiać o swoich uczuciach, instynktach seksualnych i Raphie, ale z Casey`m o dziwo, było inaczej. Casey był twardym, prostolinijnym młotkiem o dobrym sercu i manierach neandertalczyka, i był idealnym odbiorcą gniewu i konfuzji, który narasta w Donie od momentu, w którym zobaczył pocałunek Leo i Mike`a, oraz łamiącą serce i kości reakcję Rapha.

Tak więc Don wstawił wodę na kawę, rozkręcił na maksa ogrzewanie w kuchni, a potem usiadł przy kuchennym stole na przeciw Jonesa. To było tak, jakby zasiadał do trudnej partii szachów, i może tak właśnie było.

"Ile... powiedział ci Raph?"

"Stary, no znasz Rapha, nie jest zbyt wylewny. Powiedział tylko tyle, że nie chce cię stracić i ciągle mi smsy pisze, czy wiem co się dzieje. A tak to zachowuje się jak ranny tygrys, wścieka się znienacka o nic i znienacka obwisa, jak przekuty balonik. Co on ci takiego zrobił, że aż musisz odreagować na samotnych wakacjach, Don?"

Nie potrafił jakoś ubrać tego w wielkie słowa, wytłumaczyć lepiej, zanalizować dokładniej. To była działka April, ona była od emocji i niuansów uczuciowych, Don był od rozumu, logiki i liczb. Postanowił powiedzieć o tym najkrócej i najbardziej węzłowato jak potrafił.

"Raph zakochał się w Leo, ale zwrócił się ku mnie, ponieważ Mikey zagarnął już Leo i tylko ja mu zostałem. Zapewne miał nadzieję, że będzie się ze mną pieprzył, rozmyślając sekretnie o Nieustraszonym."

"No cholera jasna no." zaklął z uczuciem Casey, na co Don pokiwał smętnie głową i wstał, żeby wyłączyć gaz. Woda na kawę właśnie się zagotowała i nie było potrzeby przedłużać bardziej tej żałosnej rozmowy.

"Cholera jasna, w rzeczy samej Jones." Don postawił na stole dwa kubki, wsypał do nich rozpuszczalną kawę, którą znalazł w kredensie. "Co dziwi cię bardziej, to, że znasz cztery zmutowane żółwie ninja, czy że owe zmutowane żółwie płci męskiej wcale nie tak subtelnie zaczynają łączyć się w homoseksualne pary?"

"Po inwazji kosmitów i pomarańczowym proszku Shreddera niewiele mnie już zdziwi." uśmiechnął się niewesoło Jones i wziął łyka kawy, parząc sobie usta. " Ach, kurcze...ale jak tak pomyślę, to Raph pasuje do ciebie idealnie, Don. Tylko no cholera, nie myślałem, że głupek tak to rozegra. Jestem pewien, że Leo nie jest dla ciebie żadną konkurencją Donnie..."

"Nie zamierzam z tobą na ten temat dyskutować Casey. Nie zamierzam też rozłamywać rodziny, bo wyszło inaczej, niż... niż bym chciał i oczekiwał. Nie będę się odgrywał na Raphie, nie będę biegał na skargę do ojca, to możesz mu przekazać, ale teraz przepraszam, dokończ swoją kawę i wracaj do Nowego Jorku, Casey. Chcę...odpocząć."

Chcę być sam i nie myśleć ani o gejowskich zapędach żółwi, ani o tym, że w sumie to nie zauważyłem nawet kiedy wpadłem. Po uszy, jak śliwka w kompot. Gdzieś pomiędzy zabawnymi rozmowami medycznymi z Raphem, niezdarnymi haiku i wspólnymi nocami w sypialni, układ hormonalny Dona zadecydował, że tak, jednak pośród reszty braci Raphael pasuje mu najbardziej.

Casey miał wystarczająco taktu w tej swojej łepetynie, aby zamknąć się i dopić kawę w ciszy. Po pięciu minutach Don już odprowadzał go do samochodu. Na dworze było już jasno, ale fioletowo granatowy mrok wciąż czaił się na horyzoncie wyludnionej okolicy, przy drzewach, na zakręcie prowadzącym do głównej drogi. Kilka odległych świateł autostrady majaczyło jeszcze w oddali, blado i samotnie.

Casey otworzył samochód i odwrócił się do Dona z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.

"Zaraz będą święta Bożego Narodzenia, wiem, że nie obchodzicie, ale... na Nowy Rok wrócisz do Nowego Jorku, co?" Casey zadał pytanie całkiem niewinnie i z dobrymi intencjami i Don po prostu nie mógł na nie zareagować ironią czy złośliwością. Poklepał Jonesa po ramieniu i pchnął go lekko w kierunku samochodu.

"Jesteś w porządku chłop, Jones. Jedź bezpiecznie."

Casey ruszył w drogę powrotną, nie oglądając się za siebie, a Don schował się czym prędzej do domu, zza firan obserwując, jak pick up przyjaciela staje się coraz mniejszy i mniejszy, aż znika wreszcie, pośród szaro fioletowego poranka.

Don został wreszcie sam. Zabawne, tak bardzo tego chciał, a gdy już mu to zagwarantowano, nie miał pojęcia co robić.

 

End

 

03/2018

 

Wen na przednówku niemrawy, ale komentarze karmią wena więc autor uprasza o opinie :D wiosna idzie i mam nadzieję na wiosenne przebudzenie wena :D  
Także -pytanie, czy ktoś byłby zainteresowany poczytaniem mojego autorskiego opowiadania? :) Ponieważ takie powstaje właśnie, razem z webcomicsem, lol haha, rzeczy się dzieją :D


End file.
